Storm Winds
by Itar94
Summary: HIATUS. Jack/Will, slash, mpreg. Incomplete. I might rewrite this story from scratch when I have the muse and time.
1. Ten Years Later

**A/N (July 12th):** Chapter has been looked over… It has been spell- and grammar-checked, but some things may had slipped through though. Please tell me in your review if you finds anything that would you think should be corrected (in any chapter on too of course). Thanks.

**--**

**Storm Wind – Chapter 1 – Ten years later …**

Finally, they would meet again. Will felt his spirits rising and – not literary, of course – it felt like his heart beat faster. Yes, he could feel a familiar yet alien and very faint beat, from there on the shore._ His_ heart, beating, in a chest… In a chest held by the dearest person on earth.

Jack Sparrow stood on the island where he and will hard parted ten years ago, the same island, with the Chest in his hand. _Now…_ the sun sank in the horizon slowly, and Jack felt his chest tighten. _Soon …_ The sun went down far too slowly!

There, in the horizon appeared the Green Flash. And he saw the _Dutchman _emerge from nowhere. On her mast, holing a rope and leaning forward as wishing to see Jack and be there on the island right now, was the Captain - Will Turner.

Finally.

--

Jack rushed forward and held Will close in an embrace, caching the younger man's lips with his own. It looked like Will had not aged a day; his handsome face now peaceful as he was finally here, with Jack. The captain was older now, but for Will it mattered not. What mattered was that they were, at last, together. Silence where between them for long moments when they just took in each other's appearance, gazing deeply into their lover's eyes, totally unaware of the world around them.

Will was the first to take action, after several long minutes. He once again embraced his lover, holding him tight. He couldn't stop the tear from escaping and rolling over his cheek as he remembered what his duty was. He would have this day, then ten years at sea yet again, and then another day with jack. Probably the last also. The pirate was old, and the whole East India Trading Company chased him. How he had escaped them now was still a mystery. He felt Jack soothingly stroke his back.

"Jack…" he whispered, slowly pulling back, "I've missed you…"

Jack kissed him passionately. "I know, luv." The pirate laid his arm around Will's shoulder, leading him from the shore to the cliffs not far away. There stood a very familiar object – Dead man's chest. With Will's heart, the beating now clear for Will to hear. It felt like the beat pulsed through his body steadily and now he could've sword it came not from the chest but from his body.

But at the memory of waking up from death with his heart carved out, Will briefly closed his eyes. Jack stopped walking at the small movement and held Will close. "Are you all right, luv?" Will nodded, meeting Jack's gaze. The pirate's eyes showed concern and worry, and a lot of love. For him, only him. Will felt like drowning for a second in those dark eyes.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

--

The Black Pearl, with Barbossa at the helm, had arrived about two hours earlier. They had spotted Jack go back and forth on the beach a long time before Will arrived. He saw with his spyglass the two men embrace, and talk, embrace again. They was there for some time and Barbossa waited patiently, until the two men at the beach took each other's hands and walked away from Barbossa's sight. He smirked. Now, that Jack would pay. He'd stolen the map to the Fountain of Youth, and disappeared for ten years. But now, ten years after Will became captain of the _Flying Dutchman,_ he finally had his chance to make that old pirate pay.

He put his spyglass away and ordered the crew to prepare. They knew of parts of the plan. The would spy on the men, somehow take down Jack but not killing him, just black him out for a while, and kidnap Will. It was simple orders, and he new they would success. Only those of Jack's old crew weren't there close… Those could make trouble.

Two of the new members of his crew – Carl and Paul – were chosen to be the one's to capture Will. They were very good at sneaking and spying and they had done this sort of job before. But they had to admit to themselves that now, when they would kidnap the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ of all, they were nervous. Almost terrified.

Well, a job was a job and they did not want to displease Barbossa and make him angry.

--

The sun was setting. Jack squeezed Will's hand tightly, as if knowing he had not yet left, that he was there. Sighing, Will's gaze travelled over the sea and he briefly closed his eyes. Ten new years, new souls to ferry to the Other Side. They both knew what was about to happen.

Or, they knew what was _supposed_ to happen.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind them and they turned and saw, to their amazement, Tia Dalma stand there. She was smirking in her special way as always, stroking a crab in her hand. She stepped a bit closer to the men. It was not Tia Dalma, they knew – it was Calypso.

She told them that Will's duty was over, explaining that a new captain had been found. She said not much about why – only that the Heathen Gods had seen their love and found it better for them to be together.

Will felt like he was going to have a heart attack of the shocking news, ironically. But Calypso had one condition of his freedom. He would not get back his heart into his body. Will felt his mouth go dry. "I-I understand," he whispered, and felt Jack squeeze his hand.

Jack stepped forward. "I really must protest!" he said. "I mean, it unfair that you make unfair decisions about a fair man, alright!"

"Jack-" Will warned in a low tone, knowing that you should not take the risks to make the Heathen Gods angry. But Jack continued, "Please don't force him to live heartless for the rest of his life, please!"

Calypso smiled. "Yes, he will be heartless. But you see, as long his heart is safely in the chest, no one controls him, and William Turner will stay immortal."

Will nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. _This means I will live of when Jack dies. The same as if I was the captain, _he thought._ Wait – if my heart will be in the chest, where will the new captain's heart be?_ When he formed his thoughts to words Calypso laughed. "The new captain has no beating heart. He lost it long ago. You will see, you will see…"

And with that, she vanished, leaving Jack in confusion and Will with relief. No more duty… he leaned into Jack's embrace. He felt tears burn in his eyes. "Jack…" he whispered. "I cannot believe it."

Jack looked momentarily confused. "What do you mean, luv? What can you not believe?"

Will sighed. "Calypso. She … she released me and … it's unbelievable."

Jack nodded without answering. Gently he sat down with Will and pulled the younger man into his arms. Soothingly he started to stroke his lover's arms, and Will snuggled instinctively closer. He loved laying in Jack's arms and watch the sea. Now, he needed not to be worried anymore to leave Jack, and go to the Dutchman. And there he had not duty anymore, and no concern. His father had been released to go to peace in the Other Place just a year earlier.

Together, Jack and Will watched the sun go down. Totally unaware of that two pair of eyes where closely watching them…

--

Carl smirked as he saw the two men. It somehow reminded of him and Paul. Of course, no one knew of their relationship. He took up the borrowed spyglass and watched the two men retreat to the beach. He and Paul had secretly watched their lovemaking, and made their own in silence. Even if job were a job, some pleasure wouldn't hurt. And Barbossa would never know about it anyway. Suddenly, a Jamaican woman appeared from thin air behind the two men on the beach, and they turned. He saw them talk and could pick up parts of their discussion – like "released," "immortal", "heartless" (he heard that several times), "captain" and "chest". One thing he heard was how the man with dreadlocks – Jack Sparrow – said desperately, "I mean, it unfair that you make unfair decisions about a fair man, alright!"

So it was true then, what Barbossa had said. Lucky they where that this Will Turner was released from duty this day too. It made all easier. He memorized all he could, including how the woman looked like and was like, and her Jamaican accent and the sudden appearance. She disappeared as sudden to.

Paul returned, and he silently and shortly told of the events passed. The two men on the beach sank down to sit on a rock. The spies saw their chance and they drew their weapons – swords and guns. One of them also had a small flask of venom that would give the one drinking even a small amount a moment of headache and then the person would pass out. They would use it on Jack and leave him, and maybe also on Will if he resisted them far too much.

Silently, they sneaked forward from the underbrush stepping onto soft sand…

--

The soft sound of footsteps woke Will up. No, it was that scent. A smell of rum and powder and sea, as on a pirate. He looked around, and the footsteps went totally silent. He frowned. How long had he slept? Looking up, he saw Jack's face. The old pirate was sleeping too, his arms resting protectively around Will. Sighing inwardly, Will rested his head against the pirate's chests. Maybe it was just an imagination. Calypso's footsteps had sounded also quite like that, and Jack smelled of rum and sea. He closed his eyes and let the weaves of the sea lull him to sleep.

The footsteps were heard again. And they came closer, to their direction. Will's eyes snapped open and he shot up his head, casing Jack's arm so sink down over his waist and a hand he put on his buttock. But that worried him not. That worrying him was the fact that the shadows of two large men had appeared over him and Jack. Swallowing and inwardly cursing that he had no weapon, he looked up.

Two men stood side by side, both weapons in hand. The smirked. Both were tall and the one to the right also large built, looking very strong. The other one was smaller but held that dangerous glint in the eyes as the other. He blinked, a bit confused. What did these men want?

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to get away from his awkward position. But the large man grabbed suddenly his arm strongly, not caring if Will was hurt, and pulled him to his feet. Will's eyes widened. "Wha-"

Will got a sharp slap over the face and he felt panic rising as the man put a man around his waist and pulled him close, not letting go, and the other man leaned down over the sleeping Jack. The other man held Will tighter and harder even and Will started to struggle, protesting wildly. Angrily his captor growled and lifted him in the air, moving away to give his companion space to manoeuvre. Will saw out of the corner of his eye how the other man poured some sort of liquor into the still sleeping but now stirring Jack, and he struggled even harder.

After that all went blank.

_--_

To be continued…

--

**Author's note: **There is a sequel now! I know people have been waiting for one, and here it is. What does Barbossa plan…? Finally I got a plot. Actually, I've got a ten-chapter plot. Finally using my brain. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will not be more than one more OC I hope, and I hope those two OC's didn't make you dissatisfied or something. This is my first serious slash written along with Sea Weaves. But I promise, there will not be anything too deep in the relationships shown. Or I will try to promise. But there will be no higher rating than it already is (T). I will update soon.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Alone Again

**A/N (12th July):** This chapter has been looked over, some things revised …and the word "chards" has been changed to "charts", and will be from now on_._

**--**

**Storm Wind - Chapter 2 – Alone again**

The sound of water splashing against rocks woke Jack where he lay in the sand face down. First it felt like a hard hangover, but it didn't feel right. His head ached terribly, like a horse and carriage had steamrollered him. "Damn, damn, damn…" Slowly, he rolled over, the sun blinding him. Wait a minute, sun? It had been sunset when he and Will had… Gods, Will!

He sat up, squinting his eyes to not be blind of the strong sunlight. There was no Will there, just sea and an empty beach. He blinked several times and looked around. In the sand, there were several tracks and it looked like at least three men had walked here. He followed them with his eyes; one track ended suddenly, like one had been lifted. The footprints were after boots, but Jack couldn't notice that. He realized he had been knocked out, somehow, by the headache to tell. He didn't even remember it. He had fallen asleep; with Will in his arms … Then all was blank. Maybe it was some sort of drug, he though and stood up on wobbly legs. Still his eyesight was almost white and quite blurry, he had to blink several times. It ended with that he lost his balance and fell right into the sand again. But, determined to find Will, he stood up once again. "What if these people, whoever they were, two at least leaving footprints everywhere, took him?" he said aloud. There was no answer. "Of course there is no bloody answer!"

He slowly walked down the beach to the water. Now, his head ached not so bad, and he could finally open his eyes without getting blind. He sought his belt for a moment, before he found his spyglass; he looked out over the water. And there, at the horizon, was a ship with black sails sailing away.

"DAMN YOU HECTOR BARBOSSA!!"

--

To the contrast of Jack's lonely situation, Will woke up lying on some sort of bed in a cabin. He could tell it was a cabin at sea even without opening his eyes – that smell, that familiar way of a ship's rocking the weaves. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a ceiling, not so unfamiliar to him. He glanced at his right and he wished he had not opened his eyes at all.

There stood captain Barbossa watching the younger man fixedly, eating a green apple, monkey at his shoulder. It was dead silent in the room_. What is he doing here?_ Will thought. _And what does he want with me?_ Obviously, it was Barbossa's men whom had attacked him and Jack last night. He met Barbossa's gaze waiting for the man to say something. Barbossa gave a small smirk and held out another apple.

"Apple?"

Will sighed and sat up. "Barbossa, what do you want?" he asked sternly. Barbossa knew of his duty! Or, what had been is duty… Maybe he could trick him or … He started to reach for his belt, where his sword was. Or should've been, at least.

As if reading his thoughts, Barbossa smiled. "No. Don't even think about it. And your sword is safely over here," he said and patted the table beside him. Indeed, there lay Will's sword. Barbossa laughed at Will's face as he tried to stand up – at once a hard headache set in and a sharp pain shot through his back, and his vision blurred; quickly Will steadied himself, leaning against the wall. Leaning against the table, Barbossa put away the apples.

Will gave Barbossa a hard yet tired look. Had Barbossa and Jack had a new misunderstanding? "Alright, what has happened this time?" he asked, and Barbossa understood what he meant.

"Well actually, this happened ten years ago," Barbossa said with a wandering expression. "Yes, there were … complications. Of course you know better than any of us what happened in the fight, and aboard the Dutchman…"

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"… But there are more things. Remember the navigation charts to the World's End?"

"How would I forget?" Will said sarcastically. He had been the one stealing them in the first place. Or at least, trying to steal.

Barbossa undid something from his belt. "We – me and me crew – has plans you see. The Fountain of Youth. But…" Barbossa rolled out the map. Clearly in the middle was a large hole where the map itself had been. Will recalled something attached to Jack's belt. Was it…? _Oh damn._ Will nodded. "I see. And now Jack has the map, you believe?"

"Of course! Of all rum-soaked pirates he if the one stealing this. For ten years I've chased him over the seven seas. Damn, but that Sparrow can't hide forever, can he? No, he cannot." The monkey Jack jumped up and down excited on his shoulder.

Will gave an ironic smile. Barbossa was angry now, and his eyes where somehow easy to read for someone whom had spent the last ten years to judge dead people's souls and send them to different places of the Other Side, where they belonged. Barbossa wanted the chards, and to get them, he was the bait. "And I shall be the bait, was that your planning?" Will asked in a natural tone, making Barbossa give a start.

The old pirate grinned, but said nothing. Turner just tried to make him a fool. He took the map and the sword on the table, leaving the room without another comment. Will heard the cabin being locked and he briefly closed his eyes. He had obviously made Barbossa angrier… Damn, this was not good. He rubbed his temples, trying to think without blurring his vision. He had a feeling like he would spent a lot of time down here alone before Barbossa or anyone arrived. So he lay down again, and was soon lulled to sleep by the rocking of the ship.

--

They sailed for hours more, with Barbossa at the helm, before the old captain took his leave and went down to visit Will again. He was met by the sight of a gently sleeping Will, face now relaxed, not showing any signs of aging. He looked not a day older than when Barbossa had first met him. Obviously, it was a part of being the Dutchman's captain. Formal captain, Barbossa righted himself. Paul and Carl had given him a quite large account of information from their spying, which had satisfied him quite well. Partly he wondered whom the new captain was. Probably some old pirate with an unknown name, to him. Before Davy Jones became the one he was, almost no one knew of him. The same was with Turner – he was not some governor or something. Just a simple boy. _A simple boy, father twice cursed, himself turned to pirate, pirate lord, Pirate King, and then captain,_ he mused. A very interesting life for someone from the beginning always hating pirates; all of them. He was cut of his musings when Will stirred in his sleep, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Barbossa left some bread, water and an apple on the table before he took his leave, just before Will awoke.

When he awoke the cabin was empty. But on the table stood a cup, a piece weathered bread and a green apple. Barbossa had been here again. That man loved apples, Will could tell. He stood up slowly, glad that his vision was better now, and he realized that he was very hungry. He had not eaten in more than a day now. He ate once with Jack, he remembered… But that had involved more rum and kissed than anything else. He took the bread, the cup with what were water, and the apple.

Sitting down again, he ate and drank slowly. He had slept quite well, and he remembered not any dreams … Odd, he used to dream. Nightmares more often than good dreams. He dreamt of a beating – faint at first, growing strong by the second. Then there was something than broke the darkness – a chest … His – _My heart._

He shrugged of the feeling. He hated being like this, neither dead nor alive. He was not sure of what the gods had seen in him as destiny had made him Captain of the Flying Dutchman. This made him wonder, who was the new captain? But that was not the real problem. The real problem was that Jack was somewhere, and both men were longing for each other. And one also had those chards…

--

Next morning, Will woke up by the fact that those of a storm had replaced the slow lulling rocking of the ship. The whole ship squeaked and creaked, and when he was silent he heard the rainfall against wood, and shout of orders being heard from above. He did not recognize the voices, only Barbossa's. "Take the lad up 'ere, he knows of sailing!" Barbossa shouted, his voice muffled through the wood. Will knew it was him they meant. Another voice cut in. "But he is out prisoner? Shouldn't we keep 'im locked up?"

"Get 'im 'ere, I said! Now!"

A man that Will recognized came to get him. That man had drugged Jack. He was sure that the man did not touch him when he walked up aboard deck – there he was met by heavy rain and storm winds. Calypso's fury, one could've said. The man behind him – Paul, as another man called him – pushed him on, shouting over the wind that he would start to lash the cannons at the rail. Will heard and confirmed with ha nod, part angry as he soon realized that this Paul was about to work with him and guard him all time. But he did not protest, he just obeyed orders. It was hard enough in the wind and rain for someone not used to it, but after all years, Will and Barbossa were the ones working the best. They were worn to storms and the rage of the sea, while others where not. The winds were growing stronger.

Will hated being watched, like Paul was watching him. Soon another man joined to help them. Paul called him Carl – Will recognized him too. This very man had held him. The man smirked at Will before he set to work. Disgusted by both memories and smile, Will continued to work on the ties. Together, he, Paul and Carl helped to tie the cannons. But when Will was told to go and help on the other side, and he walked past Carl, the man slapped him across the buttocks.

Angrily Will swirled around and glared at the man, making Carl laugh, receiving a growl of anger and irritation from Paul. Without a word, Will walked away with steady steps, body tense, to the other side of the ship to help. Just then, a new large wave washed upon deck. It made him, even by years at sea and good footing, slip and the water grabbed him, washing him overboard.

He sank into the water quickly, and Will desperately started to kick to try to get to the surface. His lungs burned of the lack of oxygen. It felt like an eternity before he finally could breath again. Spitting out water and trying to see through the rain and at the same time keeping his head above the water, he saw the Black Pearl sail away in the storm with rippled sails.

--

"Man overboard!"

Barbossa cursed as he saw that Will was the one overboard. He could swear that it had been an intended action from the man's side. "Damn, damn!" he swore and grabbed the helm tightly, trying to turn the ship. But it was too late, and the wind carried them away from Will, leaving the man helpless in the water…

--

To be continued…

**Author's Note**: I will update soon, lets hope. And take care and don't get lost in any storm!


	3. The New Captain

**Author's note:** There will be an OC here – you have info of the person below. This said man will not really come until next chapter.

**A/N – July 13th** (new!) – I've looked this chapter and chapter 1-2 over and revised some things. The others will also be revised.

**--**

**Storm Wind - Chapter 3 – The new captain**

Without success, Will fought against the stormy wind and rain and weaves of water that hit him. He was not afraid, yet. No, he had been ten years at sea and shouldn't be afraid. He just tried to swim and reach something – a ship, land, anything. This storm had been too sudden to be a natural one, he guessed. This was Calypso's work. So she was on his side. Good. He continued to swim. And yes, wasn't the storm calming down a bit now? Yes!

Just then, there was a strong urge in the water to his left, as a small maelstrom. He could not make it out through the rain. The sky was dark, but this dark spot he saw was not a cloud. It was something … something else. And it was going in his direction.

After what seemed an eternity, he recognized it. A ship – the Flying Dutchman! This must've been an action from the Gods, he could swear. He started to swim at the ship's direction. Through the rain, winds and water he could not hear the shouts aboard the ship, nor could he see the captain whom looked intensely at him…

--

"Man overboard!"

Captain James Norrington grabbed his spyglass and looked at the pointed direction. Yes, there was someone fighting to keep himself over the surface in the middle of the storm. He saw no ships or other people close. Where did this man come from? James ordered the crew to pick up the man, and they obeyed. When Calypso of his duty at the Flying Dutchman first told James, he could not believe it. He had found himself dead at the Other Side, and then she appeared. Maybe it was not sudden – she had said that it was ten years since he'd died and that the Dutchman's last captain deserved to go free.

The man in the water grabbed the line that was cast out to him, and he was pulled aboard. And when James saw him he froze. It was Will Turner, soaking wet, standing there. The crew cheered and greeted Will as a longtime friend. Someone laid a blanket over Will's shoulders, and Will thanked and said something more. James decided it was time to have a talk with Will, in private. Will knew his crew, without explanation. They had never told him. He had never been bothered to ask.

"Go back to work," he ordered, but not harshly. With nods, the crew obeyed. Will eyed James and the crew before he stepped forward. "Captain Norrington, I see," Will said, satisfied. He trusted Norrington to do his duty, so he was glad that Calypso and the Heathen gods had chosen this man to the Dutchman's new captain. James looked surprised over his appearance.

"Greetings Turner," James said. He hesitated for a moment, before he asked carefully, "You doesn't seem surprised at all. I was dead."

"You was," Will said simply. "Didn't Calypso tell?"

James frowned. "Tell me? That…" And then it hit him. "You was ….? Oh. No, she did not. I am barely surprised. No one of the crew told me of their last captain."

"Perhaps you didn't ask them."

James smiled. "I did not." He eyed Will's wet form. The man was quite shaggy and disheveled. Obviously, he'd been in the storm for quite a while – the storm did not affect James. "Please, come. And call me James."

Will nodded his thanks and smiled, as James led him down to the captain's cabin. _Once mine, _a voice said in the back of his mind. When James asked if he wanted something to eat or drink – even if he had mostly rum – Will declined gently. "I wish for none," he said. "I cannot stay here. I can't go to the Other Side now at sunrise; I need to get to land."

James nodded. "I know. I'll take you to the closest island." He hesitated for a second. "May I ask, what was you doing out there in the storm?"

Will gave a short laugh. "You know, pirates. Barbossa, captain of the Black Pearl, took me to his ship, and there was a storm, and I was thrown overboard." He couldn't tell of his relationship with Jack just yet. He did not know James so closely. James felt that the man was pressed over something. But he also felt something else. Like Will wasn't totally … alive. There was something amiss.

"Are you sure you are not … dead?" James asked slowly. "You could've drowned, or…"

Will just shook his head. "No, I do not think so. I would've noticed. And, actually, I cannot." Like demonstrating it, he felt after a pulse on his neck, which wasn't there of course. "No pulse." No heart.

James nodded, understanding. So Will had been captain but had not his heart back. He himself had not been forced to carve out his heart, as he was already dead and his heart wasn't beating. "I see." He stood up to leave. "You may stay and dry yourself, and get some weapons." He motioned at a low cabinet in the corner. "Take a sword you like, and a gun. We'll soon reach land."

Will nodded and smiled thankfully. "Thank you, James."

--

The island they came to was mostly a large beach, but there was also forestland higher. Will thanked James once again for the weapons, the coat and the longboat given to him as he took his leave to the island. Taking goodbye, he rowed away, and saw the Flying Dutchman disappear with the rising sun in a green flash.

The island was empty. Will pulled the boat ashore and left it there, when he knew it was not likely not to be stolen. So he walked around the beach for some time, but realized soon that it was hopeless. The island's area was not also small; the way around was totally covered by sand. After walking for some time, Will had happened upon marks of footsteps in the sand. And those were his own.

He was lost and alone – so civilization was here. Sighing, he settled himself on a rock in the morning sun and watched the horizon. No ships. Damn pirates. But well, he had been forced to find land before the _Dutchman _had to leave.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lost god?"

At hearing the voice, Will was at once on his feet and he swirled around while he drew his sword. The steal meet another's. Before him stood Tai Huang, the Chinese pirate, and behind him also several Chinese men. Tai Huang smirked. The man surely recognized Will. Will was a bit irritated by the fact that Tai Huang had called him 'god' – the man remembered Sao Feng, and the plans and thoughts that pirate had had. And he was surprised. He had not believed Tai Huang was alive, even if he not as his years as captain had happened on the man's soul.

"What a surprise," Will said. "Tai Huang."

"William Turner."

The man's smirk grew. The men behind drew their weapons simultaneously; Tai Huang separated his blade from Will's with a flicker with his wrist. Will saw a dangerous glint in the man's eyes.

"Take him."

At once, all men behind Tai Huang – fifteen or more – and Tai Huang himself threw themselves at Will and Will took the blows he received by their swords with his own. He knew immediately that he could not win. They were too many, simply. One man against sixteen; he stood not a chance. And they were pirates. But they did not fight as pirates wanting to kill. They just seemed to play with him, wanting to make him weak so they could hurt or maybe capture him. _Damn pirates!_ Will thought as a shot from Tai Huang's gun passed close to his chin; he could feel the warmth there.

Without warning, something hard hit him at the base of his neck. Will's last word when he fell to the ground and the welcoming dark unconsciousness was, "Damn…"

Tai Huang's men lifted the limp body from the ground and carried him to the ship given to them – _the Empress._ When Tai Huang had seen the man, they had all abandoned their formal mission. Now, they would satisfy Zhang Dian … more than their other mission should have.

_--_

_To be continued…_

_**Author's note**__: _it came an OC here – Zhang Dian. I hope it doesn't bother you, but he is going to be important in this story. So here you have a bit of background to this person…

Zhang Dian** -** Sao Feng's twin brother, youngest, and a pirate. Looks quite like Sao Feng. Just a bit lighter eyes. Is weaponing his a Dao (a sword) and several guns. Has taken over Sao Feng's bathhouse with his father and some men, built it up again and guards it well (about five years after At World's End, so the Redcoats weren't suspecting anything). There is also a large armory and rooms for pirates to hide for a time. Tai Huang is his companion, and Tai Huang also works for him partly as servant. He wishes to revenge his brother's death. Before sailing with the others, Sao Feng had told him of his plans that Will was Calypso and should be released. He knows not of the real Calypso's release as he has been pirating around Singapore for the last years and kept fighting the redcoats and other few pirates there. He partly believes that Will is this God in human form (which he is not) and wants him. When he sees Will, he starts to have feelings for him (but more lust than anything else).

More to come soon…


	4. Meeting Zhang Dian

**New A/N (12th July)** – I've revised this chapter, and then also changed all "chards" to "charts".

--

**Storm Wind - Chapter 4 – Meeting Zhang Dian**

All the time while he was rowing, Jack's mind was cursing breathlessly. _Damn, bloody pirate, I will pull you apart into pieces and I swear you'll be not once but twice cursed if you've harmed Will you scabby old rat, Barbossa!_ And so on – there was all he had in mind. Next to him was the Chest safely, and in his belt he had his gun and his sword; and most important of all, the navigation charts. He knew he was lucky that no one had stolen the chest. If … Gods, Will would've been in such danger in that case.

He had been rowing for what seemed like hours in Will's little boat in which he'd arrived to the island. Now, Jack was on endless waters chasing the Black Pearl Of course without success. Or at least in the beginning.

After a time, Jack had been forced to rest. And not so soon after that, there was a storm that hit him. He was at the edge at it, where it only was weak winds and a little rain. But the Black Pearl was at its center. The storm ragged for almost a day, before it disappeared as sudden as it had come. Jack had seen his chance when the storm had passed away, that maybe the Pearl had been in the storm and was slowed down.

He did not know how right he was.

After just a few hours, he came up with the _Pearl_. The Pearl was really shaken by the storm. People where repairing it non-stop, the sails were rippled, one of the masts almost broken. At the helm was Barbossa. The old pirate let Jack come aboard, but Jack found himself surrounded by at least twenty armed pirates.

"Jack, give me the charts," Barbossa said sternly. He held out his hand.

Jack hesitated. "Well, Barbossa, you seem to have taken something from me. So give me the lad and I'll give you the charts." He meant Will, and Barbossa understood.

Barbossa grinned, partly sad actually. Down in that cabin he had found out he had a quite soft spot for the lad. But he put a cold face and a cool voice, drained of any emotion. "Jack, then I'll depress you by telling you that the lad has gone overboard, and by now has probably drowned." He glanced at the chest. "Or survived, but that's a small chance. Give me the charts!"

Jack stepped back. "No," he said stubbornly. "You know, mate, I want my part first." He put a hand on his hip, where the chards where tied on his belt. "I will give you the charts, _if_ you and your little crew help me to search after William. We can use the Pearl. Alright?"

Barbossa considered it for a moment. It could be good, but only if Will was still alive and not at the bottom of the ocean. But if Jack sailed with them, he could always have the chards near – and take them if they failed. After some moments, he agreed. Jack's face lit up, and Barbossa ordered the crew to continue to work. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

Jack missed the knowing glance Carl gave Paul back among the pirates...

--

Will woke up in a brig. He could tell it before opening his eyes, by the smell. It never smelled good in those, and they where also worse than the rest of a ship, mostly at least. At least with pirates. He lay on bench of wood, curled on his side. All his weapons had been taken from him. Quickly he sat up, and he knew that the ship was sailing by the rocking. But the felt not too soon later how the ship stopped, like it does in a dock.

Tai Huang went down to get him. With him, the man had two other men and shackles. _Great,_ Will thought,_ a new kidnapping, only now they're going to chain me up._ He did not fight when they put them on his wrists. These men looked neither healthy nor friendly, and they looked strong.

Without saying anything to Will, only commanding the men in Chinese, Tai Huang led Will up aboard deck. Will looked around – it was dark, nightfall perhaps, and it looked like Singapore. He was lead, surrounded by pirates, to a bridge and a tunnel below it, where he was blindfolded. _Great, just great!_ Now he just felt how he was lead, and by the dripping of water, he guessed it was underground.

It took maybe half an hour, before they stopped. He heard hatch being opened, and Tai Huang said something in Chinese. Wooden doors opened, and out stepped no one than Zhang Dian.

Now, all fell silent, as Zhang looked the blindfolded man over. Will felt at unease; he felt that gaze over himself. _Damn, bloody…_

Someone took the blindfold off at a word said by a voice unknown to him. The voice spoke English with a Chinese accent. "Take that blindfold off," the voice had said smoothly.

To get adjusted to the lights here, Will blinked several times – many torches and lanterns where lit. He recognized this place. It was the bathhouse, Sao Feng's bathhouse. And he thought that Sao Feng himself had stepped out from the land of the dead to live again when he saw the man standing in front of him. No, this was not Sao Feng… This one was a bit longer, not clad in the same way, and the eyes were lighter. But at first glance you would say that this was Sao Feng. _A brother, and I didn't know he had one. A twin even. __Damn, damn, damn. __I'm really in trouble now. _

The man gave a small smirk, before he said something to Tai Huang in Chinese and Will was grabbed by the shoulders and led away into the bathhouse. Zhang grabbed Tai Huang's shoulder. "Whom is this man?"

Tai Huang smiled. "It is Turner. Will Turner –_ the_ Will Turner."

Satisfied with the news, Zhang smiled. "You did a good job. You know where to find your payment. Did you get the chards?"

Tai Huang's face darkened at the question. "No, we did not. But don't worry, we shall find them soon."

Zhang leaned closer, his eyes darkened. "Soon, yes. They have been gone for ten years, _ten_. You must find them, for your own best," he whispered angrily, before his face softened and he looked up to his left, where Will and Tai Huang's men retreated. "Take that man to my personal bathroom, now."

Tai Huang nodded.

--

Will was led to a room that was looking quite like the others. Now, the bathhouse was smaller, more hidden, more secret and silent, yet with many guests and guards. He received many stares – mostly because he was in chains and was not a Chinese person. Tai Huang's men left him in a room, but not before checking the room over and removing all weapons from it and taking off his shackles. When they locked the room, Will knew he was in trouble.

A smooth, dangerous voice was heard behind him. "William Turner, what a pleasure to meet you," Zhang smirked. He gestured to a bath in the corner of the room, and the pile of towels beside it, before he took his leave. Will got his point. This man wanted him to bath. _All is just getting madder by the second._

He went over to the bath – a round, water filled tub made of wood, and about ten foot wide across – and carefully dipped his fingers in the water. It was actually warm. So, they wanted him to bath. Perhaps they would act as if he was a guest. That meant, as friendly a pirate can be.

He looked around before he started to undress – no one was in the room of what he could see. He unbuttoned his coat and shirt and removed his boots, putting the clothes aside next to the towels. Slowly he started to undo his belt and the trousers. Oh damn, he hated doing this. But well, he had no choice. The pirates maybe would just kill him on the spot if he didn't do as bid. _Can I really die?_ Will shook his head to get rid of all the thoughts as he sank into the water, trying to relax.

--

It felt not long, before he stepped out of the water again. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he climbed out of the water, dripping wet.

Just as he stood there and dried himself, he heard steps. He swirled around trying to hide his nakedness, and saw Zhang stand there. The pirate held an unreadable expression. In his hands the man held a black robe and in the other a pair of black sandals matching the robe; the clothes where decorates with Chinese signs in white. Zhang gave it to Will, who took it trying to avoid touching the pirate. But when he backed away and started to dress, the pirate still stood there, grinning. Will frowned, and moved away. He did _not_ want anyone close while he was dressing! "Would you please leave?" he said.

Zhang stepped closer. "Why would I? This is my house, and you are my prisoner. I have all right to watch you." He stepped closer, laid a hand on Will's arm, making the man shiver. Will's mind screamed to the man not to touch him, but he said nothing. Zhang smirked.

Will draped the robe clumsily over his shoulders, and his grip on the towel slipped. The robe fell to the floor and Zhang walked around Will, just as the towel slipped so Zhang saw the man's buttocks. Will cursed and held the towel tighter as he reached down and again put on the robe. This time he dropped the towel totally, but dressed quickly – he tied the band around the waist. The robe reached just below his knees. He stepped into the sandals, uncomfortably in the clothes, but glad they did fit.

Suddenly, Zhang laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him, and Will instinctively backed away; but an arm was laid on his back. That was it.

Will hit Zhang forcefully in the stomach, and when the man loosened his grip and looked up, Will slapped him, just like he'd done with Sao Feng long ago. But now, Will grabbed the sword hanging in Zhang's belt and pulled it out of its sheath – then, he ran, out of the room. The door was unlocked, but outside waited three guards. They were surprised of his escape, and Will killed them quickly. He heard Zhang's footsteps behind him. Damn!

He came to the bathhouse's main room. People stared as he rushed past. All doors where closed. Will took several deep breaths. He could walk through walls while as captain on the _Dutchman,_ but … would it …? He held his breath, relaxing his body and ignored the sounds around him – and ran straight through the wall.

Gasps where heard around in the room. That man had run right through the wall! They started to search, and Zhang was furious when they found no one.

All in the same time Will found himself in a lone alley. From there, he could see a street leading down to the river. And a bridge! It was of stone, and he guessed he could hide there. He sneaked out in the night with his sword in hand – he hid under the bridge quickly. All was silence for a long time. He stood there under the bridge with water to his waist and waited.

--

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Old Friends

**A/N (12th July)** – this chapter has been looked over, and the word "chards" has been changes as in the other chapters (to "charts"). If you find anything that's slipped through, please tell me!

--

**Storm Wind - Chapter 5 – Old friends**

Upon the ship Dragon was Elizabeth Swann, once a governor's daughter and now a pirate seeking a place to hide from the East India Trading Company. She had sneaked aboard clad as a young man under the name Kim. No one knew of her identity aboard this ship; nor that she was a she. She pretended to be one of the crew, and no one suspected a thing. These people weren't even pirates. Right now, she was oiling the rail. This ship was new but quite bad built and always in need for reparation. They where heading to Singapore – and they had heard of other travelers that a new pirate was plaguing here. Elizabeth intended to seek him out and maybe become a part of his crew; and then she maybe could find Barbossa or, even better, Jack Sparrow through him – and the charts. The charts where what she needed. In years she'd planned this. How to find the charts, and rescue her father from the Other Side. But the hardest would be to talk with Will. They had never said goodbye.

Of what she'd heard, the pirate around Singapore was strong, dangerous and secret in his actions. Few had survived meeting him. His name was Zhang Dian, one that she hadn't heard before.

"Kim, are you finished yet?" one of the men asked, interrupting her thoughts. Elizabeth looked up a bit – the hat she wore hid the most of the feminine features in her face. She nodded. "Just a bit more," she said in a low voice, trying to let it sound as male as possible.

"Okay. Come when you're ready. We're close to the port now."

She nodded without comment and the man walked to work again without a word. As usual, the ship's crew was very quiet.

--

Singapore was calm right now, in the city where they had arrived. And that city was exactly the place where Sao Feng's old bathhouse had been. She wondered if it still was there. It was a smart refuge for a pirate, it had been believed abandoned for years. No redcoats suspected the place anymore. So, that was her heading. As soon the ship had docked, she sneaked off and walked in what she remembered as the right direction.

--

Will held his breath each time he heard footsteps upon the bridge. What fool he was, hiding here. He was starting to get cold of standing still in the water for so long. He moved a bit to the side and glanced up carefully as new footsteps came closer. At once, he did hide again. He hadn't believed his eyes – Elizabeth! She walked over the bridge without seeing or noticing him. _What is she doing here? I thought she was dead!_ Jack had never mentioned her, and he'd not heard any of her for years. _She must be mad at me – I chose Jack before her, _he thought. He looked up again just in time to see Elizabeth leave in the direction which he'd just had come from – the bathhouse. But he wasn't a fool. He couldn't go back there without being caught. So he crept deeper into the tunnel under the bridge and waited.

--

The Black Pearl had now sailed for days. Now, she had reached Tortuga. The pirate port was more silent and not as wild nowadays, it had faded from its pirate glory. Now it did happen that redcoats passed there, and by each time, all went from bad to worse of Tortugas situation. It was hardly a totally free port anymore, but the best to choose if you were a pirate anyway.

Barbossa sent some crewmen that he trusted to find some rum, food, and water for the journey – they'd almost run out of it. Meanwhile, Jack went to a tavern in search for his own refreshments. Rum.

But as he stepped in, familiar faces greeted him.

"Jack!" Gibbs said, and coughed suddenly as the ale he was drinking filled his throat as he spoke. He quickly wiped his sleeve over his mouth. Jack came forward, and Marty, the dwarf pirate from his old crew, greeted him. Walking around the corner of the smoky inn, he found two others – Pintel and Ragetti, with a new eye, this one of glass. Jack assumed it was stolen.

"So, what are you people doing here when you could be elsewhere?"

Marty sighed. "There are redcoats everywhere. We need a ship."

"Oh, and you're cooperating to find one, very smart," said Jack. "I've something better: a ship. The Pearl."

Pintel raised an eyebrow. "The Pearl? Isn't she Barbossa's?"

Jack's face fell a bit, but he took Gibbs' ale and drank all in one go. "Well," he said and belched. "We are … cooperating. You see, I borrowed some navigation chards without permission without no intention whatsoever to return them. In turn, he actually stole something and I intend to get it back, savvy?"

Gibbs frowned processing the information. "Oh, yeah, I understand exactly, capt'n," he said after a moment. In the corner, Ragetti sat and polished his eye. "Isn't your borrowing exact the same thing as stealing?" he asked slowly.

Jack waved him away. "Hm, forget it. Do you wish to sail or not?"

"Jack, Jack, are you hiring some men without asking me first?" came a voice behind them. When they all turned, Barbossa grinned. Jack stood up and crossed his arms. "You know, Hector, I'm a pirate. I don't have to ask. And," he pointed at the men behind him, "these scabby rats are willing to work for ye. Think about it, it'll go much faster."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go back to the ship, we don't have all day." He left them to go and find some ale. Jack grinned at Gibbs and the others. "Well, that was simple."

As Jack began to walk away, the others following, Marty carefully asked, "What did he … steal from you, capt'n?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, like thinking. Then he just shrugged. "You'll see. I guess, I hope…" His voice sounded a bit sad, like he'd lost something very, very precious to him. He had. He left the others to figure out what he meant.

--

Where he sat at the helm of he Pearl, Jack considered their options. Will was probably not there, in Tortuga. In that case they would've noticed. No one they had asked could tell about seeing him. Port Royal was not either an option – how could the lad have got that far? _Maybe someone took him,_ a small voice in his head said. He and Barbossa had already searched around the area they assumed was where Will had gone overboard. So, they could choose to search every island and port they found. Not so good. _Somewhere he could've gone – or someone could've taken him …_ _Not Isla de Muerta, it sank long ago_. Aha! He clicked with his fingers. _What of Shipwreck cove or maybe Singapore? _Singapore sounded good. So Jack got up and walked over to Barbossa. "You, Hector, what about sailing to Singapore?"

"Singapore? I thought you wanted to find that lad," Barbossa said. He needed Will if Jack would give him the chards. Why was Sparrow so bizarre? Well, he was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. "Alright, and what will you do there?"

"Search, of course," said Jack. "And drink some rum – they got very good rum. What about to go to that old bathhouse? I've heard a new pirate has taken it over without the redcoats' knowing," he hinted and winked.

Barbossa's eyes narrowed. "And you believe that we can trust this pirate, Jack Sparrow?" _Why am I asking him of advice? Rum-soaked pirate._

Jack grimaced, and looked over the sea. "Well, yes. If he'd trustable and can give us a hint of where Will is, then all can be fine, we find the lad and I'll give you the chards. The ticket to the Fountain of Youth is near. Do we have an accord?" He held out his hand, in which he held a bottle of rum. Quickly he withdrew and held out his other hand.

"Agreed." Sighing, Barbossa shook the hand. _Dammit, Sparrow. You're in big trouble._

--

Singapore was about the same as usual – not. More redcoats, less pirates. But always so silent at night. It was settled that Jack and Barbossa would go ashore along with Gibbs, and Pintel, Ragetti and Marty would wait but be ready if there was any trouble. Gibbs was given a large amount of guns and weapons, which he carried for Jack and Barbossa, if they could not go inside the bathhouse armed. So he would wait hidden outside.

As they arrived at the bathhouse several guns pointed at them greeted the secret way that only a few pirates knew about, they.

"Stand still!" someone ordered with Chinese accent.

Jack held up his hands in the air. "Alright, alright."

They stood still, waiting patiently for the bathhouse's leader to come forward. They heard clearly shouting of rage, in Chinese, coming from the bath. Even if they didn't understand, they believed it was serious, for not soon later you heard the sound of metal cutting flesh and someone gurgle as they died. The door opened and a dead body fell down on the floor at their feet. "Someone is angry," Jack commented, angry making Barbossa roll his eyes.

The guard stepped forward. "Remove your weapons." Sighing, they obeyed, even if Jack was not happy with leaving his pistol there.

The bathhouse's leader stepped forward. Both their eyes widened. Hadn't Turner said ten years ago that Sao Feng was dead? At their expressions, the newly arrived pirate smirked.

"I am not the one you believe, I assure you," he said smoothly. "Sao Feng is dead. I am Zhang Dian, his brother." Barbossa nodded shortly, immediately taking dislike for the man. "What is your business here?" Zhang asked suspiciously.

Barbossa smiled gently, and Jack tried to mirror the action. "We're here seeking only a friend. His name is William Turner, perhaps you have heard of him?"

Zhang's eyes flashed. So, these two men were Turner's friends. This was a vast problem. He pretended to think, scraping his head. "No… I've never heard that name before." At this time, his eyes landed on something hanging at Jack's belt. He recognized it at a instant – the chards! "But why don't you come inside? There are redcoats around, I've heard. Perhaps I may help you to find this friend." _And take him as my own,_ he though but these thoughts he never turned to words.

As Jack and Barbossa stepped inside after him, and the guards returned to their places, they had no idea that Gibbs was guarding in the dark… And no one knew that another pair of eyes was watching – someone waiting to take action.

--

**To be continued….**

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! Who's the spy, you think…? _


	6. Deals

**A/N (12th July)** – Chapter has been looked over. The word "Chard" changed also, of course.

--

**Storm Wind – Chapter 6 - Deals**

Will heard steps coming again. Now, they were steps of at least ten people, marching quickly over the bridge. _Maybe it's redcoats._ But just then, Will moved a little, making a loose stone fall down into the still water, breaking the silence of the night. The footsteps stopped, then someone walked overt the bridge again, in his direction. Will held his breath. He had to leave, quickly.

As Will backed away, his hand found not a wall behind him but a hole. He turned and saw what it was – an old large cloaca opening, now unused and dry, about six foot high. He glanced around. Maybe it was the best way. Se he climbed into the hole, following the main path. Not too soon, the tunnel separated in two. Will sighed, running his hand through his hair_. I have to pick one, _he thought. He walked on chance into the left one, the smaller, glanced back; he disappeared just in time in the darkness to not be seen by the soldiers outside.

Now, he walked double folded, as quick and silent as possible. He knew he could've chosen to go right through the wall, but now as he was not at the Dutchman, it was harder and took his powers. And it was one of the most disgusting feelings, to glide through a wall. So he chose to walk as a normal man instead.

The first sound he came aware of in several moments was the sound of running water. And voices, muffled by the walls. He followed the sound. That voice – he recognized it! He couldn't make out the words… No, tat was because it was Chinese. Not far away he could see steam emerge from somewhere.

He reached a small opening – it was just wide enough to him to look through, and bars covered it. And looking down, he saw a very familiar surrounding. The bathhouse's main hall. So the opening was made to make the steam vanish. It was also a protection from making him be seen from the outside.

There stood Zhang Dian, and also Barbossa and Jack. Will's eyes widened. _How did they get here? Jack must be searching for me! Damn! _He leaned in as silent as possible and listened to their conversation – they were arguing.

"…To help us you want a prize, I guess?" Barbossa said and crossed his arms.

Zhang smirked. "Yes. The chards…"

Jack gave both men an irritating look. "No way!" he stepped between them. "You see, if both of you want them, it doesn't work. Less we cut it in two of course. I say, that _I _take the map, and _lead _you to the Fountain of Youth instead. See? Everybody's happy…?"

"Don't try to fool me!" Barbossa said angrily. "You tried once, I don't give up on it again." He reached for his sword. Jack made a face of innocence. "I didn't trick you!" he defended himself. "I just came to an agreement with you, savvy?"

Barbossa drew his sword and a gun; Zhang did the same thing; Jack grabbed his pistol. They stood there for several moments, pointing their weapons at one another. But when Zhang was about to pull the trigger and fire at Jack's head, Will reacted. He grabbed a stone that laid in the tunnel, and let it fall through the bars down into a bath. It fell into the water wit ha clear splash. He quickly withdrew.

The men in the room froze and looked over to the source of the sound. No one was moving. Jack frowned. "Must've been a rat."

Barbossa put back his sword, and Zhang hesitantly lowered his gun. Jack kept looking at the wall from where the sound had come. "Alright, lets stop arguing," Barbossa said. "We may give you the chards – _if _you help us."

"Deal."

Will saw how Jack, Zhang and Barbossa crossed the room and went into another. The people bathing in the house looked after them without words. As the men disappeared out of his sight, Will forced himself to move away and continue to find a way out of this place.

Faintly, he heard redcoats starting to search the tunnel at the other end.

--

Will had crept for at least an hour in that cloaca, before he found a dead end – the path was covered with bars. Will grabbed them and pulled at them loosely. Nothing happened. He pulled again, harder this time. Nothing happened. Cursing under his breath, Will looked around. If he could cut the bars … they looked old and seemed quite weak… As he found a sharp stone in the dark, he smiled. He put it against the iron of the bars and started to cut, trying to get rid of the attachment between the stone and the bars. _You clumsy fool, _a voice in his mind said_, trying to get out of here. And the redcoats maybe can hear you! _He stopped for a second, but he heard nothing, so he got back to work. _This is going to take a while. _Darkness fell outside the tube as he worked – inside he could barely see a thing.

While he had been walking in the systems of tubes, he had been thinking a bit. If Jack and Barbossa were here, then the Black Pearl also had to be near. If he could reach the ship, and later on find Jack, all would be fine. He hoped. But then there would be huge problems, he knew that. Jack had the charts, which both Barbossa and Zhang wanted, but Jack would never give the chards to them. What Will did not know, was that Elizabeth's target was all the same.

Those damned navigation charts.

--

_To be continued._

**A/N:** If anyone has noticed, in each chapter I've written "chards" instead of "charts" – I am terrible sorry for that mistake! But please, when you read that word, think it as "chart"… I found it out now!


	7. Trouble Ensues

**Author's notes:** Well, obviously it doesn't seem like my story had been read by many just yet. Reviews anyone, tell me what you think….? All right, I must agree that this maybe is irritating that everyone's attracted to Will. But well, it's written in my ways … thought out by my bizarre mind. In this/next chapter, a new (hopefully last) OC will come up. His name is Thomas Beckett, and he's lord Beckett's … brother, I think. Right now, I don't even remember Beckett's first name…!

In the formal chapters, so may have noticed that I've written "chards" instead of "charts" – terrible sorry! I hope it doesn't bother (even if "chards" means something totally different…)

But well, on with the story…

**--**

**Storm Winds - Chapter 7 – Trouble ensues**

Elizabeth smirked where she stood hidden among the shadows as Barbossa and Captain Jack Sparrow passed the alley. She saw the pirate guards stood the two men; and at the same time she heard how a voice yell in Chinese. But she cared not; what she was here for was Jack – whom had the chards. The oblivious Zhang Dian, easily taken for Sao Feng, talked to the two men, and Elizabeth strained her ears to hear what was being said.

"What is your business here?" Zhang asked.

"We're here seeking only a friend. His name is William Turner, perhaps you have heard of him?" said Barbossa, and Elizabeth's breath hitched in surprise. Will?_ But he is supposed to be at the Dutchman!_ she thought. Now, she almost hated the man. Almost. That man had abandoned her ten years ago. But … She shook her head. It was Jack's fault too._ Bloody pirates._

Zhang stood still for a moment, scratching his head as if he tried to remember something. "No… I've never heard that name before." He paused, before he turned attention to the men again. "But why don't you come inside? There are redcoats around, I've heard. Perhaps I may help you to find this friend." He turned, with two guards behind, and went inside and Jack and Barbossa followed suit.

They disappeared from sight.

When the gates shut and the few guards returned to their places, Elizabeth decided it was time to act. When one of the guards came in her way, probably to leave the place and go to the dock, right through to the alley just as she'd planned, and the other guards turned their backs, Elizabeth raised her blade. As silent as possible, she sliced the knife through the guard's throat, catching him before he fell, and softly laying him down not to alert the others. She removed the man's shirt and hat and replaced them with her own, making her fit in more among the Chinese pirates, before she also took the man's sword and gun. Pulling the dead body deeper into the dark alley, she hid it behind some barrels. There, she waited.

--

Night passed on silently. She saw the guards go inside now, leaving their posts, and she saw her chance. This was bloody perilous chance, but maybe the only she had. So she sneaked forward to the doors. Just as her hand touched the old wood, there was a noise. A scraping sound, as stones against iron. She looked around – no one there. Perhaps… the cloacas.

She went closer from where the odd sound came from, alone in the darkness. No one there. The sound abruptly stopped, as if her steps had been heard. She stood still – nothing was heard.

--

Will stopped in a movement as he heard soft steps coming. Sitting in that strange angle for too long had made his legs ache, but he was motionless. He almost forgot to breathe. He could not be discovered now …

One step closer… Will held his breath.

One more…He leaned back into the shadows; his back protested angrily.

The steps stopped, and Will closed his eyes briefly.

This was the moment he would be discovered, he was sure. And he would be taken to that Zhang again… Only the thought of that man made him shiver. Was it something with Sao Feng's family? They all seemed … he did not know – peculiar.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he heard the steps leave.

--

After a few minutes, Elizabeth gave up. She needed those charts. But Jack had them and wanted them, and Zhang seemed to want them too – she hadn't missed the look he'd given Jack and the chards in Jack's belt. And of course Barbossa wanted them too.

It was probably just a rat in those cloacas anyways.

--

When they heard the doors close behind them, Jack sighed dramatically, but Barbossa only rolled his eyes. They'd been given a room – it held of course a bath – where they'd been told to stay. _Great, just what we needed,_ thought Jack. _We've been searching over Caribbean for a lost poor Will and where does we end up? In a stinky bathroom._

On the other hand, instead of just standing there, Barbossa walked around in the room, like searching. What he searched for, he did not know. Maybe some sort of weapons. Maybe there where some of them in the bathtub…? But he dismissed the thought.

Something caught his eye. There, next to the bath lay a pile of clothes. At first he didn't recognize them. He picked them up. He recognized not the shirt or the trousers, but that bandana. Red … Wasn't it William Turner's?

"You, Jack Sparrow," he said holding up the clothes. "Do you recognize these things?"

Jack turned around, annoyed. "_Captain. _It's _Ca_-" his face paled as he saw the clothes, his voice trailing off. He stood stammering for a while, like trying to figure out what to say. He was shocked, Barbossa saw. So his thoughts had been right. It was Will's clothes.

Finally, Jack found his tongue. "That's Will's."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Of course I realize that!" He dropped the clothes at the floor and turned to the bath. But where was Will then? _Maybe in the bath, drowned,_ he thought and leaned over the round wooden bath's edge. The water was dark and blank.

But Jack slowly crossed the room and picked up the clothes. Yes, they smelled of Will. His Will. _Or course Zhang had heard the name, _he thought angrily. _Will's been here. Maybe he __**is**__ here. If he's hurt…_ He came up with several disgusting ways to kill Zhang, but kept them to himself.

He saw what Barbossa was doing, leaning over the water, and swallowed. "I don't think he has … you know, been killed or something. Like … drowned. Not very nice…"

Barbossa smirked. "You mean, you _hope_ so." He pointed at the chest, which Jack still held safely in his hand. Whatever happened, Jack would never let go of it. Jack let go of Will's clothes and took his sword instead. "You know, if Zhang's been lying, we might best go and … fight him, savvy?"

Barbossa followed suit. They where really in trouble now. Perhaps he just should've killed both Will and Jack and taken the chards when he'd the chance. All was turned up-side-down now. They should've killed the guards first, and Zhang. "You're a really a rum-soaked … pirate, Jack, only so you know it."

"Exactly," Jack said, grinning. "You, just like dear William, has now shown a real good way to point out the oblivious."

Barbossa only sighed.

--

But then, Gibbs came, and he looked like Kraken itself had been there. He'd been forced to leave the weapons hidden (but he had a knife in his boot), and managed to sneak past the guard. He'd been seen by the other pirates inside, but now he had something very important to tell.

"Slap me thrice and give me to mama!" He said. "Elizabeth's out there!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is she? Damn. Perhaps she can fight with us. We have really good odds, you know. Barbossa, me, and you, that's three, against about twenty of Zhang's gang."

Barbossa only shoved him out of the way. Well, even if Miss Swann was here, they'd other business to do first. Gibbs looked strangely at the old pirate, but when he heard footsteps outside, he reached clumsily for his knife.

Ready for battle, Jack laid the Chest under Will's clothes in a corner. He couldn't fight with that thing around all the time. And in that moment, the charts also loosened from their place in his belt. So, after making clear no one noticed, he hid them there to.

Gibbs was told to search after Elizabeth, and maybe hire her to the Pearl and to help them (even if the last wasn't so likely), while Jack and Barbossa maintained the guards. As the pirates in the bathhouse realized a fight was ahead, they forgot about being silent and hide from the redcoats. So they leaped into the room with weapon in hand – and among them was Zhang Dian.

--

Will sighed in relief as he finally had get rid of the barrels. He grabbed the lattice and laid it away silently. The redcoats at the other end had silenced for now, but it was a matter of minutes before they would come again, more this time.

Soon, Will found a way out. It was small, and he had to crawl to get through, but he succeeded. Will abandoned the tunnel, only moving a barrel to cover the opening, and knew immediately where he was. Outside the bathhouse. So this was a secret way out and in. Very smart thought, but it seemed like the Chinese pirates had deserted the tunnel long ago.

Voices were heard. Not good.

Will hid behind the heap of barrels, and by the smell he guessed they'd once contained ale, or some sort of alcohol.

He didn't recognize the voices at first, until he heard a very familiar phrase, that could've only belonged to one man he knew. Gibbs, the old sailor. _What was he doing here? Is this some sort of secret gathering or what? _he wondered silently. First Tai Huang, and then Barbossa and Jack, and Elizabeth even, and now Gibbs! Something was going on …

But he knew the answer at once – the charts! _Damn, Jack, why did you have to steal them?_

Gibbs and the other stranger seemed uneasy, and were constantly on guard. Will saw the stranger nod at something Gibbs said. He recognized the stranger's outfit a bit … but it was hard to see in the dark. Will leaned closer to the barrels, causing one of them to fall. He withdrew quickly, his hold on the stolen sword hard, and he waited breathless. He deeply hoped that the stranger wasn't one of Zhang's gang.

Familiar steps were moving in his way. Those steps he'd heard while in the tunnel. So this is the same person…

He tensed, knowing he had to fight even before he saw the person. He took a deep breath …

…before he leaped forward and took both Gibbs and the stranger off-guard.

Elizabeth stood there with her sword crossing Will's, her face hard to read yet her eyes where full of surprise. Her face and form was thinner than ten years ago, and she was harsher and stronger, yet she was the fierce soul she'd been. Behind her, Gibbs stood with a gun in his hand. He was just as surprised to see Will as Elizabeth was, and he to see them. And he was dressed strangely to them, in a robe resembling to those they'd seen among Zhang's guests. Well, this one was dirty and awfully wet.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to mama!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously, not taking away her sword. Will did not answer. "I would ask you the same, miss Swann," he returned darkly. The air was tense between them. But Gibbs came between.

"There's fighting goin' on in there, and I think capt'n Barbossa and capt'n Jack are in trouble."

At the mention of Jack's name, Will felt his spirits rising. He rushed past the two pirates, sword raised, killing every man in his way. "The lad's mad!" he heard Gibbs behind him.

Jack was here, and trouble followed him … but Will would reach him. As he reached the main room, where Jack and a number of pirates were fighting, one of the Zhang, all just fought him. Except Barbossa and those men of course. He heard Gibbs and Elizabeth behind him.

A loud crash indicated the arrival of new visitors – redcoats, and their leader was Thomas Beckett.

They were all in trouble now.

--

_To be continued._

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	8. Fire

A/N: Thank you **SmLTwNGrL06 **for reviewing!

**--**

**Storm Winds - Chapter 8 – Fire  
**

Will saw how Barbossa and Jack were engaged in a fight with Zhang; and Tai Huang was running in their direction to give them help. Will lifted is sword, and throw it forcefully at the pirate – the blade went straight through the pirate, buried to the hilt, and the man was dead before he hid the ground. Will leaped forward to get his sword again.

--

Thomas Beckett and his men leaped inside with guns raised, already firing at the pirates. So the consideration that this place was abandoned was a lie. Just as he'd expected.

A younger man, not at all Chinese, met his sword with his own. Thomas noted fast that this man could fight, and he was strong also. Few he'd met had fought this fiercely. Steel met steel gracefully. Thomas did not know the man's name was Will.

But a round pirate, that was Gibbs, came running between them to avoid a shoot, separating them. Thomas could flash something yellow and red on the man's shirt … but he ignored it. Thomas saw another pirate that stood out from the mass – one with dreadlocks, a red bandana, and kohl eyes. The pirate fought not only redcoats, but also the Chinese pirates. Some other pirates – the first one he'd met, the round one, one with a black hat and a monkey, and one who was slimmer built than the others, maybe even a woman – seemed to be on this one's side. Thomas did not think about it thought. Pirates were pirates. And he would give them what they deserved. _A sort drop with a sudden stop._

Thomas cut down a Chinese pirate that was in his way, and raised his gun at the kohl-eyed pirate.

But Will saw it through the panicked mass of people, and his chest tightened. Jack noticed not how someone was just about to kill him. Will sprinted forward, killing each man in the way, his eyes all on Jack. All seemed to go in slow motion. Terrified, Will throw himself to take the shot …

It felt like eternity before something happened…

… and he felt how the shot hit him right in his chest, where his heart would've been. He fell hard to the floor, finally catching the busy Jack's attention.

Jack paled as he saw Will lying unmoving on the floor. He rushed forward and lifted the lifeless body in his arms, all in the while kicking down people in the way. He hurried across the room, to a door; and it led him to the room given to him and Barbossa before.

--

Thomas saw the kohl-eyed pirate lift the other man, and he was tempted to follow. It should be easier to kill them if one was seriously hurt…

--

Zhang's eyes widened as he recognized the youngest man. Turner! How…? But most important – he saw Jack. The charts…! He ran over the room, still fighting, to find his father. He would be able to find them, while Zhang and his men fought the others…

--

Gently he laid Will down, but Will gasped from pain. Chocolate eyes watched Jack several moments before they lost focus again. "J-Jack…?" came a raspy voice. Will faintly heard the fight from the other side of the walls. "I … I've missed you …"

Jack smiled and stroke Will's chin, desperately trying to figure out what to do. "It's alright, luv, ol' Jack's here…" He tried to make his voice sound calm, but he guessed he failed by Will's face. "Everything will be all right …" He offered a weak smile and opened Will's robe to reveal the wound.

Jack swallowed. His fingers were trembling as he examined the wound – Will cried out in pain. The bullet wasn't through. _This is bad,_ Jack thought. _Very bad._

"Hold on, luv," he whispered.

But, then something he didn't expect happened. There was a sound, like when you remove the cork from a bottle, and a black round bullet popped out from the wound. The powers of immortality still were in function … Jack could but sigh in relief. If he'd been forced to do surgery of some sort … He wouldn't have managed. The wound closed itself quickly and perfectly, and all pain dismissed. The first thing Will did was to embrace Jack, strongly, as if making clear this was the real Jack. His Jack.

Steps came their way. Will swore under his breath. Steps always followed him here in Singapore … this wasn't good. He reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. Jack grabbed his own gun and gave Will his sword.

"Take care luv," he whispered, now actually frightened for Will's sake.

Will offered a soft smile. "You too, Jack."

--

Elizabeth swore loudly as the fought. Did these redcoats never end? They were so many – too many. Even if the Chinese pirates started to be out-numbered, she knew that she had too many enemies. She didn't even know if Jack and Barbossa was at her side. Gibbs said they where, thought. But Will was definitely not, she guessed. They hated each other.

As she swirled around in her sword dance, she suddenly crossed blades with Barbossa. The old pirate grinned, and their blades slide from each other.

"Barbossa," she growled. "Where are they – the charts?"

"Oh, how nice to see you too, miss Swann," Barbossa replied sarcastically. "You see –"

He was interrupted by a gunshot in his way. He cut down a redcoat, and Elizabeth killed two Chinese pirates. "-there are complications-" Barbossa swirled around, kicking another enemy in the stomach. "-and-" With a growl, Elizabeth send another man to the ground, again cutting Barbossa's talking short. "-the charts are with Jack Sparrow-"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed as their blades met once again. "Sparrow!? That rum-soaked i_diot_!?"

Barbossa grinned again. "'Rum-soaked pirate', I've heard, but 'idiot', that something new! You should tell him!" he yelled as they were separated by Gibbs running right between them. Not until now, they saw that Gibbs' shirt was on fire, and the man was shrieking hysterically like an anxious lass.

--

As they came to their feet, an elder Chinese man entered the room. The man only carried a short knife – but looked dangerous thought. Will recognized him faintly. Wasn't it Sao Feng's and Zhang Dian's father? He knew not the name, thought …

That man was after something.

Jack acted at once when the Chinese man lashed out with his knife in Will's way – the knife slipped from the man's fingers and buried itself in the floor just a few inches from Will. Jack leaped forward and gripped the man's arm, yanking it back hard. The old man gasped. The was too old for things like this, obviously. Will stepped forward, laying his – well, Jack's – sword at the man's neck . The man's eyes widened, but both Will's and Jack's faces were grim.

"Where are the charts?" the old man growled.

Jack grinned unexpectedly, while eyeing the man. He yanked the arm again, making the man whimper. "Who sent you? Zhang, that swine?"

The man growled at Zhang's name. That was more than enough to tell that he was connected to the man, an ally. So he was offended by Jack's words. Jack met Will's gaze, and nodded to the corner's direction. Will frowned, but removed the sword and went to the corner.

There lay his clothes.

Confused, Will looked at Jack again. Jack smirked. "Beneath," Jack said, holding the old man harder. When Will kneeled at the floor and lifted the garments he was met by a familiar sight – and sound. _Thump, thump… thump, thump…_ The chest, with his heart! And next to it …

… laid those damned navigation charts. Will took the charts and held them up for Jack and the old man to see. The old man started to struggle.

"So, that's what you wanted, eh?" Jack said. "Well then, we maybe must remove the temptation…" He winked at Will, nodding at the chest and charts again. Will got the hint and took the chest and the charts, and the clothes under his arm, and came to Jack's side. The old man's struggle was weak by now. Will leaned to Jack's ear. "The_ Pearl,_ where…?"

"Go down to the docks; don't follow the lights."

Will frowned, but obeyed. With the Dad Man's Chest, and the charts and the clothes tightly in his grip, he emerged from the room. The fight had spread here. People were fleeing – from a fire! The main bath was on fire. Will knocked down someone in his way, running out, into the night …

--

Elizabeth coughed to get rid of the smoke in her lungs; the fire was taking over the bathhouse. She heard the sounds of fire dying against water; fire burning, eating the wood of the building. They had to get out! She had to get out. That was her only thought right now. By the condition of Gibbs, she guessed the fire was because of him. But, there were some good things too with it – she as others had the chance to flee.

As she ran to hide in the alleys, she happened upon Barbossa again, and Gibbs too. Gibb's vest was cut in two, one half gone, and the shirt was black as soot. Barbossa bowed, lifting his hat. "Miss Swann," he said. "Well now it seems that you are without neither crew nor ship. Mayhap the lady wants a little help from an old pirate…?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Where are the charts?" she said. "I need them."

Barbossa grinned. "Oh really? Then it is a real surprise, that I need them too. But, as I told you before, Jack has them. We has a problem."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "And what is that, aside from the obvious?"

"It seems, like Jack isn't here, and it means that he could've died in that blasted fire and the charts could've been burned along with him."

Gibbs' face fell. If he hadn't spread the fire like that … Well, he would miss old Jack. Wait a minute… "Capt'n," he said hesitantly. "What about that Turner boy, couldn't he'd survived and taken the charts?" But no one was able to answer, before another familiar voice was heard behind them behind them.

"How right you are."

--

Zhang watched Elizabeth – even if he didn't know her name – flee the burning house and followed; and when she met up with Barbossa and Gibbs he listened to each word. But then, a fourth voice interrupted, and Zhang instantly recognized it…

--

Inside the bathhouse, Jack had killed the man quickly. The hardest thing was to get from the fire – alive. Cursing under his breath, Jack searched for the way out from the flames. The heat was almost unbearable. A piece of burned wood fell suddenly from the ceiling, as Jack leaned against a table looking around – fire everywhere. It landed at Jack's hand, and the old pirate yelled in pain and frustration. He ran over the room to the bath – that was still filled with water – and dipped his hand in it. _That's a bit better…_ he thought. He needed to get out … now! He went over to the door, but found it blocked. The house was burning, and now started to collapse…

"Not good, not good, not good at all…"

Jack's gaze landed on a small window up in a corner. _If …_ He ran over to the window. _Maybe I can get through … _He grabbed the window's edges and pulled. Not soon after, the window's glass fell to the floor, making it to a possible passage out. The fire was close now … _Damn, damn, damn!_

Jack heaved himself up. Gods, the window _was _small … almost_ too_ small…But he crawled up on the edge - and swallowed as he realized he might not get through. As he looked down, he saw an empty alley. And behind him was a pretty large fire, and the place was collapsing. He felt the wall give in as he pressed himself through – and he knew he was about to get buried under a wall quite soon. And a burning wall, as the icing on the cake… Well, a very disgusting cake…

"Oh bugger."

--

_TBC…_


	9. Sooty experiences

**Author's notes: **I've not updated for a while, so I feel very guilty to give you one, but I've been at a trip to my cousin… And there I also went to take a ride on a roller coaster (the larges made of wood in Sweden) called 'Balder' – the first and the last time _in my life_! I'll never do it again, never. I'm not a person for so wild things…

Anyways, here's your update! (Reveiw answers are at the bottom...)

--

**Chapter 9 – Sooty experiences**

With a crack, the house started to fall together into a heap of burned wood and fire. Jack could only wait and hope he would survive this mess. As the walls gave away to the fire, the roof fell down also. Unfortunately for Jack, he landed under the large mass of timber. Smoke filled his lungs, which screamed for fresh air, and fire burned him. With dirty hands he started to crawl from the pile.

--

"How right you are."

Will Turner stood behind them, a sword in his hand. In his other hand, he carried a chest and the charts, and also something that looked like clothing. His clothes dirty, bloodied and ripped, made his appearance look poor. Before anyone else acted, Elizabeth walked up to him with anger in her eyes and slapped him hard.

"What was that for!?" Will said, taken aback. _Well, she has a point doing it,_ he thought_. I left her._

Elizabeth met his gaze and growled. "'What was that for'? You know what that was for! You _left _me!"

Will rolled his eyes. "That was ten years ago, Elizabeth. _Ten_."

Barbossa watched amused how the pair shot daggers at each other in frustration. But, he knew that they couldn't just stand here and argue. They needed to get to the Pearl and go, fast now.

He went to stand between them, raising his hand. "Come on, we have to go, and we don't have the whole day, miss Swann and mister Turner," he said and turned to Will. The lad had the charts, well. Jack hadn't left them to burn in the bathhouse after all.

"Captain Barbossa," Will greeted, not surprised that Barbossa was there. He seemed to have a soft spot for Elizabeth ten years ago and he probably had it now too. Behind the elder pirate stood an uneasy Gibbs. Gibbs pointed behind them.

"D'ye hear that?" he said.

Will frowned; and Barbossa turned to the old man. "Hear what?" Will asked. Elizabeth looked around. There was nothing there.

Gibbs pointed at the way they had just come from. "I thought there was …"

A loud crash was heard just a street away, and a large fire and dark smoke raised from behind the walls of the closest house. The bathhouse was nothing than burned wood now.

Barbossa turned as they heard voices. The Chinese pirates where coming, those who had survived. "Alright everybody, go to the docks! We leave with the Pearl." He paused to look at Elizabeth and Will. "You two, keep up friendship for a while, will ye?"

Elizabeth sighed, but nodded as she hurried after Gibbs into the alleys. But Will stood gazing back at the fire. _If Jack had been inside…_

Barbossa noticed how Will hesitated, staring back. He sighed and walked over to Will's side. They needed to go, right _now_. Enemies where closing in. "Come on, lad," he said and tried to sound softer. He was quite aware of the thoughts in Will's mind by now. Jack hadn't been with Will in the first place as he arrived, and that told all. "You know, there's chance he might have survived." He nodded in the fire's direction and laid a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. Will gave the old pirate a surprised glance but Barbossa chuckled. "Come now, we don't have much time. Or do you rather want to spend your time with Zhang Dian and his gang?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Without a word, Will walked from Barbossa's grip and followed the path, which Gibbs had gone.

--

It took quite a while before Jack could stand again, on wobbly legs. His back hurt since crawling around under that heap of wood like that, but at least he could walk. Slowly but with a certain target he started to sneak into alleys in one direction. The docks.

Within minutes he arrived there. But too late, indeed.

He saw his beloved_ Pearl_ set sail in the dark, moving away. There was no chance he could come aboard now. "Hey!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air. "Don't forget me! Hey, come back! Barbossa! Gibbs! Come back I said! COME BACK HERE! Damn, damn, damn! COME BACK!!" He crossed his arms over his chest as nothing was heard. "Idiot, Barbossa, idiot," hemuttered angrily.

He received no answer to his plead. So now he was stranded helpless in Singapore. _Great._ Sighing and rubbing his sooty temples, he tried to think. _I need some sort of plan, _he thought_. If I could travel with another ship the most possible route of the Pearl, then maybe I could reach them. Then, will take the charts and Will with me and we can sail together to the Fountain… No, if I took a ship I would need a crew, but Barbossa has the men I would trust the most in my crew. _But the dock had only one ship left by now, after the _Pearl_ had left, aside from the two that by the looks of it belonged to the British fleet.

As he looked up, he could spot – only in a flash second – how a black figure sneaked upon the deck of the Pearl. _Interesting. Very interesting…_

--

Smirking, Zhang Dian followed Barbossa as he sneaked into the alley. He'd seen the old man talk with Will, and laid his hand upon the younger man's shoulder, but he hadn't been able to hear what was being said. But it mattered not, at least not for the moment.

He saw his chance as all members of the Pearl's crew went aboard. He grabbed a rope; the one attached to the anchor, and started to climb in the dark. He had done this before, and he knew that he would surely find some spot to hide on this large ship.

Those charts were so close by now…

--

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Hate it, like it? Tell me now! Criticism is welcome, but please, don't flame me, lol. Another update will be very soon! Thank you for your reviews and criticism. Review answers:

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thank you for your appreciation. I know, there's grammar mistakes and so on, but I'm glad you bear with me! I've checked over the chapters, but there are still things that slip through. (Like I change one word to another without noticing.)

PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth: Thank you! (If you meant the last line in chapter 8, it was actually Jack who said it. But if you meant the "How right you are", then you know by now!)

SmLTwNGrL06: Thank you, again. I don't think I've sent any review answer of sort to you? Anyways, thanks for your appreciation. There _will _be some hurt/comfort scene… I will figure out something! I have just a feeling; the story feels somewhat thin … I think I need to work on the plot, lol.


	10. Discovered

**Chapter 10 - Discovered  
**

Zhang had reached deck silently, and hid behind some barrels. He needed some place safe. He could fight, thought, for he still had his weapons …

He leaned forward, seeking every inch of the deck with his gaze. People were working in the dark, and all these pirates were talking softly with each other, like they were hiding from discovery, afraid of being heard in the night. Soon the sun would be rising again. But, the crew was too small for a ship large like this. Obviously, they needed to hire more men – that meant that they were going to the only port offered for such things. Tortuga.

As he heard footsteps coming in his way, he quickly withdrew.

Of what he could see, the person who passed his way wore clothes that were very familiar to him; a black robe, thought it was a bit battered around the borders. He recognized it too well. Turner. Will was walking beside the captain of the ship, Barbossa, but Zhang could hear every word.

"… Even if we can't turn back, there must still be some way to find Jack!" Will seemed to protest against something.

Barbossa sighed, like he'd already had this conversation before. He took a bite of the green apple in his hand. "William Turner, the only way to find your captain Jack Sparrow is to sail back, and no, I will not do it. Me and me crew will sail the Pearl to beyond the map to find what we all are searching for."

The before upset expression in Will's face hardened. "You want the charts to sail to the Fountain of Youth," he said. "But I cannot give you them."

But now Barbossa had enough. He had been waiting for ten years for this, and now some lad stopped him and he wasn't tolerating it anymore! He took his gun and pointed it instantly at Will's head. In a flash, Will raised his sword. Now, he had not the chest here – Barbossa had at least been nice enough to make sure it was safe in the captain's cabin. In his other hand he still held the charts. Those might be his only ticket from there, or to find Jack. He didn't trust Barbossa enough to give him _those_ yet.

Zhang watched with amusement how Barbossa pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. With eyebrows raised, Barbossa withdrew the weapon. No bloody bullets! What was he thinking of, trying to shoot without ammunition?

Will gave a short chuckle but ended abruptly at the glare Barbossa sent him. The younger man gave a sympathetic smile and lowered his sword. "I'm not giving them to you, or anyone else," Will said sternly and left Barbossa standing alone at the rail.

Well, maybe not so alone.

Zhang stored this piece of information he'd heard. He needed the charts… His gaze followed Will until he disappeared from his line of sight. The younger man walked away down under deck, to what Zhang assumed to be a cabin given to the man.

On the other hand, Barbossa was eyeing his green apple. Now that another chance of taking the charts was gone, it didn't taste so good with apples anymore. Irritated, he threw it into the ocean and left the place on deck to give more orders to his crew.

Zhang looked around. This was his chance to follow Will and take the charts. Then, he could steal a longboat and leave this place.

--

Will carefully closed the door behind him as he entered the cabin given to him. There were three hammocks there, so he assumed he would share this place with two more advanced pirates. Perhaps two who deserved 'better' than sharing cabin with the rest of the crew. From Barbossa's point of view, of course.

His old clothes, except boots, lay in a heap on one of the hammocks, the one in the corner. Will went over to them and put on the trousers first, before he let the robe drop to the floor. It was torn, awfully uncomfortable, and useless. It maybe could serve as better as something else, like mending the sails or something. He put on his shirt, and the belt and attached his sword to it, but left the coat. It was not cold, but it was too warm for his liking so would use it. He laid the coat along with the robe under the hammock, hiding it in the shadows. He disliked people stealing things from him. Well, he was a pirate on a pirate ship and should be used to it, yet it irritated him greatly. _But, _he thought, _I am sure Barbossa and Jack would think the same thing._

The creaking sound of the door opening startled Will, and he turned on his heels. But then his eyes widened in surprise as he realized who it was.

--

As the Black Pearl sailed more far away, Jack Sparrow had started to search for a ship. He'd spied on the two ships in the dock - they did belong to the navy and now as morning started to come, people started to arrive. He couldn't go back to the ruins of the bathhouse now either, for people were now working on not letting the fire increase further. They absolutely didn't want a burning city.

So Jack moved carefully through all the alleys and secret passages he could find. He needed a plan and a ship so most desperately. If just someone was there to give him one!

Wait, what was that? He was sure he'd just heard something. Yes, he had. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone in the alley he just was in.

"Sir, look, we found this," a male voice said from somewhere outside. Jack sneaked closer, pressed against the wall, and looked carefully around the corner. There stood two of the East India Trading Company. Not good. He didn't recognize them, but the one with his back to Jack seemed to have higher status.

The first one held up some burned parchment, but it was still readable. The other one took it and dismissed the combatant with a nod.

Jack sneaked even closer; wanting to know exactly what was on that parchment. It might be important. Maybe a message from some pirate? Even more important.

"'…Meet at Shipwreck Cove in exactly ten days…' Interesting," the man from the navy read slowly to himself, like he was thinking it over, wanting to break the code. He started to turn, and Jack froze in place. Not good. Wait, didn't he recognize that man?

"'…Bring me a ship, with the best men you have, and the you-know-what. Both of them.'"

"A ship? I need a ship," Jack sarcastically. _Oops, that was not good, _he thought. The man looked up surprised at the voice, and at the sight of Jack his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Jack was faster.

"Give me that," Jack said and pointed at the parchment. "I will not steal it, just borrow it, savvy?"

"You are a pirate," said the man darkly. Jack _knew _he recognized the man… Wasn't it him who'd shot Will? Oh damn. "And why should I give a pirate something?"

Jack sighed. "Alright, I must agree it was not a good trick. Anyways, if you would give me those documents right now, then your ending wont be so fast upcoming and definitely not so unpleasant. Savvy?"

The man frowned, but paused in his moves. Who was this pirate? It didn't matter thought… _But I tried to shot him in the bathhouse!_ he suddenly remembered.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" he said. "You didn't belong to the Chinese pirates."

"No, I do not," said Jack, grinning. "Finally a conversation. You see, I am captain Jack Sparrow, and my business are secret – pirate business, savvy. Now, I wonder, who are_ you _and what are _you_ doing in Singapore, when you could be somewhere else?"

The man titled his head to the side, processing the information. "You give much information freely, _pirate_," he spat.

For some moments, Jack was in thoughts. "You know, I could help you with that parchment," he said. "On a few conditions, of course."

"And I should trust a pirate?"

Jack lowered his sword. "Hm…" He looked around. "Yea." He looked at the man again. "I know where Shipwreck Cove is. And I believe I know what they mean with the 'you-know-what' things. Actually, I know quite a lot. For example where those things are. Everybody wants them, so, I believed it was time to remove temptation from some."

The man stepped closer. "You could lead me and my men there?"

"Of course, mate. Well if you can sail under the command of a pirate? Or else all this is useless," he added at the man's expression. "As I said: on a few conditions, of course. One; I want some rum. Two; I shall not be facing the gallows or anything else unpleasant after this. And three; as we reach our 'target', there is a few people I also want to set free, just like me. Four; give me the 'target'. Do we have an accord, mate?"

The man hesitated. Well, if he had the pirate he could always kill him if he tried to lead them to a trap. "Agreed," he said, shaking Jack's hand. The pirate grinned.

"Now, let me have a look at that parchment thing, mate," he said.

Tensing, the man handed it over, and Jack studied it. "Hm. Alright, I get it. I think the Chinese gang has written this thing. Fortunately for us, they are mostly dead." He looked up. "You never told me your name, mate," he said with a large grin.

"Thomas… Thomas Andersen," the man said, irresolute. Jack frowned, not so sure if he lied or not, but nodded at the end.

"Alright, Tom. Can I call you Tom? We're going to set sail soon, I hope?"

Thomas looked over his shoulder. "The ship is in the dock. We need only one."

"We need one who can fight, you mean."

--

"Zhang Dian!" Will gasped, reaching for the hilt of his sword.

The man smirked, a gun pointing at Will. "William Turner."

"You should be dead," Will said in a low tone, his hand on the hilt. He was ready to fight if Zhang was planning something of that.

His opponent's grin widened. "Too bad for you that I am not, then," he said. "You know what I want."

At his words, Will tensed, but yet a grin of ironic crossed his face for a moment. "Let me guess. You want what everyone else want – the charts. I am not giving them to you."

"Ah, just like you said to captain Barbossa up there," said Zhang, his grin fading. He still had one advantage – yet hadn't Will taken his own sword. He stepped closer, forcing Will to back against the wall. "Give me them, if you do not want to die a slow, painful death…"

Will grinned. He drew his sword, but Zhang reacted at once, pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew through the air piercing Will's chest. Now, Will was able to hold his breath and managed to silent the pain in his senses, giving the shocked Zhang a sly grin. He still stood steady on his feet, even if his legs started to feel a bit wobbly.

"Then I am afraid I have to displease you," Will said, and held up his sword. Zhang drew instantly his own; both men moved forward.

Swords crossed.

--

Gibbs had tried to talk with Elizabeth, even if it didn't work so well. She was mad, mostly at Will, never mentioning him or Jack. Each time their names where heard she would growl in anger and leave. Marty had apologized and set to work when Gibbs asked for help to get some sense into the woman. She wouldn't talk with any of them. She worked hard and got barely any rest like any else strong pirate. Barbossa, on the other hand, had soon started to ignore her angry expressions, and subsided them a bit. Will never faced her.

Now she started to approach Barbossa who stood at the helm; she'd seen Will leave minutes before. The two men had obviously had a discussion. Sighing, she sat down on the steps, drawing the man's attention.

"Ah, miss Swann," came a low chuckle from above her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "I need those charts, captain Barbossa. But I just can't handle having Will here."

"Oh, so your plan is to threw him overboard and drown him? Good luck," Barbossa replied sarcastically, but he winked, as she looked up a bit confused. "Milady, I've tried once and he did survive very well," Barbossa explained. "If he hadn't, the charts would've been in the hands of a very angry Jack Sparrow and then we would've been waiting at least ten years more to get them."

"You sound_ very_ optimistic," Elizabeth said. She was tired of all this. Right now she longed for a hot bath with lots of bubbles maybe in the mansion in Port Royal, and sleeping in a warm soft bed, and first-class food. Not any bloody pirate ship. "What were you and Will talking about before?"

Barbossa sighed. "Oh, the usual. The lad wants to go back and find Sparrow but no way we do so. He will never give ye or me the charts of own accord."

"I know," she admitted. "It all is so … hopeless." She looked at the sky, which was brightening up now as the morning was near. "And now the navy must soon the chasing us too."

"No ship is as fast as the Pearl, I promise ye," said Barbossa proudly, knocking softly at the wheel.

Just then, there was a sharp gunshot from below deck.

He and Elizabeth, as many others, tensed at once and Elizabeth came to her feet. Without hesitation, Barbossa grabbed his gun and rushed down under deck. Who the bloody hell had fired down here? All barrels of ammunition were down here.

From the cabin just left to him, he now could also hear the sound of a swordfight. "Idiots!" he shouted and rushed inside.

Will Turner was there, now clad in his old clothes except the boots, and he was fighting someone Barbossa would lastly think being there – Zhang Dian.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he said angrily. How could that man sneaked aboard _his_ ship and no one noticed?

The two other men in the room stopped in their sword dance, blades locked with each other. Will looked up and grinned as he saw Barbossa. Zhang, on the other hand, swore angrily and tried to get away. But Will didn't let go of him. He swirled around, clashing Zhang's sword from his hands and held the man hard, grabbing his arms. Barbossa stepped inside, and they heard steps coming down their way. Someone was coming.

As Zhang tried to get loose by yanking hard, Will held him harder. Barbossa came to his side.

"What are youdoing on _my ship_!?" he growled to Zhang.

When they received no answer, Will answered in the man's place. "I believe he came here to steal to the charts," he said. "Shall I take him to the brig, captain Barbossa?"

But just then, Elizabeth and Gibbs also came rushing down. Both were as surprised as Will was as they saw Zhang, the pirate growling angrily in Will's iron grip. Elizabeth held a sword in her hand, but Gibbs held no weapons. Instead, he just had a bottle of rum.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to mama!" Gibbs exclaimed. "You should be dead."

"Three people has said that already," Zhang growled, speaking for the first time.

Barbossa looked over to Gibbs and Elizabeth. "You two, take this rat down to the brig."

Will seemed surprised, why couldn't he just take him there? But they obeyed, and he was soon left with Barbossa again. Not until now he started to feel the pain in his chest. Maybe he couldn't die, but he could hurt. Barbossa noticed how the younger man briefly pressed a hand over his chest, like in pain. "So he shot you," he said simply, eyeing the injury, his face softening. The wound didn't look too bad. Well, mostly because Will couldn't die.

Will nodded but made no comment. Instead he just relaxed his body and felt the injury heal. _At least there were some good things of once being the Dutchman's captain,_ he thought. As he looked at Barbossa, the old pirate's face was softer than usual, like he actually cared. _Odd._

"ye need anything, lad?" Barbossa asked, as if he just wanted to say anything to break the awkward silence.

"No, it's fine," Will said simply and he left. He needed time to think.

--

To be continued…

A/N: I know, this chapter might be boring, being mostly conversation. But I hope you bear with me! Review answer to Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks again, glad you like this! Well, Jack is starting to get help on the way now… At least he got one 'ally' now. And Zhang seems to get every one on their nerves…lol.


	11. Fools

**Author's notes:** Thanks to **SmLTwNGrL06, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth **and** Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan** for all your wonderful reviews of all chapters! Answers are at the bottom of the chapter…now enjoy reading :D

**--**

**Chapter 11 - Fools  
**

The brig was dark and damp, the air tense. Zhang was led down in the forceful grip of Gibbs'. Elizabeth was with them, pressing her blade dangerously against Zhang's chest, so he had not a chance of fleeing. The two locked him up and left, leaving Zhang in dark thoughts.

--

Jack frowned as he saw the navy's vessel. It was smaller than the Pearl, but it had much powder and men. Well, that was a good thing.

People looked strangely at Jack as he passed them, walking beside Thomas. But they understood that if their commander trusted the pirate for now, they also had to.

Jack stopped to read the vessels name. With white letters on the wood it read _The Swan_. Jack snorted, and Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she don't impress on you, captain?"

"_The Swan_, not the best name for a vessel like this. Maybe The _Salty Wench_ would've fit better," Jack said and turned to Thomas. "I really hope you've got rum in your cargos, mate, or else this is really a wrecked little vessel."

Thomas sighed. It would be hard to get his men accept this man.

--

Aboard deck was Will, sitting on the rail at the helm. Morning was there. He sat there, and rubbed his temples, thinking. So much had happened in so short time.

He needed to find Jack. That was the first and most important thing on his mind. Find Jack and then find out what to do with the charts. Maybe he would just give them to Barbossa. But then, Jack would be mad. If Jack got them, Barbossa and Elizabeth would be mad. Yes, of course they would be. He could only keep them and wait. It wasn't good if he became an enemy to Barbossa, for the man still had his Chest in the captain's cabin. Who knew what Barbossa could do with it? And then, there was Elizabeth … She was already angry at him, even if their relationship was more improved now that ten years ago. She was neither a friend nor an enemy. But she seemed to be – temporarily – at Barbossa's side. And so Will had to remain on his side too.

Damn Jack wasn't.

Will looked around, but no one was close to him. Soon he had to go and help the sailors work. But wanted just one look at those charts first …

He undid them from his belt and rolled them out. The map shown all the known lands and even more. _There … we sailed that way to the World's End,_ he mused. But there, another spot on the map was the Fountain of Youth. The thing everyone was after. _But as long I keep the charts, no one can reach it._

"SHIP AT STARBOARD!" called suddenly a voice from above. "CAPTAIN, THERE'S A SHIP AT STERBOARD SIDE!" Will lifted his head. There was a ship – from the navy. _Oh no… _He attached the charts to his belt again and moved from the rail. Men around him started to prepare for a fight. The ship seemed to be alone. But something was wrong. Will narrowed his eyes. Up there, at the mast… Barbossa came to his side, a spyglass in his hand. Will frowned. "If I may borrow that, captain…?"

Hesitantly Barbossa gave it to him, and Will looked at the mast. At what he saw, his eyes widened. "Barbossa! The ship is from the navy – but it has pirate colours!"

At the man's words, Barbossa froze. "It _what_!?"

Will gave Barbossa the spyglass, again explaining what he'd seen. "It has pirate colours."

Yes, something was definitely amiss.

--

Jack sighed. This had been one of the craziest ideas he'd ever had – and Tom had even agreed! They had removed the navy's flag and put an old pirate flag instead. That, Jack had said, would confuse the pirates and be to the navy's gain. He'd revealed to Tom that they would chase the Black Pearl, the well-known ghost ship, nigh uncatchable, and then fight the pirates. They wouldn't sink the vessel or something, no, and not kill the worst. They could take Barbossa and his crew, Jack had nothing against that. On the other hand would Elizabeth go free – if she didn't want to face the gallows on free accord of course – and Will would absolutely go free and be unharmed, Jack had make sure of that. The other of the crew, that wasn't Barbossa's men, should go free along with Jack. And the Pearl should be given to him – that was the agreement.

Thomas ordered his men to be ready. The Pearl came soon close enough. Obviously the pirates had chosen to fight, not to flee. Good, Jack thought as he drew his sword. He would just fight Barbossa's crewmen, kill if necessary. The redcoats would capture all other men, and Jack would then get those who would go free – or so he thought. Thomas knew that no one would remember him if he made an agreement with a pirate, but all would remember him if he finally captured the well-known vessel and it's pirate crew. He smirked as he realized how dumb the pirate must've been; maybe the pirate just was blinded by the desire after those charts.

Sometimes pirates where such fools.

--

All pirates where tense. The fight would be rough, they knew, if they were facing other pirates. But now as the other vessel came closing in, they saw the people aboard and their eyes widened. Redcoats under pirate flag?

But then the fighting began. Ragetti, Pintel and those below deck fired the cannons hysterically.

Will killed each redcoat in his way. But there was someone he recognized at once as he saw him board the Pearl. Thomas Beckett. He didn't know the man's name, but that man had shot him and almost shot Jack.

He started to leap to the man, grabbing a redcoat's gun and fired at him. Thomas looked up, and saw Will through the mass of people. Ah, the man he'd once shot. _The pirate wanted to save him, bah,_ he thought. There was no way he would release any of them.

Will raised his sword and met his. But as they fought, Thomas saw something attached to the other man's belt that didn't seem to fit. He grabbed it unexpectedly and yanked hard, making Will's eyes widen. No, this man couldn't just steal the charts!

From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face and a red bandana. At the same time, an hand suddenly took a strong grip of his arm, spinning him around. He Thomas again, who had his sword raised.

"That's not very nice," a voice commented dryly behind them, making Thomas let go off Will in surprise. Jack! Will knocked Thomas off his feet and rushed to meet his lover.

Right in the mass of pirates and redcoats and gunfire the two men embraced, heartily. Gods, they'd missed each other… Their lips met briefly, their breath mingled. The moment was almost like the one ten years ago. A small smile crossed Will's lips. He wanted to ask Jack how he'd come there, but now they had a fight to do.

He and jack threw themselves into the mass but always tried to keep themselves within the other's sight. They'd lost each other too many times already.

--

Across the vessel's deck, a fierce fight between numbers of redcoats and Barbossa's crewmen was going on. As Barbossa was protecting the helm, Elizabeth was dancing with her sword and gun around the mast. Gibbs rushed past them with new orders to those at the cannons, desperate to get below deck, Marty at his heels, the dwarf pirate holding a big gun under his arm. The gun seemed all too large for the small man, but he fired it fiercely non-stop at each target he could find. They weren't few either.

Cursing under his breath, Barbossa kicked away a dead redcoat who fell right at his feet. This was Jack Sparrow's doing, he could swear. He'd seen the man emerge from the redcoats. He'd betrayed them! But he was, after all, Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

After a while, he knew they couldn't win. One, his crew was too small, and two, they were out ammunition. They soon had to give up.

_Damn you, Jack Sparrow._

--

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Thanks all reviewers and readers, you've just brightened my day by reading this – reviews are love! Answers to reviews:

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks. Yes, I try my best to avoid all Gary Stues or Mary Sues in my work. They are just irritating. Glad you like, anyway! There's soon a new update also.

SmLTwNGrL06: Thanks! There was a new fight in this chapter (well, sort of), and it will continue maybe in next chapter… Anyways, thanks again, and soon there will be another update.


	12. Strike and Hit

**A/N:** Thank you **Agarwaenloth** and **Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan** for your reviews! Answers are at bottom of this chapter… I've checket the chapter over, but there might still be some grammar och spell mistake, sorry!

**--**

**Chapter 12 – Strike and Hit**

The fight had been quick, and successful – from the redcoats' side. They were now cleaning up, removing dead bodies from the deck of their ship. The Black Pearl had been bound behind their own vessel. But the pirates, Jack included, had been put in chains. Most of them had been taken down the brig, but those whom had been described by Jack – Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth, and Jack himself – were still on deck. Thomas had started to consider what to do with them. He could kill them right there, of course. Or else maybe the pirates were useful if they would tell what those talked-about charts were for. After the fight, Thomas had simply taken them from a protesting Will, but none of the other pirates had reacted more than shrugging helplessly in their chains.

As Thomas studied the map, the chained pirates were silent. Will was tense. The men had started to search the Pearl now, but what if they found the Chest? The heart? Jack had the key, Will knew. He'd given Jack the key for he trusted the man. But all was so messed up now… Will couldn't help thinking about what would happen if Jack had lost the key. Or if the redcoats found the key, opened the Chest and saw the Heart … He'd not been this afraid in years.

Barbossa was giving Jack glares, and said pirate tried to give apologizing smiles. It didn't work. All pirates, save Will, where furious at Jack – it was his bloody fault they had been captured! Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack's ear. "I'm going to _kill you,_ Jack Sparrow!" she growled.

"That makes the day less bright…" Jack mumbled and lowered his gaze.

Thomas looked up from the charts. One thing had captured his gaze first at the map, and it was the Fountain of Youth. So that was what al pirates seemed after. But why had one of the crew, not the captain, carried the map? He eyed the prisoners.

"So, pirates, I believe I now must escort you to the nearest gallows to end your lives once for all," he said, and the pirates' faces darkened. "Enjoy your last time in life."

In protests they were led down to the brig. "Hey, we had an agreement!" Jack shouted as the door closed behind them. But they were locked up in an own cell, away from the rest of the crew. The ship rocked gently, and the low squeaks of wood mixed with the pirates hushed conversations.

Barbossa and Elizabeth would not speak with Jack, even if Will did. Will carefully approached his lover. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Barbossa watch him from the corner fixedly, and Elizabeth through the bars with the crew, silently whispering about a plan to escape.

Will sat down beside Jack; the pirate sat there on the floor with a thinking expression written on his face. He didn't react as Will kneeled beside him.

"Jack, are you all right?" Will murmured, not wanting to draw attention from others.

Jack sighed, and looked away in shame. Another sigh and he finally looked up, meeting Will's brown gaze. "I'm sorry, luv," Jack said softly. "This is my fault…" He looked away again.

Will settled beside him, but Jack refused to meet his gaze, even when Will's fingers entwined his own. "Jack, please look at me," Will murmured, not wanting anyone else to hear. He wished he could talk somewhere private! All time he felt Barbossa's gaze at him intently, and it left him uneasy. When Jack didn't move, Will squeezed his hand gently. "Jack, do not blame yourself. You didn't know it would happen."

Jack looked at his lover with a small grin, and lowered his voice. "I should known he lied in the first place."

Will frowned. "Lied? You made an agreement, right?"

"Aye, we did…" Jack rubbed his forehead. "And as you see, luv, it didn't turn out so good…"

Will knew he was right. He hated to see Jack like this, but there was nothing he could do either.

--

As the pirates was led away, the redcoats aboard the Black Pearl had reached the brig. Down there was an angry Zhang; they sent for Beckett. Pirates locking up other pirates, interesting – they were enemies. Zhang quickly thought out a plan as he saw the redcoats' leader, Thomas Beckett, approach. He recognized the man from attacking the bathhouse. Maybe he could make a deal; somehow he had to get those charts!

Thomas approached the cell with two guards behind. Perhaps this was only a trap? Either way he would take the man to the brig of the Swan.

--

People just sat there and they all, crew and captains, started to grow impatient and also tired. Very tired. Sleep had already claimed parts of the crew, and slowly, Will felt how the sounds of the ship sailing lulled him to a warm welcoming sleep. As he slid into sleep soon, his head fell down on Jack's shoulder, and finally did Jack react. Jack looked down, and smiled as he saw the younger man slumber, his breathing soft. Will was tired and Jack could understand. He took Will's other hand in his own too and started to stroke the fingers with his thumbs. The only thing disturbing the moment was the lack of privacy. Many others were there, watching them.

Looking up, he saw Barbossa was watching them. A small grin was on the man's face, like he knew what Jack felt, and he nodded. A silent understanding passed between them.

The rocking of the ship grew slowly bolder, but no one noticed.

Except Jack. He didn't even know when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up, all others were sleeping deeply. It was a strong move that definitely wasn't a gently budge when the ship sailed that awoke him; no, this was when larger and larger weaves – those of a storm – hit the ship. Damn! Gently he rested Will against the wall and got to his feet, trying to move as silent as possible to not wake anyone in their sleep.

A sound of the hatch opening startled him, and he looked out from behind the bars. Two redcoats came down wit ha new prisoner. Zhang Dian! Jack thought. Both pirates glared at each other silently.

Unfortunately for them, Zhang was led to the same cell as Jack and the sleeping Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will were in. But no way Jack would share cell with that rat! "Hey, I'm not sharing cell with him!" he protested, but the redcoats ignored him and pushed Zhang into the cell and took their leave. The two pirates said nothing in a long time, they just challenged each other in silent stares, not waking the others.

Zhang smirked. "So here we meet again, Jack Sparrow." He looked around in the cell, his gaze landing on Will who lay sleeping in the corner. A smirk spread across his face; Jack frowned when Zhang stepped closer, observing the sleeping man. A chuckle left Zhang's lips. "Interesting," he said, and turned to Jack again.

"What's interesting?" Jack said suspiciously, sending Will a glance.

"So the rumors are true then, of a relationship between Jack Sparrow and William Turner," Zhang said, his smirk growing wider. "No wonder your little _treasure_ over there refused me while in Singapore…"

If his intention had been to anger Jack and let the man doubt, it did. Jack felt anger rise within him. What had this man done to his lover? How he even _dare _to even mention something like that? "What did you do to him!?" he growled, stepping dangerously close to Zhang, his eyes flashing. On instinct, his hand traveled to his belt where his sword should've been.

Zhang grinned. "Perhaps you'd better ask your fortune, or perhaps not so fortune, mate yourself…" he said, nodding in Will's way, not feeling bothered to hide his lust for Will nor his wish to annoy Jack at all.

Swallowing hard, Jack lifted his hand and his fist connected soundly with Zhang's cheek – startled, the Chinese pirate stumbled backwards.

Jack hurried to Will's side and kneeled beside him; he grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Will stirred in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering. "What…?" A murmur of half-sleep left his lips. Jack hated to wake him, for Will really needed to rest, yet he had to know. He really had to. "It's me, luv," he mumbled. "I'm sorry to wake you up, luv, but I need to talk."

Will heard him, but as he was so tired, his mind could not understand half of it. But he stirred again and his eyes opened. "Jack…?" he whispered, turning his head slowly to look around.

As he saw Zhang watch him fixedly from across the room, he was instantly awake and he sat up quickly. His mind shot to reality at once, both annoyance and alarm rising within him. "What is _he _doing here!?" he whispered sharply in Jack's ear. He saw Zhang smirk, like he knew what Will was thinking and saying – surprise was written over Will's face.

"The redcoats brought the rat here," Jack said and grabbed Will's shoulders and turned him to look at him. His tone lowered. "Will, tell me luv, what did he do to you in Singapore?"

Will's eyes flashed with confusion. "What do you mean, Jack?"

"Did he touch you!?"

Will lowered his gaze, trying to think, wanting to say something. "He … he did, but, but I hit him," he stammered, afraid of Jack's anger. Was Jack somehow pushing him away? "I couldn't let him…" his voice trailed off, unsure.

Jack swallowed. So that was why Will had not been wearing his old clothes; Zhang had obviously taken them or something, and touched his angel… The thought of Zhang trying to attract himself to Will like that or maybe even trying to rape him made Jack mad, he wanted to rip Zhang apart, kill him slowly. _No one_ laid a finger on his Will without consequences. Right now, Jack had an enormous desire to hit Zhang really hard, or just shoot him in the head. _That swine! _He glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Zhang's smirk of amusement and wickedness, and lustful gaze to Will, made him shudder.

"Jack…are you mad at me?"

Will had seen Jack angry before, but not often. Not much things made Jack really angry, but this was one thing, that was for sure. But what if Jack was actually mad at him…? Would his lover hate him now just because of what Zhang had done? The thought of Jack leaving him made Will gulp, his chest tightening. He would never make it without Jack. Not now when they'd finally would be able to be together.

The voice caught his attention again. Jack looked down at his lover; he looked so innocent in that moment. Sighing, Jack squeezed his hand. "Of course not, luv," he assured.

Now Zhang stepped closer, interrupting them. On his right cheek a red mark after Jack's strike was forming. "Did his story perhaps upset you_, captain_ Jack Sparrow?" he mocked, receiving a growl from Jack, and his gaze once again drifting to Will. "And you. Perhaps our last meeting was distressing, but I can guarantee that our next will be much more pleasurable…"

At the man's sly words, Jack's eyes widened, but Will was at once on his feet. He slapped Zhang hard on his left cheek, making the man gasp. Annoyed of Will's actions, Zhang cursed. The last time he'd had this man, he'd been hit too. It was enough! He lashed out with his hand, and it soundly connected with Will's jaw.

With a gasp, Jack was at once at Will's side, pulling the man into a protective embrace. At the same time he held him back; Will tried to strike Zhang back. Jack's mind was reeling. How had he been put into this mass? And his angel had been hurt! He had to do _something_! With Will's face turned to him in the same second as Zhang raised his arm again, a growl from behind them was heard.

"Don't you dare!"

_Barbossa!?_ Will's turned his attention to him; Zhang, startled, suddenly felt his arm behind pulled back. Indeed, there was Barbossa, with irritation and some puzzlement written over his face. What the bloody hell was going on? He noticed the red marks on both Zhang's cheeks. Someone was angry.

"Hector!" Jack exclaimed, surprised. He felt how Will in his arms relaxed as Zhang's arm was pulled back, unable to strike him again. Unconsciously, Jack's arms were stroking Will's arms in a comforting move. It calmed Will a bit.

"What's goin' on 'ere!?" Barbossa asked angrily, stepping between Will and Zhang. He'd woken up as he'd heard the familiar sound of a fist hitting a cheek. And he'd seen this Zhang hovering over Will, whose jaw started to grow crimson by now.

The argument had woken up more people now. Elizabeth came to their side; from the other cell, the voice of Gibbs' was heard. "Capt'n?"

Zhang sneered at Barbossa. "And what does a scabby rat like you to do in our own business?"

"Il'' learn you who's a rat!" Barbossa growled angrily and grabbing Zhang's shoulder with one hand. His clenched fist hit Zhang's face, smashing his nose. Zhang, in turn, knocked him off his feet - his nose was bleeding. From the other cell, pirates were cheering loudly. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

Elizabeth rushed forward and helped Barbossa to his feet, an annoyed glare sent in Zhang's way. _Strange,_ Jack thought. Were they having some sort of affair here, Elizabeth and Barbossa? _Elizabeth is alone. She joins Barbossa's crew. And then even __**helps**__ him, and __**defends**__ him. Interesting._ But right now it didn't really matter. With a reassuring squeeze at Will's hand, Jack rushed forward and grabbed Zhang in an iron grip, so he couldn't escape.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" A strong voice demanded from outside the bars.

Thomas Beckett, followed by two guards in red coats, had arrived. With a displeased glare at the pirate captains, he ordered his men to put Zhang in the other cell.

It wasn't until the redcoats had left and when Jack was "nursing" Will, silently demanding privacy, as a large weave hit the ship, and Jack remembered his suspicious of a storm coming… _Oh bugger.._

--

_**To be continued.**_

**A/N:** Thanks all readers! There's a storm coming, all will be messed up for our favorite guys… But, shall I say more, or do want to keep the excitement up by waiting? Thought so.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks for your review! It seems all our heroes are really stuck right now.

Agarwaenloth: Thanks, and really glad you like this. I'll continue, of course!

And to all the readers: thanks for reading this little story of mine, I hope you like it.


	13. Another storm, again?

**A/N:** Thank you, readers and reviewers, again. This chapter's last half I believe is a bit more cheery than the rest of the story. Or is it just I who think that? Anyways, read on and tell me what you think!

--

**Chapter 13 – Another storm, _again_?**

The gentle rocking of the ship was soon replaced of those of a storm; sudden, strong, harsh. They heard how the vessel squeaked. Small amounts of water slowly leaked inside their cells. This was bad. Very bad. Jack paused in his examination of Will's jaw, which was crimson. Will was glad it didn't hurt that much anymore. He looked up startled when a cold droplet of water landed on his hand. Was the roof leaking_ too_? At least he knew it rained, probably hard.

It this was a storm growing stronger, and this ship was leaking, they did know they had to get out. But how? And if they did get out of their cells, they had to get to _the Pearl_ – which was dragged behind _the Swan_ – safely.

"We are in big trouble," Jack commented, thinking as everyone else did. All were silent, trying to figure out an escape. Some of the crew were even pulling gat the bars as hard as they could to no success.

"As we needed you to point it out," Elizabeth commented. She stood beside Barbossa now, sometimes glancing at the elder pirate's face. Maybe looking at his bruise there, since Zhang's hit.

In the other cell, Zhang stood I the corner silent. Even the other crewmen, who had encouraged his and Barbossa's start of a fight, didn't come near him. He was an outsider, and was and should be treated as one. If should manage to get to _the Pearl_, they would definitely leave _him_ behind – even if some of the crew wanted to see more of a fight. Not every day did their captain get hit.

A new large weave hit the side of the ship, casing even a few to loose their balance. From aboard deck, they could faintly hear the sound of voices, people working – and cannons being pulled out.

A new ship had arrived at the scene.

--

Captain James Norrington ordered his crew to prepare the guns. When he first had heard Calypso's voice warn him about something in his dreams, he had ignored it at first. As a result, Calypso had released a terrible storm at the Dutchman and at two other ship which James also saw in his dreams the night after. One had he recognized – the Black Pearl. That ship was unique and you were unable to pass by it without recognizing it.

Now, he was in the middle of another storm, standing at the wheel of the Dutchman. Calypso's order had been strange, but he had to help these pirates nonetheless. He could see now, as _the Dutchman_ emerged from under the water, how the Pearl was bound behind the navy's ship. How strange it was, to see a ship so familiar in style and form, all the men in redcoats aboard also familiar, and know that once you'd been like that too.

But that was before choosing of side.

Cannons were run out, ammunition was prepared, aboard both ships. James wouldn't sink the ship, no, because the pirates were still there. Once the pirates were safe aboard the Pearl, then they would blow it up in pieces. Then all would be over. But, easier said than done.

The two vessels started to come board to board. James raised his arm, signing his men to wait until they were_. One …_The two vessels came closer to each other…_ Two … _Almost there…_ Three … _Soon…

"FIRE!

Aboard the Swan, the same order was given. "FIRE! FIRE ALL!"

--

Down in the brig, Will was at once on his feet. He knew those cannons! "The Dutchman!" he exclaimed, surprised. What was the Dutchman doing here? _At least I know her captain,_ he thought.

"The Dutchman?" Jack asked. "What's she doing 'ere?" he wondered.

Will shrugged. "I don't know, and it doesn't matter now. I believe she's on our side thought. Now we must get out of there cells." An idea hit him. Why on earth hadn't he thought of it before? "Look something to lift with, a piece of wood or something!" he ordered.

People obeyed in both cells, but Jack frowned again. "What's on your mind?"

"Does half-barrel hinges tell you something, perhaps?"

--

Upon deck of both ships, sailors were ready to fight, weapons in hand. On a given signal, the Dutchman's crew cast ropes over to the other ship, and boarded it. As the first one put it's foot on the Swan's deck, they were met by guns and swords. Good fort hem, they were used to storm and rain, and they were immortal. They didn't get hurt, and healed at once at the smallest scratch.

--

The simplest thing was to get out the captains. In the other cell, the pirates were fighting over whom should get out first. And they found no wood or anything to lift with. With a sigh, Will gripped the same plank they'd used in their cell and simply lifted the bars. These people were just sometimes so hopeless.

But Zhang, not interested in them, didn't leave the cell until they were gone. When he was alone, standing in the dark corner, he sneaked out. He would get those charts, and in the heat of battle no one would notice him anyway…

But out they got, and with Barbossa in front they climbed out of the hatch. The sudden appearance of the pirates startled the redcoats. First, the Dutchman with her immortal crew had arrived, and now the pirates had escaped!

Grabbing weapons from dead redcoats or, in Will's case, being given swords by the Dutchman's crewmen, they started to fight. Some redcoats simply gave up, struck of fear before the Dutchman and it's crew, which seemed full of unbreakable fury. The rain and the constant howling in the winds added to the panic among the men. But the storm made the Dutchman's crew feel freer than usual, and they fought wildly. Captain James Norrington gave one of the crewmen that were still aboard the Dutchman, and he trusted, the wheel, and took a rope, swinging himself aboard the Swan. It looked like they were winning.

But some people didn't give up. Thomas Beckett was one of them. He was wild, and angry, that this ghost ship could've come just to kill them – like it had once to his brother, Cutler Beckett. Thomas saw the Dutchman's captain come aboard, and dread filled his heart, but as he saw the captain's face, he froze in total shock, his jaw dropped. _James Norrington!?_

He'd worked in the navy with this man, ten years ago and more. How on earth had he became captain? His life had been ruined while chasing that Jack Sparrow, and he died ten years ago! "Impossible…"

Impossible or not, James Norrington was there, fighting the redcoats with full force. The pirates were winning. Thomas was drawn from his shock and thrown into reality again, as a very familiar man crossed blades with himself. As Thomas' sword flew from his hand, Jack grinned apologizing. "Sorry, mate," he said. "But I don't really like impostors. You failed me. Your funeral."

With a sudden move, Jack had severed Thomas' head from his shoulder. Ouch, Jack hated doing that. With a disgusting expression, he ran away, leaving the headless body on the wet deck.

--

the storm subsided too drastically to be a natural phenomena – perhaps it was Calypso, after all. At seeing their captain die, the redcoats knew they had not a chance. They were soon to stand in front of the Dutchman's captain, awaiting their fate. As the captain performed his duty, Jack and the others went to the Pearl. Except Zhang, who had disappeared without a trace. Finally, she was theirs. But Will hesitated. He needed to talk with Jack, and now they had time. he grabbed Jack and led him by hand to the helm of the Swan, where they could have at least some privacy. "Jack," he said slowly, "We can't go on like this."

"What do ya mean, luv?" Jack asked, seeking to kiss Will.

But Will shook his head, refusing the kiss. "Jack, listen to me. Barbossa and the others obviously want the charts." He patted for a split second his hip where the charts where bound to his belt. "Neither you or I can just keep them. We have a lot of people after us, Jack. I don't want any more 'adventures', I just want to be with you."

With a sigh, Jack's lips briefly touched his own. "I know you want that, luv. But think about it, the Fountain of Youth… Just one small adventure, luv? For us? I promise, I won't put you into danger or something. I just need this last thing, before I can settle in peace, alright? You will be with me all time, don't worry, darling'", he assured, laying his arm around Will's waist and pulling him close. Will's eyes widened. "But Jack-"

"No buts please…"

Their lips met in a kiss that both had longed for. All since Singapore, it had been in Will's mind. Being in Jack's arms like this, lips against his own, and he could forgot all troubles. But their peace was soon broken by a chuckle behind Jack's back. A chuckle both knew too well.

With a gasp, Jack swirled around, still with a protective grip around Will. "What are you doing here, your swine!?" he growled.

Another chuckle, and Zhang stepped out from the shadows where he'd been hidden. "Interesting, you two. Very amusing to watch," he commented, smirking. "Especially that little kiss."

At this, Jack scowled at him. "Keep yourself away, rat," he warned. "Or else…"

"Or else what? Another slap over the face?" Zhang smirked, a false laugh leaving his lips, but it subsided quickly, and he became serious once again. "I wouldn't think so." A few steps forward and he stood face to face with Jack and Will, only a step from them. He raised his hand to strike one of them, Will actually, but the slap never came.

Instead, a hand grabbed his wrist hard, stopping him. "What is this, and who are you?" the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _demanded. After he'd performed his duty, gaining a few more crewmen in the process, he had seen Will and Jack at the helm. As he'd seen them kiss, it had surprised him. He'd never known of such a relationship between them. But indeed, the two men were in love. How long had it been? Probably since they first met, he guessed. What confused him was that Elizabeth had been with Will before. And now Will was with Jack. _The world works in strange ways,_ he thought. But then he'd seen Zhang. He didn't recognize him, but as he stepped closer and heard him speak, he guessed by the accent that he was Chinese. Now even closer, he had first believed this man being Sao Feng – but he'd been killed! I killed him!

Zhang smirked. "Just some … misunderstandings," he said, the last word pressed, and he pulled himself from James' grip. With an angry glare at Jack and a more hungry look at Will, Zhang left. James' face darkened. Something was amiss here?

"Thanks," Jack said, not actually meaning it. "I'd no idea you would be the new captain. Well, Calypso is confusion.

"Who was that man?" he asked Will and Jack, nodding back at Zhang. At the question, Jack pulled a face. "You don't know?" Jack said. "Well, he's Zhang Dian, obviously Sao Feng's brother. I believe they're twins."

_Yes,_ James thought_, they are so alike, that I first passed him for Sao Feng!_ He nodded, understanding. He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I had not knowledge of your relationship either," he said slowly. Jack grinned, but Will glanced at his lover.

"You know, pirates. Ever heard of the word 'secret'?" Jack said.

James chuckled. At least Jack was the usual Jack Sparrow. He remembered clearly how he'd first met the pirate. Jack had tried to reply sarcastically at each word said. The strange sense of humor that man had wasn't gone now either. Jack gave a look of mock horror at James chuckle, making Will laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Will said with ha smile. "Absolutely nothing."

With a suspicious glance at Will, Jack turned to James again. "Now, look here," he said in a cheery mood, "we talk like ol' dear friends. How _odd_."

James laughed. Being dead wasn't this bad anyway. The only thing he was missing, was what Will and Jack had – a warm embrace of a lover. Then he shook his head. As the captain of the Dutchman, he couldn't think like that. Taking a look over his shoulder, he saw the Pearl. Barbossa stood at the helm, with … Elizabeth!? "What now on earth?" he exclaimed. Will looked up at James' words, making the kiss Jack was about to give him land on his swollen jaw. "What?" He followed James' line of sight. "Ah, them." He chuckled. "I think that's been for awhile…"

"Indeed? That's … fascinating. One of the most unlikely pair I've seen," James commented amused. Except for you two of course, he added in his mind. Not wanting to offence the two men, he didn't tell it loudly.

A finger trailed down Will's throat. Reaching a sensitive spot, Will giggled. It was Jack, who was feeling like teasing now. Soon they would set said again, and he had to sail with a lot of scabby rats, and Barbossa or all. Oh god, how would he survive?

But why wasn't Will giving him attention? Looking up, he looked in the way James and Will were looking. _Ah, Barbossa and Elizabeth, _he thought._ They're just at the helm of the Pearl holding hand … __**Holding hand**__!? How much rum did I drink today?_

When James looked at Jack and Will again, Jack had started to entangle Will in his arms, his lips seeking fiercely for Will's. Not wanting to disturb them or watch any situations that might come embarrassing, James left them to their own, to get to the Dutchman and his crew again.

He had to leave soon.

--

After leaving the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Zhang had went aboard the Pearl. Even if Will still had the charts – some thing had he not. And of what Zhang had managed to sought out, he knew one thing. The formal captain of the Flying Dutchman had no heart. Well, technically speaking. The chest would be somewhere safe. That would be the captain's cabin, for an instance, of the ship they'd left Singapore with. That was the Pearl. The hard was to sneak into the captain's cabin unnoticed.

The other cabins, except the brig, had no locks. They were not needed. But the captain's cabin was an exception. As it was a more private place than any other place on the vessel, the captain would often just invite particular people there. The rest of the crew was not welcome.

As Zhang came aboard, he made nothing to hide from the crew. No one of them came to him, but some people wanted him to fight with Barbossa again. That was something tat would entertain them, as the captain would just be so very mad if they did it themselves. But watching did no harm, did it?

But Barbossa seemed busy. He stood at the wheel of the vessel, talking with Elizabeth. Now, she actually_ smiled_. She'd not done so, smiled a _real _smile, in years.

Zhang took the best opportunity he could get to sneak below deck.

--

As the Dutchman and the Pearl separated, the Swan was left abandoned. The only thing left there, was dead bodies and forgotten guns.

The Dutchman would wait for sunset and disappear with the Green Flash. But the Pearl would sail on. Now that they had the charts, well, as Jack had them, they would find this Fountain of Youth. The whole crew where happy of this. The only one not so happy was Will. He didn't want to go on some more bloody adventure! It would be, he believed, more like a misadventure than an adventure anyway. All he wanted was to be with Jack, and maybe sail somewhere peaceful with him. But Jack was a fierce spirit, despite of storms, wind, and age. Nothing would stop him now either. And speaking to him would make to sense. Jack would do anything to do this, this one thing he'd longed for his whole life, and take Will with him. _Well, at least I hope these will be some moments of peace,_ Will thought. _When I can be with Jack alone, without people or any bloody maps._

All had been quite fine, except an argument between Barbossa and Jack of whom should have the charts and who should be captain. Barbossa should definitely be captain. It was his crew, his ship. And he wanted the charts, but Jack would no way give them. After a long quarrel about this, Jack finally became "chart-man" and Barbossa reminded captain. But they was lucky wit the weather too. Not rain, just good winds.

What they weren't aware of, was an annoyed Zhang who desperately tried to find his way into the captains cabin before the captain himself arrived…

--

To be continued…


	14. Horror

**Chapter 14 – Horror **

He was trapped here, Zhang knew. The ships had sailed now. After giving up on trying to get open the lock itself, Zhang simply broke the glass in the door and opened it from the inside. Much simpler, even if someone might have heard, and would definitely see that someone had gotten inside.

Sneaking inside on tiptoe, Zhang looked around the room. It was the sight of a chest sticking out from beneath a blanket that had fallen aside. It had to be it! He went over to it, leaning in slowly, listening. Wasn't it…?

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump…_

Luck had been with him this time. He not the key, thought… Will couldn't have it, Zhang should've noticed. But Jack, on the other hand… Zhang grabbed the chest and sneaked out of the room, not bothering to close the door after himself.

--

When Barbossa went down to his cabin, letting Elizabeth taking the wheel to everyone's surprise, he just stopped in shock. Some damn scoundrel ha broken inside his cabin! The door was wide opened, the glass in it broken. Stepping inside, avoiding to walk on the glass on the floor, Barbossa cursed again. The bloody chest was missing! Wall was going to be mad, and Jack even madder.

He stamped up aboard deck again in fury, calling out for his crew to listen. They did. "Now, explain yourself everyone, why in hell someone had done a break-in in the captain's cabin's? Speak!"

"I didn't do it!" the crewmen defended themselves. But after a while, Ragetti came forth. "Well, I thought I heard something. Like splitting glass, y'know… and then, there was some odd mad with a strange beard… and a chest…"

Jack's eyes widened. "Zhang!" Why had they totally forgotten him? Barbossa had to agree. "All right, scabby rats, find him!" Barbossa ordered them. People did at once obey. Barbossa signed to Will land Jack to come to his side; and they hurried there. "The Chest has been stolen," he informed them.

"What!?" Will gasped, feeling his throat go dry. His chest – and his heart! _What if Zhang…? _No, he dared not think of it. He felt how Jack laid a comforting arm around him, murmuring soothingly. Jack's mind reeled. What if this Zhang swine actually opened the chest and … Will's heart …?_ I'm going to kill him, _he thought. "But ... I have the key!" he said abruptly. "So he can't …" But as he reached for the key, it wasn't there. He swallowed. He might must've gotten his lover into mortal danger. "…open it…"

"Oh, but I can very well," came a strong voice behind them. Across the ship, on the rail, stood Zhang. The crew hadn't needed to search for him – he had come forth willingly. In his hand he held a beating, living heart, and in his other - a knife.

"Mary mother of god!" Gibbs was heard. Will shut his eyes tightly. This was just not happening… Jack held him tightly. No one was about to steal his angel like this, no!

A usual smirk spread across Zhang's face. "Now, I give you one chance to give me the charts, or else…" Suddenly, his hand with the knife moved straight at Will's heart. They could actually see how it beated faster, as Will grew anxious. Will had to swallow several times as he realized the heart hadn't been stabbed. He wanted to say something, but didn't trust his voice. Zhang just tried to scare them – mostly Jack and Will. Jack had the charts, after all. Jack's hold on Will was strong and protective, much more than usual by now. He held on Will of dear life. Gods, what if Zhang really…? He couldn't witness Will die – again…. Old unwanted memories started to show in the back of his mind again.

Barbossa and even Elizabeth were tense. Will hadn't expected them to care. At least not Elizabeth.

"So, give me them – NOW!" Zhang demanded, raising his knife again to strike, in real this time. Will swallowed, and thought his knees would give away. He shouldn't fear death, but he did. And mostly because Jack was there. Jack … No, he couldn't lose Jack. Not now. Not again. Jack's mind reeled, his grip around Will strong.

And down below the helm, people on deck were still and tense. Few knew of what Will had once been. And seeing a beating heart made them all surprised. But the few that Will knew of the pirates there, where also a bit nervous for his sake.

Again, Will gulped, his throat tight and dry. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die … Would this be the moment when Zhang would flip out and kill him?

"What is your choice?" Zhang's voice cut their thoughts. "Shall I stab this heart or not? Give me the charts, and a life maybe will be spared."

Maybe… The word made Will tremble. So he had no guarantee at all to live. The seconds felt like hours, and his heart beat faster and faster… _Please, please, don't let this happen… _he silently begged._ Let me live…_

Zhang's eyes flashed with anger and he started to grow impatient. "GIVE ME THEM NOW!"

Jack slowly moved from Will, his hand reached out with the charts. As he came close enough, Zhang nodded. "Lay them there," he said, nodding down in front of his feet. Jack obeyed silently, before he hurried to Will's side again. Will's breathing was faster now too, harsher. "It'll be fine, luv…" Jack murmured, trying to sooth him, even if his own heart raced. All gazes where on Zhang. Still the man had not moved. He stood there, knife raised.

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump…_

Will gulped. _I am going to die, I am going to die… oh God, please don't let this be happning...!  
_

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump.. Thump, thump.. Thump, thump, thump thump..,  
_

His heart beat fast now, and loud, so the people closest to Zhang, including those at the helm, could hear it. _Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump…_

_Please, let this torture end… _Will silently begged. Slowly, very slowly, Zhang started to lower the knife. Jack sighed in relief, Will would be okay…

At once, Zhang quickly raised the knife again, and Will gasped, almost stumbling backwards. A low laugh left Zhang's lips. He cast the knife away; it was buried into the wood of the wheel. Elizabeth, who was closest to it, backed away on instinct. It happened to be that she backed into Barbossa.

But still Zhang had Will's heart in his had. He was watching it, like you are watching an object starting to make you feel uninterested. "Fascinating…" Zhang's gaze lifted, and landed at Will, who was now pale as the moon. Not only that he was in terror because Zhang had his heart – having his heart this close without the chest covering it made him starting to feel nauseous. But Zhang just smirked, before he jumped off the rail and took the charts. That he still held the heart made Jack desire he could cut him down right there. No too gently, Zhang dropped the heart in the chest which laid open on deck.

Will felt the move, and he felt the beat. Gods… it felt like he was going to threw up something. _What is wrong with me? I didn't feel like this when I had the chest close! Yet I do now...  
_

But just as Zhang was about to grab a line and swing himself overboard, the charts safely in his hand, Gibbs of all acted. He'd been standing close to him all time, frozen in place, but now he lashed out and grabbed Zhang's clothes. It knocked Zhang off his feet, and several of the crewmen hurried forward with ropes and nets.

Will was still feeling nauseous. His legs felt wobbly; his whole body trembled. His legs gave away and a surprised Jack was just in time to catch him as he fell, drowning in a black unconsciousness.

Gently Jack lowered him to the floor. Barbossa, and Elizabeth too, came to his side. "What happened?" they asked, eyeing Will. He was pale, sweating, and when Jack laid his palm against his forehead he felt a sharp fever there. "Don't worry, angel," Jack breathed. "I'll take care of ye…"

Lifting Will up, he carried him to a cabin, only stopping by Barbossa. "Could you please, you know … get the thump-thump - I mean, the heart into safety?"

Barbossa grinned. "Of course." He had no plans to take it anyway.

--

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Do you like it, or hate it? Hope not :D ... Anyway, I'm planning on a BIG twist of the plot. You'll see, of course ...


	15. Villains

**A/N: **This chapter has been a bit revised.

--

**Chapter 15 – Villains**

Will woke up in a quite hard but yet comfortable bed. It smelled sea, and rum, so he guessed he was in a cabin… And he smelled something else. Something like… _Jack! _His eyes flew open. Yes, there was Jack, sitting beside him. "Jack…?" he whispered, his throat dry and his voice croaked and raspy.

"Yea, I'm 'ere, luv," Jack said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yer alright?"

"I've been better…" Will whispered, and felt how slept started to creep upon him again. He wanted to sleep; his eyelids felt so heavy. When he was silent for a long time, his gaze starting to get a bit blurry and his mind drifting, Jack started to get worried. "Darlin'? Does it hurt, or somethin'?"

Will snapped to reality, not really hearing what Jack said. "What…?" he whispered, his voice sounding not so hoarse anymore. Jack took his hand. "Does it hurt anywhere, darlin'?"

"No…" _At least not now._ Will blinked. But he was missing something. And suddenly he remembered Zhang, the charts - and the heart!

"Where…chest…?" he murmured, too tired to form full phrases.

Jack smiled. "Safe," he said softly. "Right in here in this room. And the key…" he lifted something from beneath his shirt. The key dangled in a thread there. "…Is safe too. Don't worry luv, all is well."

Will relaxed again against the pillows, and felt how Jack laid a blanket over him. This time he couldn't stifle a yawn. Jack chuckled softly. "All right, luv, sleep. I'm watching over ye." His hand squeezed Will's. Weakly Will squeezed back, and he fell into a soft sleep.

"I'm watching over ye, darlin'…" Jack murmured as he saw Will fall asleep.

But Jack was still worried. Even if the chest was safe, and the key, his lover's fever was still there. And he was sweating too, even if his hands were strangely cold. What was wrong with him? Jack was almost worrying himself to death. He hadn't slept or eaten anything the last hours when Will had been unconscious. That had been over twelve hours now. His thumbs gingerly started to stroke Will's hands, like down in the Swan's brig.

"I'm not leaving your side, angel," he whispered. "I'll never leave you again…"

He was far too worried about Will that he wasn't upset – he wasn't even aware of - of the fact that Barbossa had the charts.

--

Next day of sailing, rail pored down from the heavens. Down in the cabin where Jack sat in a chair beside Will, the faint drumming sound as the rain hit deck in a non-stopping stream was heard. Will awoke not until after some hours, and it still rained. But he was too sick and tired to notice. "Jack…?" he whispered, cracking one eye open.

"Hmm hmm mm?" came a lazy reply.

Will frowned. It almost sounded like Jack was sleeping. "Jack?"

Again, he got no answer of words. Just a soft humming. "Hmm…"

"Are you sleeping, Jack?" he mumbled, trying to get up on his elbows. He could, but his body protested angrily. Especially his stomach...

"Noo…" came Jack's tired reply. As Will watched, he saw that Jack's eyes where closed, but he still held his hand. Gently he squeezed it. When he received no response, he squeezed harder. "Jack, wake up, love," he whispered.

Jack shifted in his chair. "Noo…no' yet … don' wanna…." Jack murmured in his half-sleep. "..Wanna sleep…just a bit longer… hmm…"

With a defeated sigh Will laid back again. This was just hopeless. Hadn't Jack slept at all? "Jack…" The answer was a soft snore. _Great, _Will thought, trying to sit up. A sharp sting of pain shot through his body at once and he cried out, falling back on the mattress.

Finally Jack reacted - he was ripped from his dreams as he heard a faint cry of pain. _Will!_ His eyes flew open, and he kneeled at Will's side. The man was pale, as usual, and now breathing hard, obviously of pain. "Will? Will! Answer me luv!"

"I'm here," Will whispered, and Jack sighed in relief. He had been so afraid he'd lost Will that moment. "But … you were asleep…" Will continued.

"I wasn't asleep!" Jack defended himself with a twinkle in his eyes. "I just rested." Slowly he stroke Will's chin. "I had to watch my angel…"

"Apparently not just then…" Will whispered with a small mock smile.

Jack sighed. "All right, you win, darling…" He placed a kiss on Will's nose. "Feel better today?"

Will nodded weakly; Jack frowned. "I think you lies to me right now. Shouldn't lovers be honest with each other?"

"You've got a point…" Will whispered, and squeezed Jack's hand. Even if Jack had been dishonest with him. "I feel like Hell..." He moaned softly, as he felt the nausea was coming again. Suddenly, he just felt like he was going to throw up. He coughed, his eyes shut, and felt how Jack gently bent him over the bed's edge. "It's alright, luv, it'll be fine…" Jack's voice held a hint of panic.

Will threw up nothing, but the cough attacks continued a painfully long time. When he was done, Jack settled him back on the pillows again. "There, there… it will be fine…" Jack murmured and stroke Will's face. He reached for a mug that stood beside the bed and put it to Will's lips. "It's not rum or anythin', darlin', just some fresh water," he said as Will hesitated somewhat. "Why should I try to drug my angel? Now drink."

Will obeyed, drinking slowly. Soon his throat didn't feel so dry anymore, and he became a bit more awake. The nausea faded also a bit. "Thank you…" he whispered, and Jack put the mug away.

A smile crossed Jack's face. "You look already a bit better, darlin'," he said satisfied. But the fever was still there, he could feel as he pressed his hand against Will's temple. He kissed Will's lips, briefly at first, but when Will responded, even if not as strongly as usual, Jack deepened their kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted when the cabin door opened, and surprisingly Ragetti and Pintel entered. Both gave the men on the bed odd looks. Pintel coughed to get attention. "Eh… the capt'n wants you down in the brig… to deal with … what was his name?"

Jack didn't look up; he was far too busy gazing into his lover's chocolate brown eyes.

"Shamm, I think," Ragetti said, trying to help Pintel with the name.

"No, his name's _Zham_," said Pintel to Ragetti. "Z-H-A-M. Zham."

"No! It wasn't. I think. Wasn't it something like … Zha-zha? Or Cha-cha?"

They didn't notice how Will gave a small chuckle. Pintel rolled his eyes. "Zha-zha, Cha-cha? Yer idiot, d'ye think he's some sort of dancer of what!?"

Ragetti winced. "Oh no. Not Zha-zha. Or …whatever." He turned to the bed again. "Hm, so, the captain wanna to meet ye down in the brig, to talk about this Zhan-man."

Jack sighed, but didn't look up from where he was hovering above Will, wanting to claim those pink full lips again. "All right, tell him I'm on me way…"

"Ehh…all right…" Silently arguing about if whatever Zhang's name was Zha-zha or Zham or Sham, Ragetti and Pintel left.

But Jack wasn't planning on coming in a very_ long _time… Again he claimed Will's lips.

--

Soon, Ragetti and Pintel arrived at the brig, where Barbossa was with Elizabeth waiting for Jack. Ragetti took out and polished his eye just outside before he stepped inside to meet his captain.

"So, where is that Sparrow?" But Barbossa knew already, of course. Jack was worried sick about Will and wouldn't leave his side.

"Eh, he said he would be coming soon about that Shampoo-thing," Ragetti said. Pintel nodded eagerly. Barbossa made a wide gesture of rolling his eyes. "Shampoo!? What are ye thinking of, did ye told him to wash his hair or _what!_?"

"Noo… no, of course not captain," said Pintel and gave a nervous laugh. Behind him, Ragetti started to back away. "I mean, wasn't his name Shampoo? Or was it Sham-boo?" Pintel frowned. "Or Zham, Zhou, or – yes, I know, it was Zhit! Zhitty! Or maybe Shit…or City?"

"Oh shut it!" Barbossa said and weaved them away. They left without hesitation.

--

Down in the cabin, Will and Jack were kissing feverishly. Will had been able to forgot nausea. They broke their kisses only when their bodies demanded air. But suddenly, Will's body was filled of spasms of pain. He coughed, accidentally pushing Jack away, as he felt no air fill his lungs.

"Will!"

"I … can't … breathe…" Will gasped.

Jack helped him to sit up and started to stroke his back in circles. He knew nothing of heath and such stuff! _What shall I do now?_ he thought panicked as Will gasped for air. "Com'on baby, breath…breath… Yes, just like that, luv. Breath. Steady, steady…"

After some panicked moments, Will's breathing deepened and slowed down, and Jack's heart – which had beat fast like a horse running like an idiot – calmed. He'd been so nervous. What if Will had fainted? Or stopped breathing? He knew nothing of this! But Will couldn't die, could he…?

The thought of Will dying made Jack's heart race again. He embraced Will hard; kissing him over again, really needing to know he was there. He felt Will's breathing against his neck; Will buried his face in the nape of his neck. Arms enfolded him.

Not soon after, Jack felt something wet against his neck and realized Will was crying. Instinctively he held him closer and started to stroke his back again. "It's okay luv..." he whispered. "I'm here, baby…"

"I was so afraid," Will sobbed quietly in his shoulder. Jack had to strain his hearing to hear his words. "… when I couldn't breath …" Will burst into a new fit of cries. He hadn't cried like this since he'd been a child! But now all hurt… he didn't want to be here…

"So was I," Jack whispered, but not so loud that Will could here it in his state. "So was I…"

--

No, now that Sparrow was too late. _Was it really sure that Pintel and Ragetti hadn't told him to wash his hair…? _Barbossa went to the cabin, while Elizabeth stayed down in the brig, and was met by a surprising scene.

Jack and Will sat on the narrow bed, Jack's arms around the other man, and Will was crying into the nape of his neck. With a frown, he stepped inside and opened his mouth to speak. But Jack put a finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Coming to the bed as silent as possible, Barbossa hushed his voice. "What's happened 'ere?"

Jack stroked Will's back in circles. "He couldn't breath. Was some sort of I attack, I think," Jack said softly. It astonished him that Barbossa worried at all.

Barbossa nodded. "I see. Well, then you'll be outside out little discussion of what to do with Zhang Dian, the rat."

Jack nodded and turned his attention to Will fully, but as he heard the door open again as Barbossa took his leave, he called softly after him.

"Just give 'im a slap from me, savvy?"

--

As Barbossa was up in the cabin, Elizabeth sat on the stair down to the brig with arms crossed and waited. She saw Zhang clearly behind the bars. The man was examining the cell with an uninterested look. When he looked up, he met her hard gaze. They held each other's gaze for a time, all in silence, while the air tensed more and more.

After a while, Zhang broke the silence. "No wonder, that captain Barbossa choose a woman like you. So cold."

"We have not any affair!" Elizabeth protested and came to her feet. "Keep yourself out of this, you worthless scoundrel," growled, moving near the bars with a deathly stare.

Zhang only grinned. "Yes. Harsh and cold…"

Elizabeth grabbed the bars forcefully and leaned in. "If it wasn't for those bars, and I had a sword," she threatened in a low tone, "you would've nothing than ripped pieces left of you!"

"Which make me wonder, perhaps it was he who taught you how to use it?"

"Enough!" she growled and walked away with head raised high. She meant what she'd said. She really did.

--

**To be continued…**


	16. A Joke, Or Not

**A/N:** Thank you readers and reviewers! Answers are at bottom of this chapter. And, oh, if you know how to get _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ clips to the computer, please tell me! I would love ye if you did. I don't know which program to use to gte clips from the DVD saved on the computer...lol.

And also, this chapter has the "plot twist" (as I call it, when I don't really know _what_ to call it). But read and find out!

--

**Chapter 16 - A Joke, Or Not  
**

Zhang's fate had been decided – they would sail to somewhere alone and when the found an island lonely, they would leave him there with one gun with just one shot. Elizabeth had been honored to give him a slap from Jack. Even if she really meant it too. "I hope I just could've killed him," she had muttered but said not much more. Zhang was angry, they saw, but after all, this was his own fault. If he hadn't sneaked aboard the Pearl in the first place, then he should've gotten a bit more freedom.

Then, they had decided to sail to Tortuga. It was quite near, and they needed to get more supplies. Especially rum was important for them. But then, Jack had talked with Barbossa and after one more argument they'd decided they would stay until they'd found a good doctor to check on Will, and maybe even hire him. A doctor could be needed.

So after a few days, they arrived at Tortuga. Barbossa had been on the helm, and given Elizabeth the charts. Now many were sure it was something happening between them. All day and night, Jack would mostly be down in Will's cabin, checking on him. It had happened almost every time Will woke up as he threw up the little amount of food he'd managed to eat. As a result, he didn't either drink or each much, and his sleep was often disturbed. In sole times he could sleep more than five hours without waking up by nausea or a bad dream. What Will thought was worse, was he strange and sore aches he felt in his stomach. And each day Jack grew more and more worried and impatient.

But they arrived at Tortuga. There, most crewmen went to find some rum or ale. Others, among those was Gibbs and Marty since they were much trusted, were sent to find supplies. Jack went personally to find a doctor, when Elizabeth and Barbossa stayed on the ship on their own. With some rum, of course. And Will was forced to stay and rest. Jack had left after kissing him goodbye.

Jack had once known a doctor, he remembered. Wasn't here in Tortuga? He was sure it was somewhere here. John, or Johan, or something had been his name. Holm. Yes, John Holm something. He now had to find him. As he found people who didn't look as drunk as others, he always asked for this man. The answer was a shake on the head.

But, after he'd searched for hours it seemed he happened to walk past a bad built building with a sign on it. It read: 'Jonathan Holm.' Under it was a small note: 'for medicine.' Ah, finally something. Jack stepped inside.

The house had only one room, which stank of alcohol. The light was dim in here, and on the walls was lots of strange items, probably for surgery and other such things as Jack didn't know much about.

He knocked on the wall, trying to get attention if someone was there. Someone was.

"What? Is it really you, captain Jack Sparrow?" said a low voice happily from the corner. Jack heard that the voice slurred a little. _Drunk, a drunk doctor? _he thought confused. But he accepted the hand of the voice's owner. It was a tall man, with no hair, only a beard, and his body larger that most. But even of he smelled like a drunk idiot, he had a friendly face, and he sounded gently. Jack started to remember it now…

"Jonathan?" he asked, making the man laugh.

"Yes, it is me. Strange, isn't it? First a pirate and I became a doctor." Jonathan chuckled. "But please, take a seat." He pointed at the chair in the corner, obviously for inpatients. Jack obeyed, and Jonathan sat down on his own chair. Jack saw the bottle of rum in his hand.

"Well, what's your trouble, Jack?" Jonathan asked. "I haven't seen you around for awhile."

Jack shrugged. "Fifteen years, I start to remember now. But, now I've come here with some others. You know, we sail the _Black Pearl_."

Jonathan coughed out his rum. "What!? The _Pearl?_ But as I've heard, it is Barbossa who's captain."

"He is. We compromise."

"I see. Interesting…" Jonathan put down the bottle. "But really, it is something, really? You're not the one to pass by old friends just like that."

"Yeah, it is one thing. My… friend is sick, so I though you might help," he said. "I believe it's really serious," he added as he saw Jonathan sigh tiredly. "He's been dizzy, nauseous, throwing up whatever gets down. And he had an attack when he couldn't breathe. Says his stomach and back hurts. So what do you say about this?"

With another tired sigh, Jonathan rubbed his temples. "All right, maybe I must help. But it's the last thing I do. I've retired, you know. Tired of all the whores poppin' out kids and drunk men who comes to me." Jack snorted at the mention of drunk men. What wasn't Jonathan now of not that? But he just nodded. "I see. But thanks, mate."

"Where is your friend then?" Jonathan asked. "You didn't bring him, I see."

"No, I didn't 'cause it didn't look like he was able to walk today," Jack explained. "Tremblin' all over. So he's on the Pearl right now."

Jonathan nodded, understanding perfectly. "You was lucky you found me. Lead me to him," he said, grabbing his bag of necessary tools.

--

Down in his cabin, Will was asleep. But nightmares haunted him. He didn't know when it started, it just began.

It started with the beat of a heart. _Thump, thump … Thump, thump …_ Slowly at first. And it was raining; each time, it was raining. Rain hit his face, and he felt cold, and alone. How he'd gotten there, was over and done. But he laid there on a wet deck of a ship, and before him stood a monster. He panicked. The monster's face was unrecognizable, and long tentacles grew from its face. The tentacles reached out for him…and they were wet and slippery too. His heart beat faster and faster …

The monster held a long sword in his hand, blank, and it reflected the falling rain. And he looked the monster in the eye – those dark, deep eyes were cold and it chilled his soul. Then suddenly, the blade raised and cut through his flesh. Into his chest – his heart… The monster laughed coldly at him… The beat stopped… pain shot through his senses…the monster stepped closer, leaned down, and now he saw a face – _the face of Davy Jones _…

Will awoke with a scream.

But no monster, no tentacles, was in his cabin. Outside he heard steps. All was fine, he tried to convince himself, yet he found it hard to clam down and breath deeply. He could still feel cold rain hit his face… that laugh…He shivered and snuggled into the blankets. It had been a dream, nothing else. Just a dream…

The steps came closer, and Barbossa entered. He looked uneasy and surprised at the same time, but he stopped at the door. "What happened?" he wondered. He must've heard me scream, Will thought.

"Nothing. Just … just a dream."

With a frown, Barbossa nodded. He still didn't trust that fully... But he took his leave anyway. The lad seemed fine, a bit shaken that was all.

Will laid back down, trying to think of something happily. Something that would push the nightmares away. His thoughts immediately drifted to Jack, and his friendly smile. His warm embrace and soft lips. Sighing, Will snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes, hoping find some rest.

--

When Jonathan and Jack arrived at the docks, Gibbs and Marty were there, taking aboard supplies along with the rest of the crew. They could spot Barbossa and Elizabeth at the helm. They were obviously always at the helm, those two. Talking, and ... WHo knew what those two where doing whan alone... Teh thought made them snigger.

Jack led the astonished Jonathan aboard, but ignored the fact that Jonathan was admiring even the smallest parts of the ship. Jonathan hadn't sailed for years, he'd been struck there in Tortuga instead. _No wonder he smells like he does,_ Jack thought as he led Jonathan down to Will's cabin. _Will's gonna think him a very bad doctor, now when he smells like some drunk._

Carefully he opened the door to the cabin. On the bed laid Will curled up on his side, eyes closed, yet he didn't look being fully asleep. He was paler now too. Jack blamed himself, how could he'd let Will be down here alone for several hours?

"Will?" he whispered, shaking his shoulder softly. "It's a doctor 'ere, darlin'. Ye need ta see 'im."

At Jack's words, Will mumbled something inaudibly in his sleep and shifted, exhaling softly. Jonathan watched patiently as Jack woke this handsome man. As by Jack's words, he guessed Will was a little more than just a friend. The thought made him smile. No wonder Jack was so eager to get Will a doctor.

"Luv, it's only ol' Jack," Jack murmured. "It's important." He took Will's hand in his own. It was warmer now than before. Jack saw the sweat on Will's forehead; it worried him. Soon, he gave up on shaking his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Jonathan was watching, he bent down and kissed Will's lips softly.

This did awake Will. His eyes opened slowly, meeting Jack's gaze. At once Jack saw the small look of horror in those brown orbs that took his heart so much. It looked like he'd had another nightmare. "Another dream?" he mumbled.

Will nodded, but then noticed how another man was there. "Who is he?" he whispered to Jack.

Jack smiled. "This is Jonathan Holm, a doctor and my friend." As Will tried to sit up, Jack land him a hand and supported him. "Here, let me help…"

Jack nodded to Jonathan to step forth so Jack could introduce his lover. "This is William Turner."

"Jonathan Holm," Jonathan said and offered his hand to Will. Will took it, and Jonathan noted at once that Will was sweaty yet cold, and trembling too. "Nice to meet you," Will murmured. Will was not a small man, but this man's hand covered his whole hand and part of his wrist.

With a polite smile, Jonathan put his bag on the edge of the bed. "Captain Sparrow told me of your condition, Mr. Turner," he said. Will nodded without a reply. This felt so awkward. And even if the doctor's smile and face was friendly and his voice gentle, he was still not trusting him. He was even a bit afraid. This man smelled like a drunk. What if he was and just would try to pretend to examine him, and then … rape him ... or…? No, he couldn't think like that.

Feeling how the younger man became nervous, Jonathan smiled. He turned to Jack again. "Now please captain, I am afraid you must wait outside while examine him."

Jack nodded. "I trust you, you know," he said. He gave Will a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Will," he said before he took his leave. But as the door closed behind him and he heard Jonathan ask Will to take off his clothes, Jack felt his throat go dry of concern and his heart raced. What if something was threatened Will that was a mortal danger to him…? And he didn't like another person touching Will, even in a medical manner. But Jack couldn't do anything than hope and wait for the best.

--

It was first after an hour as Jonathan let Jack come inside again. Right then, Will was standing on wobbly legs trying to put on his trousers right. Jack rushed inside to help him, as Will stumbled. Will felt so weak … and he hated it.

After Will sat down on the edge of the bed again, with Jack's arm laid on his shoulders, Jonathan gave his rapport. "I've never seen something like this before," he said. "I can only come with one conclusion." Fearing the worst, Jack held Will closer. But Jonathan shook his head. "No, captain, it's nothing like that," he assured, and Jack and Will relaxed again. "This is a rare condition you are in, mister Turner. And it's nothing dangerous and totally naturally to feel this way, I promise. I have to congratulate."

"C-congratulate?" Will stammered. He was bloody sick and this man was _congratulating_ him!?

But Jonathan smiled widely. "You are with child."

Will knew this was a joke. It just had to be. Before anyone knew it, he fell unconscious in Jack's arms, whom also sat there with jaw dropped like an idiot.

--

**To be continued.**

_**Author's note:**_ I made it an Mpreg, for the first time in my life. Please, if this really doesn't suit you, don't flame me! Just stop reading then. But I just couldn't resist. Anyway, I thanks all readers and reviewers. And one more thing – I need an answer for some questions, so you can help me write this thing. Do you want it to be **one child,** or **twins**? And in that case, shall it be **2 boys **or **2 girls**, or **one girl** and **one boy**? Or more children, like triplets or the like…? I'll be glad of any help! You may tell me of names too if you'd like, I have no idea how this will turn out! Thanks to all again.

Thanks for reading, another update is closer than you think – just tell me of what you think first!

_Review answers:_

prettilitTLepoison: Thanks for your review! I sent you an answer with a PM, if you haven't noticed. Glad you like :D

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: I am… ANd oh, I've foudn a beta reader; it'll take some time, thought, 'couse there are so many chapters and she'll begin with the first story (SW). So I hope you bear with me.

SmLTwNGrL06: Thanks for you review! Here's the update. And I must admit that this turn of events confuse me too, Lol. It was just something that hit my mind and as the one I am (crazy, of course) I wrote it like this.


	17. Impossible!

**Author's note: **Review answers are at bottom of the chapter. Thank you all! Anyway, I hope you didn't get a heart attack or something as bad at the strange put of events. Will's expecting of child was really a twist. Also it's my first Mpreg and I sometimes feel like an idiot writing this. But anyway, out story continues. And don't worry, they will search for the Fountain of Youth anyway! Barbossa and the others don't know yet … Just wait for their reaction, lol.

And by the way, I've just made a trailer for this fic (and one for it's prequel), so if you want to check them out, follow these links (remove the spaces):

Sea Weaves - www. youtube. com/ watch? vM31F810BOvU

Storm Winds - www. youtube. com/ watch?vItgVMBGszg

It was hard to make them as I don't have so many clips to chose from, and the hardest was to make the first one. Unfortaunately there's no hint of mpreg in the second one, and very hard to see the slash... Sorry.

Thanks for all attention :D

**--**

**Chapter 17 - Impossible!  
**

Only some hour after after Will and Jack had heard shocking news, Will awoke in Jack's arms. The pirate was talking to someone, and first, Will's blurry mind couldn't make out the words.

But after a while, he snapped up words like "rest"... and "womb". Womb? What on earth…? Why had he been unconscious? It had been that doctor here … Jonathan, yes that was his name, Jonathan Holm. Was it something he'd done? Or something he had said? Yes. He'd said something. Like ... he was with ...

_NO!_

At once Will flew up from his position in Jack's lap. His eyes were wide. So that was what the doctor had told them. That he was with child!

"Will!" Jack exclaimed astonished by his sudden wake up. "Yer alright?"

But in panic Will flew up, trying to get as far away from them both as possible. Jonathan, the doctor, sat on a chair beside the bed, and watched as Jack got to his feet. "Will, what's wrong?" A slight fear quivered in Jack's voice. "Come 'ere, darlin', it'll be alright."

The doctor stood up too. "You must calm down, lad, it's not good for you to be up right now."

But Will didn't listen. This doctor was mad. He didn't trust him. This doctor had just said he was with child! They were both mad! He backed away, his eyes searching panicked after an escape. Unfortunately, the door was on the other side of the room, and now Jack was blocking the way out. How could Jack trust someone as mad as this man? Will didn't understand - he couldn't, and suddenly it felt like the whole world came crushing down on him. _No... _He swallowed, his eyes darting aroudn the room. _No, no, NO! Impossible!_

"Will, calm down!" Jack said and laid his arm around Will's waist protectively. Will tried to move away, but Jack had him caught. "Now, darlin', you must calm down. Does it hurt somewhere? Are ye all right?" Trying desperately to calm him, Jack soothed his voice and pressed Will close wanting to embrace him.

Will's breath hitched. No, he was not all right! The doctor was bloody mad and had for Christ's sake said he was with child! "I'm not alright!" he cried, desperate and afraid, and his eyes went wide as Jack led him to the bed, and Jonathan. No way he would let that man examine him again! "Let go of me!" he cried helplessly but Jack's hold on him just tightened.

"Calm down, luv, nothing's goin' to harm ye," Jack soothed and put Will back on the bed. "You must calm down, for heaven's sake Will, or else you might hurt the child!" The word's slipped from Jack's mouth before he could control it. Why did he had to mention the child when Will was so upset?

Will's eyes went wide. "There's no child! It's not true!" he cried and felt sudden tears burn in his eyes. "Let go of me, please… please…"

Not knowing what to do, Jack pulled him into a hard embrace, stroking his back. Will started to sob into Jack's chest. _This is not happening …_

After some time, Will managed to control his trembling breathing again and calm down a bit. He had been to panic before to notice the pain, but now he suddenly felt something - a slight ache in his stomach. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in the nape of Jack's neck. On instinct, Jack held him tighter.

Jonathan silently watched the trauma. Too bad he hadn't brought something calming. It was obvious to him that Will was scared of him. He filled a mug with water and silently gave it to Jack. Jack shifted so that Will looked at him. Confusion shone in the chocolate brown eyes. Jack put the mug to his lips.

"There, there …" he murmured softly. "Drink now, my little angel…" Jack frowned when Will refused to drink. "Please, Will, you need it," he begged. "Drink, just a little." But again, his lover refused. "Does it hurt somewhere, darlin'?"

Will hesitated, glanced at Jonathan. He didn't want that man so close… But he gave in to Jack's worried gaze and nodded. Lowering his eyes, he whispered a weak "Yes…" Again he felt tears coming. Why was he feeling like this? Will couldn't tell, but it felt all suddenly so hopeless. Not even being in Jack's arms and hearing his soothing words helped now. He broke into a fit of pitiful cries and buried his face in Jack's chest, wanting hide from the world forever.

Jack continued to stroke his back. The pirate sighed. _This will be a long day …_ It was now when Jack looked at his angel as he saw the bulge that was Will's stomach. It wasn't flat anymore. How on earth should he explain to Will that he was indeed carrying child?

--

Will's cries did soon fade away. After a tense silence, Jonathan decided it was time for him to break the silence. He gave Jack a look, quietly asking for permission to talk with Will, and Jack nodded mutely. Still, Jack's heart raced. This was indeed true and Will was carrying child, then he was about to become a father! He was so happy, but he had absolutely no idea how to take care of a child. This had not happened even in his wildest dreams. Raight, children liked candy, taht was practically all he'd heard. _Allright, I'll get some candy. _But it was hard to him to keep up a happier mood as he saw his lover's face, the trail of tears still visible on his cheeks.

Jonathan kneeled in front of Will, gently taking his hands gently. Will's face was still turned away, as he was sitting in Jack's lap. Jack started to feel uncomfortable. Will was a grown man not a child after all and Jack felt his weight on his knees.

"Look at me, lad," Jonathan said softly. "Calm now. Please, there's nothing that's going to harm you here."

Finally Will glanced up. First at Jack, then at Jonathan. "But…it cannot…it's just…" he stammered, his voice raspy since he'd cried so much. He just didn't find the words. "But…I'm…I'm a _male_, I can't…I can't…" his voice trailed off again, and he looked away. A slight blush strained his cheeks. He couldn't say the words loud.

Jonathan nodded understandingly and smiled. "I know, that is still a mystery. But now you must listen to me." Will looked up again. Jack gave him a reassuring smile. Jonathan continued. "As I've seen, you are indeed with child. A few weeks along or so I believe. The child seems perfectly healthy as far I've seen." His smile grew. "You don't need to feel worried about the child's health, or about yours," he said to Will. "Feeling this way is very normal for pregnant women. With sickness, and mood swings ..."

"But ... I'm not a woman," Will whispered weakly and his blush deepened.

"No, you are most definitely not," Jonathan said with a smile. "What I believe, you've must been born with a womb inside you without anyone just … noticing it or knowing it. Don't worry. And I has to tell you, I've never seen anything like this ever before in my life. But," his smile faded and he frowned. "I've noticed something else; you actually have no pulse."

Will grew silent and fearful. This man wouldn't believe him if he told about the _Dutchman_, he was sure. Jonathan looked nervous and troubled, and he wasn't blamed. How many living people without a pulse had he before encountered? No one, until now, obviously. Yet he took it quite calmly.

"Well," began Jack to explain, holding Will tighter. "Ye see, John', under all these years you've been stuck in Tortuga, there's been a lot goin' on. The Brethren Court gathered ten years ago. There were a lot of adventures…"

"Misadventures," Will mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear.

Jack grinned. "Anyway, we released the goodness Calypso. But that's beside the point. The point is, that Davy Jones died. By Will's hand."

"By my beard and all lovely rum!" Jonathan exclaimed with wide eyes. "Calypso? Davy Jones!? You've got to be kidding me. So…" he hesitated, "you are the captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_?" he eyed Will. "But shouldn't the captain of the _Dutchman_ ferry souls or something like that?"

"I _was_ captain," Will murmured softly. "Not anymore…" The mention of Davy Jones, made him grow a little nervous agian. Davy Jones was not a happy memory.

Jonathan frowned, not all clear to him, but nodded. So he'd to deal with a literaly heartless pregnant male. Interesting and very odd from his point. But well, it was his job now, after all, to help and get this new life to the world one day. And Jack had been a life time friend. It would be unfair turning his back now.

Jack still stroke Will's arms and back. Even if Will was calmer now, he was still shaken. _I am with child_. He'd never imagined having child with Jack; he was sure without doubt that Jack was the father. Who else could be? But one thing he really hoped. _Please, don't let my child be __**just like**__ Jack Sparrow, _he silently begged. Who knew how Jack's view of raising children was? Hopefully not with swords and guns, and mentions of rum and salty wenches, until the child was grown enough to deal with it. From Jack's point of view, it was about the age of five, Will guessed. Or six, maybe.

_Oh God, please, don't let Jack** ever **mention the word 'pirate'._

--

Barbossa drummed impatiently his fingers against the table inside his cabin.

As the doctor, which Jack had went into Tortuga to get, had been inside to examine Will, Jack had come over to talk to him. He'd even asked if Jonathan, the doctor, maybe could follow them. He meant that if Will was sick he wasn't about to leave him behind just because of that. Wasn't it better if the doctor followed instead, he had asked. After a small argue – even if Jack didn't really had a heart to argue like this when Will was ill – Barbossa reluctantly agreed that Jonathan would follow at least until Will became healthy again. Then, they would drop Jonathan off on some island. If they found one.

Then Jack had taken his leave again to check on Will. Now Barbossa was alone in his cabin, studying the charts. Jack hadn't even noticed he had them! What a wonder. But anyway, as he studied the map, he guessed that traveling to find the Fountain of Youth – if it even existed – would take weeks. So they would need to be patient. Right now, they had to sail west in fifteen days, or more if storms and misadventures hindered them.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings. Startled, he looked up, and saw the doctor, Jonathan walking into his cabin. The man sat down on a chair opposite to Barbossa's on the other side of the table. A smile crossed Jonathan's round face, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. He was happy for someone else but not himself. Odd.

"Captain Barbossa," he greeted.

"Doctor Holm," said Barbossa, "What's ye up to now, old man? Find out what's wrong with the lad?"

The smile grew. Odd, why should one smile when another one was sick? Perhaps he didn't just care. "Well, actually he is one hundred procreant healthy." He hesitated, and Barbossa frowned. This didn't make any sense. First Will was sick and almost not able to walk, then he's suddenly healthy? But he just nodded and let Jonathan continue.

Jonathan took a deep breath. He already knew of Barbossa's temper. But would he believe in Will's condition? Probably not. "The fact is," he said slowly, "is that he's pregnant."

Barbossa's reaction was shock and doubt. This was really not making any sense. "How is this possible?" he asked after a moment regarding his wits. "You must be mocking me."

But Jonathan shook his head. "However what you think, it's true. The lad's with child. So," he continued, "Jack Sparrow told me before that I'm able to follow your journey. I must say it's necessary because of the lad's … situation. I've never seen anything like this before."

Barbossa looked away, thinking loudly. "Really, I've seen monsters and gods at sea, having been chased by the whole navy, visited the Other Place, sailed to the World's End and beyond, and been awoken from the dead – but_ this _is just unbelievable! How on earth do ye think I would believe in that?" he asked, turning to Jonathan again.

The man tugged at his beard. "The only proof is when we see the child, or even children perhaps, grow inside the lad."

This was really news for him. Barbossa sighed. He had to tell others, of course. Or maybe they would just understand by themselves after some time – _if it was_ _truth._ Maybe doctor Holm just was a crazy old man that should be thrown over board. He'd drunk too much and lived too long in Tortuga surrounded by drunk pirates and whores. But well, this had a slim chance to be truth also. "Alright, you may stay," he said after a while, "and keep an eye on him. I must just see if you're not some scabby liar."

He dismissed Jonathan to think. This was really insanity. More nuts than Zhang Dian had been. At the same time, Jonathan returned to Will's and Jack's cabin.

--

Talking about Zhang, he was down in the brig in an angry mood, walking back and forth. The only times he'd faced anyone was when they went down to give him some food and water, but it was never Barbossa, Jack, Will, or Elizabeth; no one he could recognize.

Elizabeth had after being scolded by Zhang went to work with the crew. Probably to work some problem out in her mind. She was almost always in thoughts, whenever she worked or talked, dealing with her silent wars. Who knew what was in her mind right now? After her dispute with Zhang, she hadn't talked with neither Jack or Barbossa more than necessary. She hadn't faced Will at all since.

--

Down in the cabin, Jack was proudly examining Will's stomach, with both hands and lips being the one he was. He didn't remember any moment in years that he'd been this proud. Perhaps when he'd gotten the Pearl, but that's was something else. Will was lying back on the bed, smiling at Jack's curiosity. He himself was content about his condition, still not really believing it. Yet there he was carrying the child of his lover. He felt Jack's fingers gently poke his stomach. "Jack, what are you doing?" he asked, startled.

"Well, if it's a lil' babe in there, wouldn't you feel it or somethin', an' it'll answer, like with a kick or somethin'," Jack said as if this was obvious. Will chuckled. He wasn't a fool, he knew at least some things about children and reproduction. Yet he didn't really believe it. "Jack, that's not how it works," he said and looked down at him. He then saw and realized just how much his belly had grown. How couldn't he'd noticed it before?

Jack stopped with his poking and crawled up and kissed Will on the nose teasingly. His arm sneaked around Will's waist. "We have to put on some meat on ye, it's not healthy to be that thin as ye are," Jack said with a mock smile.

"But I'm getting fat!" Will protested and cupped his abdomen.

Jack grinned. "Oh, but it's true. Didn't' ye listen at all to the doctor before he left?"

"No," answered Will, "I was busy keeping your hands off me."

With a mock look of shock, Jack moved back. "Oh, I'm terrible sorry mister Turner, but lets put that lil' moment of offence away for a while, and enjoy ourselves for a moment, shall we?"

A laugh left Will's lips. A real laugh, and Jack smiled; he hadn't heard that sound in so long time and he missed it. "Alright, mister Sparrow," Will breathed and claimed his lips.

But in the middle of their hungry kiss, Will suddenly felt something that made him gasp, It was like he'd heard it, faintly, yet clearly… And he'd felt it inside himself! His hand traveled shocked down to his belly.

Jack gripped his wrist. "Will? Will, what's wrong luv?" His happiness was at once replaced by worry. Was Will sick again? Did it hurt? Or was something wrong with the child? But a weak smile reached Will's lips, and he rested Jack's hand upon his stomach.

"Will…?"

"There are heartbeats!"

--

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note**: thanks for reading! There's still a bit of humor left in this fic I hope, so it's not completely "dry" and empty… Anyways, I still got the questions left from the last chapter. The adventure (the journey to the Fountain of Youth, I mean) will continue. I believe it will be mroe than one child!

Review answers:

Agarwaenloth: thanks. And I don't know much about what will happen with the immortally-thing with Will and the child/children, and Jack. But we will wait and see; they have to come to the Fountain first. If they ever go there... Okay, this is pretty a challenge to write. Next chapter will be up soon! The journey continues...

prettilitTLepoison: Thanks for your review and liking. Yes, I believe writing this male pregnacy will be a challenge, which was the purpose also... Anyway. Lol.

nemo123489: Thanks for your review! And gods, names, I've not thought of it until you mentioned it. But I'll find out something... Thanks.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Okay. Updates are always coming. And of the children/child, I believe it will be more than one child; one will be a girl. Imagine Jack's daughter when she's grown - unbearable, lol. And I agree, in all stories you read (internet of not), the dominant ones are always the boys. Quite annoying.

MC2456: Thanks!

Please review and tell what you think of this! Thanks.


	18. Joke?

**A/N: **thanks all readers and reviewers! Answers are at the bottom of chapter. Sorry that it took such a time to update!

**--**

**Chapter 18**

Even thought of Will's sudden (or perhaps not so sudden) pregnancy, they still would continue their journey. Barbossa had the charts now; it was his care right now. Jack still was down in the cabin with Will; since the discover of the heartbeat, he'd been so proud, just like he'd managed a day without drinking rum.

The crew hadn't heard of the news yet – Jack and Will weren't even sure they would tell most of them, except those who maybe knew Will the best. Elizabeth didn't know either. It had fallen to Jonathan to tell her too, as Will refused to face her.

Her reaction had been to laugh Jonathan right in the face. Will, _pregnant_? Ridiculous. This had to be some sort of joke. Surely since Will and obviously Jack didn't like her and barely accepted her anymore. But at Jonathan's, the doctor, serious eyes and expression her laugh died away. "This is a joke, isn't it?" she said in a calm tone once the half fake laugh was gone.

"No, I can assure you, miss, this is no joke," the doctor had answered in a natural tone.

A smirk spread over Elizabeth's face even if she was growing doubtful. "This must be a comic story coming from the mouth of the Sparrow down there in the cabin," she snickered. "Why should I, by the way, have interest in their little stories?" she added.

Jonathan frowned, hesitant. "I believed you would like to know. Yer their friend, right?"

Another fit of laughs. "Like to know? Indeed, the doctor is not from this ship." With that, she turned at her heels, and Jonathan noticed for the first time the almost emptied flask of rum in her hand. No wonder it had been impossible to make her see sense.

--

A day flew past. Will spent his time down in the cabin, fairly embarrassed to face them, except Jack and Jonathan. Once up on deck he would surely be laughed in the face. Oh, please dear God, had Jonathan told the crew? Had someone else told them – Barbossa or Elizabeth? Did she even know? She indubitably didn't believe it. Or did she? Oh, he wasn't ready for this. Maybe if he and Jack still had been on this ship alone. Or on the wonderful island on which they used to meet; perhaps they would one day build a cottage there and live there in peace.

Only him, Jack and the child. Or children; Will had felt not one heartbeat, but several. There was a large possibility that he was with twins; or maybe even triplets! Oh, this sounded lovely to him - and Jack would need his rum… but then, all would be perfect.

But of course was this nothing else than imaginings. Never in his life would Jack settle down like that, without pirating, without being himself. Even if Will wished so for their children's sake.

He and Jack shared bed now, and they slept through the night peacefully. Though, it had taken time for Will to sleep, now with the knowledge that he had new lives inside him. Nevertheless sleep had claimed him, where he was in Jack's arms.

A new day. Will took the courage to decide to visit Barbossa along with Jack, whom would discuss the ownership of the charts – he'd noticed how Barbossa had taken them. The morning hours Will was anxious, and was easily upset. He absolutely didn't like the mood swings, or the sicknesses, but Jack didn't bother. He loved him whatever happened.

Will's legs felt wobbly as Jack led him by hand to the captain's cabin as the sun stood high. They heard pirates working on deck; someone rushed past them.

"It'll be fine, luv," Jack assured Will as he saw his lover's discomfort. Without bothering to knock, Jack stepped inside, dragging Will with him, despite of the younger man's protests.

There stood Elizabeth next to Barbossa, who sat down next to the table, both inspecting the charts. Barbossa looked up, rolling his eyes at the sight of the two men's coupled hands. It wasn't until the door was loudly closed behind them, as Elizabeth reacted and looked up. Her first expression was a small smirk. It didn't fade as the pair stepped into the room, Jack pulling a blushing Will with him, even if thoughts reeled in her head. Blushing, why would Will blush? He'd never been like that before – looking so awkward and discomforted, so lost. It looked like all he wanted was to disappear. She hoped to a degree that Jack would announce that he would leave with Will forever. Or perhaps without Will, and leave him on some island. But it wasn't realistic. Not at all. And Jack looked actually_ cheerful_.

But what was that bulge on Will's stomach? It wasn't large, but large enough to draw attention if you looked there. Wait – the doctor's words…

"So it's true then?" she asked bluntly, before anyone else said something.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What's true?" he followed Elizabeth's line of sight; she was staring at Will's abdomen. "Oh, that." His mood didn't change. "Yep." He seemed happy and proud, and Barbossa couldn't help but roll his eyes as Jack actually patted Will's stomach with a mock glare at Elizabeth. Will's blush deepened; he didn't look up to meet anyone's eyes. He could meet Barbossa's at some point though, as the other man sat down.

"All right, stop with your cheeky little children like acting and tell me what ya want," Barbossa said. He wasn't in mood for an quarrel, or whatever, with Jack Sparrow right now.

"I believe you has again stolen something very dear from me," Jack said and stepped closer, finally letting go of Will's hand. Will felt how he was sweating. Gods, if he just could sink to the bottom of the ocean and disappear… This was more embarrassing than he'd imagined. Especially when Elizabeth was there, staring at him in utter scorn. And when Jack acted like that. Well, it wasn't something to help. So he stood where he was as Jack started a pointless discussion with Barbossa.

"Give me 'em."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No.

"Yes, you do; now."

"No, and again, no, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, it's _captain_."

Barbossa sighed and stood up, grabbing the charts in the same time. "Whatever you say; no, these charts are mine from now on." His hand traveled to the gun in his belt.

"No, that isn't fair!" Jack exclaimed and looked frantically around. He needed something to bargain with. Well, like threatening to hurt or kill Elizabeth wasn't a choice. An angry Elizabeth wasn't good… He frowned. "We're sailing to the Fountain, aren't we, mate?"

A smirk. "Yes, of course, what had you expected; _Port Royal_?" At the mention, both Elizabeth and Jack winced. Jack because he'd once he'd faced the gallows there and almost died. Elizabeth because of her father, and her early life, right in that place. "Didn't think so," Barbossa said. "Now, out of my cabin." He weaved Jack away.

Jack sighed. Barbossa seemed react at Will's pregnancy or presence, and Jack hadn't gotten the charts from him. He was just so impossible sometimes. "Aye, captain," he muttered. All this time, Will hadn't uttered a word, not any sound either. On his way out, Jack grabbed his hand and left.

Barbossa sighed. Jack hadn't been himself, not so full of mischief, or at least not in the same way as usual. Will had been acting like some distressed damsel. Or rather, damsel in distress. It would be impossible to trick Jack, as he was obviously swelling with pride of Will's state. Sometimes like these he wished Jack just were drunk.

--

As they arrived at the cabin again, Will's cheeks were still burning. Jack smiled. When Jack asked him why, he looked down at his hands in his lap helplessly. "But, Elizabeth – she was … she was _staring_ at me. Both were!"

Jack laid his arm around his shoulders. "It'll be fine, luv, she's not here now," he said with a warm and a flash of golden teeth. "We're goin' to sail to the Fountain, Will, it'll be a wonderful trip."

Will looked at him doubtfully. Trip? "But Jack –"

The pirate's eyes widened. "Oh no, I don't like the sound of that last word," he said and cut Will off. "Not any 'buts' please." He paused momentarily, and Will's discomfort was soon gone under his lover's gaze. "I know ye don't want to go on like this, baby, I mean traveling this lot, but I promise, it'll be perfect. No misadventures. I'll protect ye." His hand traveled down to Will's stomach. "Both of ye."

With a sigh, Will laid his hands atop of Jack's. "I know, love, it's just … the … children, what if…?" His voice trailed off, and he looked Jack deep in the eye.

"Darlin', nothin' of that is goin' to happen," Jack assured with a wide beam, knowing what Will was thinking. "I promise."

Their lips met, and Will leaned in his embrace, seeking the warm comfort and security of the moment. "I know," he breathed against Jack's cheek. Maybe Jack was right - or maybe not.

--

After the two had left, Elizabeth left also after some time; she needed to think. The shock of the news of Will's state being true hit her fully, right now. It was too unbelievable for her. She left Barbossa alone, and set to work. After all these years, she'd found it easiest to think and sort her thoughts while working aboard the vessel. It was obviously truth that Will was … pregnant. So wrong, so_ ironic_, it was to her. He was a man for goodness sake! But that bulge, it was the truth. A child! _Once I'd wished I'd carry his child,_ she thought. All had turned upside-down. So unnatural. But then, if they were sailing, Will wouldn't want it, right? No, by the looks of it, he was at unease, and either he didn't want the child, or he didn't want to go on adventure carrying it.

And soon they could they would set off from Tortuga, Barbossa had decided. As soon as all was ready. Mostly it was. They set sail to leave Tortuga and begin their real adventure - in the search for the Fountain of Youth.

--

**Author's notes:** thanks for reading! Maybe this chapter was a bit short, sorry. Hope you enjoyed it though. Sorry for Will's awkwardness in the beginning/middle, but I have to go on with something. Blame the mood swings. And I mean, I would also feel very awkward if I was male and pregnant. How often does that happen, hm? Review me with your thoughts, please, and you would brighten my day :D It's raining here…

I think the most tricky part will be the Fountain - I've just find out that according to the Charts our pirates use, it's somewhere around Florida's coust. Somehow they must find it, I have some plans ... I don't want to dissapoint you!

BTW, all chapters of _Sea Weaves_ has been beta-read and soon to be replaced.

Review answers:

nemo123489: You're welcome.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks for reviewing - again! Yep, she really would be a handsome. And two? Oh no! Our guys are so in trouble ... :D

SmLTwNGrL06: thank you, glad you like it! An update is always on its way.

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thank you, thank you! (is that all I'm saying? I think so...) So glad you like this! An update is coming very soon!

MC2456_:_ yep, it was me who came up with Amin Mela Lle wide grin. The serie is actually not finished yet … so who knows, maybe I'll update the serie sometime! Thank you! I'm flattered of your appresiation (I did probably didn't spell that right...)!

-

Thanks all!


	19. Temptations and ill events

**A/N: **Hello all readers, here is your new update! Thank you all reviewers too, of course. I just want to say I hope these characters aren't OOC or Gary Stues or Mary Sues or something. Tell me if they are, and I'll do my best to change it! And soon we will all also know of Zhang's fate... We _are_ tired of him aren't we? I am, if anyone. Important to the story but a really annoying character… Anyway, now to the story.

**--**

**Chapter 19 – Temptations and ill events**

They left Tortuga at night, and the moon was half on the dark sky when they left the port behind them. From there, they sailed in days and nights, what soon had turned into a week. Jack had let the men of his old crew know about Will's condition, but it seemed like Marty and Gibbs were the only one of them that had taken it seriously. The news of the heartbeats that Will felt made Jack's prouder than ever. He guessed that by Will had felt – like it was more than one heart – that it was twins he carried. Better.

Whole time Jack had assumed that Will longer for a heartbeat as he was without it all time. The time Jack had understood that was one night, there first, when Will had snuggled to his chest; not only for warmth, but also to hear the familiar sound.

At first, Will didn't spend so much time aboard deck. And Jack didn't let him work anyway; he didn't want to risk their children any harm.

Days went on and by each day Will grew more and more restless. He was tired of commanding a crew, as he'd done on the Dutchman, but just being around like this doing nothing grew him bored and irritated. It wasn't better with the mood swings or morning sicknesses that would come now and then. His only comfort was Jack and when he went on deck. He loved to watch the sunrise. From the One Day ten years ago, it had been his favorite hour at day and night. It was symbolic for him; that he and Jack would join at sunrise, as ten years ago. Then sunset was something that saddened him.

But he had not to worry, he and Jack was always together now.

The most irritating thing right now was the doctor. Will didn't fully trust him, and the doctor's background wasn't really bright. And the stank of alcohol surrounded him. It astonished Will had such a man had become doctor among pirates, of all things. Maybe for the easy way to get rum.

Even if he was a drunkard, Jonathan Holm was still a man good at his job, and he had a caring heart for others. At least to some point. Thought the lack of tools, he'd been there to help the crew when they felt sick or ill. But at Jack's "orders" his main task was to take care of Will's medicinal part.

One thing Will had been wondering about on their journey was how to bring the children the world. He knew of those things of course - of birthing - but yet, his body wasn't made for it was it? Or would it work? Perhaps they would have to cut the children out? The mere thought made him shiver. He didn't want to be cut up something … Jonathan had mentioned it once, just in a hurry, and Will hadn't been able to find out more.

Preferably he didn't want to either.

--

All this time, not knowing what was happening aboard deck, a tired Zhang was locked up in the brig. He wasn't talking much, as he didn't have anyone to talk to, and mostly he was ignored. The only times someone came down to see him was when someone came with food.

He guessed he'd been down here for a week and a half. All was too silent – too calm. He knew that soon would something happen. He wished so; that someone came, an attack perhaps, or a storm, so he could escape. Only wishing of course.

But wishes can come true, you know.

--

All went according to plans. Barbossa could now see on the map that they had to sail in this direction for a week more, if not a storm hit of course. He hoped that Calypso's wrath was over against him, and that no redcoats were following them. They didn't want to loose time of that! They needed to find the Fountain – he needed to find it – as he'd wanted for the last decennium. Right now, they were sailing north, some grades west.

One thing he'd noticed was that it was getting colder. Not only him but also many others had noticed this. It was odd, for it shouldn't be this cold in Caribbean, even if they were leavening its boarders. According to the map, the Fountain was still not so much north that it would be colder – but it was. Perhaps it was some phenomena thing, something unnatural.

Did Calypso have these powers too? Damn, he hoped not. He'd tasted too much of her wrath already…

--

Later one afternoon, a day it had started raining, Jack noticed his rum was gone. He went down to get some in the cargo, and of course he dragged Will with him, as he never left him out of sight. "Jack, I know that you love me, and I love you, but I can handle one minute without being guarded," Will protested as Jack pulled his arm and he was forced to follow. "I know you're worried, but you don't have to … _Jack_!" he exclaimed as Jack's hand held him harder. "I'm not a poppet, you know!"

Jack ignored his pleas and instead dragged him along. No way he would let Will go. What of something or someone hurt him? They were dealing with Barbossa's crew, after all.

They had to cross the brig to get to the cargo, one thing that made Will uneasy. After all, Zhang was down there, and soon the man would hear them. _Will he notice?_ he thought, thinking of his children. The bulge on his stomach was very visible, in his option. The door opened and Jack paused just for a moment to retrieve the keys. But Will didn't hear anything or see anything, so he guessed Zhang was asleep. Slowly he relaxed again and turned his attention to Jack.

But Zhang was not asleep. The man moved in his cell at the sound of the door opening, his mind registering that nobody should be down here now. He'd already gotten his daily ransom of food; and in that way he'd been lucky. He'd not been bale to get the keys, but he'd heard who had them; Barbossa - as one could've guessed. And also he'd been able to get and hide a piece of chain he'd taken from an old drunk crewman. It could maybe be used as a weapon. So why was someone here and who?

The sight surprised him;_ captain_ Jack Sparrow was holding younger Will Turner's hand, obviously dragging him somewhere. He'd only once before seen a relationship like this between them, and it was when he'd held Will's heart and threatened to kill him. But this was surprising. And he saw something else; tat hadn't been there before - the slight bulge at Will's stomach. He leaned against the bars, and looked at the pair as Jack opened another door. But Will Turner was finally released and he waited in the doorway. Zhang could faintly smell rum; maybe Will didn't drink rum and that was why he didn't go down there. As silently as he could, Zhang grabbed the piece of chain he'd hidden beneath his robes and held it ready. A plan formed quickly in his mind.

He just had to get Turner close enough.

"William Turner," he said, voice soft and sly; a low chuckle left his lips. Everyone hated that sound.

The younger man flinched and at once turned; the speaker was obviously Zhang. Oh how he hated that man. So totally disgusting was Zhang that Will was surprised that Zhang hadn't been killed at once. Luckily he didn't have to speak for just then, Jack returned with a triumphant grin and one bottle of rum in each hand. The grin faded as he saw the look on Will's face. And when he saw Zhang his face darkened.

"They didn't kill ya? What a shame," he commented dryly.

Another chuckle. "Unfortunately for you, I am still here." His gaze returned to Will, whose brown eyes glared at him. "Strange thing, it is, that one so striking as you hangs around with such a scoundrel as _Jack Sparrow_."

Will's fists clenched. "Be silent, you rat!" he growled angrily. If he'd just had a sword right now … But when he stepped forward, Jack stepped between, not wanting Will to go closer to Zhang's cell.

"Ya know, we could solve this lil' quarrel in a more traditional, calm way…?"

But Will ignored what Jack said. "If I just had a sword," Will spat his words at Zhang, "then your head would've been lying on the ground right now!" Even thought his voice was low and threatening, all Zhang did was chuckling. _Oh what I hate him!_ Will thought, his hand traveling to his belt where he usually should have his weapons. But there was none; in a fast move he grabbed Jack's pistol and aimed it at Zhang's head.

"Uhu," Jack murmured and moved away a little. "Maybe we could solve this the easy way… Yer goin' to shoot? Oh bugger."

Will's brow furrowed. Did Jack care about Zhang, or was he afraid that Barbossa would get mad? Probably the last. But who cared if Zhang died? He was a scum and Will would kill him. Now. His finger was set ready to pull the trigger. Zhang didn't even flinch. A wide smirk spread over his face; both Will and Jack could see his blackened teeth.

"So, that's your plans, young Turner? Killing me? Lets see how you cope; I doubt you've even killed a man before."

Heat rose in Will along with new fury. How dared this man insult him like this. Yet he hesitated to pull the trigger. The air was tense in here now and it was hard to breath. Zhang was so calm – too calm – for Will to like it. One thing was it to kill an enemy in the heat of battle but like this felt so raw. Zhang saw and felt Will's hesitation. The way his brow furrowed; they all told that Will was unsure. "So you have not killed a man before." His words were harsh, rude, and Will swallowed. He had to kill him – part of him said he should and parts of him said he should not. Jack on his side seemed to agree with the second part, even as silent as he was.

"Will, are ye sure tha-"

Jack's words were broken by a loud bang and Zhang fell backwards with a bullet in his head.

"Uh, man down," Jack stated nonchalantly.

Beside Jack, Will stood breathing deeply and ragingly, with sweat on his brow. His knuckles were turning white by holding the gun so firmly. He'd shot him. He'd done it.

Jack saw how Will's hands were trembling a little. At once, the need to protect Will and check is he was all right came into Jack's mind, and he laid an arm around Will's waist, slowly retrieving the gun. Not really noticing Jack's actions, Will just stared at the dead body from across the bars. It felt so unreal. He'd killed before, but he'd never felt like this – he started to feel nauseous.

Mumbling softly to calm his lover down, Jack led him to the stairs. "Sit down, luv," he whispered. Will seemed to be in some sort of chock. When Jack laid his palm against his brow, he felt the warmth there. Fever? _Please don't let him have fever_, he thought and put back his gun in his belt. "Okay luv, breath deeply, calm now… Just like that." His hand moved in circles over Will's tense back. "Better now?"

Will's nodded. "I don't what happened…" he whispered weakly. "It just suddenly felt like … like my knees would give away…and …" The words lumped in his throat. A hand unconsciously traveled to his stomach. At least, Zhang had made no comment about that. Jack gave a soft smile, taking his hand.

"It's all right now, darlin'. Do ye need to see the doc'?" A weak shake of the head was the answer, but Jack doubted it. "Stay here, luv, and I'll find the doctor…" he glanced back at the brig, and he could glimpse Zhang's cell. "…And someone to take care of this mess." He squeezed Will's hands. "So stay here and breath deeply, savvy?"

Another nod. Briefly Will closed his eyes. He'd just overreacted, didn't need to see a doctor! But a stubborn, angry Jack was even worse. So he took deep breaths and waited. With a last squeeze of Will's hand, Jack slipped up the stairs to find the doctor.

--

Will's mind reeled. Why did he feel this way? It shouldn't feel like this … He'd seen dead people before. He'd killed before. He had … Images started to form in his mind, and his hands became sweaty as he saw the blood, heard the loud shot, the shocked expression in Zhang's face as he fell – and then silence; silence so deep that it frightened him. Hands still trembling Will laid his arms around himself. Abruptly he felt so cold and sick; he couldn't help that he suddenly felt so alone, and he wished that Jack hadn't left him here.

It became hard to breath; he gasped over and over struggling to fill his lungs with air. His head lightened, and once he believed he would faint right on the spot. _All right, deep breaths,_ he reminded himself; _take deep breaths…_

It didn't stop the lump from forming in his throat.

--

Jack rushed up and once he saw a face he asked for the doctor. Obviously, Jonathan was with the captain. Drinking. _Damn, damn, damn!_ Jack swore quietly to himself as he ran right up the captain's cabin, not bothering to knock.

"What's up, mate?" slurred a seemingly very drunk Jonathan, who almost tripped over Jack as he burst into the room. In his hand he held a bottle of rum. Next to him was Barbossa, and it looked like their conversion had turned into a sort of drinking game instead. Bottles lay everywhere; emptied, or almost.

"Get away with that, you brainless worthlessly smashed rascal!" Jack yelled and took the bottle from Jonathan receiving a startled look from Jonathan. Barbossa raised an eyebrow, much more sensible than Jonathan as he wasn't as drunk as him.

"Did I do somethin' wrong, capt'n?" the doctor asked with a frown. In his state he looked horrible, and he smelled even worse than ever.

"What's wrong, _what's wrong_?!" Jack bellowed, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the cabin, ignoring the other's strange looks. "Will's down there, sick, and you're here drinking like an ugly nasty piece of work!" All while yelling right in Jonathan's ear adding more headache and confusion, Jack had led him to the stairs down to the brig. Jonathan's eyes widened a bit.

"Yer gonna put ole me in tha brig?" he slurred but Jack's lips were a firm line of determination and he didn't answer. Instead he just grabbed Jonathan's shirt hard and bent him down a bit so he could see Will, sitting on the stairs below. At the sound of Jonathan's voice, Will looked up from where he sat, hands in his knees, sweat on his brow. But the sweat came not from hard work but from fever.

"Jack…?" he asked with a small voice; Jack looked mad, terribly so. And Jonathan, the doctor … that would be a _doctor_? It really shown that he was from Tortuga now. The man practically stank of alcohol. Jack had Jonathan in a firm grip as he led Jonathan down; the old doctor's legs were wobbly and his vision not so clear. This rum was a lot stronger than he'd believed.

When the two men moved down Will moved at once to his feet but Jack let go of Jonathan, with a glare at the doctor, and hurried to Will, setting him down again.

"Jack, isn't doctor Jonathan very … drunk?" Will whispered with a glance at the man who looked dumbly at them, like trying to remember why on earth he was there at all.

A grim smile crossed Jack's lips. "But I can handle this luv."

"I don't want him to look at me!" Will protested. "He's so drunk and I don't need to be checked on like a baby, I'm all right!"

At once Jack's expression softened, a hand gently ruffling Will's hair ignoring the protests. "Oh, but ya _are _my baby," glancing down at Will's rounder belly and laying a hand there, he added. "Both of ya are my little babies. And I'll make sure all is all right. As I said, luv, I'll take care of it. Savvy?"

A nod, Will answered with, but still he didn't trust Jonathan – especially not as drunk. While they had been speaking, Jonathan had straightened himself to the wall and tried to clear his vision and remember what Jack had told him. Someone being sick… Just as he was rubbing his temples, Jack came over to him, and slapped him.

"I've always wanted to do that," Jack mumbled to Will, seeing a small smile play on his lips then fade. Jack turned to the dazed Jonathan again. His headache had increased but his mind cleared just for some moments and he could finally understand what Jack was saying. "Look here mate, I don't care ya want another drink, cause ya wont get one until ya've checked on Will and made sure all is well, savvy?"

Dumbly, Jonathan nodded and started to walk over to Will, who looked at him with a disgusted look upon his face. With a frown, Jack moved forwards and took Will in his arms, sweeping him off his feet, startling both. "Maybe we should do it in the cabin?" he suggested and started to walk upstairs again. In his arms he still held Will, as if he'd been a lass that Jack had just saved like a real prince, and the prince would now carry the lass to the horse and ride to the great white castle with, swift as the wind… Oh, except he didn't have a horse, nor was Will a girl and Jack a prince, and doubtfully the cabin would resemble the chambers of a great castle.

Jonathan nodded and started to rub his temples again. He hadn't liked when Jack had yelled at him earlier. Stars danced before his eyes. When sure Jack had turned his back Jonathan grabbed the flask with whisky, as he always carried in his belt for emergency situations, and took a large swing. At least it would help the headache for a time.

This really _was _an emergency case.

--

**Author's notes:** thanks that you've been so patient with me! Right now I'm writing so late that my brain is not really thinking with what I'm writing; when I'm tired I can get random ideas and be so … random. Um, anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter too. I'm sorry if It's boring in some parts with lots of dialogue, or none at all, or "he did so" and "she did so" all time. I think I get a little better by each chapter, and each time I write. Hope ya like!

Review answers:

nemo123489: Thanks! I'll update in a week again or so.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks! Yes, something is going on… You'll see... And oh, most of my chapters are written in the middle of night and the only thing stopping me is when my mum start to argue… (argh!) It's then I get ideas. When I should be asleep.

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thanks! Yes, Elizabeth's reaction is like that, mostly because she now hates Jack and love-hates Will at the same time. And of course Jack's proud! Will's the one to suffer… my plot bonny…lol.

Thanks, see ya next time mates!


	20. Snow, Rain And Storm Winds

**Author's notes: **thanks all readers and reviewers, again! Anyway, I must tell that the Fountain of Youth is, according to the chart that the pirates has, around the coasts of today's Florida. I'll keep it that way, but of course there will be surprises and unexpected things. Just for you to know. I'm not the best at geography at those parts of the world (as I live at the other side of it) but I hope I can get most of the information as right as possible. Thank you all reviewers and readers (how many times have I said that?!), review answers are – as usual – at the bottom of the chapter.

--

**Chapter 20 – Snow, Rain, And Storm Winds**

Even in his drunken stage, Jonathan had come with the conclusion that Will was quite all right. He just needed to calm down; he had just been in a state of shock, but he wasn't sick or something. The doctor himself was in a worse state, a thing that anyone could find out by himself or herself. The body of Zhang Dian was thrown overboard without any further rites, and now the brig was empty.

Days passed on slowly and lazily. Now, the sea seemed so calm – too calm. Jack had a faint feeling that soon they would be caught up in storm or some other trouble again. Of course they would, they were pirates, after all. Will spent time aboard deck again, thought trying to keep as mush distance between himself and Elizabeth as possible all time. Embarrassment still shone in his eyes at the sight of her, and the air was tense as a bowstring before releasing the arrow.

The weather changed, very slowly at first. Seemingly without reason it became colder. Not much, but enough for the crew to notice. But a few days after this change it started to snow; not much at first, but then the snow came falling thicker, heavier, faster. This slower their path, but they were lucky that the seas didn't anger and didn't bring any storm.

Slowly the slow cold winds turned harsher and bolder. The waves of the sea grew larger and soon the water splashed upon deck at each time a wave hit. This was bad. Very bad.

"This cannot hold much longer!" Gibbs shouted from were he was at the mast, his voice cut short by the howling winds. From the helm, Barbossa answered with a growl and he held determined the ship steady. Snow was in his dark beard and hair. Large waves hit the ship; rocking it, ice-cold water washing over the rail. The water broke like glass or ice, cold; the snow mixed with rain falling like arrows from the sky chilled to the bones. A man from the crew rushed forward and grabbed a line, holding for dear life. But another large wave rushed up and claimed the man within moments; his grip slipped. Thunder and flashing lights formed in the dark sky.

The vessel's squeaking and bolting woke Will up from his slumber where he was down in the cabin; as usual, Jack had told him to rest when he'd seen Will trying to cover a yawn under one of Jack's and Barbossa's usual quarrels. At once he was on his feet, and he leaped up the stairs up on deck to help. Jack, who was helping the others to gain control of the vessel and taking in the sails, saw him from the corner of his eye. His eyes widened. What was he doing up here? He get to get down the cabin and not get hurt! _And I promise no misadventures,_ he thought. He let over his work to another and ran to Will's side. Grabbing Will's arm he pulled him out of harm's way, as another large wave hit the deck and shook the vessel with damned force.

"What are ya doin' out here?!" Jack demanded.

"Let go of me!" Will protested, struggling, and maybe not even noticing Jack was the one holding him. "I got to help the others!"

"No, that's too dangerous, luv," Jack said and ignored the protests as he dragged Will down to the cabin again. But in mid-way Will managed to get free.

"Jack, stop it! Now!" Will cried, breaking free. "I'm not a girl, I can take care of myself! Stop acting like I'm made of glass!" With that he rushed to help the others again, and his form disappeared in the mass of pirates, snow and rain.

--

Barbossa could've managed to control the vessel if the storm had been a degree calmer. But this was it. And the cold was bone chilling. He started to loose control; but of course, he didn't tell anyone. His mind was now all set on gaining control again and let the vessel go straight – they didn't want to lose their course.

The pirates' struggle seemed to be for nothing. Not even the maelstrom had been this bad. Snow and rain hit deck and blinded them, the wind howled and rippled the sails. Was this Calypso's doing?

--

Jack sough the ship back and forth, but he didn't find Will. Where was he? Was he hurt? Thoughts laid heavy on Jack's mind and dreaded him. Will had to be all right, he had to. He couldn't be hurt. No, he couldn't be … _And he shouldn't be out there risking the children!_ Jack thought. Jack had to find him.

--

Will was just to rush over to help Gibbs with tying the last cannon as a large wave washed over him and Gibbs.

And claimed them.

In the next moment, he felt how he landed in the icy cold water. Air whooshed out of his lungs and he came to a state of chock. It was so cold! The coldness embraced him and made his limbs freeze, tense, and he started to sink. His lungs started screaming, but his mind started to grow dim. _Cold… _He needed air, he needed to _breath_! Kicking out with his feet, he managed to come to the surface and draw some breaths, before water filled his mouth and he spat out. The water was so cold and blurred his vision. Already his mind started to haze. It was hard enough to keep his head above the water, and fight the storm's power. He tried to cry out, but no sound crossed his lips before another large wave washed over him and now he sank. He sank and could nothing do. _I'm going to die,_ he thought. _I'm going to die… _So cold… he didn't feel his fingers… _So numb _...

He wouldn't last much longer.

Unexpectedly a hand grabbed his shirt and started to pull him up. He could nothing do to help. He couldn't breath… couldn't think… But at last the surface broke above him and he could draw breaths, thought rain hit his face like cold ice arrows. A familiar face greeted him.

"M-mi-mister G-Gibbs!" he gasped, teeth chattering, his lips blue from the cold. The man just nodded and helped Will to swim over to a piece of wood that had fallen into the water along with them. The cold water took the feeling of Will's and Gibb's bodies slowly. Gibbs still held in Will's shirt unconsciously. Their minds wandered, they started to forgot. They could soon not even move.

_So cold…_

All time, the Black Pearl was sailing away and disappeared in the rainy storm.

--

"Men overboard!"

The cry was faint to Jack's ears. Dread filled his mind and made a lump in his throat. Was it Will? _No, it cannot …_ His heart beat faster. What if it was Will who had fallen overboard? _Gods, don't let it be Will_! He rushed to the rail, peering out through the snow and rain but could see nothing but water. Water, so much water, cold. Washing over the rail all around him. "Will? Will! Where are you!?" he cried, but there was no answer from the panicked pirates or the rain; the howling of the winds drained his words.

--

Will's teeth were chattering, and that kept him awake. But oh, it was so cold, and he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep… With a jolt he thought of Jack, and the children. Inside him! Gods, they could be hurt…! No, they couldn't be. All these thoughts reeled in his dim mind and told him to fight. To stay awake. To stay _alive._

_So cold…_ Sleep crept on his senses again. He didn't know how long he'd been out here, floating in his piece of wood, cold. Cold even through the bones_. Just a little sleep… His _eyelids started to drop. _No, don't give up, not yet! Think of the children!_ a voice in his mind screamed madly at him.

Beside him, Gibbs was, feeling no better. His feeling in his legs and fingers was gone, his whole body numb. Still he held Will's shirt, though he barely noticed it himself. So cold it was… Even if the sea was calmer now, the rain was still falling, mixed with flakes of cold snow.

"Mi-mister G-Gibbs…?" a trembling voice whispered next to him. "Are … are you st-still the-there…?"

Gibbs gasped, his senses more alert. His hands still held the wood in a firm grip; life depending on it. _Lost, cold, wet._ He'd totally forgotten someone was there, floating at the same piece of wood as him. But who?

"Mis-ter … Gi-Gibbs…" The voice was weaker now. Will's head sank down to rest on the wood. He was so tired. He wouldn't – no, they wouldn't survive. _Oh Jack…_ It didn't matter anymore… _So cold…_

Gibbs could finally make out Will's face; the lad's eyelids were half closed. _So tired… _"Mary mother of god!" Gibbs gasped, trying to get his senses alive again. His voice was trembling gas his body, and he was so cold and numb as he believed he would die in any moment. "…T-Turner…" he gasped, holding Will's shirt harder. he started to remember now - a wave, it had thrown them overboard... "Hang on…"

Will's breath was laboring. They would die within moments, he knew… _He wanted to sleep…_ And Jack would never see Will or their unborn children ever again…

--

_To be continued…_

**Author's note: **I'm evil, aren't I. Will the troubles ever end…? Thank you all readers!

Review answers to my wonderful reviewers:

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thanks! Yea, I had to get rid of that annoying pathetic character. All right, it _is_ my fault he's the one he is – it was my bizarre mind who created him after all - but anyway, I had enough of him. After that I don't think Jack's gonna keep his gun near Will again, lol. What if he's going to shot someone else?

MC2456: Thank you very much!

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thank you! Yeah, the reaction of WIll's manybe wasn't the best, but I was totally out ideas of what was going to happen... Glad you like anyways though :D

SmLTwNGrL06: Um, yeah. Well the fact is, that I've thought for a while that Will got some link to the sea, that no one else got (except Norrington, because both are/has been captains of the Flying Dutchman). So what he feels isn't just a normal fever, it's that he feels something is wrong at sea, something bad (very bad). But himself he doesn't know this (they think he's sick) - it'll appear in future chapters...


	21. Cold

Chapter 21 -

**Author's note:** Here ya got your update, folks!

**Chapter 21 - Cold**

_It is cold._

It was the only thing his mind could register. Shivers shook his body and his teeth chattered. He just wanted it to end… but it didn't. It took time for him to know why, why he hadn't fell asleep, why he hadn't faded from the icy water. That constant coldness, embracing him…

…_I cannot die._

His children… could they…could they die? Were they hurt? _No!_ his mind cried. He had to get out of this, somehow. _They_ had to. Now. He gasped, opening his eyes for the first time in minutes. Beside him laid an unmoving body, skin blue from the cold. But Will felt a warm weak breath leave Gibbs' lips, forming the hint of vapor.

…_We should be dead…_

But he felt something… A beat. From inside. They were alive; their hearts were still beating! His children were alive! "God, thank you", he gasped. But to stay alive much longer, he needed to become warm. And safe. Drawing a deep breath, he lifted his head and looked around. Water splashed right in his face, cold and sharp like ice against his skin, but he still could see quite well despite to the storm. It had calmed rapidly, like its claim on Will and Gibbs had been enough, and for that Will was glad. But wait, what was that? A black spot … no, a large shadow it seemed…

Will managed to kick out with his legs, trying to let the piece of wood he was lying upon go in the direction of the shadow. No, was it a shadow? It wasn't a dark spot; it held many forms and shapes… A tall broken dark pillar –like a mast of a ship, wrecked in a storm.

_Could it be…?_

--

Jack hadn't been able to speak since the storm had calmed. Since the loss of Will. They had searched the ship; found a body of one who hadn't managed the storm. Most dead had been thrown overboard when the storm had raged. But Will was not on the ship.

_Do not let him be hurt,_ Jack silently begged. Even if Will couldn't die, it didn't mean he couldn't get sick – or their children. Their children, couldn't they die? No, couldn't think of that. Didn't want to. But it was the only thing his mind set on, desperately, like you rely on your last hope while facing death. This was his last rays of hope, thinking of Will – the grown stomach, his smile…the future children _… _if there would be any…

Had this been Calypso, her fury? Had this been her claim? She would be one capable of this, of claiming the ones she wanted without regretting it. Killing them…

_Gods, let him be all right_, he begged. _Return him to me, please…_

--

With new determined strength, Will managed to heave himself up a floating object in their way. Yet he was so weak that he wouldn't be able to stand up. This object was a piece of deck, and he could almost lie to his full length on it. Weakly he pulled Gibbs with him, even if Gibbs felt heavy and his fingers were frozen. _So cold…_ But he had to survive; he had to. Both of them had to; they needed to help each other to survive. And he couldn't let his children … _No!_ No, he couldn't.

"Come on…" he whispered, thought Gibbs did not hear him – Gibbs was still conscious, thought his mind wandered, and both were so cold. So freezing cold. They longed for heat as one in the desert longs for water – but even more. Gibbs' hold of Will's shirt loosened. Will managed to catch the body, almost slipping down in the water again, just in time. If he hadn't, Gibbs would sink unhindered the hundreds of meters to the ocean's bottom.

The shipwreck – it really was one – was not so far away. They had to hurry there before the storm again turned in their direction. "Gibbs! Wake up!" he panted, desperately trying to contact the man. But there was no answer. Will felt his energy slip away. They didn't have much time. "Mr G-Gibbs!" His teeth were chattering. It was so cold, so cold … "Wake up… please, wake up…"

Silence met his words. Will fell back on the small platform, not feeling the cold water splashing against his feet anymore. He barely felt anything – except for cold, right into his bones. But he couldn't die, could he? _But the children can, _a small voice whispered in his mind. And Gibbs too.

So numb, he felt so numb. The rocking of the floating platform lulled him to sleep. Sleep; so welcome it felt – so warm! Will gasped in total shock when he felt something move beside himself. Gibbs was waking up! He tried to move, but found it too painful, too cold. His limbs would not cooperate. Slowly, he felt the world fade into blackness. Dots danced before his eyes. Instead of the sky – the dark sky covered in clouds full of rain – he saw a face; his dear Jack. Jack, was he safe? Was he all right…? "Jack…" he moaned. "Jack!" The darker the world became, the more painfully clear the image was. So close; and closer even. He imagined Jack reaching out, taking his hands… Holding them, warming them. "…Jack!"

He got no answer but cold rain in his face.

In those painful moments, Gibbs came awake again. He didn't notice that he'd been moved; all was too cold. He should be dead – they should be dead. Wait – _they_? A low moan reached his ears. Someone was there…

"…Jack…"

That moan, again, but now Gibbs could clearly hear the name. The only one he knew who would utter that name in longing was Will Turner. How they where he was forgotten to him now. Heat, they needed heat. Slowly and with much pain he managed to roll onto his side, almost slipping on the wet wood. A body lay beside him – barely moving, _barely alive_, skin pale, and lips blue. Will's eyelids felt so heavy – just a little of sleep, was all he wanted. _Just a little…_

Waves lulled him to sleep, and he sank deeply into an empty unconscious world. Those waves did also carry them closer to the shipwreck; Gibbs didn't register it until they literary collided with the large object. With much effort he could soon see how the ship was parted in two, the middle deep into water, like Kraken itself had been there years ago. Part of the ship had previously led to a cabin; now, it offered a shelter against winds and rain and snow. It was their only option they had if they wanted to survive, now that the Black Pearl was far away. A fog rested around them and the shipwreck. The opening to the cabin was much like the opening of a cave, once a large room but now split in two as the whole vessel.

With new sudden strength, his courage raised by the slim hope the shelter would give, Gibbs managed to grab the wreck's old rain and heave himself up, inch by inch, almost slipping as he did so. A curse left his lips, barely audible, but he climbed up to rest, his arm hooked around the broken rail. He gasped, trying to regain control of his numb mind and body. Slept crept upon his senses, told him to rest, to sleep… to give in to the welcoming darkness. But he did not. If it were going to end, no way he would end here, cold and lost on some godforsaken sea without even a glimpse of the Pearl! Off and to he forgot Will was even there, below him, gloomily near to slip off the piece of wood and be lost forever. All Gibbs was concentrated on was to survive, to stay awake.

"Jack! Jack…"

The long moments split by the moan, and once again, Gibbs was thrown into reality. This was _so_ bad… He couldn't walk, his legs were too cold, but he coped to crawl very slowly down again, grabbing Will's shirt and drag him up. Surprised of his own strength, he was, but he needed it. They both needed much luck now, more luck than given to them. Time was running out. But they had to make it.

Gibbs knew it – Jack would be so bloody mad at him if he couldn't bring Will back in one whole piece. Rather, one _warm_ piece.

So bloody cold…

--

To be continued…

**Author's notes:** I feel evil right now… need to tell more? Anyways, sorry the chapter is quite short, but I haven't had so much time to write. I was away on a "Forum Meeting" (or what to call it) in Stockholm, with members from another website (in Swedish then). But here I am again…You're not rid of me – yet …

Review answers:

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: So am I told… lol. I'll do my best of making the babies all right. They have to right? And Will? Gods, I'm a real sucker at this. Anyway, if nothing had happened, the story had become so boring… And I don't want to write boring stuff. Who want to read it? Most things I like to write _are_ angst. Don't become upset, all right…? 'Cause it's goin' to take a while before Will and Jack will meet again…

nemo123489: Thank you! I decided it was time for somethin' to happen…

Inuyasha Uzumaki: I am evil… right?

SmLTwNGrL06: Yeah, from time to time I'm confused as well… Writing this is like being trapped in a spider's web and trying to get loose before the spider arrives.


	22. Dream of Me

**Author's notes: **Thnak you all readers and reviewers who takes time to read this fic! Now that school has started again, I'll have much less time to write, since homework will take my time instead. But I'll do my best to give you new chapter about once a week. In this chapter there will be several flashbacks and dreams, and it's written in bold italics (like **_this_**). Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Review answers are as usual at the bottom of chapter.

**--**

**Chapter 22 – Dream of Me**

_**Lips met his; soft, the kiss not brutal in any way. This was a dream, had to be one, but it felt so real... Arms encircled him, warm skin against his own. "Jack…" he murmured. A hand landed on his stomach. The hand was warm, warming him to the tip of his toes. **_

"_**Hush darlin'," where Jack's only words. Again their lips joined. His face was so real, so warm…**_

_**But suddenly, Jack's face twisted...and his eyes were not Jack's eyes, they were darker, colder - full of hate and grief yet so empty, like dark long corridors. **__**The beard grew long and then twisted into tentacles, slimy and wet, reaching out for him…to harm him…**_

The sound of rain splashing against wood awoke Will, and he gasped; the process of waking itself was painful enough. But the wish to sleep was gone, now that the image of Davy Jones waited for him there. Once his mind had cleared, the cold set in. He realized, how lost he was. He had no idea where he was, whenever he was alone or not, and oh, it was still _cold_. But wait – a blanket was laid over him. A stinky old thing, moth eaten since long, but it had kept him somewhat warm… even if his clothes where very wet, gummed to his body. But this meant, someone was there. _I am not alone…_

His eyes opened slowly. The world was still dark around him. He could hear rain hit some sort of roof above him; he heard wind howl outside. It was storming…again. He crawled into a small ball under the blanket, pulling it closer, seeking the smallest of warmth he could get.

With a gasp, he realized that he should be dead. They should be, rather. It was the most logical thing - it had been so cold in the water…

His hand flew down and cupped his abdomen. _Gods, the children…! _With numb fingers he massaged his round belly, desperate to feel warm there. To hear the children's hearts and know they where alive. But could he feel, could he _hear_…? The beats…. There had to be beats!

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Will forgot to breath. His children where so much more important to him than he'd realized. _Please, let them live_, he silently begged. He had to shut his eyes tightly to not fell tears. _My children…Don't let them be…_

_**He remembered it so clearly. The words that had left the doctor's mouth and first filled him with shock, and surprise … and then joy. And Jack had held him hard, so hard, his embrace to warm and safe. "This is a rare condition you are in, mister Turner," Jonathan had said, smiling. "And it's nothing dangerous and totally naturally to feel this way, I promise. I have to congratulate."**_

"_**C-congratulate?" Will had stammered, eyes wide. Yes, he remembered how uncertain he'd felt, so weak – he had been ill. Jack's arms had held him harder…Oh, he remembered…**_

"_**You are with child."**_

Time seemed to stop and the tears escaped, running down Will's cheeks. He'd lost them…he'd lost Jack, and now the children. Why was the world so unfair? He hide his face in his hands, tears streaming freely. His body trembled and shook as he cried. The world was so hard, so unfair. Why was it he to loose what he held dear?

--

They had been seeking for the last hours, but found nothing. Barbossa had told them to end the seeking, for those who had fallen overboard were probably dead. Except for Will Turner perhaps, but never less he had to be at the ocean's bottom right now. Jack's heart broke at the news that they would stop searching. "But what if they're alive out there, waitin' for us!" he protested. "We gotta help 'em!"

But Barbossa and everyone else ignored his pleas. Some of the didn't really show sympathy, at least not in front of Barbossa. Jack got just a pat on the back and then they would move away from him. After all, he was a captain, and didn't want to be treated as someone weak. So mostly he was ignored. Jack found himself go down to his and Will's cabin. After some seeking around, he found the Chest.

In there, was the heart. He heard how it beat, slower than usual, yet this meant Will was alive. This was his only hope. Jack would take care of his heart… They would met again. They had to. And their children…

**"_Jack, my heart will always belong to you…"_**

_**Jack knew what Will was asking for him. Will let Jack take the chest from his hands, and the pirate took it with exaggerated care. Both had tears in their eyes – none of the men dared shed them for the fear of breaking down right on the spot. Oh Jack remembered so well that day, the years ago…The Day…**_

_**Jack put down the chest on a rock near him and grabbed Will's hands, gingerly rubbing them with his thumbs. The men met gazes and words of love and care passed silently between them. No, it was more than words, it was something indescribable. A sigh left Jack's lips, a lump in his throat. **_

"_**I will watch after it, Will. I promise…"**_

He didn't intend to break that promise ever, at any cost. He had to be strong, for Will's sake.

--

_Thump, thump…_

With a sharp intake of breath Will sat up, eyes wide and red by tears. There had been something! A sign of life! The beat was weak, slow, and it filled him with dread that his children was harmed, but at least they where alive! The greatness seemed to take away the numbness from his body for some moments. Will had never been this grateful in his life. _My children are alive!_

For some moments, all he could do was to sit and wait and listen to the beats, hoping that they would return to a more normal rhythm – not so slow, not so weak. _Thump, thump… thump, thump… _He listened, for minutes, and relaxed.

If someone else was there… He looked around. Yes, someone was. Not too far away, back facing Will's way, laid someone, rolled in an old dirty blanket. And Will realized that they were in the old shipwreck, which he'd seen before. A wide opening to the broken cabin was some ten feet in front of them, but some wood had fallen down covering it like a very bad door. Will could feel a weak yet chilling breeze, and it made him shiver. With the blankets still around him, Will crawled over to the other person. Now he heard something else. Snoring. So this someone was sleeping.

Will reached out with his hand, slowly. He did recognize that neck, that hair – it was gray now. Wasn't it old Gibbs? His hand barely an inch from Mr Gibbs' shoulder, Gibbs murmured in his sleep and turned. Will moved away, but a small smile reached his lips when he saw Gibbs suckling on his own thump in his sleep, just like a small child. It ooked rather swet, actually. But Gibbs hadn't woken up. But it was bad to sleep while cold and wet, wasn't it? Will didn't know much of medicine and stuff, but he used his common sense. Probably, Gibbs had pulled them here and laid him under a blanket fond in the old cabin, and then fell asleep himself by cold and exhaustion.

"Mr Gibbs?" he whispered, as if afraid of being heard. The drumming sound of the rain above drowned his words. "Mister Gibbs?" he raised his voice, but Gibbs didn't react. Again he reached out, gripping the older man's wrist loosely and moved the thumb out of the man's reach. At once Gibbs started whining, and a few moments later he became wide awake.

"What?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We where washed overboard the_ Pearl_, remember?" Will told him and moved away again.

Gibbs' face darkened. So, it hadn't been a dream or illusion then. Oh damn. "And we survived?" he asked dumbly.

With a sigh, Will gave him a look as he was drunk. "What does it look like we did?" he looked around. "This doesn't look like the locker for me…"

"Nah, you're right, mister Turner," Gibbs agreed, scraping his head, thinking. "Now, I remember, we found this ole shipwreck. And now we're here…Somehow we gotta get out of 'ere. Oh, I'm _starvin_'…"

Ignoring Gibbs' further rambling, Will tried to stand up. His legs were weak and numb, a bit wobbly but soon he stood, gazing around. Still he had the blanket draped around his shoulders, trying to get warm somehow. The cabin was not so big, and the floor actually sloped to some degree. Not too far away from where they had rested, water leaked through the roof at several places. Outside it was raining hard, and when Will moved closer the opening, the wind felt biting cold against his skin, and his wet clothes didn't help against the cold. So it was too cold to go outside. He turned back to Gibbs, who still sat there.

"We're stuck here," he commented. Gibbs only reaction was to nod, roll into the blankets and lie down again. Will raised an eyebrow. "And you just will sleep through it?" he asked.

Gibbs yawned. "It seems that there's not much else to do. At least not for the moment."

--

**Author's notes:** To be continued… Didn't I say I was evil? Poor Jack. Well, I cannot promise anything, whenever they will meet or not again…Poor, poor Will.

Review answers:

Inuyasha Uzumaki: I told ya I was evil ... But I (will try to) promise, I won't let the children get hurt! Or, try to promise... Thank you for reviewing!

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Thank you :) Well, as I almost always read angsty stuff, this was the things I could come up with ... I mean, angsty. Somehow I think slash and angst belong together ... somehow, lol.

nemo123489: I'll do my best...but how would a story be if he doesn't get okay? Oh god... I've idea what to happen ... Well, sorta.


	23. I Miss You

Author's ntoes: I'm so terrible sorry for the long wait to this chapter! Hope I don't dissapoint you (too much) ... Review answers are as usual at the bottom...

**Chapter 23 – I Miss You**

The rain fell down, harshly and rapidly, and the winds howled. It was like the heavens themselves cried – but here it kept on forever. Even if Gibbs was there, sleeping some meters behind, Will felt alone. Alone, without Jack. His hand traveled down to his stomach, thought he still stared out at the storm. A lightening stuck on the dark sky, but Will's mind was far away, and he didn't flinch. He wanted Jack, so much …

Something behind him moved, the wood squeaked. So Gibbs was waking up again. Maybe he felt cold – it wasn't surprising, for even if Will had managed to find some dry wood and make a small fire, it didn't help much. At least not yet. Will turned his head, seeing Gibbs sit up and rub his eyes.

"It is still raining hard," he commented, and removed his hand from his stomach.

Gibbs nodded, his expression weighty. "We'll be stuck here forever if not God himself feels mighty enough to get us out of here."

Will nodded gravely, and climbed into the cabin again. The wind outside had chilled him. The fire they'd managed to lit before was still going – the only risk was that the whole inside of the cabin would be set on fire. To get a solution of the problem, Will had lit the fire in an old iron basin he'd found thrown in a corner. And when Gibbs had slept, his snores filling the room, he'd also found a door they hadn't noticed before – and it let down to where the sailor here had held food. The meat he found was fresh enough to be eaten. It had been kept well, thought he did not know how. Yes, maybe the Gods where on their side. They had been so very lucky. If not they would've been dead by now.

Well, except Will…But that was another story, wasn't it?

Taking some rainwater and some pieces of meat in a bowl, Will had made a small, not so tasty, stew. It was at least some sort of food.

"Here," he said, giving a bowl of stew, or soup or whatever it was, to Gibbs. The elder man accepted it gladly. He tasted, and when he found it good enough (he was a pirate, after all, and their standard wasn't so high anyway) he eat gladly, sipping the water, eating the meat with his bare – not so clean – hands. But then Gibbs frowned. This didn't make any sense! "Where did ya find meat an' fresh water?" he wondered, narrowing his eyes.

Will pointed outside. "It's rainwater," he explained. "And right behind you, it's a door…"

Gibbs looked around, and yes, there was a door – old and unpaved, since Will had to break it to get in.

"I found some food there, most not eatable, but this meat was still fresh enough," Will continued. He was very glad that he'd noticed the door. "Do not ask me why. And also, there's a few blankets there, but I couldn't reach them. There was a heap of barrels over them, probably since the ship tipped over and broke to this." He could go through walls, yes, but he wasn't comfortable with it, and _no way_ he would do it again.

"I see. Well, that could be handy." Gibbs eyes were lighter at the mention of more food and blankets, maybe a bit disappointed when there was no treasure mentioned, but Will didn't smile. He just stared at the floor. Even if it was easier than expected to talk with Gibbs, he still wanted Jack. So much…_Oh Jack, where are you? he_ thought. _But back to reality_, a small voice in his head said to him. _Do not let daydreams trouble you._ Gibbs eat a bit, actually offering some to Will. Will just shook his head.

"Ya don't want any?"

At Gibbs' question, Will looked up. "No, I'm not hungry now," he lied. "You can take all of." He turned his gaze away again, and Gibbs narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like Will to act this. This … away. He'd never seen the lad like this before. But just after he'd said the words, Will's stomach protested with a loud grumble. His body wanted food – and the children needed it. But Will had no appetite, for being without Jack made his soul feel heavy. Gibbs ignored all facts. Soon after finding Jack in Tortuga – or rather, being found by Jack in Tortuga – he'd found out of Jack's and Will's relationship. And god save him if Jack found them and Will felt bad. He'd watched some trauma before, as on deck when Sao Feng had had the heart. Jack cared for Will deeply. And Gibbs did not want an angry Jack. _If we ever see him and the others again,_ he thought.

He took a bowl, filled it with the remnants of the food and forced it into Will's grip.

"Eat," he commanded.

Will raised an eyebrow, but eyed the food closely. He'd tasted worse, much worse, aboard the _Dutchman_. "And who's the captain here?" he asked bluntly.

"Here?" Gibbs repeated, looking around. "Well, probably he's drowned."

--

The needle in the compass spun and spun around, like mad. Jack hoped – no, he was sure that would point out Will's direction. He had to be all right … his _angel_ had to be all right… Could he drown? Would he sink to the bottom of the ocean and never come up again and yet be alive? Or would he … the children, would they die? The water was cold…So many worries spun in his mind, just like the needle of the compass in his hand.

And the needle stopped, pointing east.

Themselves they were going west! It was the wrong way! He wanted to rush to Barbossa and scream, to cry, and almost beg – just almost - him to turn the ship. For heaven's sake, Will was out there! His dear, lovely, gorgeous William. He had to be all right… had to be, and the children too…

--

"Mr Gibbs," Will said, hesitating a bit. He'd just finished his food. _Courage, _he told himself._ Courage_. "I … I need to tell something."

The other man raised an eyebrow. What, would Will confess something, now? Oh no, what if it was feelings or something? Gibbs hated this. The air was tense, and even he could see that the lad was nervous. "Yes…?" he asked slowly, when the room fell silent. Even the rain seemed more silent than before. _Oh, just get on with it, and let it be over quickly!_ he thought.

Will took a deep breath. He had to tell. He would obviously be stuck here for some time – days, maybe even weeks – with Gibbs. So it was better telling the truth than hiding it.

"I'm … I'm with child," he admitted.

Mouth agape and eyes wide as dinner plates, Gibbs dropped the bowl he'd been holding. It scrambled to the floor. His expression was the one of pure dumbness. Will started to feel like an idiot - why had he told him? – and blushed feverishly.

"You're with _what_?"

Will sighed rubbing his temples. Of course this had been a bad idea. Trying to ignore Gibbs' stare, he looked away, and his blush deepened. All he wanted was to sink of the bottom of the sea and never see the surface ever again. At least not Gibbs' face. Drawing a deep breath, he looked up, standing slowly. "I know it came like a shock, but…" his voice died, he didn't come further.

Gibbs sank down to sit on the bare floor, his ears deaf to the howling wind outside, staring at the wall. Then at Will. And at the wall again. Slowly the words sunk in. Will was with child. He was with child. For heaven's sake, with _child_! The Dutchman's captain had he been, but this … _this _was impossible for a man, with a heart in his body or not!

Just then, something stirred in Will's stomach. Will almost tripped; with a gasp, his hand flew down to his belly. Gibbs looked up.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. "Yer not gonna be sick or something now, huh? We've already got enough of problems…"

But Will ignored his comment. "I felt something!" he breathed, eyes wide. If only Jack had been here! The heartbeats inside his body were steady as ever, and cleared than before. The children had grown… guessing by the traveling, he had about seven months left now … "I think I felt…" his voice died away into silence.

Will wanted Jack more than ever now. _But,_ a voice reminded him, _you are already carrying a piece of him inside you. _Oh, Jack would be so proud! He'd always been, all since they'd found out…

Gibbs eyed him silently and then moved over to him. "Yer not lying, are ye," he spoke up.

Will shook his head. "No…" he murmured. Unconsciously his hand massages his belly gently, his mind far away – with Jack. His beloved Jack…

Gibbs frowned. Yes something was odd, without a doubt. Maybe Will _was _telling the truth. "Oh," he suddenly said, his gaze wandering from Will to the storm outside. "So ye are … expecting. That was … unexpected."

Fighting to get rid of the blush, Will only nodded.

--

"East, we has to turn east!" Jack argued. "Listen to me, Hector, it's the smartest way. I mean … ya'll got another man to the crew if ya – I mean, we - save Will … Two actually, if you count with Gibbs!"

Barbossa sighed. Jack was so impossible now! And he wasn't drunk yet. Maybe getting him drunk would make him forget Will for a moment. "Listen to _me,_ Jack Sparrow…."

"_Captain!_ Captain Jack Sp-"

"We won't sail east until we've found tha Fountain! According to tha map, it's somewhere 'ere, and I warn ye, if ye do not stop yer grumble right now, I'll ill ye right on tha spot!"

Jack grimaced. "Ya wouldn't."

"I would."

"Ya wouldn't!"

"I would!" Barbossa drew his gun, pointing it at Jack's head. At once, Jack raised his own gun.

"And I would kill ya too!" Jack insisted. "At the same moment!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking this any longer, Sparrow. Stop glooming over tha shabby lad and do somethin' good instead. At least ya could keep yaself looked up in tha cabin with some bottles of rum!" He slowly lowered his gun. Honestly, next time he would shot this annoying drum-soaked … pirate.

Jack looked hurt by the last words, especially those about Will. Why would Barbossa insult _Will_ like that? He hadn't done_ that_ before, had he? Not what Jack remembered. With a growl he lowered his weapon, his face darkened, and without a word he fled down to the cabin. He needed Will – now. The only thing he had was the Heart_. His_ heart. _Will's_ heart.

The chest was well hidden behind some barrels and blankets in the corner of the cabin. Jack threw it all around, and fell to his knees as he found the chest. He paused there, listening. There was a heartbeat. Slow and steady.

_Thump, thump … _

He traced a finger gingerly over the chest's edge. Would he open it? Dare to see the heart? Slowly his hand traveled up to his throat, grabbing the key. Yes, he had to see the heart. Had to – it was the last piece of Will he had left.

_Thump, thump … thump, thump …_

The sound was clearer the closer he leaned in. The key slotted in perfectly in the lock. Bit by bit, little by little, Jack turned the key. There was a click, and the chest's lock mechanism opened. The beat was clearer than ever.

_Thump, thump …_

There, in the corner of the chest, laid Will's heart. Oh, if Will himself just had been here! then all would be all right…Was Will hurt? Or the children? So many questions was in his mind, but in the silence he found no answers.

--

Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan: Yes...Barbossa is a meanie pirate...All he wants is the Fountain, ya know. Pirates will be pirates.

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thanks for your review! yes, I think both Will and Jack are starting to turn mad by this ... I mean, first ten years apart, then teared apart _again_ (because of Zhang) and now this... The author is evil.

nemo123489: I'll do my best to keep 'em all okay! Thanks for reviewing.

SmLTwNGrL06: Gibbs may not die - or may. Don't really know yet...


	24. Odd visitors

**Author's notes**: I'm _so _sorry for the long delay! I guess this chappie is far too short too please you, but don't worry, I'll update soon again! _I promise_! I hate when school now takes much of my writing time, but you know – that's life. I got a free day tomorrow plus Saturday and Sunday so I might get another chapter written. Yay! From now on I'll do my best to update each Friday. Savvy?

Good.

In this chapter, there will be some more OCs, but only three or four will have names that are mentioned (but they don't do any big role in the story). But that'll be later on. And they are from a different land all over and doesn't speak English … Translations are at the bottom of the chapter, and are lines are marked by numbers like this: _(1), (2),_ etc. The language use three letters that aren't a part of the English alphabet (_Å, Ä, Ö_). They are pronounced like this: **Å, å – oe** (like in the English 't**oe**'), **Ä, ä – ae** (like in the English 'f**ai**r'), and **Ö, ö – oe** (like some words with '**a**' in English). I hope I don't get you too confused…What language it is, will I tell after the chapter (or something like that). Okay, now enjoy.

--

**Chapter 24 – Odd visitors (at odd places)  
**

Outside, the storm continued. They had started to grow cold soon again – the fire was also dying, slowly. Ever so often would Gibbs' gaze travel to Will's stomach. Will held the blanket closer around himself, feeling cold and exposed. They had food now, yes, but soon they would instead freeze to death – at least Gibbs. And his children might not survive. And then … and then, he would be alone.

"Maybe … I could go down and find those blankets," he suggested, breaking the silence. "It's just to move some barrels."

Gibbs nodded. "All right. I'll stay and watch the fire…" Truth was, he was too tired to even think about moving barrels and stuff.

Will laid the blanket aside and moved away to the door in the corner, despite to the cold creeping on his senses. Those blankets down there would keep them warm and give them more time. It was they needed - more time. Time to live.

He went over to the door. The stair leading down was old and broken, and his steps made them squeak. It was like they would give away to his weight. The air was cooler here; dryer. A smell of meat met him. It was weaker now than last time he'd been down here. There thrown in a corner were the barrels. They had to be filled with something, for it leaked from at least two of them – liquid dripped down on the floor with splashes. Will could glimpse an old blanket sticking out from beneath a leaking barrel. Over the whole pile laid a large piece of wood, and it looked like a piece of the roof had fallen down. Here and there rain dripped down through the ceiling and the floor was wet and slippery. Eyeing the wood, Will gripped it and tried to heave it off. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. The wood didn't move an inch. Will frowned. The wood was heavier than expected. He tried again, but nothing this time either.

"Oh _damn…_" He muttered in frustration, running his hand through his hair. He tried again, gripping the wood firmly and lifting. Wait, didn't something move? There had been a sound, he was sure. A squeaking.

Suddenly, the broken vessel moved, an inch or so only, but the wood fell down, taking the roof with it. Barrels and timber fell down. In alarm, Will managed to fall into a heap on the floor with his arms protecting his face before it trapped him.

"Bugger it!" he swore, loudly. Some of Jack's words came in handy right now. He tried to lift the wood covering him, but he was stuck. Moving one plank and the whole mass would mash him. Damn, why was he so unlucky? Something sharp pressed into his back. Rain dripped down through the wood, splashing into his face. He could lift his hand and bang the timber hard.

"Mister Gibbs?"

Gibbs' voice answered, and he could hear astonish in it. "Yes?" Obviosly the sudden fall of the ship's roof had startled the man as well. Wait, was Gibbs buried too? Will frowned. Gibbs' voice was muffled, but maybe it was because _he_ was buried... But suddenly Gibbs' voice startled him. "I see somethin'!" the man called. "Yes, it's a ship! It's a ship!" With that he flew up and waved his arms. "Over here! Hey, OVER HERE!"

--

A man called from where he was up at the mast. "_Kapten_!" was his words, the tongue foreign in this part of the world. "_Där borta!" (1)_

All en aboard the vessel watched through the rain splashing against their faces, trying to pierce the storm. The man pointed, guiding their gazes. Over there was a light, glimpsed through the hurricane. "_Någon är där (2)!"_ he shouted, waving his arms. It was a shipwreck – they could hint the mast, tall, and the sails were almost totally gone. But how could someone survive a shipwreck like that? I was a terrifying sight, as if Kraken itself had been there. But, these men hadn't heard of the Kraken.

"_Eller något_," someone else muttered to himself gravely. "_Jag är inte på humör för sånt här_ _(3)."_

A tall pale man answered the first man with a shout, his face grim and composed. "_Låt oss ta reda på det då!" _he called. _"Låt inte stormen hindra oss." __(4)_

Another man, fat and grumpy, standing under a stair trying to shield him from the rain, snorted. "_Käften, ditt rötägg. __(5)" _Obvious dislike shone in his eyes and in thanks, the others disliked him too. So it was just to ignore him, they knew, and just worked. At orders from their captain, they turned their vessel, going straight to hat shipwreck. The light was going out, drowned by the rain.

--

Gibbs yelled, waving his arms wildly. The ship had seen him! Yes! He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted: "Help, help! Over here!" Their rescue was near now. Son the ship was close, but for each second Gibbs knew they lost time. Soon the ship was close enough, and a rope ladder was lowered down just some meter away from he shipwreck.

"_Ohój_!" called a man. "_Tag repet!" (6)_

It was a summoning, but Gibbs hesitated. Will was still stuck and even if he was a pirate, Gibbs thought it a bit unfair to just leave him. "But my friend's stuck down there!" he shouted. "Gotta help 'em!" he guessed the hurricane drowned is words, so he made large movements in an attempt to match his words.

The tall pale man holding the rope, Anders, frowned. Why did the man hesitate, when he was stuck on a shipwreck and had this one chance to get from there alive? Why? Or was something wrong, someone else there? The thought made his frown deepen, but with a sigh he climbed over the rail and down the ladder to help the man.

Gods, the water was icy cold.

--

Sudden silence disturbed him. Will felt how something wet trickled over his feet, up his legs. Water poured down on him – and also from below now. The ship was leaking! He gasped and tried to move, resulting the shirt he wore being ripped apart by the hard metal that pressed his back. "Damn!" he muttered, glancing up. Where was Gibbs now? Why was he so silent? "Mister Gibbs, are you still there?!" He hated how his voice failed to hide his panic. He needed to get out of this! Wit a minute, was Gibbs hurt? Or _they_? He couldn't risk it. He forgot to breath. Sudden anger and frustration welled up inside him.

"Bloody hell!" he swore, and banged the wood with his fist. "Gibbs! Where are you!?

--

When Anders reached the vessel, the lonely man was trying to lift some heavy wood from a door opening in the corner. It looked like most of the roof had fallen down, obviously also in the room behind. By the man's eagerness, Anders guessed someone was down there. Trapped.

A muffled voice was heard – the words were desperate, a bit annoyed. "Bloody hell! Gibbs! Where are you!?" it shouted. Something banged against wood. Anders ran over to help, surprising the other man. He'd always been one of the saviour kind – he reminded himself that, when he started to lift.

But when he called out in his native tongue, telling that the one down there was almost free now, a silence fell inside. He and Gibbs continued frantically to lift.

--

Will froze when he heard the strange voice. He didn't understand those words. And no way he could locate where they came from. Perhaps, above him. No, wasn't it to his left? The door...it was to the left. He forgot to breath. Someone else was there?_ It's nothing to be afraid of,_ he thought. _You're such a coward, Turner, right now you really are a coward! _But yet it left his disturbed, even if that was the wrong word. Was it someone from the ship Gibbs had seen earlier? He just hoped it wasn't redcoats!

Sudden light of a lantern reached his wet form. Strong hands grabbed him, and a familiar voice made him calm a bit. "Hold on, we're goin' to pull ya up," Gibbs warned him. Something heavy that had pressed his legs down was removed, and another pair of hands helped him up. "Ready?" Gibbs asked, and Will nodded. "All right. One, two..." At three, he was heaved up to his feet and Will released the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. As he and Gibbs went into the first cabin again, away from the rain dripping on them, a stranger followed them on their heels.

While the man they'd just saved stood talking softly with the other, exchanging just a few words, Anders took in his appearance. His hair, dark and now wet, was once in a ponytail but it seemed to have escaped in wild tresses. Boots reached to his knees, and beneath he wore dark trousers; the shirt he was wearing was torn and ripped. His whole form was wet. This meant, the vessel was leaking.

Finally, the man turned so Anders could have a closer look. His skin was tanned, and his eyes were the colour of dark chocolate. Cheekbones high his face looked to be formed to please the eye. Through the shirt, Anders could glimpse a terrible scar. Something dreadful had happened this man.

"...thank you," Will murmured, a smile appearing ever so slightly on his lips, but it faded as quick as it was there.

Anders didn't understand, just nodded, and pointed at the vessel of his people. They needed to leave. They understood his gesture, but when they said something, Anders didn't understand. They didn't understand either when he told them that they had to leave, in his native tongue. He pointed and they nodded, following him as he went there. They wanted to leave bloody much.

The vessel was looking almost like the navy's; the colours were close to the redcoats' ships'. But the men aboard were not. They looked ragged, homesick, and very lost. Will frowned, for just as he'd climbed over the rail, a short fat man with a grumpy look on his face came up to him and Gibbs and squinted at them. He muttered something, and looked at Anders, asking something. Anders just glared at him. Had he or they been insulted, Will wondered as they were led on into a cabin. It looked like a captain's cabin. Then who was the cabin? After them followed the fat man with a grumpy look on his face. In the cabin was a few people; a tall skinny man with only one hand; a shorter muscular man with a stubbed beard, that looked like the captain; the fat man that followed them and them, Will, Gibbs, and Anders. The skinny man gave both Gibbs and Will a blanket each after a moment of hesitation.

"_Vilka är ni?"(7) _said the captain, as Will assumed he was, after a moment of silence. Inget meddelande har markerats

When they didn't answer, not understanding the words, he asked it again. Gibbs glanced at Will and shrugged, trying to look innocent. Not really knowing what to do, Will said, "We cannot understand."

The fat man narrowed his eyes at them. "Ya don't understand? They ask'd who ya are."

Gibbs grinned. "Mister Gibbs to yer service," he said and looked at will. "An' this is capt'n Turner."

Will nodded. "Pleased to meet you," he said and offered his hand. Manners did help, and they didn't want to make enemies with these men. The fat man translated to his men as good as he could. The captain shook his hand and they introduced themselves; his name was Viktor --, and he was the captain of this ship_, Svanen_ (the Swan). The man with only one hand was Lars, but everybody just called him _'Handlös' (8)._ His friend, the skinny man to his right, was first-mate on the ship, Waer. The fat man's name was Niklas, but they just called him 'fete Nick' (Fat Nick).

When all were introduced, the men told they were from a land far off in the North and they had long heard legends of a magical spring where to find one of the things men wishes for so deeply; immortality. Will had to take a deep drink from the water he'd been given to not cough at the mention of what was the Fountain. What was happening with the world, did everyone suddenly want this Fountain! Will started to feel a bit nauseas. He wanted to find Jack, not go on a adventure, or misadventure either, find some damned fountain... Gibbs at his side seemed to understand too, the link between these men and the Fountain of Youth.

Something was going on... The men explained, with Nick's help, that they had become lost in a terrible storm that had ragged for many days and nights. And now they were here; they had happened upon the ruined ship at a chance.

"Well," Will said, "Perhaps we could help you to find that fountain, if you help us to find our ship."

Gibbs sent him a glance. Was Will _crazy_? If Barbossa and Jack found out they were going to be mad! This was meaning trouble. First had they chased Jack to find the maps to it, Zhang and his gang had been wanting the map and the fountain util they got killed, and now this! This was_ really _menaing trouble!

Nick narrowed his eyes again and wrinkled his nose, as he always did. One of the men asked him what had been said, in their own tongue of course and he answered in the same language. "Dom sa att dom kan hjälpa oss hitta den där fontänen eller vad det nu är, om vi hjälper dom hitta deras båt." He eyed Gibbs and Will suspiciously. "Wasn't tha ol' ship'reck out 'ere yer boat, I mean ship?"

Will shook his head and explained, "We feel overboard during a storm and luckily we found the shipwreck. We come from another ship. It got black sails…"

--

**Author's notes:** Now I'm afraid I've disappointed you. Well, hope not. Otherwise I can always walk the plank (just don't forgot to give me the pistol first!). The chapter was a bit short, and with all right I should have written more in all the time that has gone without updates…But yeah, there is school and stuff coming in between. Below you'll find translations (and answers to reviews, my dear readers!).

**Translations:**

_(1) Kapten_! _Där borta! – _Captain! Over there!

_(2) Någon är där – _Someone is there!

_(3) Eller något_. _Jag är inte på humör för sånt här_ – Or something. I'm not in the mood for this.

_(4) Låt oss ta reda på det då! Låt inte stormen hindra oss – _Let's find out then! Don't let the storm stop us.

_(5) Käften, ditt rötägg –_ Shut up, you rotten apple!

_(6) Ohój_! _Tag repet__! – _Yo ho! Catch the rope!

_(7) Vilka är ni? – _Who are you?

_(8) Handlös – _Handless (one of the men is called this by the crew of the Swan)

**_Notes:_ **The ship's name is '_Svanen'_, which means the Swan. In the text it will be called the Swan, but when they talk in their native tongue, they calls it _'Svanen_'.

The language used is Swedish, which I know the best (or else, it would be very strange, hum…). Confused ya? Me too. My computer hates me and there are all red lines under either the English or the Swedish stuff all the time when I write this. Luckily there are no such things at (or else it would be rather disturbing right now). But now I'm rambling…

**Review answers:**

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Sorry, gods I am so sorry, that I haven't updated for almost a month! pauses a bit You _are_ going to hang me or something' right?

nemo123489: Thanks for reviewing and following the story this far! As for the babies, I don't really know. Either it will be one girl and one boy or twin sisters. Jack and Will are goin' to have a problem to keep those two kids from pirating when they've grown up!

Faebabe: Thanks so much for your appreciating! I really hope you continue, even if it goes slow from chapter to chapter … Thanks again!

See ya next time, mateys!

Itar94


	25. Journeys

**Author's notes: **Thank you dear readers and reviewers! I feel I'm guilty you a new long chapter, so here you are. A month's wait is worth (a little) more than just one chapter, don't you agree? I am evil right now against our precious characters. Very evil. I don't say anything, but I warn you, it's a very angsty chapter. There isn't so much dialogue in the beginning either.

I've finally downloaded OpenOffice, 'cause my Microsoft Word refused to obey me. Probably because I write in English (it makes red lines under every word I write even thought I've changed the Language to English. Annoying!) A usual, there are review answers at bottom of the chapter. But for now, enjoy!

--

**Chapter 25: Journeys**

As days went by, the crew started to know Will and Gibbs better and accepted them. They worked side by side, and learned soon different gestures for different orders because of the language difference. At nightfall, when it was not as much activity aboard the ship, Will would seek out Gibbs (just for he was the closest he could come to a real friend) or go to be alone. He longed for Jack more than ever, and the slight tingle in his stomach reminded him of the growing lives inside. He didn't regret that he'd told Gibbs; he had always someone to talk to and no one could understand what they were talking about. He was also glad that his pregnancy didn't show – if it did, no one had reacted or said anything. But he knew that soon the swelling would begin to show, and then he had to explain…somehow…

Gibbs, on the other hand, spent most evenings with the other men, drinking rum or (with Nick's help then) chattering. Nick wasn't too pleased; he rather spent his time in his cabin and planning the route with the captain of the ship. The storm had delayed their journey incredible much; when they had set off on this journey, eight months ago, their crew had included forty men. Now it was down at twenty-six; one man had fallen overboard and drowned, others had died by sicknesses, and some others had soon left the vessel as soon they'd reached a port.

Anders, the skinny tanned man who had rescued the two (unknown to them) pirates, had spent many times at arguing with the captain. Something felt wrong about these two men – they shouldn't accept the offer to find the fountain so easily. For which ship did have black sails? Pirates, perhaps? He did not know how right he was at that point.

Lars, the handless one, and his friend Waer reminded Will a bit like Ragetti and Pintel. They were good men but always seemed to find trouble, and were very well at disobeying orders and to come up with creative ideas instead. Not because it always worked, but they seemed to be on their captain's side so the crew just let them be until their ideas went_ far_ too bold.

Once just a few days ago, they had been told to heave a longboat, which hung out over the rail, up to deck and clean it off. It hadn't gone very well, the rope had stuck. So instead they had taken loads of ropes they'd found and tied them in many different innovative ways, but once they pulled one line, some others let go and it became like a large web. Waer had been stuck in the whole mess and Will and Gibbs and some other had taken over an hour just to make out the mess and free the man. The longboat's left side had tipped and they had almost dropped it in the seas if not Anders had climbed down a ladder and secured the ropes. After that no one gave such jobs to Lars and Waer.

Another day went by. Will grew slightly frustrated. It went so slow! Actually, by the sailing terms and because of the storm, they sailed very fast, but now, without any straight course, it went too slow. They had almost no idea where any land was, and their water and food was starting to run out, and the ship they were searching for might be hundreds of miles away. They were in trouble. This could take weeks, months, even _years_!

At the evening of the seventh night since they'd set off from the shipwreck, Will stood leaning over the rail, his mind deep in thoughts. It was disturbing him that only he and Gibbs knew of his children. He was worrying for them everyday; when he worked, he wondered if they were all right, if it was okay that their parent was working hard from morning to noon; when he ate and drank, he was anxious that they might not get food enough. Their safety was depended just on him and it almost frightened him. And day-by-day his stomach seemed more or more swollen. _Perhaps I'm just imagining, _he thought and gazed over the seas; tonight it was calm and clear, and the stars reflected in the water. _Perhaps I'm just seeing and feeling thing others do not._ _They has to be all right … and Jack has to be…Oh love where are you? _His gaze dropped to the water just below. It was too far off for him to be reflected in it.

But something startled him. A presence in his mind; someone was there. But who? He couldn't tear his gaze of the water. Not around him, or on the ship, but there – down there, in the water. Small waves rippled the water and splashed against the vessel's side. The silhouette of a face materialized in the dark water. A piercing gaze met him, and then he knew exactly who…

"Tia Dalma!" he gasped, leaning further. "Calypso…How…?"

"Aye, it is me, William Turna'." Her voice was raspy and deep, like water splashing against stones on the shore. Yet nothing could describe the powers in her voice. It sent a chill down his spine. She paused slightly. Her face was dark yet it seemed pale as the moon. Her hair floated; she looked like being under water, being one with it. "I see ya foun' a ship an' a rescue at last."

"You…you washed me and Gibbs overboard?" Will whispered. It made sense. But _why_?

A chuckle chilled his bones. "Aye, ya were me claim. For I am tha seas. And I have a work for ya, Turna'." He knew he couldn't refuse. She was a goodness, and no one could know what she could do if he disobeyed. She continued: "These men will not reach tha fountain.. No one shall. Ya shall stop it."

"But-" he stammered. _How could I…?_And no one – it meant that Barbossa and Jack couldn't to there either_. I have to find them!_

"No buts, Turna'." Another chuckle. "I've watched ya, Turna'. Yer carryin' somethin', aren't ya? Yes, yes, you are. Two lives, inside yaself." She sounded ... angry? The slightest hint of irritation was heard in her voice. Was she jealous, perhaps? But Will didn't dare to ask, he just nodded. "Until tha next time then, Turna'." Her face faded, drowned in the shadowed water. Her voice became blurred and small bubbles broke the water. "Remember what I said!"

_Until the next time,_ Will thought. It meant she would come back….

--

It had taken much of Jack's powers not to have an outburst of real anger whenever he saw Barbossa. The _Pearl _had been sailing for days, but to northeast. Jack's heart yearned to go to west – where Will was. He would every morning and every evening pick up the compass and see it spin, madly, and then stop - always pointing at the same direction. To east; to Will. _Where are you, luv?_

Today they had been sailing seven days since the loss of Will and Gibbs. Most people believed that they'd sunk to the ocean's bottom right now. They couldn't turn back, for they were starting to run out of fresh water_. Will, I miss you…badly, sickening badly… _Will had to be all right. If the compass still shown where Will was then he had to be alive. _But you cannot die, my luv…_Damn, he was always so lost in thought!

"Ahem." Someone behind him coughed. Jack turned on his heels. Barbossa and … _Elizabeth_? What did _they_ want now? "What?" he said casually.

"The compass, Sparrow," Barbossa said. He looked a bit frustrated. " I need it. Now!"

"No way! It's mine, so I've no intentions to give it to someone like _you._ Or you," he added with a glare at Elizabeth. She looked a bit dangerous. "I know, ye two want to have tha compass to find tha Fountain but _no,_ I won't give it to ya. So what are ye goin' to do now?"

"Shot you in the head," Barbossa growled, "or you may walk the plank." His hand rested on his gun.

"Fine then!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, feeling fury rise within him, fury stronger than it ever had been. "I take tha bloody compass with me!"

Barbossa raised his pistol and pointed at Jack's head. In the same moment, Jack tumbled backwards and his hand gripped for his sword. Elizabeth just crossed her arms and sighed, rolling her eyes. She _knew_ this had been a bad idea.

"No fair!" Jack muttered.

"I give ya ten seconds, Jack Sparrow, or else yer back in tha locker!"

"Fine!" Jack yelled, frustrated and angry. This was making breaking point. All his worry for Will turned into anger and he just screamed at Barbossa. The elder pirate stopped in mid-way, shucked about the sudden outburst. "I take tha bloody compass with me in me grave an' then ya'll be happy 'cause ya'll never see me more! End of ya problems! _Savvy!?_" Without any other word, Jack shoved Barbossa and Elizabeth out of the way and jumped up on the rail. He took his gun hanging on his belt and pointed at his own head without hesitation. Was it this they wanted, then _fine_! No more bickering, no more ache for Will, no more anger. No more captain Jack Sparrow. And Will … Will, if he were all right, he would be mad and fall into despair when he heard of this – but he might be dead, as much as Jack knew. Silently Jack stood there; ready to shot himself in any moment. The world and the time seemed to stop. This was it. No more captain Jack Sparrow. _No more._

"Jack, wait…" Elizabeth began.

Jack just glared and swallowed back his tears. This was it. The end. He couldn't bear it anymore. One … _Will, I'm so sorry…_ two … _But I guess ya'll never forgive me …_ three … _Will…_

He pulled the trigger and the fell backwards, his world black as night. He couldn't react to the pain before he felt nothing. The shot echoed over the water, piercing the night as a sharp knife. Down in the cabins, the crew awoke.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled but he couldn't hear. "Bloody pirate!" She ran forward and caught his arm in the last moment. The body was limp and the eyes wide and unseeing. She knew at once. He was dead. That bloody, rum-soaked … pirate! He'd shot himself! It couldn't be true. Couldn't be … Barbossa was as shocked. Blood covered the floor. Jack's blood.

Now there suddenly was no captain Jack Sparrow anymore. The world started to spin ...

--

A faint pang echoed over the water; it reached Will and broke his wheel of thoughts. What was that? He heard faint steps behind him and Gibbs came to his side. "Did you here that?" he murmured.

"I did," Gibbs answered.

Will gazed up to the horizon. The sound had come from ahead of them. A sudden light flickered there. He inhaled sharply. "Something is over there!" he exclaimed. "A ship!"

Gibbs saw it too. "I gonna tell tha captain. It may be the pearl." With that he ran off. Will stood there, staring; almost paralyzed by the light. But if it was the Pearl, why did his heart ache so much as if something terrible had happened? And what was that sound of a shot before? His fingers dug into the wood of the rail. _We have to hurry…_

--

The crew of the Pearl was soon drawn up to deck. They came running up, lanterns in hands, and froze at the sight. No one could have imagined this.

Elizabeth fought to hold back her tears. Somehow, Jack had grown a friend of hers, even if distance. And she'd never thought of him dying before. Of him dead. She sat there on her knees beside the limp body. Barbossa stood beside her, both gazing at the unmoving form. They knew not what to do. A murmur spread among the crewmen. "Captain Jack's dead…"

Jonathan, the doctor, kneeled by Jack's other side and gently closed the unseeing eyes. As he was a very dear friend of Jack, he was out of words. It was so silent on the Pearl. No one knew what to do.

Barbossa sighed. "We gotta do somethin' about his body," he muttered.

"Aye capt'n," someone agreed. Most men weren't sad about the loss; just shocked. This death had come quickly and without warning. They were wordless. Jonathan stood up and nodded to Barbossa. But then, something behind the man caught his attention.

"There," he said and pointed, "it's a ship! Do you see!"

Barbossa whirled around. "Blimey!" he exclaimed. The lights of lanterns came quickly closer. "It is!"

"It's not pirates, not what I think," Marty, the dwarf-pirate and Jack's friend, muttered, "but not redcoats either. I don't see any colours, but then it's quite dark out here. Shall we prepare the guns, captain…?" Even thought Jack was dead, they couldn't just let a strange ship attack. If it was about to…

The ship drew nearer. It wasn't close to the Pearl's size. Someone up the mast of the ship waved with a white flag. And as the ship came side by side as them they saw two familiar faces. Will and Gibbs! Barbossa lowered his gun. "What the…"

Will cupped his hands around his mouth. "Can we come aboard, captain Barbossa?" he called.

Barbossa hesitated. This might be a bad idea, he knew. With Jack dead…something had to be done before Will ... _Damn!_

"You are welcome, Turner, to come aboard!" If the other strangers shown to be enemies, his men could win over them easily in a fight. He silently ordered his me to cover Jack's body with a blanket and carry it to the captain's cabin. They did as bid, taking cover of the dark, while a plank was set between the two ships. Will and Gibbs came over in company of three other men; a short fat one, a tall one and one wearing richer clothes so they assumed him to be a captain. The crewmen greeted Gibbs, thought sadly and silently, and Will was by Jonathan and Barbossa. A heavy and tense silence lay over them, a brooding. Something was wrong… And where was Jack? Then, Will spotted Elizabeth kneeling on the floor, shock written on her face. She refused to meet his gaze. Something dark covered the floor. But before he could ask anything, a hand was laid on his shoulder and he was led away. Oddly enough, he was led to the captain's cabin.

The sight that met him there made him froze in shock.

_Jack …no, no, NO! _It wasn't true! His eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. "No…" he whispered. Jonathan, whom had led him here, led him to the bed and Will sank down by Jack's side. The body on the bed was limp and growing cold – blood covered Jack's face. Tears swam in Will's eyes and one made its way down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Jonathan murmured. "He …shot himself…" Will's breath hitched. Jack … his Jack … was gone … Why, _why_? Why had he _killed _himself? _Does he not love me anymore?_ _Was I not good enough?_ He collapsed on Jack's still form, his face nuzzled in his neck, and broke into a fit of sobs. No words could form the grief and anger that filled him at that moment. He felt so … empty, so meaningless, so alone…"No… Jack, Jack! No!" His tears mixed with Jack's blood. His fingers buried in Jack's hair. Nothing mattered anymore… He didn't care that anyone might see him or hear him, for in his despair he was blind and deaf. No more Jack would hold him in his safe warm arms and tell him it was going to be all right. No more would Jack kiss him and hold him tight. No more would their eyes met, no more would Will gaze into those dark orbs and see love shine in them – love for him, only _him_. No more … never more …Jack would never smile again, laugh again, they would never … and Jack would never see their children … never ... ever ... more ...

"No…Jack…" he sobbed. "Jack…please, come back…Jack!"

In that moment, his world fell apart.

--

**Author's notes:** Phew, that was pretty a challenge to write, 'cause I had to hold back my tears while writing that last. I suck at emotional parts, so I hope you don't get ... dissatisfied. Sorry for that with Jack. So sorry. I think you're all pretty shocked… (I feel someone's going to shot me _right now_). Um, sorry...?

**Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: Thank you for your review! You got Swedish friends? I got that too! X'D Haha, sorry, I got very bad humour. Sorry for the delay, but I suppose I'm lucky that I still got readers AND did not have to walk the plank! (yet)

nemo123489: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you still read :D No idea yet, but at least one girl … more I don't know!

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thanks! And here ya are, a new chappie! Thought an evil one…

MC2456: Thanks mate! You don't know how glad I am every time I get a new review :D


	26. Emptiness

**Author's notes: **Hi there, readers! Hope you aren't too angry about last chapter…Um, in this chapter there will be some lyrics (from which song and artist you find at bottom, and you might know when you see the lyrics). I make no claim of them. I thought they fit this chapter quite well (I wrote this listeing to that song). Thanks for reading! And don't stop just because Jack's dead, please!

--

**Chapter 26 - Emptiness**

He was alone. Yes, that was he could realize. He'd expected to feel loads of pain, but he felt somewhat empty. A soft breeze, barely a whisper in the wind, caressed his face and he dared to crack his eyes open. A clear blue sky without a single cloud hung above him. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_, could break the silence here. It wasn't tense, but he wasn't comfortable with it either. Slowly, he sat up, trying to gain his senses. It felt almost like a hangover … His head pounded and he could hear every sound his body and clothing made as he sat up. It disturbed him even more.

Wait a second. He remembered this place. Very well he remembered this place - hard white sand, an endless unmapped dessert. And here he was. "Ohplease," he muttered. This was _so _impossible. Not _here_... "Not_ again!_"

He stood up, his legs a bit wobbly. He stared plainly ahead. Not a single whisper, a single breath of life. Just emptiness. "Damn, damn, damn!" he shouted loudly. Frustrated he kicked some sand at his feet. "Bloody hell!" Of all places, he was _here_! But, well, it was not many other places to choose from.

"Finding it uncomfortable in the Locker, captain Sparrow?" A voice behind him said suddenly. Jack whirled around.

"'Uncomfortable' is tha wrong word, cap'n Norrington," said Jack. "I think '_not so very happy but instead very annoyed about bein' back_' would fit better."

James smiled softly. No mortal liked the Locker. No immortal either, for that part. When James had seen Jack here in the Locker, he was surprised. How could someone as Jack Sparrow find himself here? How could he have _died_? He hadn't ferried him here ... this was something else going on. When he asked how he'd come here, Jack scratched his beard and started to pace back and forth. It seemed the best thing to do right now. "Bugger, I shouldn't have shot meself," he said, thinking aloud. "But I did. Ya know, after a whole month with Barbossa's company…" He shuddered. Yet it wasn't the truth, or not even half of it.

James sensed Jack's growing frustation. "That's not the whole truth, is it?" he asked softly and moved a bit closer.

Jack snorted. "I thought ye were about to ask somethin' like _'Do you fear death?_'" He glanced over to James. "But well, yeah … no. Okay, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Tell me," James said.

Jack stopped in his pacing and stared at the other man blankly. "Tell _you_? First ya were the commodore, and then ya people want me killed, and ya chased me over tha ocean, then ya foun' an' rescued me and me men from tha redcoats, and now yer here – yer a real pain in the ass, did ye know that?"

James chuckled. "But tell me, captain Sparrow. There isn't much else here to do, is it?"

"No, there is not." Jack hesitated. "Was some time ago wasn't it?"

"Yes," James answered. "But no more than a few weeks." He studied Jack's face. The pirate looked troubled. "Something the matter?" Well of course, Jack had shot himself.

Jack sighed. "All right, I shall tell ye." And then he told James, every single thing he could remember, since they had met the last time; about the storm, and when Will and Gibbs fell overboard. This was about to take a long time… But time did not matter in the Locker…did it?

--

_I'm staring at a broken door,__  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold,__ it's making me insane...  
I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to have come  
I see the dark clouds coming up again_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon,  
Just me and you_

--

Will had soon fallen asleep, and sunk into faint dreams, which soon led to nightmares. All time, Jack had been in his dreams, protecting him, but now, he was lost and vulnerable. Dark shadows reached out, cold hands. They hurt him. His fingers dug into Jack's hair. Blood smeared his hands and his face, but lines of tears dug into the red hardened liquid. Blood covered the front of his shirt. His breath hitched in his sleep and he moaned Jack's name. But no Jack came. Shivers were sent down his spine; of fear and of cold.

A hand touched his shoulder. Shaking him gently. "Will," someone murmured. "Will?"

_No…_ No, he didn't want to wake up. It didn't matter. Jack was gone now, so how could it matter if he was awake or not? "Will! Wake up, Will…" The voice was oddly soft and he couldn't make out a face for it. The hand gently began to stroke his head in a gesture to calm him down. "Will, you gotta wake up..."

_No…!_ Will tried to move away, half-asleep. His hand held Jack's hard and he couldn't tear himself away. He didn't dare to open his eyes either, afraid that all was true. That Jack … that he was…was…de-

"Will!"

He came awake with a bolt and his eyes landed on Jack's still body. Jack was so cold… The person next to him tried to tear him from Jack, but Will wouldn't let him. He tried to struggle, but found himself too weak. Tears swam in his eyes again and made his world blurry. "No!" he moaned. "No!" When Jack's hand slipped out of his own, he sought comfort in the closest person he could. He didn't care whom it was; he started to sob in the arms of the person who held him. This person let him, rocking him gently like he was a child, perhaps a bit unsecure.

"Will, you gotta eat a little…" Will didn't answer. His shoulders shook as he cried. It didn't matter – not anymore…_For he took Jack took his life, he didn't want us, not me, anymore ... this was my fault ..._

--

_A half moon's fading from my sight__  
I see your vision in it's light  
But not it's gone  
It left me so alone__  
I know I have to find you know  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you, Through the monsoon…_

--

"So you tell me," James said, "that Will might now know that you're dead? Sticky situation." He looked away. "But I'm sorry, captain Sparrow, I cannot do anything. I cannot send you back if that's what you want. I'm sorry." He looked up, staring at the sky.

Jack stared at the ground. He knew that Norrington would say that. "Bugger," he muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

But when he looked up, no one was there. "Hey, where did you go?" he shouted and looked around. No one, not a sign. Not a single mark in the sand. Nothing. "Bloody rascals!" he screamed out to the air, meaning Barbossa, Norrington and everyone, even himself. His words didn't leave any single echo in the air. He buried his face in his hands in frustrated agony. Something had to be done. Something … anything…

A sudden thought appeared in his mind. The charts! They could lead him! He grabbed for them but grabbed thin air. Glancing down, there was nothing hanging in his belt. Had Norrington stolen them? Had he dropped them? _Where were they?_

"Bloody hell...!"

--

_I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way!  
Let me take it straight to you,  
I've been running night and day!  
I'll be with you soon,  
Just me and you…  
Will be there soon.  
So soon…_

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you, Through the monsoon…__  
Through the monsoon…  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon…  
Just me and you…_

--

**Author's notes: **That's the end. No, don't worry, only the end of the chapter. Yay! Jack's back! I knew he wouldn't be able to leave just yet... Oh, the song lyrics I used were from the song _Monsoon _by _Tokio Hotel. _

Hope the chapter didn't dissapoin ya. I got much shock from my reviewers and I can't blame ya! I would be very "o.O" too of I read a fic and Jack suddenly was _dead_! But things turn out a bit messy, I think. I warn ye, next chapter will be _very _messed up.

**Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: I _did_ cry writing it ... It was _the horror_! But you're right, Jack's back! Well, sort of. I got a plan, you see, but right now it's a secret, savvy? Thanks so much for reviewing!

Nemo123489: Don't worry, he's back! Jack's back, yay!

SmLTwNGrL06: Sorry I got you shocked, mate, but unfortunately ... yes, Jack's dead. Well, not anymore. I've shocked myself, too, really.

Thanks everybody for readin'. See ya next time, mateys!


	27. A hint of déjà vu

**Author's notes: **Hey there, readers! I've missed ya, so and I know you've missed our favorite pirates. I think that Gibbs now has become some sort of a softie ... hehe x'D. Anyways, here you are, a little gift from me... (There are some lyrics in this chapter too, by the way.)

--

**Chapter 27 – A hint of_ déjà vu_ **

Will had cried so long that he had to tears left to cry. Dry sobs mixed with coughs. At his side, Gibbs continued to carefully stroke his head, a bit unsure of what to do. Will's face was buried in his chest. "Will, I thinks it's better if ya ... stop, all right?" Gibbs muttered. "Let's get out of 'ere, don't ya think...?" Will's tears had probably made his whole shirt wet.

No answer met his words, but Will's sobs died away, but the younger man couldn't find his voice. It was so unfair ... This was his fault ... If he had been here, Jack wouldn't have shot himself, and Jack still would've been here, and ...

Gibbs tugged gently at his arm and pulled him to his feet. Will's knees buckled under him, but Gibbs supported his side. When the man started to lead him out of the room, Will grabbed Jack's coat and held it close to himself. The clothing smelled so familiar – of Jack and his rum. His dear Jack. He teared his gaze from the lifeless body and his shoulders slumped. Why, _why_? Why had this happened? He missed Jack more than ever ... _And he will never more come back ..._

_--_

_Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Preoccupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone  
You could be my sea  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far..._

--

He walked. And walked. Or did he? Perhaps it was some sort of silly _illusion_ that made him think and _believe_ he was walking even thought he _was not_. But never mind; he walked. All he saw never changed. It was pale and white, sand, everywhere. Not a breath, not a sound, not a breeze. Absolutely _nothing, _with big N_._ Or rather, big letters. He broke into a slow run, but even though how long he ran, how fast his feet carried him, and how long time that passed – nothing changed. He might have been running for hours or minutes. Then suddenly, his steps faltered. This was hopeless. Frustratingly hopeless.

He sunk down to sit on the hard sand. His fingers traveled on own accord to the compass in his belt. Yes, that would help. _Maybe ... _Maybe it would, at the least.

He flipped it open. The mad spinning caught his gaze and there he sat, as the needle spun as mad, but never stopped. Of course it didn't work! He was in the Locker, the land of the dead! Rubbing his temples, he tried to concentrate. Something – anything, was what he needed. A plan, of some sort...

"Bugger it all!" No one heard his call. Of course no, _no-one was there_. It echoed emptily over the never-ending dessert. After what felt like hours, he stood up again.

"All right, if I turn this way, I might find a way to tha shore at tha end of this place," he said aloud. "or else, I might get lost forever. But then, if I turn _this _way... Nah, it doesn't feel right." He paused with a frown. "That's east, isn't it? Or is it north? Well, okay, it's south, than I gotta go like the other way around to get 'ere... or no...well... Damn. Bloody. _Hell_!" In frustration he kicked thin air. "Just let's hope someone else like Barbossa comes 'ere an' rescues you or somethin' only he carries a gun so I may shot him in tha head! Hear that Hector, _hear that_!" But no one heard him. No one answered. Just silence. "And then, I'll cut ya beard, Hector! Just so you know it! An' then, I gonna shot it too! Hector Barbossa _do you hear me_!?" He paused momentarily and sighed in frustration. "No. No, of course not. Great, now I'm talkin' to meself, and all this is because of _you_! I will kill ya!"

His outburst ended abruptly. What the hell, it didn't help, this. He started pacing back and forth. He had to get back, somehow... because Will...Yes, Will had to be alive. He couldn't be dead and right now he might be back. And when he found out... "Oh damn! This is only getting' worse and worse don't ya think!"

"Yep, I think so too," a small voice to his left suddenly said. Jack glanced down. On his shoulder sat a small Jack, peering out from between two dreadlocks. The pirate froze in place.

"I got an odd feeling of _déjà vu_ here..." Jack muttered to himself.

Another small voice called in his right ear, "Well, we got a plan. Don't we, Jack?"

"Of course we have," the first small Jack agreed. "What do you say, Jack?"

The big Jack grinned. A plan sounded good. "Rum? Leverage? Half-barrel hinges...?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean..." began the first little one, and the second one finished; "...if the guess is right, then tha Fountain of Youth is close. I mean, we're in tha Locker."

"The Immortal captain Jack Sparrow," the first one reminded him. "Sound pretty good, eh?"

The second one continued, "So if tha Fountain exists, it must be somewhere like this. Somewhere men don't like to go. So, it's just to ..."

"...Wander around the place until we finds it?" the big Jack asked himself.

"Yes. No. I mean, we walk 'till we find tha ocean an' a ship..."

"Where are we supposed to find a ship, ya stupid drunk?" the first small one asked the other small one.

The second little Jack frowned at the other one. "Don't kno'. By tha sea. I love tha sea..."

"Just lets hope there's rum there," the first one said dreamily.

"Yes. Rum's good."

"Almost as good as the Pearl," the little one pointed out.

"Precisely. Or salty wenches," the other little one suggested.

"No, no, ya mean tha whelp, I mean Will!" one of them protested, like reading the big Jack's mind. "Will's better than salty wenches."

"An' tha _Pearl_?"

The little Jack scratched his beard with a thoughtful expression. "Hm, maybe..."

The other one frowned. "Ye sure?"

"Eh...No..."

"Exactly as good, then."

"Yep. That's exactly my point, Jack. Don't you agree, Jack?"

"Yes! Absolutely, Jack!"

"Oh shut it!" the big Jack exclaimed and started to pace again. This making breaking point. "I've got yer point an' even if it'd been a really good one I don't agree with ya right now, savvy?"

Not waiting for the little Jack's to answer, and ignoring their small yelps of surprise as he started to move, he took a course and started to walk steadily in what he hoped was a straight direction, right away from there.

Just far, far _away_.

--

_Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away?  
Can you take it all away?  
When ya shoved it in my face?_

--

Down in his cabin, which he'd once shared with Jack, Will hadn't touched the food that had been given to him. Not the water, or the rum, either. Gibbs sighed. It seemed like it was only him, and possible Barbossa, Will would listen to when Jack was gone. "Look, ye gotta eat or tha ... tha kids won't get better," Gibbs said when Will pushed the bowl away. He wasn't so comfertable to takl about Will's pregnancy, and he started to scowl himself of being sort of softie as this. But it seemed that Will didn't listen to anyone, Barbossa or Elizabeth, right now (had he ever?) but had some faith in him, Gibbs, of all people. Perhaps it had to do with the storm when they'd fallen overboard. "Listen to me, ye gotta eat just a _little_."

"But does it matter?" Will suddenly asked. His voice was raspy since he'd cried so much, and his eyes were red after all the tears he'd shed. His hands held Jack's coat tightly and his fingers dug into the fabric. He wouldn't let go. Did it matter if he ate, if he survived? No it didn't. Jack was gone, all gone, and he didn't care if they wanted him to eat and drink and go on as usual.

"Will, are ye all right...?"

"Do I look alright?!" Will shouted and stood up. The chair he'd been sitting on fell backwards on the floor. "Do I look all right to you? Jack's dead so no, I'm _not _all right!" He found no words could voice his anger. He moved away from Gibbs until his back pressed against the wall. His knees gave away and he sank down, and a lump formed in his throat. When Gibbs went over and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, a small gesture of comfort and friendship, Will pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" he cried.

Gibbs sighed. If only Jack hadn't shot himself... This sense of sadness had spread among the whole crew, but Will was so angry and sad that no one dared to go near him anymore._ I will pray for him,_ he thought as he left the cabin, glancing back at Will. The lad had grown a close friend to him even without him realizing it. _Both of 'em._

The lad inside needed some time alone to think.

--

_Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
So make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
'Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl_

_--_

He had walked for hours. A constant babble to his left and right sounded like two irritating flies to him by now. The two small Jack's were bickering, about what Jack didn't know. He didn't care either. This was a terrible_ déjà vu_ and he had to get from there – now. It was very true that the Locker was a dreadful place. Or rather, in his case, a very _disturbing _and mostly _annoying _place. When the small Jack's started to fight over something, the pirate moaned in frustration.

"...If I go that way, we'll reach tha fountain faster."

"How did you know it's that way?"

"Because I am captain Jack Sparrow."

"No, you're not. _I am_! I say we go tha other way. Just to try it..."

"Are ya drunk or somethin', Jack?"

"No, are you, Jack?"

"I don't think so...Let me see..."

"Come on, mates, shut it for a while will ya!"

At once they went quiet and a silence that Jack had longer for the past hour fell over them all. Good. Now he again concentrated on the way. The white dessert was all around him, and the sky above was still clear and blue and showed no sign of sunset. In fact, he couldn't spot the sun at all, so he couldn't find out anything about the time either. But when he looked down again, he saw something in the horizon. A dark line. Finally something! He hurried his steps and hoped it wasn't some sort of trick. After all, if James Norrington ruled over this place, and was_ somewhat_ on his side, then... And even if James couldn't do anything to bring him back, then if he reached the ocean, perhaps Calypso ...

That was the answer! _Calypso! _Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before?

He broke into a run, the little Jack's on his shoulders totally blown from his mind. He would find Calypso ... and get back. Then he would find Will, and everything would be all right ...

--

_Oh, Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to run away  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you where to run away_

--

They had been sailing for almost a week since Jack's death. Barbossa and Elizabeth shifted position at the wheel sometimes. The newcomers, those whom had svaed Gibbs and Will from a sure death, had first been very surprised to find out that these men where pirates. Some that had turned against the pirates had been shot, but the rest had sailed away, with the promise to not speak of seeing even the mast of the Pearl. Or else, Barbossa would be after them in a moment. and many guessed that an angry Barbossa was a very dangerous Barbossa.

For the pirates, work on the ship went on as usual. They longed for a fight, for some plundering, but some of them that had learned to know Jack better, had been rather quiet the last past days. Death wasn't new to them, but when a captain died, it was something some pirates loved - maybe they would have a chance to become a captain themselves - and otehrs were left uncomfertable or confused with. Gibbs had spent some time with Marty, Pintel and Ragetti when he wasn't with Will. Mostly the lad wanted to be alone and when he wasn't left alone when he wanted, he could get outbursts. Those outbursts had become more usual on the ship the last days. People mostly avoided him. Barbossa didn't want him to work on deck, saying he would just "be in the way" or something in his "condition", but Will had sometimes sneaked up to work with the others.

He felt like he had to tell someone soon. In a few weeks, not even a month, he was sure his stomach would be so grown that he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. And, gods, he was afraid of what the crew's reaction would be. He knew a few of them, and he worked by theiur side...but...But this, this was unnatural, this was strange. _It would've been much easier to explain if I'd happened upon a curse..._

--

_Can you take it all, take it all away?  
Fall again to me  
Can you take it all away  
Tell again to me...  
...take it all away,  
Explain again to  
Explain again to me..._

--

**Author's notes: **Sorry, the chapter is quite short, but next chapter comes soon. Feels like I'm just giving you drabbles... with lots of questions. Will Jack find the Goddess? And where are the charts? And Will gotta be all right, don't you agree? Jack's soon back in the world of the living! Or is he...?

The lyrics are from the song _Blurry_ by _Puddle of Mud._ Tell me if you find something wrong in them, I wrote them down while listening so everying might not be right... I listened to it while I was writing this and I love that song.

**Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: Yes, I got a plan. No idea if it's a good one (and it's not totally finished yet, as always). As for Calypso's orders...Well, Will feels something's goin' to happen, I think. But well, you'll see ... the next time I leave ya a gift ... At the time, we may hope that Will finds a solution to find Jack ... They both hates so badly to be alone right now!

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thanks for your review! Glad ya liked it. Next chappie comes soon ...

nemo123489: Well, I'm confused too. Jack can't go back himself...he needs someone to get him. He's very lost and alone in the Locker right now... You'll see, you'll see. Thanks for your review!


	28. Have I seen you before?

**Author's notes: **Hello there, reader! Nice to see you again. Here's the new chapter which I hope ya enjoy. Well, that's it...I think...Oh, if you wonder how it can be Jack is in the Locker while his bopdy is on the Pearl at the same time, read the review answer to And MY Hat Enterprises' review. And oh, I've made a new, and first, poll at my profile page. Maybe a bit early, but well...The quiestion is simple (I think): do you think I shall write a sequel after Storm Winds?

Please enjoy!

--

**Chapter 28 – Have I seen you before?**

This was not real. It was a dream, had to be... All was white, the colour almost blinding him fully, around him. Was he dead?_ But, I cannot be... And the children ..._ No, he wasn't dead. Couldn't be.

In the horizon, in the middle of all the white, he could spot something, a small dark shade, a silhouette. He tried to come closer, but his limbs would not obey. Then he realized it; he _had _no limbs. He was like a formless cloud. No wait; he was _nothing_, just thin air, and he couldn't move. He called out but the words never were heard. Then came a voice – a female, accented one, murmuring to him through the emptiness. Very close to him, yet so very far away. "Ah, William Turna' isn't it?" A chuckle left her lips._ Calypso? _he thought.

"Yes, it is me, Turna'."

The black silhouette moved closer, and Will could finally make out something from it. It was someone, a person. More he couldn't tell yet. _Why - why am I here?_ He was still grieving over Jack. But back then, at the other ship, she had told him she would come back...

"You have not yet done tha slightest thing ta stop them from findin' tha fountain." Her voice was smooth. She sounded a bit dangerous, if not more than a bit. Will's gaze was drawn to the silhouette in the distance. Who was that? Another chuckle. "I see yer interest lies quite far away, Turna'. Once he comes closa' ye'll recognize 'im..."

_Jack!_ he gasped. Of course! Jack was here, it was the Locker! She read his mind easily. "And ye want 'im back, Turna'... Don't ya? An' getting' 'im back, that's somethin' a formal captain of tha Ducthman would know about..." Her voice was lowered into a whisper. "Do as I say, Turna'. Or else I might take somethin' dear from ya..."

A cry left his lips and he jolted up, wide awake. His nerves wouldn't calm the slightest at the familiar surroundings he found himself in._ Take something dear ... _Her words scared him. What was she able to take? Would she make sure they never could get back Jack? Or would she take ... the children? _No. No, she couldn't, wouldn't, _he told himself. _Not the children, aboslutely not._

He was in his cabin, but how he'd gotten here, and into the bed, he couldn't remember. He didn't think about it either. He was covered in sweat; his breathing was hitched. Beside the bed, a single candle flickered, its light warming the room slightly. Will's hand moved down and cupped his swollen belly, thumbs stroking it briefly. _Jack ... Jack's still alive, _he thought. _Or as alive you can be in the Locker ... Thank dear god ... Wait. The Locker. The World's end. It means ... He can still come back! _The thought hit him like a slap in the face. _Of course! With the charts, I may sail there and save him ... like the last time ..._

His gaze was drawn down and he looked at his hands, at his abdomen. The life there beat steadily inside him, flowed though his veins. "At least I carry something of you with me, Jack..." he whispered and a cracked smile crept up his face. His eyes were glazed by new tears and he sighed, blinking them away. It wouldn't help to cry. A slight fluttering in his stomach was like an answer to his words. "You're agreeing with me, aren't you?" he whispered.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The sound startled him and pulled him from his thoughts. Why would knock, pirates they were, after all, and at this hour? The door opened a bit. "Erm, Will...?"

Will knew that only a few on this ship called him by his first name. It sounded like Gibbs. "Yes?" His voice was a little weak. The man at the door peered inside.

"Yer all right? I, um, thought I heard somethin' ... like, erm, a, uh, shout or somethin'..." Gibbs stammered, a bit unsure.

Will smiled softly. "Nay, it's all right..."

Gibbs nodded and fled. Well, almost, walking silently but fast and steadily away. Just a few hours ago, Will had had a loud outburst of pure rage. At the end he'd been between sobbing and screaming at the same time and just for nothing. Just to scream. Jonathan had said something about health and getting out with feelings and how it was good for oneself, but Gibbs had soon, after Barbossa's irritated look, dragged away a struggling, sobbing and very angry Will out of the captain's cabin. Since then, they had left Will alone for the rest of the day. His screams had most probably been heard all over the ship. But when Gibbs had left, and Will leaned back to his pillow and thought back to it, he realized he didn't care. Most people of the crew had figured out right now about him and Jack, and soon the children would be told about too... It didn't matter. Jack wasn't here.

He couldn't sleep that night, how much he even turned and shifted. Rest wouldn't come to him. Calypso's warning made his chest tighten. Never see Jack again ... to loose him,_ again_ ... He knew he wouldn't manage that...

He had to find Jack.

--

He'd been walking for what felt like eternity, he'd even forgot the little Jacks on his shoulders. He sighed. This would not do.

But wait a minute.

What was that? A sound? Yes, a sound. And a smell. All so familiar to his senses..."Yes!" he shouted and made a little happy dance. The sea! He'd made it! The sound of water splashing against the shore, though he could not yet see it, and the smell of salt filled the air with a soft breeze. The sun burnt his back but he could finally ignore it – he was at the sea!

Soon he found himself standing on a high slope, and now he could see a large, wide ocean without end in front of him. He remembered this slope. Running down, his boots sank down and were soon filled with sand. But did it matter? He held his arms high in the air, waving them, and shouted: "Here comes captain Jack Spaaa-!"

His boot stuck in a small rock and he fell face down in the sand. A startled cry left his lips when he started to roll down the slope, his limbs not cooperating at all. He tried to grip something but the sand slipped between his fingers. It felt like a long time, and he felt very dizzy, when he finally landed and lay still. Coughing, he swore. It took som moments to clear up his mind. "Captain Sparrow isn't clumsy!" he said to himself.

"Yes, obviously, you are," said a small voice on his left. Jack tried to hide his frustration to no avail. A small Jack peered over his shoulder. "Wouldn't it been for those nice dreadlocks to hold on to, I would've been mashed under ya when ya fell," he little Jack continued with a grin. "Was a small tumble over tha cliff, but now yer not planning on anymore downfalls, are ye?"

The big Jack sighed and tried to get all sand out of his eyes. "Wish there'd been nothin' to hold on to so I could be alone," he muttered angrily. "I really wish that."

"Hey! That's unfair!" the little Jack cried. "And, by the way, you're alone. Remember this, mate, 'cause they're good words to remember: I'm you, you're me, we're we, then we're each other, and vice versa. And, by the way, I'm just an illusion. So you're practically alone. It's all making sense! Savvy?"

"Oh shut it!"

The little Jack ignored the big Jack's shout and made his way over Jack's shoulder. "As I am you, and the other way around, I'm the famous, fabulous, great, unmistakeable, captain Jack Spaaaa-!"

He tumbled over Jack, accidentally falling into the sand. The real, big Jack chuckled. "Well then, if ye're just an illusion, then it wouldn't matter if I mashed you." With that, he teared his gaze of the little Jack and the sand and he looked up.

His jaws dropped of what he saw.

--

Will knew what he had to do. Barbossa did surely have the charts. This was the way to get back Jack – to sail to the World's End. It was the only place Jack could be ... if he somehow had gotten there ...

Pushing his grief aside, he flew to his feet and moved to the captain's cabin. They had to get Jack back – somehow. Crying would not help, no tears could bring Jack back. But those charts ... Yes, Barbossa probably had them. They had to get Jack back, from the Locker - Jack's soul was stuck there and if they sailed to the World's End, then his body would or could maybe come to life ... His mind away in a wheel of thoughts he broke into a run.

--

"Tia Dalma!" he gasped, eyes wide in shock. Weren't she in the Seas? "Blimey!"

She didn't answer him though. She stood there, proud and looking ahead. In her hand she held a crab which she stroke carefully, almost lovingly. "Witty Jack is closa' than ya think..." she murmured with a grin.

"Who, which Jack? Calypso, _who_?" Jack exclaimed, making no move to get to his feet. "What are ya talkin' about?"_ Perhaps me. _"Yep, I'm right 'ere. Calypso? Dalma? I'm 'ere. Finally someone's comin' for me. Say, is Will close?" Silence. "Huh? Damn, listen to me!" Again he was ignored. Perhaps she didn't heard him... "Don't happen to got any rum with ye?" No answer. Again.

Her eyes suddenly raised to look above, up the slope. Jack glanced over his shoulder. He realized an odd thing. A very odd thing. There were no marks after his fall or his run in the sand. Not _anything_. How was that possible? Then, he looked higher and his breath was caught in his throat. The_ Black Pearl_? Was he drunk? "Yes, definitely," he whispered to himself. The Pearl couldn't be here. Nor the man that stood on the ship's mast, looking ahead... "Creepy..."

Jack Sparrow. There was another Jack Sparrow! How many of these where following him? The small one had disappeared in the sand, it seemed. The newest addition of Sparrows and the Pearl rolled over the slope, just some meters from Jack where he lay in the sand, like it was a large wave. The ship continued into the sea. On the shore, there, Jack's gaze was caught again. He forgot to breath.

"Will!" he gasped and tried to get on his feet. Tia Dalma hadn't seen him, it seemed, and she mover to the other pirates on the shore – Will, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Gibbs, Marty, and several others, and ... Tai Huang? "Will, I'm here, can't ya see me!" Jack yelled. "I'm here! Will! That one isn't real, I am! I'm real!" No answer, not even a reaction. Will just followed the other pirates as they went to greet the other Jack, who now had reached the shore in a longboat. The Pearl was far ahead, waiting to leave it seemed. "Come on darlin' I'm over 'ere! Why do you _ignore _me!?"

"Slap me thrice an' gimme to mama!" Gibbs exclaimed as he saw the newest Jack and hurried there. "It's Jack!"

The real Jack frowned. Why couldn't anyone hear him or see him? And why was this familiarity over this scene. When the new Jack mover over to the others, Jack studied them closely, trying to sneak near. It went well, as they didn't react at all. But at some words, spoken by Will, his blood felt like ice. _This_ was why he recognized this. Why they couldn't see him.

"He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack looked them over. It was like the old days ... no, it _were _the old days. Something was terrible wrong here. How else could he see something that had happened over ten years ago? "I got a sense of trouble," he said aloud. His eyes narrowed as he watched himself, literary, walk over to Will.

"William, tell me somethin'. Have you come because ye need me help to save a certain distressed damsel, or rather, damsel in distress?"

Will gave him a hard look. "No."

"Then ye wouldn't be here, would ya?" the twin-Jack concluded. "So ye can't be here, Q.E.D, ye're not here."

"Jack." Elizabeth was that. "We're real. We're here." She stepped closer, and the Jack twin frowned and looked a bit uncertain. With some hesitation he moved to Gibbs again. "The Locker, you said?"

"Aye..." murmured Gibbs.

"We've come to rescue you, Jack," Elizabeth said.

Jack turned around to face her. He looked rather doubtful. Jack couldn't blame himself, so he moved closer the scene and kept on watching. "Have you now?" his twin asked Elizabeth. "That's very kind of you. But however, as I possess I ship and you don't, you are the one in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

Barbossa, who stood next to Will, smirked. "I see my ship," he said, and pointed at the sea. "Right _there_." He pointed directly at the _Black Pearl_. The real Jack snorted, while his twin moved past the pirates and squinted. "Can't spot it. Must be some tiny little thing hiding behind the _Pearl_..."

Will interrupted him. "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the Heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_." His lover looked quite cute, the real Jack mused, but still a bit cold. But well, it was before ... Well, before.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth finished. Tia Dalma came to Jack's side. "Tha song has already been sung, tha Brethren Court is called." Around, people silently agreed. They wanted to leave as soon as possible. The twin Jack snorted. "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!"

When he walked away, he was again called. "Aye, Jack!" Gibbs agreed. "The world needs ya back something' fierce."

"And you need a crew." The sound of Will's voice made twin Jack stop and turn again, a sigh leaving his lips. Jack, the real one, watched fascinated.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of ye has tried to kill me in tha past, one of ya succeeded..." He gestured at Elizabeth, standing behind Will. All gazes were drawn to her. Twin-Jack chuckled at the surprised looks, and the real Jack shuddered. _This will definitely will bring bad memories..._ "Oh, she has not told?" He moved a bit closer, as did the real Jack. "Then you have loads to talk about while you're here..."

The real Jack frowned as a thought hit him. The conversation he'd had before faded slightly for him. What if he was stuck in this time forever? So he would never see Will after they'd found each other and their feelings? Was he to be punished, to watch this over and over again, until...

"Who're you?" The other Jack broke his thoughts. He gasped and reached for his gun, but when he realized that the pirate wasn't talking to himself he lowered the weapon. He moved closer. The voice that answered instead was accented with Chinese. "Tai Huang. These are my men."

"An' where does yer allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder," the pirate answered.

Jack pointed over his shoulder, at the sea and the black vessel floating lazily not far away. "I got a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang said.

"Good man!" Jack said and a grin crossed his face. While he ordered is crew to set sail and prepare to leave, he took up the compass from his belt. The needle spun around and around and with a sigh he closed it. He didn't know what he wanted! The real Jack watched the compass and his twin with interest. Had he done _exactly l_ike that? "Probably," he said aloud. A voice startled him.

"Jack, Where are you goin', Jack?" Barbossa. That was Hector Barbossa. In his arms, the old pirate held what Jack wanted so much, after Will then of course – the charts. _I gonna kill 'im._

He moved closer and reached out, to touch Will's arm. Instead, his hand moved right through as though the younger man was nothing but thin air. Jack fell face down in the sand_ again_. When he looked up, Will was already moving away. This was the worst déjà vu he'd _ever _had. He really hated sand. He didn't even make a move to sit or stand up, he just lay there. He wanted to go home - to be at the Sea, free and carefree, to be at the _Pearl_ with Will. Then suddenly the vision in front of him, once clear as fine glass, suddenly was gone and Jack was again alone.

"Not ride of me yet, mate," a small voice on his side said and a little Jack (he didn't remember which one it was) tried to cheer him up by doing a silly dance and pat the big Jack's arm. "I'm still 'ere mate. Now lets sing a song or something..._Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_" His voice raised at least half an octave and he waved his hands in the air. "_We're really bad_-"

"Shut it!" Jack was so tired of this. Why wouldn't all these visions and illusions just dissapear? "Go away. _Now_."

"Sorry. I meant to cheer ya up, mate, but it seems I didn't. What about playing a game?" the little Jack asked instead and seated himself on the sand leaning against Jack's arm. "Look, we can play hide and seek-"

"Go away!" Jack shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the voice. Whispers and pictures formed in his mind and made him mad and dizzy. But no, he didn't want to open his eyes either. He wanted to go far away... "Go away," he whispered. "Go away..." With a deep breath, he cracked one eye open, and then, he couldn't see anything but sand. Everybody and everything else, illusions as they had been, were gone.

"Great."

--

**Author's notes: **Thanks dear readers! This was a quite messy chapter and very Jack-centered. Well, he's the one in most troubles. How many more Jacks will come after him? And will Barbossa and Will come to some sort of agreement? I'm getting confused by writing about so many Jacks at the same time!

Please tell me if he or the others are getting off-character...it would really help me! I just got a small question before I stop to botehr ye. Does anyone know what the rest of the Pirates-song at the end when it is: "we're really bad.."? "Bad" what? I've forgotten what they sing, I mostly remember the translation of the first movie. I would love help! Thanks x)

**Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: Thanks for revieweing. And yes, there are some messy parts, but I try to fix it. As with Jack's body ... I think it's more like his _soul_ is stuck in the Locker, and his own mind make all these illusions. You will never exactly find out but the Locker is such a place, it's not really suppossed to _exist_. Jack's body is at the Pearl, yes, and it'll stay there for time being...More I don't know or cannot tell right now! I hope you enjoy this fic so far.

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Thank you for the review! I was a bit unsure if Jack (and the others too, by the way) was in-character or not. It was really fun to write the Jack-parts; I think if that happened in real to someone if would would drive everyone _insane_ (I mean, if there were two not-you-you's following you). How fun or irritated Jack feels now, Will's still missing him... Glad you enjoyed!


	29. Unmoving

**Author's notes: **Hello there mateys! This is a new update. Quite a long one, actually, so I hope it pleases you. Soon new but familiar faces will show up...getting this all more complicated...But well, me's me, and I can't just resist. Hope ya enjoy this!

--

**Chapter 29 – Unmoving**

"Barbossa, were are those charts?"

The elder pirate refused to give them to him. It wasn't really a surprise, and the answer given was just adding Will's frustration. He didn't really know what Barbossa thought about him – if he just was some rather young and perhaps foolish lad, pirate rather; if he was seen as a friend and ally or just someone Barbossa tried to ignore by now, or if Barbossa saw him as some sort of betrayer or mutineer as he was planning on sailing elsewhere. He had no idea, since Jack was gone – Barbossa had never really liked Jack, it seemed, but he'd soon become somewhat gentler with Will. _Maybe since my pregnancy_, Will thought. Now it shown that his stomach was growing; in his option, he was getting fat, as he'd said to Jack weeks earlier. But now...This was different. Barbossa was stubborn, like steel.

"The charts are safe, an' I'm ain't givin' 'em to ya," was the answer Barbossa gave him. "What's yer plan anyway, lad, if ye've got any?" Barbossa wasn't stupid. Will was up to something. Why else would he just burst into his cabin before dawn being ready to start to argue to get the charts?

"It's Jack. He's in the Locker," Will said after a moment of silence.

Barbossa's eyes squinted. "An' how do ye suppose that, Turner?"

"I saw it," Will said. At Barbossa's odd look, he explained, "It was some sort of vision."

Barbossa was sure that he was winning this deal Will tried to make. "A vision ye say? An' how are ye sure it's not just some junk?"

"Calypso was the one to show it for me," Will argued. "Do not come and say I am lying!"

"I'm not sayin' yer lyin', I was just sayin' that ye can't trust a vision like that out of tha blue." The elder pirate moved to sit down by his table again. On its center stood a bowl with green apples. Picking up one and studying it, he continued, "I need proof before I go back to tha World's End to save Jack –_ again. _Last time was a mess an' I'm ain't doin' it again with no reason."

Will run his hand through his hair. Why did Barbossa have to be so stubborn? "Jack's alive, I am sure," he said sternly. "Calypso gave me this vision and she don't lie. She's a goddess-"

"-And all goddesses, I suppose, are very good liars," Barbossa interrupted. "I'm not goin' there. What proof do we got that he's in tha Locker, able to get free? A vision. He _shot himself _goodness's sake! To get into the Locker, the_ body _must get there too."

Will felt bile rose in his throat at Barbossa's words. It was true, but yet ... Jack was there, and could be given back. And Will couldn't let them sail to the Fountain ... "Calypso also sent a warning."

"Did she now?" Barbossa tasted the apple he'd been looking at. "Interestin', but important for us?"

"Yes. It's important," Will said. "She has forbidden anyone to reach the Fountain of Youth or else she will-" He never finished, for at his words, Barbossa coughed and thrown away the apple.

"She _what_? Not to tha Fountain?" Barbossa exclaimed, looking mad. "How did she know we were...No, she cannot stop us, we're pirates!" He stood up. "We sail to the Fountain."

"No," Will said sternly. They couldn't. Not if they, or he, wanted – no, needed - to see Jack again. "She said that Jack wouldn't be able to come back if we-"

"Enough!" Barbossa roared. "We sail to tha Fountain as planned. I don't care longer about that bloody Jack Sparrow. He's reserved for the deepest circle of hell and there he can stay!" Will winced at Barbossa's words. "Get out of my cabin." It was an order.

Will glared at him. He needed to stop Barbossa's plan; that meant, he had to get the charts away from Barbossa. To find Jack. Yes, he would have to. Jack's body now was surely thrown overboard, so it was bizarre that he at the same time was in the Locker. Or was it? _But if he is in the Locker, how can his body still be in the land of the living? _The thought hit him like a slap in the face, but he kept staring at Barbossa. His _soul_ was in the Locker! _However, I have to find him. That's the only option. _

Barbossa's interests was drawn to the apples again when Will didn't move. He'd just put his teeth into the fruit when Will opened his mouth again. "I'm not planning on going anywhere without those charts."

"And I am not goin' anywhere else than where I'm plannin' to go," was Barbossa's reply. "Get out."

"No." The former Captain of the Dutchman was too bloody stubborn, and suddenly he wasn't so weak. Maybe it was good for him to stand on his own legs again, to not depend on just Jack and what the pirate did. "Give me the charts." Each word was pressed.

"You cannot order me anythin', Turner!" Barbossa leaned over the table, his eyes flashing with irritation. "I'm not havin' this discussion with ye. I am the Captain of this ship, and I order ye to leave!"

The old pirate didn't flinch when Will whammed his fists violently onto the table. The tremble of the wood made the bowl of fruit tremble, and an apple rolled down onto the table with a thud. It took a second for the younger man to find his composure again, before he looked up meeting the elder pirate's glaring gaze. The air was tenser than ever now, their wills silently fighting each other. "And you're a pirate, that's the reason why you refuse, isn't it. Would you have refused to help now if you'd not been an old sea rat who's life was not worth more than a penny?"

At this, Barbossa fought the need to hit the other man. What was he thinking? Jack was a betrayer, he had lied and stolen from him before, and he'd taken the charts and then killed himself. Why should he, Barbossa, go after that rat? He was _dead_. "That scabby deck-ape is dead. I have no reason to go after _him_." His voice was low as he spoke. "I'm a pirate, Turner, and a pirate do as he wish."

"Then don't forget I'm also a pirate." In the same moment as the words left Will's mouth he grabbed for something hanging on his belt. One second later, Barbossa found himself standing with a gun pointing at his head. "If you don't give me those charts, Barbossa, you'll soon find yourself in the land of the dead too."

Barbossa's sudden chuckle startled him. Barbossa though this was _funny_? "Give me them now," he pressed and let his finger rest lightly against the trigger. Seeing it Barbossa's grin faded, but his gaze was still stern. "I'll not surrender without a fight," the old pirate growled, his hand moving down towards his gun. Will had three seconds to register the events that followed.

He saw how Barbossa's hand moved and raised a gun and Will could barely react, startled moving to his left, when a shot rang. A bullet flew past his head, and he could feel it's movement on his cheek. That had been near, too near. The next second another shot rang from Barbossa's other gun, which was raised a second after the first. Will threw himself onto the floor next to the table, rolled over, and came to his feet a meter further away from Barbossa than before. Now he could spot the charts hanging from Barbossa's belt.

"Give me them, Barbossa, if you don't want to end up with a bullet through your head!" Again, Will's gun was raised, aiming for the other man's scull. This was breaking point. Will knew that if he shot Barbossa, he would find lots of trouble. Either the crew would be with or against him, that mean they would either throw him overboard or kill him, or let him live and he would take Barbossa's place as Captain. Elizabeth would surely be against him. After all, she'd found a soft spot for Barbossa.

"Leave my cabin, Turner," Barbossa warned, re-loading his gun. "Or ye'll join yer beloved Jack in his hell very soon... Now Turner! I'm, not warning ye again!" His vocie was sharp and loud, and his eyes flashed.

"That's enough!" a strong female voice sharply interrupted. There at the door stood a very angry Elizabeth. "You're bickering like children," she blamed and moved forward with angry steps. Neither one of the men lowered their guns. "What is this about?" Elizabeth gazed both of them over.

"I warn you for the last time, Barbossa," Will said through clenched shut teeth. "Give me the charts, or I'll shoot." He was again moving his finger to pull the trigger. But Elizabeth moved between them, her back facing Barbossa.

"Will, stop it," she growled. "No one more will die. Put your gun down."

"Not until I get the charts," was Will's reply.

Another shot rang, this time also from Barbossa's gun. The bullet hit the hilt of the other man's weapon and the gun flew from the surprised Will's hand. With a thud the gun hit the wall behind and landed on the floor. Will's hand immediately reached for the knife at his belt; he was always prepared. Two second later, the knife was cast and soared through the air. It pierced Barbossa's hat, which made the elder pirate growl. "Want me to shoot ye, do ye? Next time it won't miss!"

"I won't miss either!" Will muttered.

Elizabeth drew her sword without hesitation. Yes, Barbossa and Will were bickering like children, or perhaps a little more violent than that. Would these two never grow up? Barbossa's new shot for Will missed too, as the younger man had leaped over the small cabin to their side. Weaponless as he was, Will grabbed Barbossa's sword and swirled around to meet Elizabeth's. With a clash the steel met, and Barbossa had to back away to not lose his head.

Elizabeth had improved these last years at fighting, and she was stronger too. Each hit was more fierce than the other, every time her sword met Will's both their arms shook. They were soon driven to a corner of the room. Behind them, Barbossa was reloading his gun. This was getting dangerous.

Suddenly, Will bent down, when Elizabeth swished her sword right above his head, and quickly came up behind her. She swirled around but it was too late; a cold blade was pressed against her neck and her sword slipped from her hand. Barbossa raised his gun at Will in the same moment, but seeing the trapped Elizabeth he swore under his breath. Elizabeth didn't move, her body tense as a bowstring. If he lost control, she would be able to break loose, Will knew.

"Give me the charts, Barbossa, now, or else blood will be spilled."

Barbossa hesitated, and Will hadn't seen him before like this. Perhaps there was something between Elizabeth and Barbossa... The old pirate's mind was weighting 'yes' and 'no', two wills fighting each other. Yes, Elizabeth was dear to him; more than he'd known and ever shown. But she was a strong woman; and would Will be able to just cut her neck like this? Could he? Barbossa doubted it.

"No."

As the words left his lips, Elizabeth acted. She managed to free one arm and spin around grabbing Will's sword. The hilt hit him in his head powerfully and he stumbled backwards, his grip of Elizabeth gone, with dark spots dancing before his eyes. Next moment, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him down onto the ground. Then it was still and silent in the cabin; Will blinked and cleared his mind, Barbossa moved over to their side picking up Elizabeth's sword. Elizabeth pressed Will's shoulders down and rested her knee against his chest, which made it hard to breath. With a smirk, Barbossa laid the tip of the sword under Will's chin and tilted it up a little so they made eye contact. Barbossa could see the frustration in his opponent's eyes.

"And that's final, Turner."

Will just wheezed a curse under his breath as an answer.

--

Illusions where played before him, over and over, of people he didn't know, people he knew and of people had might had known once a long time before. Things that had happened or hadn't; thngs he was happy over, frustated over, embarrassed over, things he regretted and didn't. It disturbed him, and he saw himself more than once and that disturbed him even more. He'd tried to entertain himself by walking through the unreal people, and pointing out stuff in their conversations or bickerings, but soon he tired and sat down on the sand. He needed a plan. He needed to get away from there. Somehow ...

Time was finally shown. A small, white cloud on the sky. What was it, a sign? Or just another illusion? "This is bad," he muttered. "Can't get worse."

"Of course it can," a small voice said to him happily.

Oh no. _Not **again**._ Oh Gods, Hel_l no..._ Those little Jacks where so ... so ... No words where enough. Argh! He hated them, really hated them. "Shoo! Go away!"

"No. I don't wanna." With that, the little Jack sat down next to the pirate. "That white cloud is pretty, isn't it?" A very small finger pointed on the sky, on that small dot on all that blue. "Like some white light flying thing on the blue large sky...yeah, it is, but I still it's pretty. Don't you agree Jack? 'Cuase I do. Really fun to agree with yerself..."

"Shut yer mouth up." Jack muttered a curse under his breath and made a move to stand up, dusting off his trousers from all the sand. "Or I'll do it for you."

"No." The little one was stubborn. "Don't wanna." When the big Jack stood up, so did he. "I can follow ye wherever I want to, 'cause I want to. When I don't want to, I don't follow ye. Savvy? Just wanna cheer ye up, mate. Know exactly how ye feel."

Jack just walked away ignoring the little Jack yelping and yelling after him. He wanted to be alone. Or better, he wanted to be back on the Pearl, with Will. Yes, he needed Will ...Will was alone, could be afraid, or hurt, or... He was alone, was surely hurt by the fact Jack had abandoned him. Unfair was what it was. He needed to get back! But then, he needed something. A boat, a ship, a breeze. Yes, a gentle wind and he would be gone from this place.Winds, sails, mast. That made a perfect combination. But how? "Wish Ana-maria was 'ere with a leaky trash that I would be able to-"

_Twack._

Jack stumbled backwards and almost fell, his eyes wide with shock. His cheek burned after the unexpected slap. "Ana-maria?!" he gasped. "Ye almost killed me of shock, did ye know that? Not so very nice ye kno'!"

"Jack!" She sounded angry. "Ye were about to plan to steal my boat, _again!_"

"Not stealin', just borrowing, but with no intentions to give it back to ye, savvy?" Jack excused and eyed her cryptically. She looked like herself, and sounded like herself, and her slaps were teh same too. But ... in the Locker?"Are ye dead, or rather, and illusion? Either one."

"No, I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Do I look dead to you?" At his blank look, she continued. "Me an' me crew were setting out from Tortu-"

"Ye got a crew, oh my!" Jack interrupted with a shocked expression. "And a ship, too, I suppose?"

She ignored his interrupt. "As I said, we set out from Tortuga. We were to find the Black Pearl - "

"The Pearl? Well, I want it too..." his face got a dreamy expression. "The pearl's good...and rum ..."

"...Jack! Ye want to know or not? Listen! We were caught in a storm and were drawn into a whirlpool. Somehow we ended up here. If I believed in gods, I would say they sent us here! Something's goin' on. Some of my men survived, others didn't. And me ship isn't under the best conditions either."

"That can be fixed," Jack promised her. "Where's she, yer little boat?"

"_Ship_, Jack, not boat." She smiled and pointed over to the sea. "Right over there," she said.

Yes, there was something. Jack saw it now. A mast, sails, a whole ship ... yes, yes, _yes_! This was perfect! Calypso's work, perhaps?_ I can get back,_ he thought._ I've been here for eternity._ "Would ye mind, if I followed ye for a day or two perhaps, capt'n?" he asked and gave a small bow, taking off his hat in a sweeping move. "And i ain't gonna steal ye ship, savvy? ye have me promisin', cross me heart..."

Ana-maria grinned. She recognized Jack so very well. "Of course, captain Sparrow."

Jack flashed a small grin. "At least someone remembers me title."

--

The crew was not so very surprised when they were ordered to put Will behind bars. They'd all heard the shots and clang of swords just before, and they could easily figure out that another bicker had taken place. First it was Jack and Barbossa, but now it was Will and Barbossa instead. This was not so odd, after all; both pirates were or had been captains and had their own plans.

"Great, absolutely great," Will muttered as the jail doors were locked and the crewman went onto deck again. He leaned against the bars, trying to figure out what to do. Something had to be done. Maybe Barbossa would cast him overboard now, or just let him sit here and rot. Probably that last.

Will sank down on a bench in the corner, resting his head against old, wet wood. He felt how the ship moved gently with the waves of the sea, up and down, to the left and the right. Trapped. He was trapped, just like Jack was, so far away. He felt both angry and sad and lost, but mostly mad. At Barbossa, at Elizabeth, at the crew. At this bloody ship. At everything. It wasn't helping that all he could do was to sit behind bars until Barbossa or someone else decided what to do with him. Maybe they would leave him on an island, like with Jack so many years ago. "Would've been some sort of stupid cliché then," Will murmured to himself, pulling his legs up onto the bench up to his knees. Resting his chin on his knees he laid his arms around himself. It was cold down here, and the smell wasn't so good either. All he could do was to stare blankly at the wall ahead and think. He had a lot of time to think now, and he thought of Jack and here he was. He hoped Jack was so all right you could be in the Locker and that he could be brought back. The though of Jack made him feel safer, and reminded him of the lives he carried with himself now.

Everything was so complicated. It was all about that map, that fountain... then so much had happened, it had become much more than a simple search. The navy was after them, the Chinese pirates were mad at them, many people had died and they had sailed for weeks. So much .. and then he'd ended up here, alone in a jail, carrying child and enemy with the captain of the ship, with Jack in the Locker and unable to find him at the moment. It was a mess.

Perfect. _Just_ what he needed.

"Oh Jack...What had you done? How would you figure out this problems? How, how? How would you get out? _How_?"

--

The ship had once been from England, Jack could tell; the style, the colours of the wood hinted beneath the new paint. Ana-maria had probably sailed to Tortuga, or perhaps Singapore, to repair and rebuild the ship. The old flags had been replaced by dark pirate colours. The vessel seemed a good ship; or, rather, she'd been. She was half a wreck after that storm. One of the masts was broken off, hanging loosely on an inch of wood, the rail was missing at several places. It almost seemed like the Kraken itself had been there. Now, she lay on the shore, tipped up on one side.

The ship's crew was in some better condition than the vessel. They seemed tired, yes. And while some seemed old drunks, others where too young and unexperienced. Jack eyed them closely. "So _this _is yer amazing, fabulous, new crew?" he asked, and was shot a glare by Ana-maria. He grinned. "Seems ... well, interesting..." He looked around, but nowhere on the vessel was any name written. "What's the lady's name, eh? 'Annie' or perhaps 'the Salty Wench'?"

"Jack!" she protested. "Like I would sail to Tortuga to get salty wenches! I thought about something like tha Golden...Golden Sun, maybe? That sound pretty."

Moving over to her with a small smile, Jack said, "Ye might never know with you, Ana-Maria. Great concept, isn't it? Salty wenches may learn ye alot of stuff but if they don't, or if they don't like ye, expect a slap or two." He made a slight pause. "But sounds a bit prissy with _Sun_. Prissy, not pretty. No, no. I like the _Golden Scull,_ or _Death Scull_, or _Gold Monkey_ or...No, no, not like monkeys! Absolutely not monkeys except to shoot on it." A moment his face got a look of experiation, then it faded. A new look up to the vessel's rail. "About to introduce me today or tomorrow?"

"Today Jack, but ... just shut it for while, will ye?" She climbed up onto the ship with Jack closely after. She caught him grumbling something about that he 'wanted the bloody rum or he would die of thirst' but he kept amazingly quiet. Ana-maria introduced him to the crew. They respected him at once, but no one spoke directly to him. Some of the crew seemed to admire him a bit. They'd heard of him. Jack flashed a grin with a glimpse of golden teeth. "Look, they've heard of me," he said to Ana-maria. "I like that. Where are ye headin', capt'n?"

"We'll leave," she said simply. "but we must repair the ship – somehow. It may take days..."

"...weeks, months, years...Yes, I get it. An' how did ye suppose we would find a new mast, for example?" he asked. "There are no woods around, ye kno'. Ye've got no plan then. Sounds crappy."

"Well, that's exactly my point!" she exclaimed. "We got no idea what to do."

Jack leaned against the rail. "Interesting..." the white cloud in the sky had moved just the slightest. Time was so long and odd here. That cloud didn't help to find out what the time was, or for how long he'd been here. "Very interesting..."

"Interesting that we got nothing that's a plan or ..." She followed his line of sight. "...that cloud?"

"Both, dear Ana'. Both are just as interesting as anythin' else 'ere in the Locker." He held up a finger. "What I need right now is some food, a piece of wood to make a charmy mast, stay put, and a hell loads of rum. We got not whole day to search so we must hurry. Or we have maybe, but it's a matter of perspective. Savvy?"

--

It was cold in the room. Maybe he was just cold inside. He was alone. He was... Gods, he needed Jack back. The pirate was somewhere far away and might never come back. The thought scared him. _I'll find a way to get him back. I will_.

First he needed those charts. They were just in the way. He wouldn't steal them...just borrow them, as Jack would've said. He had to know where they were, and how long time it would take to reach the World's End. But Barbossa was the only one who knew the way! _I need him to tell me the information I need. But first, I need to get out of this bloody jail._

He stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor. Right, get out. How? Then a thought hit him like he'd been stabbed. "Hinges!" He hoped just it _was_ half-barrel hinges. All right, something to lift with...the bench? Maybe it would work. but testing it, he realized how stuck it was to teh wall, attached to the wood. "Damn, damn, damn..." Then, something else. A plan. He needed...

_Oh no._ The idea forming in his mind was absurd. And it disgusted him. _Not again, bloody hell no!_ his mind kept screamng but if that was the only fast way out...It had to work. He turned to the bars again taking a deep breath. _All right. _He closed his eyes, concentrated, and ran. A slipepry sound was the only sound that was heard when he went straigh through the iron bars.

It had worked!

Night fell slowly and Will moved silently past the captain's cabin to get up on deck. He could hear murmurs coming from inside: those voices, he knew them. Barbossa and Elizabeth are up to something. He had to pass the crew's cabin to get outside; he heard snores coming from their berths. Good, they were asleep. As he stepped up, slowly to not let the steps sound as he walked on them, he tried to control his breathing. He was nervous. He had to wait until Barbossa fell asleep before he could bring himself to action. Stars twinkled on the dark sky, their flickering light filling him with slight hope. Time went slowly, too slowly. Murmurs could be heard here too. The voices of one male and one female. Will leaned against the rail with a sigh, breathing the scent of the sea deeply. Something caught his eye; there in the horizon. A light, flickering. What was that?

It was a ship, he could see now. It moved fast with the wind; Will squinted his eyes and could spot large white sails. Lanterns lit up the ship, and voices drifted over the water to his ears. Not Barbossa's and Elizabeth's, no. Someone else's...

"...attack. One single light there means they're not prepared." That didn't sound good, not at all.

"It's too risky, commodore..." another voice protested. "What if-"

"I say what is risky and what's not, sailor!" the first voice snapped. "And that is final!"

Will came over the shock quickly. He knew who they were – redcoats. He had to warn the others! Leaping down into the crew's cabin on his way to Barbossa's, he kept shouting, "Attack, we're under attack!"

With surprise in his eyes, mixed with blood-lust, Barbossa came rushing out of his cabin. "What's going on, Turner?" His eyes shone of surprise. How in hell did thel ad get out? Was this just a trap?

"Redcoats, behind us!" Will explained. The old pirate captain swore and ran past Will, with Elizabeth closely after. The crew joined. Weapons and guns were quickly found and given to each pirate and they were yelling as they ran out upon deck. Will took two guns and a sword to help him in the fighting, as his weapons had been taked from him when he'd been put behind locked bars. The redcoats were coming closer; their vessel was larger than expected. The fog that rested around it gave Will a feeling of danger. Those redcoats were hiding something; they wouldn't chase the famous black Pearl with only one ship. Or would they?

The pirates were full of energy. It was weeks since they'd had a fight, they needed something to break the long wait. Lots of work was going on at the ship, people were running around, loading the guns and canons. Barbossa was shouting some order, Elizabeth took over the wheel ignoring the protests. Someone threw her a large gun (like she didn't have that already). The other vessel came closer. They could see the redcoats preparing for the battle.

Will was standing by the rail on the starboard side, his gaze on the opposite vessel. Something was going on... A splash was suddenly heard, and the Navy's vessel cringed to the left violently. That old trick...! A hand on his shoulder shook him. It was Gibbs. "Will, are ye sure ye'll fight in yer...um, condition?" The unsaid behind his words was, _How did ye get out of jail_?, and, _This is a stupid idea. _Will silently agreed with that last.

Will just gave a short nod, and loaded his gun. He'd had this discussion with Gibbs so many times already. If he didn't fight he was seen as weak and the redcoats would attack him first. Weakness was something a pirate shouldn't feel if he wanted to survive. Weakness was something that would be misunderstood. He had to fight. Helping Marty to load a canon he ignored how Gibbs followed him. "Will...are ye...?" the man held in a gun, ready to fight the redcoats.

"You don't need to mother me," Will muttered to him and tried to get as far away as possible. Now he needed to concentrate on the upcoming battle. This could get rather dirty. The fog dispersed slowly and they could spot something behind the redcoat's vessel. More ships. _Yes, this will get rather dirty._

What he didn't expect was how Barbossa's crew suddenly attacked _him._

_--_

_To be continued._

**Author's notes: **Thanks for reading, mates. This was rather fun to write, at least the Jack-parts. Hope you enjoyed. Didn't notice it was so long until I uploaded this! Next chapter will be somewhat a challenge, with a fight and all...Finally some action! Don't we need it?

**Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: Thank you for your review and criticism! Yes, I agree, Will's been rather weak – whole the fic I think. Or more than 'rather' weak. Um, I'll update as soon as I can! This is starting to confuse me a bit...Glad you like!


	30. Getting There And Back Again

**Chapter 30: Getting There - And Back Again**

The fight was fierce all from the beginning. Two seconds from when the redcoats had club hauled, the canons had fired. The Pearl had caught up with the other vessel in a moment and soon, redcoats and pirates were at both ships. Will had been engaged with a combat with a pair of redcoats when some of the pirate crew attacked him instead. His brain registered that it must've been Barbossa's orders. After all, he was a prisoner escaped. _This is bad! We got no time to fight each others when redcoats are attacking us!_

An axe was raised above his head. Damn, was Barbossa planning on killing him?! Will lashed out with his fist and the other man's nose cracked. A wail left the other pirate's lips as he stumbled into someone else and got shot. Instantly, Will swirled around and cut a redcoat's belly with his sword and his gun fired backwards on another redcoat. But the shot missed when the redcoat ducked in the last second, and instead it pierced someone else. Or someone's hat. Barbossa's, more precisely. Will swore loudly. That was the second time he'd pierced Barbossa's hat!

He dove down when a pair of swords crossed when he stood. Going up with the shaft of his sword upwards, he cut someone's hand. Not hesitating or looking back, he fought on. He'd been right, it was dirty. It was hard to see, too, as the light of the moon and stars and some lanterns was the only thing they had in their help. Suddenly, a call was heard from above their heads. From the corner of his eye Will saw a flash of red and orange. Someone had put the main brace on fire! _This __**is **__bad!_

Gunshots rang all around and swords crossed but in the middle of the chaos he saw Barbossa. Great, this was a opportune moment. Will rushed past a group of fighting men, ducked for a gunshot and found the way down below deck. Captain's cabin, captain's cabin...

--

Gibbs saw how the lad had disappeared below deck. That was odd, there was a fight going on and all, so why would he go there? If not...

Gibbs was not a very stupid man, nor was he blind. He'd quickly realized that every pirate, and almost anyone else too, wanted the charts, and that Barbossa must have them now since he'd taken them from Jack. After Jack had been shot, number one on Will's list of thing that had to be done, was to have the charts. Now Will was after them, searching. This was a good opportunity; not many would notice or care in the heat of battle if someone sneaked below deck. But Gibbs did. He moved through the crowd of people, and shot every redcoat in his way, pushing pirates aside, to get to the lad. This was trouble. Especially since Will was an escaping prisoner and all.

"Hey, wait!" he called, but Will was out of sight already.

--

The sounds of battle could still be heard here, and he heard people running on the wood above his head. But when Will tried to open the door to the cabin, he found it locked. He raised his gun and fired, and the lock mechanisms broke. Not waisting his time, Will rushed into the cabin. Furthest away, behind the table where the bowl of apple still stood, was a large chest. _Maybe there. Barbossa didn't have it hanging on his belt... _Quickly Will was there, opened it, and threw the things inside out on the floor. There were weapons, a hat, an old coat, a compass, some bottles of rum. But where was...? _They has to be here!_

His breathing was rapid when he found what he searched after. The charts were safely rolled into a piece of fabric smelling of rum. He was on his way to attach them to his belt but hesitated; anyone could see that he had them there. Maybe that was bad. Yes, it was. So he hid them inside his left boot, ignoring that it didn't fit there and was very uncomfortable, and took his gun again. Quickly throwing the things into the chest again, he hadn't time to check if all stuff went inside or in which order. He had to get out now, and fight off these redcoats. _Then _deal with Barbossa.

He closed the cabin door after himself, so that Barbossa wouldn't grow so suspicious (apart from the mess and the lock), but when he turned around he stood facing a gun. _Oh no._

"Don't move or I'll shoot." Definitely not a pirate. "That's...an order!"

The order was sharp yet a bit hesitating. The man, a redcoat, holding the gun was slowly moving away, and his expression betrayed his fear and weakness. His hands were trembling slightly. Will's hand rested on his sword.

"And what if I don't like obeying them?"

The second the words left his lips, Will gripped the hilt of his sword and moved the blade through the air. The man's throat was cut and blood poured out from the wound like from a fountain. When the man had sunk to the ground with a thud and with gurgling sounds coming from his throat, Will rushed past him, but froze just below the ladder leading onto deck again. He cursed. Steps. Either redcoats or pirates were coming rushing here.

He had to get out!

---

"You're crazy, Jack, did ye know that?"

Ana-maria's voice was low - Jack knew she was mad. He made a cheeky grin. "Yes, absolutely, Annie. But ye kno', it's easier to use tha oars than tha sails by now."

"Ye are probably right," Ana-maria said and ran her hand through her hair. "But still crazy."

"As always, Annie," Jack answered. "As always. We gotta be long out at tha sea by nightfall. I got the excellent plan, Annie. Don't worry." With that, he went past the captain of the ship to order the crew to pull out the oars, if they had any.

After a small argue, Ana-maria had gotten the crew to work on repairing the ship with whatever they had. There was no meaning of repairing the mast; they had rolled it over the railing and used wood from it to recover broken parts of the ship. The work had taken at least two hours, but maybe more.

They had to get out on the open sea before night was upon them, because in that moment, they had to be ready to flip the ship – or boat, in Jack's option – over. Like the old days, then. Jack smiled fondly at the memory; he'd figured it out back then which was good enough, and he remembered now what to do._ Just _like then.

--

Gibbs finally reached the way down below deck. Barbossa was behind him, feeling the man had something going on. Behind him he had also and large group of redcoats whom had arrived from the other vessels closing in, reaching the Pearl with the help of longboats.

But when Gibbs came rushing down, there was no one there. Lying on the floor in front of the captain's cabin door was a body with cut throat. Blood pooled on the floor, but no one living was in sight. The lock mechanism of the door was strangely hanging on edge, and the wood was burned as of a gunshot. Right then, steps behind him was heard, and Barbossa came rushing down. He looked suspiciously at Gibbs. "What are ye doin' 'ere? Ye should by the canons!" His voice was sharp.

Gibbs understand that he had to lie. "Though I heard somethin'. That one tried to get into the cabin, capt'n." He pointed at the corpse by his feet. Then he quickly left, going past Barbossa. The captain was angry, he could see and hear that clearly. No wonder; they were under attack, Will had escaped from prison, some redcoats had tried to get inside his cabin. Who knew what he was hiding there?

---

At the same time as Gibbs met up with Barbossa, Will had sneaked down to the crewmen's cabin. He'd heard Barbossa's and Gibbs' voices. That was bad, Barbossa might think about going here...Very bad. Either, he could flee with the charts. Only a coward flees, his mind reminded him. But Jack was more important than these other pirates. Then a thought hit him. The chest! Already the key was safe with him, but the chest...

He turned around, moved up the ladder so that he reached the way to the captain's cabin. He peered out from the shadows. Barbossa was there; Will would see the man's back. The captain kicked away the dead body and rushed onto deck again, but left some other pirate there to guard. No, two pirates. Pintel and Ragetti; Will could recognize them. He sneaked up, silently, with his gun raised and sword in his other hand. One step, two steps...three steps...The wood beneath his feet squeaked with every move he made. Four steps...

"Hey you!" Ragetti exclaimed when he saw Will approach and his hand flew to his sword. "Stop!"

Pintel grabbed his gun and made a move to call for the captain, or someone else, but n that moment Will rushed forward and caught both men off-guard. "Wha-" Whatever was about to be said was cut short when Will's fist lashed out and hit Pintel's jaw, which made the pirate drop his gun with a startled yelp, stumbling into the cabin door. Not locked or entirely closer, it flew open and Pintel fell backwards landing on the floor on his back. Ragetti lifted his sword for his friend's rescue but Will met his blow; bringing his sword up in a different angle, the side of the hilt hit Ragetti's chin. A plopping sound was heard and with a surprised cry the pirate pushed Will away and started to search the floor. "Me eye, me eye!"

Will rushed past him, almost crushing the small glass ball which was Ragetti's replacement for an eye with his foot in his way. Pintel was now fumbling after his gun, but when he had come to his feet, Will just pushed him away so that his head hit the door powerfully. When the unconscious body sank to the floor, it fell onto Ragetti like a domino reaction.

Will ignored this when he frantically searched the room. Where would Barbossa hide the Chest, _where_? He had to find it before...

"Do not move! Drop your weapons!"

Not _again_. Will suppressed the urge to moan of frustration. More redcoats, surely. He heard how something was chained and heaved up behind him – Pintel and Ragetti he guessed – and above, the sounds of fight actually had subsided. _So the pirates lost this battle,_ he thought. This was bad, very bad. Slowly he let go of the sword which he'd been holding in his hand. It landed on the floor with a scrambling sound. He still held the pistol, and he wasn't planning on letting it go either. This was a dangerous plan, he knew it. Foolish, incredibly so, now that the pirates had lost the battle and were outnumbered and surrounded, and someone surely was aiming at his head.

"And the gun," the speaker behind him continued impatiently.

Now. Suddenly Will swirled around, gripping his gun harder just for sure, and fired. The bullet flew through the air and hit the wall behind the redcoat standing there. The man looked surprised, but Will knew at once how bad idea this had been. When he pulled the trigger again, he found that it had no bullets. Bad idea. _Just like Jack's ideas. _Behind the man stood at least three more redcoats. By the looks of it, this was the captain which he'd almost shot. He could glimpse how Ragetti and Pintel were led away, up on deck probably. Two redcoats rushed forward and gripped Will's arms, forcing the gun from his grip. "Great," he muttered under his breath as shackles were put on his wrists.

He was quickly led up on deck, were a large group of redcoats and pirates were. The pirates were all chained, and men were aiming guns at them all too. "Just in time, Turner," Barbossa muttered, but loud enough so that Will could hear. "Ya missed, ye know." In return Will glared. He had to bit his tongue to keep from saying a, perhaps ironic like Jack would've done, retort. Jack would've stayed positive, Will knew that. Jack always stayed positive about things. Or at least _almost _all things.

---

They'd sailed for what felt like weeks but was maybe nothing else than a few hours. Sea, sea, sea, at any way they looked. Well, they didn't exactly sail, they rowed, but the principe was the same; they were going somewhere. Jack had entertained himself by looking at the sky (the cloud was still there), chattering with Ana-maria (she didn't like the nickname he'd given her) or giving orders to the crew (which Ana-maria really didn't like either). It had been a great relief when he'd seen the endless coast of sand disappear in the horizon. They could then wait, and row, and that was all they could do.

Finally, the first signs of nightfall was seen. Good. Jack had quickly explained his plan to Ana-maria, the plan to get out of there. Her eyes had been full of doubt but she had agreed at the end. The plan _was _crazy, yes, but it had worked once before...The only ones Jack hadn't told was the crew. But that was even better.

"Look, over there!"

His cry startled the crew. About a third of them rushed to his side to look after whatever he saw. In reality, there wasn't anything but an empty horizon. But Jack almost jumped up and down of excitement, it seemed, and pointed and shouted. Suddenly he looked back, and swirled around. "And there, don't ya see it?!" He ran over to the other side of the rail, which made more men follow him. _It works!_ he thought. _Now, just keep it going..._

"Wait a minute, what's that?"

For about five minutes, he kept running and shouting and pointing at random things which weren't really there, and the crew followed, and Ana-maria too. When the captain did as Jack did, the crew easily followed. It was like a silent order. As they ran, the ship beneath them started to move, giving away to their weight which was placed first on one side, then on the other. For each time they crossed the way over from railing to railing the faster and higher the ship rocked back and forth. The size increased and soon, they couldn't run, it was too steep. Jack grabbed the rail and held on to dear life, as did Ana-maria. In a flash the crew followed suit. Thing that was loose on the ship – canons, ropes, barrels – rolled and fell down, many things into the water. The whole ship rumbled loudly, the wood squeaked, as it was turned over. Words repeated in Jack's mind, whcih he remembered so clear now, so many years later.

_And now, up is down!  
_

Then they fell into the water, their grips almost slipping at the wave that shook them, and the ship's hull was revealed to the sun. Canons and heavy barrels sunk in the water, and Ana-maria and Jack exchanged glances. They couldn't say anything here underwater. Tiny bubbles escaped Jack's mouth. It was the right time, right? Jack started to worry. Shouldn't something happen soon? It was so still, nothing happened!

Three seconds after the feeling had started to grow inside of him, a large whoosh was heard, and water was coming up from beneath them large a large wave without end. It moved too fast for them to react. It was like the ship, no everything, was turned upside down and suddenly everything was bright and clear again. When people tried to stand on wobbly legs on a wet deck, and barrels and canons rolled around since they'd fallen there, Jack knew at once where they were. They'd made it!

"We're back!"

--

**Author's notes: **Hey there, mateys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here are your review answers:

And MY Hat Enterprises: Thanks for the review! Yup, Will's getting stronger now when he's standing on his own again. But for me, it seems Jack and Ana-maria and her crew got some troubles ahead...as usual, then!

Inuyasha Uzumaki: Happy you like it :) Next chapter's on the way


	31. Here We Are

**Chapter 31 – Here we are  
**

Trouble was in store the moment the pirates were locked up. For security, they were paired up in different cells on at least four vessels. Will found himself with Marty, the dwarf-pirate, and someone else he didn't know the name of. Later, he found out that the pirate's name was Michael. Together, they tried to make up some sort of plan to get out, but it was hard, when they were under constant guard who would pull guns every time they spoke about something that sounded suspicious. By the guards, they'd gotten hints of information of the heading. They were about to sail to Port Royal – all the way back – as it was the closest port with gallows. At another ship, some of the pirates was been shot and thrown overboard, they heard too. This was bad. It wasn't getting any better either. Will was constantly trying to hide the charts which still was put in his boot. Not even Marty of Michael knew of them. The redcoats had taken over the Pearl – she was a large and famous ship, after all – but changed the colours. Afraid that someone might find the Chest hidden on that very ship, Will always listened to the few news that reached them in their prison. But on the first and second day, no news of that kind was heard.

He had other worries too, and being in behind bars irritated him. First, he had no chance to go to save Jack. Stuck in the Locker, Jack probably wasn't harmed – at least not physically – but Will had to find him, get him out of there. And then were the children. This lack of privacy disturbed him, especially since his body wasn't used to this state. The simple food containing water and bread that they had wasn't enough for the lives inside of him. In the cell they were locked inside, Marty had actually pointed out, or hinted rather, that Will was growing around the middle even though the lack of food. Will had just waved him away, telling him that it wasn't anything. Next after Jack, he wished that Gibbs was there. Then he would at least have someone to talk to. About this, about everything...it felt like Gibbs had become some sort of brother for Will to rely upon. The man could be trusted, at least.

On the third day, the captain called them up to him, one by one. Of them, Michael was the one to go first. Afterwards, he'd told them that he'd been simply accused to the crimes he'd committed and told his punishment – to hang by his neck until death. _No news, really,_ Will thought wryly._ Odd that they do this at all; every pirate will probably face the same thing if they find themselves in the redcoats' hands. Better just get on with it..._But in truth, he was growing nervous. He was with child, no one here knew, if they found out they wouldn't believe him. But would they hang someone with child?

It took some time, before next person was lead to the captain. This time it was Will. He was chained and guarded all the way there, but the captain ordered the other redcoats to leave once he was in the captain's cabin. No, it wasn't a captain, Will realized. This was a commodore. _This is trouble._

_---_

"We're back!"

At his statement, Ana-maria came to his side. Both looked like drowned, their clothes glued to their bodies and with water dripping from their hair. "Really?" she breathed, looking over the sea. It was calm and normal. She leaned against the rail. In the horizon, the sun was raising.

"I promised, Annie, didn't I? Said it would work, an' it did." Jack looked proud. "But what now, where are ye planning on goin', Annie?"

"_Don't _call me that, Jack, or I'll shot ya." She was back at her usual mood. "We're goin' to Tortuga first to repair the damages. I have a map." Then she froze. "But where are we?"

"That's a good question," Jack quipped and reached for something at his belt. "Fortunate, I got _this_." He flipped his compass open. "We go...go...we go that...! Or that way..or..." He raised his finger, pointed in random ways as the needle spun, then realized it was hopeless. Maybe it didn't work. He shook the compass, kept staring at it. The needle stopped. "_That _way!" His finger stopped, pointing somewhere south.

"Ye sure, Jack?" She glanced over his shoulder at the compass. "What ye up to?"

"To take us somewhere, Annie."

"Don't call me that!"

---

"...charging you for piracy, murder..."

Will was only half-listening to the words that spilled from the commodore's mouth. Half of it was probably not even true, or at least had no evidence, as this had had no research. The redcoats probably just counted up things that they guessed a pirate would do.

"...hang from your neck until death."

Will bit his lip from saying something like 'That was about time.' Jack's spirit was taking over his too. Such a thing would Jack say in this situation. Instead, Will stood silently and waited for what should happen next. The voice that spoke was bored in his ears. "Do you have anything to add, pirate?"

_Yes: go to hell._ He didn't say anything, not trusting that his tongue would form the right words, and instead say what he'd just thought. That would probably result in a bullet through the head at once.

The same men whom had led him here grabbed his arms and led him back to Marty and Michael. The two pirates were silently discussing an escape, but when Will came back and when the redcoats had left, they wondered what had been said up there. Which wasn't much. He had barely been listening to the damn captain.

--

"Hello there."

Oh damn. This was ... oh, _so_ not true. "Go away, or I'll..."

"Shot me? Good luck." The small figure seated himself on Jack's shoulder. "Do you realize one thing, mate. We're back, or you are, rather. But your body is lyin' dead cold on the _Pearl_. You are in trouble, mate. So in trouble."

Jack stood up at once at the words. How the hell had he not thought of that? The figure on his shoulder slipped and with a cry fell down onto deck with a thud. "Ugh, that wasn't so very nice," said a small voice which Jack tried to ignore. If his body was on the Pearl...Then, he now was either a sort of soul or a doublet of himself...which wasn't so good. "Would ya care to pick me up?" continued the voice, and the small Sparrow dusted off his coat, standing up on wobbly legs. "That was quite a fall."

Jack leaned down. "It's that true, that with me body on the_ Pearl_, or am I just imagining things?"

"Both, but a matter of perspective of course. No, it's right, yer on the Pearl." There was a slight pause. "But then again, I'm just an imagination."

There was a plopping sound, and the little Jack disappeared into thin air. With a sigh, Jack straightened himself up, rubbing his temples. He had to find a way to reunite with his real body...Maybe were Ana-maria and the crew just souls too? And then, if they sailed, they might fin d their ship as a wreck somewhere else. _Bad, bad, bad, bad...But wonder how a soul and a body reunite? _Thoughts swirled in his mind, and he had to sit down to manage the storm in his mind. If this was true, and they were just some kinds of souls, then they had to find their real bodies and a way to connect to them again. To that they needed help. Someone who..._ Calypso! "_Maybe."

"Maybe what, Jack?" Ana-maria had joined him. "Are ye all right, Jack? Ye look a bit dizzy."

"Just thinkin', Annie," Jack answered. "Look, my body is still on tha Pearl, which means a I'm just some sort of soul or spirit or somethin'. And if I can sail with ye without problem, then my body must be either in the Locker or had been there so we're one again, if ye understand what I mean,_ or_ ye and yer crew are kind of ghosts too. We gotta need help to find our bodies and stuff, and to reunite with our bodies, there's need of help from a certain Goddess..."

Ana-maria's eyes widened, and some of her hair fell in her face after it'd escaped the bandana she wore with the help of the wind. "That can't be right! Ye gotta be kiddin' me!" She paused a bit, pulling her hair from her face. "Are ye sure, Jack, that yer body is still on tha Pearl?"

"Unmistakably sure, Annie."

"Then we have to find me ship...Just let me find a map, Jack, and I'll point out the position in which we were when tha storm hit us," she answered. "And then we go to Tia Dalma's old place."

"Great!" Jack clapped his hands. "Now finally comin' somewhere."

---

Night fell and down in the cells, the pirates only had light from their guards' lanterns. Will felt sick and nauseous, he needed to get out, to breath fresh air. He sat huddled up in a corner, away from Michael and Marty who were sleeping. Folding his arms around himself, Will's thoughts drifted. His hand laid unconsciously on his stomach, which was visibly swollen. _It's okay, little ones, _he thought. _We'll get out of here, somehow. I'm protecting you. I won't let anyone harm you..._

The night was long, lonely, and cold. Will couldn't sleep that night.

--

"Wait, what's that?" Ana-maria's voice was startled. She stood with the wheel in her hands when she saw it. There, something, a dark spot, in the horizon. And that 'it' was getting closer, fast, even thought sailing against the wind. Then she realized – a ship! "Jack, look, there's a ship ahead," she said to him. He sat at the stair up to the helm with a map in his hands, staring at it. At her voice he looked up over his shoulder. "What?" he asked.

"There's a ship ahead," she said again.

"How does it look like, then? Hope it's not redcoats...maybe the Pearl?"

She picked up her spyglass and looked at the approaching vessel. "Hm...White sails. But...pirate colours. Wait a minute. That's my ship!"

Now Jack stood up, still holding the map in one hand. "But we're on your ship!" he exclaimed. "Sure it's not some bloody illusion that make you see things?" _Maybe we aren't back!_

"I'm sure, Jack, that's my ship. But it got a whole mast, as we got none. Like..."

Jack's expression fell."A _déjà vu. _No...no...No!" His eyes went wide with horror. "What if we're not back?! We're dead and there's nothing to do about it!" He started to pace back and forth in a rapid speed. The crewmen looked at him oddly at his exclamation, like he was drunk. He wasn't, he was only sober. "And then, if we're dead and not alive, we're stuck in this hell of a place...and...and...there's no way out! No one can help us, we gotta sail the seas forever as ghosts! And then-"

"Jack, stop it," Ana-maria interrupted sharply. "The ship is closing in. Look!" She let one of her men take over the wheel, climbed down the stair and gave Jack her spyglass. With a sigh he accepted it and turned around to the ship and looked through the spyglass. Yes, there was a vessel. Whole mast, white sails, no additional sculptures at the front, pirate colours, and the crew...The damn thing looked like Ana-maria's ship! The crew...He lowered the spyglass, blinked a few times, not so sure of what he'd seen. But on the other vessel's helm...He took up the spyglass again, ignoring the odd looks he received. Yes, there was some people. He could see their faces now. There was this woman with long dark hair wearing a bandana and a loose shirt. "No! That's ye, Annie, they've been stealin' yer face!"

"What are you talking about, Jack?" she exclaimed and snapped back the spyglass. When she was what Jack had seen she gasped. "You're right! That's me...and my men..."

Then the crew on the other ship and her captain turned and looked directly at them. They were close now: within a minute they didn't need spyglasses anymore to see the people on the ship. And surprisingly, the second Ana-maria waved her hand in greeting, as did her crew. They were now board and board. Her twin standing beside Jack frowned. "I got an odd feeling about this," he muttered to her.

Then the ship sailed past them. Ana-maria and Jack finally moved from the placed they'd been standing on like frozen, and ran beside the rail following the other ship. But it was too late; the ship moved too fast. A green light came from the sky and the water and surrounded the other vessel. Then it was gone.

Silence fell over them for a long moment. Then, finally, someone spoke. "What was that?" Ana-maria asked, breathless. She glanced at Jack.

"Don't know, Annie," Jack answered. "Maybe an illusion. It didn't harm us, anyway, so it wasn't a threat. Now, I think we were heading for the old goddess' place, Annie. Annie?"

She didn't answer. It felt like she couldn't breath for a second. Something warm, a feeling maybe, passed through her and made her tremble. Jack frowned. Were she sick or something? Around them, the crew started to feel the same as their captain. She leaned over the rail, nauseous. Spots danced before her eyes, but it felt more like she was filled with great powers rather than a headache. Like...like being alive. Her fingers tightened of the rail. Her chest tightened then suddenly it was easy to breath again. A sigh left her.

"Annie, you're pale as a corpse," Jack said to her. "Looks like you've seen a ghost." At once she turned and glared at him. Oh, she was her old self now, Jack knew. "What happened?" he asked as kindly he could.

"I-I don't know, Jack. But it felt strange. Like I was turned alive again or something..."

Jack clapped his hands in a sudden excitement like that of a small child. "That's great!" he said with a grin. "Don't ya see what it means, it means ye and yer crew are back to normal again!" Then his face fell. "But I..." His voice faltered.  
"...am not," she finished for him. "Don't worry, Jack. We gotta find a solution for ye too." A small smile played on her lips, and she moved up to the helm again. "We got a goddess to visit."

---

**Author's notes: **Hey mates, hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Well, now things are turning better again, with Ana-maria and her crew as "normal, living people" again...

And MY Hat Enterprises: Yes, it's a bit confusing. You see, Ana-maria and her crew were dead and has now been turned back to living by this sort of "illusion" they saw...It's hard to explain shortly, but I can tell that it got with Calypso to do...Later on, I got something in store for Jack and how he turns back to normal...and of course, to find Will! That's easy, right?

Nemo123489: Soon, my dear. Soon...


	32. Blown Away Problems

**Chapter 32: Blown Away Problems  
**

Port Royal was getting closer. Or rather, the ships were getting closer to Port Royal. A week had passed by since the capturing of the pirates, whom where locked inside in the brigs. Hour after hour in the smelling, tiny cell made Will's head spin. He didn't like this, absolutely didn't like this.

He'd been speechless when Marty _again_ had pointed out his swollen belly and asked why. Why ask such a thing at all? And what to answer? They wouldn't believe him. Of course not..."It's surely nothing," he had lied with a smooth, a bit dangerous, voice. He wanted to be left alone, that was all he wanted now.

---

The forest around them was dark in the fading sunlight; the trees hovered above them and the tree limbs seemed to reach out after them with their long and thin, inhuman fingers. The small longboat floated silently pass them, the dark river parting beneath, rippling the water. All was so silent, and the only thing breaking that silence was the forest – the water hitting the rocks of the shore, the winds shaking the trees gently, a leaf falling, a bird's high shriek somewhere. They were close now. A woodpecker picked loudly at at tree somewhere; the sound echoed through the ancient, exotic woods. Jack, who was rowing the boat, flinched at the sharp sound and wrinkled his nose at a smell, a smell he didn't recognize. What was it? _Doesn't smell like animals. More like...gunpowder, ro something..._

Ana-maria' voice softly drifted to him, starling him. "Jack? Are you sure this is the place? It can be gone, ya know, after all these years." She didn't want to turn him into bad mood but she didn't want to give him false hope either. "Maybe we could just wait and-"

"No, I can't wait! I won't!" Jack snapped, before his expression softened. "It's here, Annie. I know what I'm doing."

"Very well..." She looked out at the forest that they passed. Tree after tree was in the way for her sight. She didn't like this - she wanted winds, high waves and open seas. This was like being trapped in a cave.

Jack lost himself on the rowing his limbs worked by themselves and his mind was drifting far away. A feeling in his gut told him something was wrong; trouble was ahead. Or something has happened or should happen, if he couldn't stop it from happening. Maybe someone was hurt? He knew exactly who the someone was. _Come on,_ he thought. _We must be there by now..._

A sound was heard, the one of waves hitting stone and wood, and then the boat scraped when it slipped onto the sandy shore. _Maybe somebody's reading me thoughts?_ he thought with a grin. "We're here, Annie." He laid the oars aside as he spoke and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. "Now we don't have the whole day," he added at her lazy smile. Neither one of them had slept much on the journey here; she felt like she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. Jack wasn't tired, not in his body, which wasn't a real body anyways, just inside – deep inside, in his soul. He was starting to loose his temper and patience. When Ana-maria got onto the shore Jack was already climbing the stair leading up to Tia Dalma's old hut. The door was hanging loose on it's hinges. The smell was strong here; the smell he now recognized but couldn't place. "Annie, come on then! It's no time to be lazy!"

She heaved herself up the stairs as if each step was painful. "Aye, Jack...I'm comin'...An' I'm not lazy, Jack, just so bloody tired..."

"But come on then, ye said ye weren't lazy, now prove it." Jack was loosing his patience. Something was wrong...he carefully opened the door, but when he was holding it, it loosened from it's attachments and fell onto the leafy wood-terrace. Ana-maria's head shot up. "Jack, what the hell are ye doin'?!"

He put an innocent face. "Nothing, Annie. Just proceeded to open the door..." He indicated to the door and bowed, taking off his hat in the move. "Ladies first." His voice was sounding a bit the one of a gentleman's and she couldn't help but smirk. Ignoring his antics she stepped inside. The second later, she stepped backwards, tramping on Jack's toes by mistake. "Annie, ouch, that hurt!" Jack exclaimed with a mock look of shock and pain. "What was that for?"

"The floor!" she exclaimed. "It's -"

"Dirty? Leafy? Terrible disgusting or overwhelmingly beautiful? Maybe surprisingly amusing for ye, do ye think, or..."

"No, Jack, _there_ _is no floor_!" She let him look over her shoulder, and she was right, he saw now. There was a large hole. From the ceiling old lamps and ropes and a lot of different things were hanging, and the walls were decorated with the most strangest things. Bells, jars...but there was no floor, just a large hole, as if it had been blown away. A thin stroke of smoke rose silently from the opening; the wood on the ground, the walls, the ceiling and the rests of the floor was burned black, as if..."Someone's burnt the bloody floor away?" he frowned, tapped the wall with his fingers. "Why would they do that, and more importantly: who are 'they'?"

--

There was a call from above deck, but about what they couldn't hear. Marty flew to his feet, from where he'd been sitting on the floor, and kicked Michael gently in the side. Will barely reacted; instead, he sat huddled up in a corner in deep thought, staring at a wall.

A way out, there had to be a way out. In some way...in any way. The closer they came to Port Royal, the closer they would get to those gallows and the less time they had. True, he _couldn't_ die. Not in that way, breaking his neck...No, he couldn't. He would survive being hanged – then maybe he could escape, if the people watching were so surprised by the fact that he still lived. But yet ....the children...He had no idea if _they _were immortal, if they could be hurt, or if they were like him. They had survived a pistol shot, in Singapore, when he still didn't know he was expecting. So maybe, there was a chance that this might not hurt them at all. After all, there had seemed no problems yet ... well, with the children. Except the fact that not many knew of them – the few who did weren't here. If just Gibbs had been placed in the same cell! He would even be glad if _Barbossa,_ of all,was present. Or better, if Jack was there. Then everything would be fine. Jack would always have some good but crazy plan in mind which would get them out of here. Now...Will could think of nothing. Only of the children, if they were safe. _Something has to be done, _he thought. _Something to get us out of here..._

"Land ho!" A voice interrupted his thoughts sharply like someone had emptied a bucket of water above his head. It came from above, muffled, but he could still hear it. _Port Royal, maybe? Or it is some other port..._

Michael and Marty were talking in low voices with each other. Will listened barely to the half of it. Some sudden thought had stuck him. "You think it's Port Royal?" A way to get out – maybe there was...

"It might be."

_It'll not be good for the children,_ he thought, glancing down. But well, he had to, if he wanted to get out. But I have to try...He shot a look at the two other pirates._ Even if I have to leave some people behind. Maybe I can get them out, later. _

Outside the prison were two guards. One of them stood leaning against a wall, while the other walked back and forth, obviously quite bored and tired. Now and then the two would exchange a few words, but not loud and never much. It was some other guards than the ones they'd had at first and from which the pirates had gotten information from. One of them yawned and muttered something about that it was just a waste of time to guard these bloody pirates. Why not just kill them at once?

Will took a deep breath, relaxed his muscles. This had to be done quick and silently. _Three._ He leaned back against the wall, hoping that there wasn't a wall or a lot of people behind this one, so that he would be materialized inside somebody else. _Two. _All right, now it was time to do it. The pirates were talking, simply ignoring him, and the guards seemed half-asleep. _One..._His body slipped right through the wall - and a second later appeared at the other side.

Gods, he just_ hated_ to do that!

--

"Maybe we could just wait here?" Ana-maria suggested. "Now with the place burned or blown away..."

"At least we got a roof over our heads," Jack said and pointed at the remains of the old cottage; the walls, the burned ceiling. let his eyes travel over the surroundings. An old ladder hung loosely from the burned cottage. Some items were spread over the area; pieces of wood floated in the water, next to their longboat. The smell of smoke was fresh. This blow-or-burned-up-thing had happened very recently, he guessed. "Wait for what, Annie? Better times, do you suggest?" He turned to her with arms crossed over his chest. "No way, I've waited long enough and now we found the bloody cottage in half!" With an annoyed expression he stamped his foot onto the ground. "That'll not do! I just can't wait for nothin'! That bloody goddess obviously has made up some evil plan, and everything's gone to pot just because of that! Send someone there, someone here – some to the Locker and it'll just be all right, she thinks! But she's wrong, and I'll prove it! I'm not-"

"Jack, you're half-dead," Ana-maria pointed out. But Jack continued, not caring that he'd been interrupted. He was angry, irritated, annoyed, more angry and just so bloody mad that he flet like he would explode.

"-sit nicely on my butt and wait for her to appear and make it all perfect, because now I know it won't work! She'll just ignore us as usual, or probably kill us and send us back-"

"You're already dead, Jack."

"-and now, I say, you're a bloody bitch Calypso, did ye know that! Well now ye know! So if you're nice you could at least let me back to normal so I could find Will and get this done and over with and then I swear to God I'll-"

"You don't believe in God, Jack. Except for that priest-thing in England, if I don't remember it wrong..."

"- I swear to God mighty high above that I'll never ever try anything, the slightest littlest thing to try to get to the Fountain of Youth that's so damn precious for ye, Dalma, if ye just turn me back normal and give me a ship so I can get back Will! I might even be friend with Barbossa, so if ye want it!"

"Really, Jack, your wishes weren't the simplest one," Ana-maria commented dryly. "Maybe skip the part with the ship and she'll give ya what ye wants." With a look around, she added, "But there's no risk she ever heard it, mate."

Jack felt like exploding. He swore and kicked the nearest thing he could reach. It was a stone. Adrenalin pumping in his veins made the pain go away and he cursed and screamed. "Argh! She heard it, she bloody gotta do I'll make her do!" Ana-maria slowly backed away from him. This wasn't the Jack she recognized..."And curse her and all the powers from above and beneath and everywhere if she doesn't listen, 'cause I know she isn't deaf! So, you're gonna help me, Dalma, _yer gonna help me_!"

Then his speech and screams ended abruptly and he sank to the ground, breathless. Silence fell, a heavy silence. Not even the single, faintest sound came from the forest. Ana-maria stood now several feet from were she'd been before this outburst started. Jack sat there, on his knees, staring at his hands. Sweat ran down his temple, he realized it now. His breath was fast and shaky – his body trebled with anger. "I gotta find him," he whispered and looked up as he heard steps approach. "I gotta find him." He said it louder this time, and looked at Ana-maria again.

She sighed. "Jack, you're so impossible sometimes. Did ye know that?"

Jack tried to sound sarcastic but the reply sounded lame and tired. "Couldn't keep yer mouth shut, could ye?"

As an answer, she smirked. "Ye still haven't figured out who 'they' are yet."

--

And MY Hat Enterprises: Well...as Davy Jones, Will cannot die in battles or by age (I don't think he can actually die by grief either). But his children are like normal children, and now while growing inside of him, they need their parent to be all right (like, if the parent cannot breath and cannot get enough oxygen they can die, and if Will doesn't eat they can also die 'cause they don't get enough nutrition). So it's he's afraid his children might be harmed. And sorry that I write it quite complicated and stuff happens when it's not logical...Istn't really always knowing what I'm writing...Still glad you like!

Nemo123489: Thanks for the review, and happy you're still following this.

Liria Nai: Thanks, you too!

Inuyasha Uzumaki: I'll try my to keep up with nice updates, mate :) Nice you're still reading!


	33. Steps

**Chapter 33: Steps**

A scream greeted him the moment he appeared at the other side. A chair turned, people stood up shrieking in panic, some reached for their guns. A table in the middle of the cabin, around which a set of chairs stood, tipped over on the side when someone flew to his feet. Chaos gave Will only seconds to come to his feet. At once he raised his fist and hit a man at the jaw to get the man's knife. Of all things, he'd appeared in a large cabin full of redcoats. But some of them seemed drunk, which gave him advantage. He cut a man's throat and the body fell to the floor with a thud. Over to the next man. Will moved quickly, knowing he had to act very fast. Maybe if he could use a ladder upstairs, or...

Shouts were heard and steps ran in the room's direction. _Dammit! _At once he realized there was only one escape that would be real quick and safe for his unborn children, or safer at least. A wall, again. Oh he hated this, and he hated all this bloody damned-

The knife he held slipped from his fingers and buried in a man's chest. A gunshot rang, pointed upwards. The door flung open with a crash and people cried out in surprise. Will heard someone shout the order to kill him. He was closer to the wall now, opposite the one he'd come from. Hurry, hurry, _hurry_! With sure moves he snatched the sword from a man's grip and hit his face, giving him a black eye. He moved backward for the wall, then bit to the side as another shot rang beside his head. A sword came down but he managed to take the blow before it could do any harm. The power of the clash made his arm tremble. Whoever who was fighting with, his opponent was strong. One step more, was all he needed now. Just o_ne_ step...!

He jumped backwards into the wall and disappeared, leaving some angry and shocked redcoats behind.

--

Eyes watched from the forest, taking in the two pirates. The male one was arguing about something, and by the looks of the female one's face, they guessed she was somewhat amused by it. Not because they cared, of course. They were here to do their job. Get rid of the cottage, anyone coming there, then return to the captain. It was all a smooth, quite lazy, job, as this were the second one's in several weeks whom had come here. By the time the male pirate had ended his outburst, they had sneaked a lot closer than what was good.

One of them nodded to the other, who at once raised his buckets of gunpowder and silently spread it around the tree line. Not a soul saw them, they were sure about that. They went as close as possible to the pair, emptying their buckets, before they retreated back in between the trees. The pirates had no idea of what was going on, and they wouldn't have until it was too late.

Voices were heard again, and now when they were at safe distance again, they listened to what was being said. Who knew, it might be important for their captain to know. They recognized the male speaker. What was his name now again – Sparrow? Jack Sparrow?

"...leave and get back to the yours ship so we can later get the Pearl."

"But Jack, you first said that_ here_-"

"No, she won't help me and I know that's final so I say let's go back. Better wait there at tha sea on yer Sun-or-something-named ship, than here in this evil dark forest by this old burned, or blown up, cottage. Am I right, Annie?"

They guessed here she would sigh and pull a hand through her hair. "You're often right, Jack, but not _always_. I've not really understood how by being here ye would turn back alive?"

Jack clapped his hands. "Me neither, but who knows, maybe I am normal!" Then he whistled a short happy melody and made a silly dance.

They exchanged glanced. Now was the time, before the two pirates left for their ship. One of them lit a torch and held it dangerously close to the trail of gunpowder. Both were tense and ready to run. Silently counted. One look asked, 'Ready?'. The other one nodded and counted in ever so silent whispers. "One... two... three." They lit the dangerous ammunition; then, they ran.

--

The large bang came unexpectedly and loud and so very near. Ana-maria stumbled and tumbled over to the cottage porch's edge. If not for the broken but securing rail she would've fallen and most likely broken something. Wood splinter flew everywhere and hit both pirates. Jack, who was unlucky to stand close to both the explosion and the door of the cottage, flew backwards and fell right down onto the ground through the hole where the floor had been blown away. He landed on his stomach. Items from the hut's walls and ceiling fell down on him, including jars, broken glass, strange jewelry and bottles with conserved eyes. Smoke rose and for a long time they just lay still in confusion and shock. Who the hell had been able to sneak close and put gunpowder everywhere around and lit it – all without them noticing _a thing_? It was odd, very odd. And dangerous. Enemy, but they'd no idea of who, were close by trying to blow them up. Jack moaned, thinking he'd broken his back and a bone or two, and coughed. He was covered in dust and earth. His hat laid some feet away; he lifted his gaze slowly and the hat was the first thing he saw. He felt sore and unable to move. He was just so _sure_ something was broken. Maybe his arm, or his leg, or his ankles. Maybe he couldn't walk or lost feelings in his legs or- Wait, did he feel his legs? Did he...? Yes, he did feel them. Phew...

"Jack?" Ana-maria shouted from above, her voice betraying her worry. She'd come to her feet only some minute after the explosion, and seeing Jack lying unmoving formed a lump in her throat. He couldn't be dead, could he? He _was_ already dead... "You all right?"

Jack grinned for himself. When he spoke, his voice was a bit muffled. Slowly he rolled around so that he laid on his back, looking at Ana-maria who stood on the remnants of the hut's porch. It wasn't much left of it "Just a bit sore. No broken bones...I think. Hope your little ship is nearby...or a longboat at least..."

She smirked. It could've been worse. Much worse. "Don't worry, Jack, I'm coming down to ye, before this whole thing breaks down."

--

They still ran, heels on heels. Neither one said a word when they reached the river. They'd clearly heard the sound of the explosion behind them; but they had not turned back. They couldn't risk it. Now...the captain. This Sparrow had said something about the Pearl. It meant the Black Pearl...they were sure it meant the Black Pearl. But...no, it wasn't possible. Had there been a change of captains? Maybe it had...Last time they'd seen the ship was weeks ago. They'd both left the ship at their captains orders in Tortuga, while some of the crew and that Sparrow was ashore. Then, quickly, they'd found a ship and sailed here. Get the job done, then go back. That were the orders. Get a ship, sail to Tia Dalma's old hut, find the Stone, sail to Tortuga where you wait for your captain. That were the orders. But now as the Pearl was near...maybe the Captain was there?

Hopefully, he was.

They reached the river bank where their boat was hidden. Their ship, which had a small crew of five men including themselves, was waiting patiently in a bay north-west of the island. They had to hurry...

--

Again he stumbled through a wall, now backwards. The room he came to was less chaotic. But he was surprised when he bumped into, not something but, someone. A well known pirate with a hat and a monkey, except the monkey wasn't present – it was probably hiding somewhere at the Pearl. Barbossa visibly jumped when Will came through the wall. At once Will took a step back from the pirate. They were in another jail cell, as ugly and unhealthy as the one Will had left. The pirate captain stood with folded arms, glaring silently at his companion. It was Gibbs, who's head lifted when he saw Will; his jaw dropped. The other one was some of the crew which Will didn't know. Barbossa's dark gaze pierced him.

"So, Turner, ye planned to come, did ye?" The pirate hummed. "No wonder how ye escaped from me jail before. I would've thought of it."

But before Will was able to reply, the guards had seen him. A guard shouted an order and pointed his weapon at Will's direction and the order ran off to find someone, maybe a captain. Will sighed. This wasn't so good. He saw in the corner of his eye the look Barbossa gave him; the captain mouthed a 'now'. So they wanted him to help; this was a great opportunity. All right, maybe he and Barbossa could get onto friendly terms again. So he, without warning, ran straight through the bars and hit the guard unconscious. Gibbs clapped his hands and the the two pirates inside the cell told Will eagerly to let them out. Will took the guard's gun and key, but hesitated when he lifted the key to the cell lock. "Settling down on more friendly terms, Barbossa?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Aye Turner, if ye let us out, quickly. I guess ye've caused quite a mess."

"You're bloody right," Will muttered as he unlocked the cell and the pirates rushed out, their longing for freedom and piracy stronger than ever.

--

"We've got trouble." For the first time one of them broke the silence. "I'm sure of it."

The other man gave him a look while he rowed. They both knew it was true. If the Pearl had changed captains, it was bad. But if Sparrow had just suggested to take the Pearl, then the old captain must still be there. Barbossa wouldn't give up the plan he'd been thinking of for months. Instead, the second man answered with a nod. "Still got it?"

With a small grin, the first man held up a leather porch. "You can be damn sure about it," was the reply. At least they would deserve a little bit of gold for a job well done. "The bay is close by?"

A nod. "Yes. We'll be there in less than half an hour."

"And the captain?"

Another nod was the answer. The answer was clear and already settled, and the asker already knew the answer. It was more a check if they knew everything. "He'll wait."

"Tortuga's next?"

"Yes."

--

A hand gripped Jack around his upper arm and pulled him up. He helped only half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his head and stretching his sore arms. "Never, ever, blow up something like that again near ta me, 'cause I really don't like it," he said to no-one. "That's me words. That's me words..."

Next to him, Ana-maria was examining the surroundings of the ground. She could see traces of gunpowder, and there was ash mostly everywhere. "Jack," she said when she saw something, "Get over here. I found somethin'."

It was with wobbly legs he moved over to her, eyeing the ground on which she was kneeling. "Wha', Annie? More gunpowder?"

She pointed at the ground, her fingers touching the earth. "Look." Fading traces of boots in the mud. _Great._

"Someone's been here. And that someone's just tried ta kill us, Annie," Jack said with a shake of his head. "That someone gotta be mad...Maybe this 'someone' and the 'they' are the same, don't ye agree?"

Ana-maria nodded while she stood up and dusted off her trousers. "Most probably, Jack," she said. Both of them grinned, knowing they both were thinking the same. "Out for the hunt?" she asked with a wink.

"Most probably, Annie," he grinned. "Got your gun close by? Think we're gonna need it 'cause..." Before he could finish, there was a groand and a big bang behind them and the whole cottage fell together in a heap of burned wood and many broken items. A jar which had once contained God knows what broke and it's content spilled out. Dust rose from the remnants of the old hut; both pirates coughed and waved their hands and arms to get rid of it. Not because it worked so very well. "..Cause they seems pretty armed an' prepared," Jack finished with a small bow. "Now...we're out of this bloody mess. I really hate all this, mostly the dust. My goodness, this can't be good. Can barely breath ye know. This reminds me of tha bloody bathhouse in Singapore. Will never go there again. Redoats everywhere..."

Not listening so very well, Ana-maria made her way past him and the cottage. Wood splinters had fallen into the river water and the longboat in which they'd come with. She eyed it, and then she found it. A leak. "Um, Jack?" she interrupted his speech to no-one and turned her head in his direction. "I think we got a problem here."

Jack swore. "Like I didn't know that! First dead and then no floors, on the top of it all the ol' cottage rather be killed than invaded by us! Cursed be gunpowder in the hands of our enemies!" He lifted his fist to the sky and shook it in a gesture that looked like he tried to make a pompeus religious movement.

"Jack! Listen to me. Go find something to fix this leak with."

"Oh, really? Great, isn't? Just great. Fix holes and cottages and soon blow up the whole world but oh, yes, 'Jack can do it, Jack can do anything-'" There seemed to end of this; he kept babbling nonsense with a voice that didn't fit him."And Barbossa is just a totally damned-"

"Jack..."Her voice was dangerously smooth and low. She was slowly standing up, but Jack ignored her.

"-_pirate_ who doesn't have any place except for tha deepest circle of Hell, which-"

"_Jack_!"she practically shouted and flew to her feet. "Shut up or I'll slap ye! Twice!"

With a look of shock he stumbled backwards. "Don't ye dare, Annie," he warned, lifting his hands in a gesture of peace. "All right... ye win. I'll do as ye wish, _captain_. Now what's up with yer boat?"

--

**Author's notes:** Hi. And sorry I didn't update yesterday or so, but I've been a bit busy with what we call PRAO (where you're visiting a job or company for a time, seeing how it is to "work in the daily life" so to say.) But I haven't forgotten this_ totally_.**  
Review answers:**

And MY Hat Enterprises: Yeah..How he's going to escape? That's the question... And 'they' are a mystery too, are they not? Well...you'll see. Later. Next time. Yeah.

nemo123489: I agree! Soon all troubles must be over so they can reunite. Feels like they haven't seen each other for _years_! (Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him shot in the first place...)


	34. Unconscious

**Chapter 34: Unconscious  
**

They were silent as they attacked the security guards from behind, killed them swiftly by slitting their throats, and moved on, up for the ship's deck. All time, it was chaos in the room Will had left, and around it. Only one wall separated the three pirates from the redcoats. Then there was a scream, and they knew they were trapped so it hurt. "They'll find us any second," Will murmured.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. Better be out fightin' upstairs than down here."

There was a door ahead of them. They'd helped each other to block it with anything they could find, but now, on the other side of it, something was going on and it trembled. Any second, Will had been right, redcoats would come through that door. They could easily blow it or brake it and block th pirates, trapping them like rats in a hole. Barbossa tossed Will gun which he'd taken. With a grim face Will nodded his thanks and turned to the door again. Something large shook it again. He raised the weapon. Gibbs was nervously tramping from foot to foot. Barbossa was inspecting his sword, then and now looking at the door. Not long now. Not long.

A call outside warned and counted down, then wood splinters and dust flew everywhere. From where he'd been standing in the front, Gibbs tumbled backwards into Will. The second later there was swarming with redcoats. Someone shot, swords met. Will swiftly brought down one man, ducked and swirled, and managed to shot a man in the gut. Moved to the next one, fired, buried his knife in a neck, moved on and moved on; it was a dance. Then and now he would have glimpses of how Gibbs and Barbossa were doing. Gibbs, always getting in trouble now it seemed, had managed to get his shirt on fire. Again.

Not having time to reflect, Will moved with speed through the crowd, killing men in his way. He was getting closer and closer to the door, the way out. He'd no idea of how many redcoats there were – twenty, maybe, and more upon deck...

He reached out and grabbed something on a wall. It was a torch, nicely lit. Gripping it hard and turning around, he let it slip from his fingers and it fell on someone in the middle of the crowd. A yell, wood was set on fire. Will moved on. Now the way to the door was almost free!

Four long steps and he ran out. Hearing steps, running, he looked around and quickly hid at the first place he could find. If Barbossa and Gibbs could fight those redcoats just a little more...If they killed the captain, then..._of course!_

The captain! He had to find this bloody captain!

When a new group of redcoats ran down the stair leading down from above deck, they never suspected the man who sat beneath the wood the stepped upon. When their back were meters away, Will silently and with long steps moved up on deck. Upon there he cursed.

Five redcoats, no more were in sight, stood surrounding him, weapons at the ready – probably had they'd been set to guard so that no prisoner escaped alive. Will would have none of it. He fired at the closest one's head, lifted his knife and let his slip and hit someone else – it went very fast. His feet moved him over to the next and the next, but there was always someone he couldn't see.

Something was brought down over his head; stars exploded in front of his eyes and he sank down, darkness taking over his senses. _Dammit..._

---

The dark night was only lit by small dot of lights, distant stars, in the sky. When their breathed, their breaths made small white smoke clouds, rising slowly from their mouths. The small bot in which they were sitting was bobbling gently on the ocean's surface. The island behind them disappeared as a dark silhouette, a hovering shadow behind which the stars' lightening did not reach. Both of them were silent. The only sounds were the ones of the water splashing against wood as the boat moved, when the oars moved them forward. One of the men sat with the Stone safely in his lap. None of them spoke for a long time.

A shadow appeared. Its darkness was pierced by sharp lights of lanterns. One man nodded. The other one, steadily rowing the boat forward, quickened his moves. Time, it wasn't much time they had now. It had taken a month, a month too long already. The captain wouldn't be glad. Not at all.

The one with the stone lifted the item from his lap in his hand, tested its weight. It was featherlight one second, the next it was so heavy that he had to put it back down. Its surface was cold as ice. He was at unease. Yes, they had the Stone, they had accomplished their mission. Still...There had been not a messenger, not a word, not a sign, not_ anything_. The captain could be _anywhere_. Maybe even dead...No, probably not. They would've known if he was dead; of course they should've known. And one known and strong as _him_ wouldn't die.

A sound broke the silence; a splash ahead of them. Pulled from his thought, his head jerked up. His companion gave him a questioning look. Now, he could see a person holding up a lantern, standing on the large shadow's deck. The answer to the look was a nod. The man stopped rowing and glanced over his shoulder. They were there. Next – the Captain.

It was a ship.

--

Voices. There were voices, floating in and out of his mind. Perhaps it was good...or very bad. Who...? Barbossa. Or Gibbs. Or..._Dammit. Don't let it be redcoats_. Maybe both. Either way, he didn't really care at the moment. It felt like he was pulled from a very good, much needed, sleep. Someone shook his shoulder. Calling...calling his name. His name. Voices...floating voices. But why did they have to scream at him? He shifted without knowing it, tried to push the person away whoever was shaking his shoulder. Didn't want to wake up. _Not yet._ Only one person would make him feel in the mood to wake up right now. And that person wasn't here. _Just let me be..._

"...Will?"

No. No, no..._Don't yell, don't yell at me! _His head pounded. Someone had used him as a hammer...hammer and anvil...A smithy. Oh dammit. _Please don't let it be-_

"Will, wake up."

_There was a fight._ His head still pounded. _I was... _Couldn't open his eyes, now glimpse the living world just yet. Didn't want to. _I am..._ The voice still was there, yelling in his ear. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_ Go. Away._

"Will. Will?"

_Get away... _When he tried to crack his eyes open, a sharp light shining directly into his gaze had him shut his eyes, hard, again. _Rescuing Gibbs, Barbossa. _Things repeated in his mind. The fight ... _Was hit unconscious. Redcoats. Stair. Dammit. _There had been a fight. He draw a long, wheezing breath. "What happened?" The words that left his lips were slurred; something between a whsiper and a moan. In his companions' ears it was heard as "_wha-appen'd_".

Gibbs relief was physical. He stood leaning over Will's form. The younger man cracked his eye open. "...Gibbs?" he whispered, uncertain. His head still pounded. Beneath him was hard wooden floor. It smelled sea...Where they aboard a ship? Or had they made it? _Most... probably...not._

"Aye. It is me." His voice was low too. He felt the burning gaze of two guards in his neck. It left him unnerved. "We're back where we started."

Will felt irritation rise inside. "...Dammit." He blinked and turned his head a little. The cell they were in looked extremely, suspiciously, alike to the one they'd left. But, after all, most cells did. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to stand up, or at least sit. From the corner of his eye he saw to two guards clothed in black boots and red coats, with weapons at the ready. He could try again. Yes, but then the guards would open fire, and that might harm the children, and then if he managed to get Gibbs and Barbossa out again, they would fight, be outnumbered, and ...

Be back at the start. _Again._

He sat up slowly, and leaned against a wall. Gibbs turned to Barbossa, who stood at the other end of the cell. The dark eyes' gaze pierced the guards, glaring at them. Anyone could see Barbossa was angry._ Well, it's not so hard to understand why,_ Will thought, resting his head against the wood behind him. Tried to clear his head. He pulled up his knees and rested his arms around his waist.

He had to get out of there. He had to. _They_ had to. If not..._There's always a catch in every pirate's plan, I'm sure of it. This one definitely had. Has. _If not they would be hanged. Only he would be left and – dammit, why was everything so complicated? If not an old friend was still in Port Royal. But he didn't think so. Elizabeth was a prisoner like them, Norrington was dead as was the old governor... That left Mr. Brown who would most probably not remember his old apprentice. If he did, then he must be deeply ashamed – having such a good student to be a pirate! _Why does there has to be so many worries? _he thought._ I wonder what had happened if I'd stayed at Port __Royal....not come with Jack in the first place. Would I have an own smithy perhaps? Would I have friends, family? _Suddenly he shook his head. No, why should he think of that? That was a past that didn't happen. _Focus, _he told himself. _Get yourself out. Act now, think later might fit. Right now there's not much to do._

It was so silent. It left him at unease. Some time now and then the guards would exchange a few words. The wood of the ship squeaked sometimes, Gibbs or Barbossa grunted, Will could sometimes hear a soft murmur or the sound of boots walking over the floor or the one of clothes moving with a body. But these small sounds made the situation much worse. If this all could stop, if they just were there soon, if he just could be alone...

"You look tired."

The comment made Will bolt his head up, startled like someone had suddenly screamed right in his ear. Barbossa's voice...It was low. Filled with something that Will couldn't explain. Since when did Barbossa care? The pirate captain was unpredictable. Will would never understand that man. Harsh in battle, willing to threat people who, in rare moments, seemed to be his friends and in the next he cared for someone he had, before, put behind bars. No, he would never understand him.

The old pirate captain sighed tiredly and seated himself on a bench in the corner. Will followed his moved, didn't say anything. It was then he realized Gibbs was asleep, huddled up against a wall. The two guards watched the pirates silently, intensely. It must've gone more than the minutes that Will had imagined. Barbossa looked at him when he just sat there, silent.

"You should sleep. There's plenty of time before the boat make it to port."

Still, Will didn't answer. Just looked at him. He was tired. But he couldn't sleep, afraid of the nightmares he would have, if he would dream, then if he did, he would say things that he never would want to say in public. Then he shook his head. "I'm fine," he murmured.

He heard Barbossa shift and curse softly. "Uncomfortable beds there are, but once I hang from tha gallows I'm sure I'll find a much more comfortable place. If there's something I'm goin' ta miss, it's the green apples... And tha Pearl, most likely."

The comment, something between sarcastic and lightly, gave Will a small smile. Not a real smile; it faded quickly from his lips, and never reached to his eyes. But it seemed, Barbossa was calmer now, less angry and more to the bright side. A rarity seen on enemy ships. He seemed even relived over the fact that soon he would be hanged. That was not like Barbossa, was it? Will turned his head, gave the old pirate an odd look. Catching it in the corner of his half-closed eye, Barbossa settled himself back into a sitting position again. "I'm getting old, Turner, an' feels it, right into me bones. An' since Isla de Muerta is gone, and all these troubles had slowed me down, I believe I'll not live for long anyways."

"That is why you sought out the Fountain," Will answered softly, in his mind mapping out Barbossa plan. Finally he realized it, why Barbossa in the first place was so eager. 'I'll not live for long'...That meant...Will shook his head again. None of the pirates really were aware of the fact that the guards were looking at them, listening closely.

"Aye," Barbossa said gravely and nodded. "Better live a short life full of events than a long but borin' one, someone once told me," he continued, staring blankly into the wall. "But I thought, why not a long, entertainin' life?" He looked at Will again. "Ye see, the Fountain can heal too, they say, an' forever give ye a young healthy life. Think about how many chances of plunderin' and richness that will give."

Will felt a shiver travel down his spine at the pirate's words a shiver of sudden fear and realization. That was what he was – he was immortal, his injuries would heal, he- _That is not what I want,_ he thought. Realizing something, his eyes widened._ If I had not been the Dutchman's captain, maybe Barbossa would have been!_ He glanced at the old captain, who now had closed his eyes. He looked asleep already. His thoughts at once traveled to his Chest, his Heart. It was aboard the Pearl. Once they came to Port Royal...Oh gods, he needed the heart! If someone found it... He'd thought this so many times already. Too many times. Soon he would worry himself to death. The chest...Jack was gone, the children...

There was a shout from above. Port Royal was getting closer.

_Get out. You can get yourself out. You know it. You can do it if you just want to. _Did he want to?

The answer was clear, at once in his mind. _Yes._

--

**Author's notes**: Here's the next chapter! I happened to delete it by accident just before and all the review answers with it. Dammit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

nemo123489: Yeah, I really hope that too. Plot bunny's getting...rather disturbing. Well let's up it get better for our favourite pirates! Fluffy talk ahead :D


	35. Escaping

**Author's notes: **Hey folks! Sorry about not updating for a while. You know, life. Anyways, the chapter is quite short (my apologizes, again!) but I hope I'll have the time to get another one uploaded soon...

**Chapter 35: Escaping**

It'd taken them one and a half hour to fix the leak of the boat. They lost time they didn't have time to loose; Jack had been murmuring things about dear William, the beloved Pearl and the damned Barbossa all time, when not speaking to Ana-maria. She didn't comment it; Jack had on occasions been murmuring things all the way here. It didn't make any different if she pointed it out or asked something – she had once and he hadn't answered. Like Jack ... and yet not like Jack.

Once the leak had been fixed it had still taken them a good time to get back to her ship. Her crew was waiting, restless, and within an hour they were going again. From time to time, Jack would pick up his compass and say which way they would sail to. He said to Ana-maria, that is she helped him to get where he wanted, he would let her and her crew be a part of the adventure he was planning – already going on. The quest to find the Fountain of Youth. He said he had the map that could lead them there (which wasn't true, as we all know by now) but he'd hidden them somewhere safe.

Which pirate could resist such an offer?

--

He couldn't sleep. He had no idea how long time had passed since they'd, again, been captured. He didn't count the minutes, hours, they'd been sitting down here. Barbossa was asleep. Gibbs had started to pace in the small room they had; three steps forward, turned, three steps back, turned, one two three, turn, one two three, turn, one two three...He had to look away to not be dizzy. It was so silent now, except for the pirate's steps, the old captain's snores, the creaking of the ship. The other man's steps slowed down and then stopped. When he heard the rustling of someone's clothes and felt someone sit down beside him, Will looked up again. It was Gibbs, of course, who sat there. Who else could it be? When he didn't say anything, Will looked back at the wall again. Staring simply at nothing.

The man looked tired and old. After Barbossa's words everyone and everything seemed. The pirates, all of them – Will hadn't noticed before. He remembered what he'd seen once, months before – was it really months? - but back then he hadn't thought of it. He thought of the few strands of gray in Jack's hair. Jack was getting older, while he himself didn't. With a sigh he shifted where he sat. If just a faerie from some fairy-tale could come and give him some wishes. Right now he had three - one, get free. Two, get back Jack. And three, get back the Heart. If just...

"You all right?" A hand waves suddenly right in front of his eyes making him flinch.

_No, _Will thought. _I'm stuck on an enemies ship on my way to face the gallows, and Jack's miles away and maybe not even alive, and no-one except him and you and Barbossa knows I'm with child because no-one else would believe it, and I've got this sense of trouble ahead, so - no, I'm not all right. _Damn if just that faerie could come... He didn't answer the question and asked his own instead. "Think we'll make port soon?"

Gibbs nodded. "Sure you're fine?"

"Why do you keep mothering me?" Will asked, annoyed now. There was no reason anyone should keep asking him that all the time. Especially not someone who was under the orders of a captain whom had put him behind bars. His voice was kept down so that the guards wouldn't hear. At the words Gibbs held up his hands in a sign of peace – the look on Will's face was stern but his irritation and wish to be alone shone clearly through his eyes.

Gibbs backed away. "Was just wonderin', won't ask again!"

---

"Morte...Consternatio...Adflictatio..."

The words were left from murmuring lips. The pirate sot the singer an odd look; . "Where did ye hear that song? Some church? Let me guess – England. Definitely; I mean, it's Latin – I'm not so stupid I don't recognize the ol' language. Those who spoke it must've been real nuts. But really, what you just said sounded _bad,_ really bad."

Ana-maria scratched her head. "I don't-I don't know. It just came over me. Like-" Her voice suddenly stopped. Something was wrong – she knew it. She had this feeling of danger. It'd been just minutes since they'd reached her ship again. On the way, she and Jack had talked about the possible 'who' that had tried to kill them. Possible pirates, because it didn't feel right with redcoats blowing a crazy fella's house up. Pirates knew nowadays of the goddess and that she'd had a cottage somewhere on the Caribbean islands. And as it was someone who knew where the cottage was, the numbers lessened. Either some pirates from Singapore, having been friends (or "on friendly terms") with Jack long ago – or Barbossa. It could've been Barbossa's pirates...

Someone was waving a hand in front of her face. "Annie? Ye all right? Drink too much rum? You should really think about yer drinking problems...Not because I know ye've got any." He paused as she didn't react – didn't even blink. Fallen asleep on her feet, maybe? He waved his hand in front of her face multiple times. "...Hello? Somebody's home?"

_Nobody's home...Nobody's home. _The words repeated in Jack's mind. Ana-maria just stood there, on deck, with the sun burning in her neck – frozen as a statue. "Nobody...Erm..." He turned around, looking for help. "Could use a hand, please?"

The pirates looked at them oddly, then at their captain. She moved again. Closed her eyes, took a deep breath; opened them again. Something was wrong here, Jack was so sure, as he moved around to face her again. People came closer, asked him what was going on.

Ana-maria did not hear a single word. Her eyes were not hers. Her eyes were someone else's...Someone...Jack was sure he recognized them...They were dark, darker than almost any eye could be. Then familiarity hit him and he jumped away.

"Bugger it all! It's ye!"

A raspy, grinning voice answered, but Ana-maria's lips didn't move. "Aye, Jack Sparrow." The voice was deeper than it should be; it was water to his ears. All right, it sound odd; but it was true. There was no other way to describe it.

"What the hell have ye done to her?" Jack stuttered and grabbed for his gun.

Though Ana-maria's face was motionless, showing nothing, her body unmoving – he knew that the speaker was grinning, a wide grin with some blackening teeth. "Do not worry yerself, cap'n," was the answer. "She'll be return'd in no time."

"Why are ye here...I mean, in Annie's body if you please could explain?"

"Yer still searching for it. Did I now warn ye, capt'n?" The voice was threateningly low right now;Jack backed away a step as a thought hit him. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. He didn't think that would bite. Now people were gathered around them, listening with interest.

"There's no reason to be angry, ye know," he said. "Look, I got no memory of any sort of warning how so ever, and it wasn't me who blown up the ol' cottage. Oh, now I know!" He held up a finger. "You were the one who said it – the Latin, I mean. Wasn't French._ 'Morte, Consternatio, Adflictatio'_. Next time, watch yer tongue. Sounds pretty bad, ye shouldn't-"

"Silence!" The demand was strong, like a scream in his ear, and he stumbled backwards. With a pirate's elegance he regained his balance and bowed, sweeping off his hat in the process. The voice softened a little. "Ye must remember tha warnin', pirate, for it pain'd ye greatly I know."

Jack's face fell. "You...made me-? Actually, truly...? The bullet, the gun...?" For each word, his looked more and more mad. "Oh dammit! Great isn't it! Ye planned it all along – an' I thought we had some sort of friendly terms here!" By now his voice had risen at least a half octave in his anger.

"Do ye have a death wish, Sparrow?" the voice asked, so low it was impossible ... almost.

Wincing, Jack gave the emotionless face a closer look. The eyes were rolling in their sockets, alive, but the rest was dead. "No. Do you?"

The answer was a glare and silence. A tense, pressed silence. Jack knew what trouble was ahead. The mad old fella surely wouldn't let Ana-maria go _now_... And it was his fault. Well, only partly. "Terms, eh?" he asked. "Got any sort of...rules? Things to say? Something? Friendly settings?" He paused a little, before adding a weak: "Latin?"

The answer made his heart fall down like a rock to the ocean's bottom. Then the odd eyes were gone, replaced by Ana-maria's familiar orbs. She was in shock, falling inot a heap almost at once. Jack knew very well what trouble he was in. And that warning...Ouch, not again! He relaly hated the Locker.

"Damn you, goddess of hell, makin' me life so hard."

--

**Author: **Got the idea who The Eyes where? And what sort of 'punishment' would Jack get if he... All right, I might be saying too much now.

nemo123489: I totally agree with you! My plot bunny is a terrible one, complicating everythin'...Huh, but what's a fic without some complications? xD


	36. Plans set in Motion

**Author's note: **Hi everybody! Apologize for the lack of updates as of late. Anyways, here is the newest chapter. I'll try to speed up and clear things out with this fic, so that we're aren't stuck forever with it!

--

**Chapter 36: Plans set in Motion**

When they reached Port Royal, it was raining; a harsh cold rain that made their hair and clothes clung to their skin. The redcoats lined up the pirates, all of them chained and secured, guards all around them, and they started to walk up to the town's stronghold.

Will's stomach felt like turning. So long time had passed since he'd been here...but it was still Port Royal. Still his old home, or at least it had been: now people were shouting at him and the other pirates, they thrown stones and anything else possible at them. The pirates were very silent, knowing it would not help to start a fight (though it would be a pleasure to mash some redcoat's face before getting caught or killed). The guards' weapons aimed at them reminded them of whom they had to deal with. The groom company continued down the streets filled with mud and dirt, add some unpleasant things, and when they passed old Mr Brown's smithy Will winced. Was his old toutor here, perhaps? Or was he dead? Vaguely he wondered how he would've reacted, to see his old apprentice like this: chained, soon about to be hanged, among a group of not-so-good-looking pirates. _But, _he thought,_ surely he must know by now, I am a pirate._ Last time he'd seen the old man, was before leaving this town to seek out Jack, to find the compass... But that had been long ago. And Jack... Will hoped deeply he would see him again. Now Barbossa was no longer on the seas chasing the Fountain of Youth so maybe, Jack was alive. Maybe, Jack was free. Or did Calypso still feel wrath? If she does not want us to find the Fountain, she either fears it...or hides something. Jack simply had to come back. Will had not been pulled into this adventure, full of mis-happenings, and now carried Jack's child just to never see him again. He was not, he simply wasn't._ Be alive,_ he prayed silently. _Be alive. Just be...so I can see you again. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was nudged in his side. The one next to him, Gibbs, caught his attention and nodded up ahead; Will followed his gaze. They could now see the gates up to the stronghold and the noose.

--(Two weeks earlier)--

It had gone over two days; still there was no ship in sight. Jack had no idea where to look; what he needed was the Black Pearl, and what he wanted more than ever was Will, but where the hell were they? He didn't even know if to go north, or west perhaps...

The compass! He resisted the urge to smack his forehead to the rail and instead started to seacrh his clothing for the object. There! "Now, let's see..." Flipping it open, thinking only one thing – where are you, Will? Where are you? - Jack held his breath as the needle started to spin. Around, around, around...

And then it stopped.

Jack sprinted madly over deck, making his way down the stair – showing someone out of the way – to get the captain of this ship. "'Ey! Ana-maria! We've got a heading!" he cried.

--

It'd taken them week after week to reach what they'd been searching for. Fortunately, Ana-Maria's vessel, small as it were, was a fast ship; they'd probably catch up with the redcoats. Jack knew at once why the heading was for Port Royal; after all, the town had gallows, and what wasn't it pirates would face once they got caught?

"It'll be interesting," Jack once said, "to see who tha new governor is. I mean, the ol' one died ten years ago."

The look Anna-Maria gave him was part bemused; she rolled her eyes. "Jack, we're searching for something of which half I've no idea of – remember, you owe me a lot – and ye start wondering about things like that?"

"Yes, precisely," Jack said; he stood leaning over the railing, compass in hand, his gaze following the needle's slight tremble as the ship moved. "What I knew, he didn't got any child...expect Elizabeth, who's by now in deep water – I mean, locked up somewhere."

Anna-Maria came to his side. "Jack," she said. "Ye got a lot to explain to me, what about doing it now?" Jack looked up. "What or who are we following? It isn't that strange attacker, whose who blew up Calypso's old place, is it? Jack?"

He was silent for a while. All right, he had been vague and unfair by not telling her and by saving his life, he owed her that much – and more. "Well, it's quite a tale, but to make a story short...ah, dammit, I don't know if I can keep it short." He squinted his eyes at her. "Talk somewhere else, private, your cabin?"

A nod was the answer. "Right. I must only give some orders for my poor rascals first."

--

Jack was nervous. No, not really nervous, but he was not really in the mood telling stories, but it was maybe needed for Anna-Maria, so she got his perspective. Sometimes he had the urge to go up at deck and just stand and blow like an idiot at the sails, wishing it to go faster – it went so slow! For every hour that passed, the closer Will got to Port Royal, closer to the waiting gallows. If he didn't hurry, both Will and their children might be in danger...

Their children...They'd been in the back of his mind all time, but never had he thought so much of them while journeying with Anna-Maria and her crew. It would just distract him...make him worry more. The mere thought that he hadn't seen Will for weeks weakened him a little now. In a way, he'd failed Will – Was he all right? Were their children all right?

It wasn't the simple 'take and give nothing back' anymore, it was much more complicated. He could only manage one thing at time, now there was more he had to fix; save Will, and maybe lend Barbossa a helping hand if he was in the right mood, find out who those 'attackers' were and where they'd gone, why they'd attacked – where they hiding something? Now he had to tell Anna-Maria – should he tell her he was about to be a father? Oh yes, she'd be happy. Or, hearing Will was pregnant, for God's sake, laugh in his face. Yes, it sounded ridiculous.

_Wait. Stop it, _he thought._ Or you'll get a headache._

He resisted the urge to smack his head in the wall of the cabin where he was waiting because of that stupid voice in his head.

--

Five days. For five bloody days the ship had been stuck in a foggy nowhere and it didn't seem like anything would happen for a very long time. Two figures stood by the steering wheel, surrounded by dark fog. The sky above was dark; no stars were there tonight.

"Any signs yet?" a deep, male voice asked.

"No' yet," answered a slightly lighter one.

There was a slight pause. "Aye...Aye, it is. How many days more before the Triangle?"

"Four weeks – weeks! It'd be worse enough with days," a whining voice cut in.

"Shut up, ye worthless rat! Who invited ye to this conversation?"

The whining voice went silent; steps crossed deck and disappeared below.

"Still got it?"

"Aye," was the plain answer.

"The captain?"

"Probably not here until the next moon."

"Good;" You could almost hear the smirk spreading over the face. "Then it's time to set pur plans into motion..."

--

He told her. She admitted, she wasn't that surprised. She knew her old Captain Sparrow better than what met the eye; for quite a time, she'd guessed whom kept Jack's place in the heart. What _did_ surprise her was the children – because, really, who wouldn't be surprised?

That night, Jack allowed himself to sleep; he'd just poured out a bit of his heart onto his hostess and friend, over a bottle of rum, and not gotten sleep for nights. Though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he was ... afraid of falling asleep. That he would sleep and then not wake up, or worse, he did wake up but at the Locker, at the damn forsaken place; what if this had been a hallucination? A sort of dream? What if he was dead and would have this way forever? What if-?

You're such a coward, he told himself. Closed his eyes; tired to sleep. Opened them again. Closed. Opened. He did so a few times, until he simply grabbed his bottle of rum and let himself drink to sleep.

Hangover would maybe be some sort of painful relief which would put aside all his worries. He didn't have to worry. Not until tomorrow...

--

It rained. Not this light rain with a few gray clouds above but the heavy rain that glued clothes to the body, chilled you into the very bone and make the sky above become dark.

He didn't know how long it'd rained; he didn't know how long he'd been there, or _why_ he was there. He didn't know...anything. He felt trapped; he could not move, how much he even wanted to his limbs didn't obey. After a second thought, he realized he _had_ no limbs.

It looked like Port Royal; he could recognize this very place, this very spot he was standing upon. Just some hundred feet away was the old wooden podium, there was the gallows; five of them lined up; a filthy pirate in front of each one, both men and women...and children. Guards stood placed everywhere around.

_What is this? _he asked himself. He didn't know...didn't know what to do, what he'd done – how had he gotten here?

The small voice in his mind answered, evilly; _Your funeral._

It didn't sound very promising...More like they were doomed. _They...? _There was faces, people he didn't recognize. Pirates, redcoats, townsfolk. But there, he saw now; the face he'd longed for...Will!

No, it couldn't be! No!

His face was turned downwards, yet Jack recognized him so very well. He looked ragged and thin; his arms, his legs; but not his belly. From where he was – by now, he felt like floating around and couldn't locate where 'here' was; he was everywhere at the same time – Will's belly was swollen, more than last time he'd seen his beloved. The dark hair was tressed and wet, and chains were set around wrists and ankles. Behind him were more pirates, all chained, all lined up, to in order meet their fate – now, Jack started to recognize them, it was the crew of the Pearl, there was Barbossa and Gibbs, somewhere he saw Elizabeth as well; but there were so many; hundreds...He could not count them.

Guards showed them forward; Will was soon next to walk and stand upon the podium. The..

_No! _he screamed, but no sound was heard. Faces leered at him, the pirates, the people. The people who would die. He had no mouth to shout with, had no arms to fight with and no legs to run with. He could just watch. Watch...

A masked executioner led the soaking wet Will to a gallow; others were next to him, people Jack didn't recognize.

_No..._

Rope was laid around their poor necks. Faces...they were leering at him; smirking. They were laughing like wild animals, like all humanity had left them.

_Stop it! Stop this torture!_

His Will...still did not look up. Was he afraid? Was he-

A hand reached out for the handspike which would remove the floor under the pirates' feet.

Jack felt a beat in his mind; fast and painful, it blinded him. He was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been. _Stop this now! _This couldn't...couldn't be...

A face lifted. It was hollow. It was pale. Brown eyes...they met his own. _No!_

Roughly the hand came in contact with the spike; and then-

_No! _He had no air left to scream. It didn't matter how he screamed, because no one could here, because it was useless..._ Will! ._..because Will was...he was...dead, he'd failed him, he'd...

---

Jack awoke from his nightmare with a scream.

--

**Reviews:**

jhisk: Hi, and thanks for your review! Yeah, I admit, it's confusing many times more than I'd like...But, unfortunately, I don't got the whole plot ready for me, so it'll take longer between updates. I'm afraid I'm stuck. But this will be finished - um, in at least...another ...month...months. All right, in many, many months. Glad you like this! Reviews are love!


	37. Chaos

**Author's note: **Ho, dear readers! Here's the newest chapter for you. There might be (okay: there _are_) some mess-ups and grammar mistakes, as always...Sorry if this chapter is very confusing and chaotic (I had to rewrite it a couple of times, but I'm not really sure what it is yet...that makes it so hard to write.). If there's someone out there who'd like to beta-read this (this chapter) for me, I'd like it very much!

--

**Reviewer, look this way!  
**

And My HAT Enterprises: Chaotic lives they lifes...Yes, mystery upon mystery. The author gotta solve them soon so the characters got a chance to as well! And thanks for the review!

--

**Chapter 37: Chaos  
**

The first thing he came aware of was it wasn't raining, and when he realized that it'd been a dream, a nightmare; nothing real, one sentence flooded through his mind.

_Will's alive, Will's alive, Will's alive..._

Jack sat up slowly, rubbing his kohl eyes, hoping silently that his scream hadn't been heard, that his stupid dream hadn't caused any ... outer affections. This could become rather embarrassing if the crew found out – the great captain Jack Sparrow afraid of a little nightmare!

Only...it didn't feel like a 'little nightmare'. He grabbed the bottle next to the bed and took a large swing, despite to the already in-setting headache. "More like the worst experience of me life."

Before, he'd never think that loving someone could _hurt _this much.

--

A day passed. Will wondered what the hell took them such a bloody time – was it so much trouble to set up a few gallows? Not because he longed for it; no, he wished this had never happened. Even if he might survive – _would _survive – his children wouldn't and-

No. No. _Don't think about it. _He wasn't ready for this just yet. He felt sick and cold and alone, it was only worse when being locked in a filthy cell with these other pirates he barely knew. He didn't feel tempted to talk to them either. Of them, the man he knew would only make him feel even more bad.

He didn't exactly know why.

He was annoyed, irritated, angry. He tired to keep his mask of cold silence up at all times, and hated when it broke. He was afraid, yes, because... because of everything, this. If not for his children he wouldn't have been afraid. But now he was...

Gibbs sensed it. He _knew_. Sensed his weakness and reminded Will of it each time he sent a glance of slight worry and pity over to him. Will hated to be pitied. Did Gibbs see him as lower, weaker, because of his condition? Because he failed to keep alert and guarded, because he bit by bit slipped into silent insaneness? Because...because...

There were the other pirates in the cell; they drove him to this madness. This anger. When they'd first talked to him, he'd clearly marked his space and now, his silence where he was curled up in the corner didn't bother them much. They were concentrating on getting out, trying to make a sensible plan, which this far had only been a failure. No one could get out of Port Royal's now most guarded prison.

Hours...hours passed. Will was barely aware of time and it's passing. Now and then, he firmly resisted the urge to fall into a despairing, crying heap on the floor, or to scream out his anger, to...to... He didn't know. Didn't know _what _to do.

After a while, he stopped eating. They'd been given some dry pieces of bread to chew on, and the pirates had been like mad dogs – fighting over it like hounds over meat. Gibbs had tried to share with him but Will simply refused to eat. He knew he risked the lives of his children, but right now, he was in such despairing madness that he didn't care. And they would die anyway...and it was his fault.

--

One day later, in the middle of the night, they arrived. They didn't, of course, expect a warm welcome, of any sort. First, Anna-Maria had suggest they would attack, loudly and proudly with their cannons and guns – take advantage of surprise and the evening's darkness.

"Look," Jack said, "Maybe I can take a small boat at night, sneak over down the fortress and find Will, that's all I need. _Then_ we could attack in all our glory – shot 'em in their backs, so to put it."

The ship's captain rolled her eyes. They were down in her cabin, planning in the candlelight. "You just have to do that, don't ye?" she asked. "Put yer man into safety first, instead of getting' rid of tha threat, or most of it, _before_ we rescue 'em. But you've forgotten a thing..."

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "Of course I gotta-"

"You forget the fact that once someone finds he's gone, they're gonna raise an alarm and we've announced our arrival to everyone. Think about it, Jack; ye saw those three large vessels in the port. Them... against ous."  
Jack scraped his beard. "Hm...Yer right. Not the best odds. It wouldn't be that good. Maybe yer 'fire-at-once-and-think-later'-idea would be better... But we need to plan. Not just shoot at anything..."

"Someone gotta go ashore," she finished for him.

"Exactly. I'll do it," he volunteered himself. Not because there were many others there to be volunteered. "Ye'll lead the attack, surprise the poor townsfolk a little, savvy? That's what yer doin' best."

She confirmed his words with a nod and grimace. She knew that beam in Jack's eyes. He was planning something – something secret he wouldn't share. _What are you up to, Jack Sparrow?_

--

It was dawn they started their attack. The sky was clouded; a light breeze made the flags of the Port Royal fortress to flicker. Now and then, little raindrops would fall from the sky; Jack could_ smell_ how a rain weather was coming. He had taken a longboat – having a whole arsenal with him - and rowed over to port in disguise as a simple fisherman (not so very sure if the disguise worked as unsuspecting), then hid the boat under some palm leaves in the sand among some rocks.

He knew Port Royal within and without; he'd been here many times. That'd been long ago, but the town had barely changed. The streets were the same, still dirty and muddy and many not leading anywhere. He wore a brown cloak over his clothing and a hand over his eyes to hide from any curious looks; he followed the masses for a while when they moved up to the fortress.

Then he realized; today must be the day! Almost anyone in the town would come to witness the execution of the pirates. Will was somewhere close... Almost reaching the large building, he removed himself from the mass, searching out the dungeons.

"Halt!" a sharp voice commanded when he reached the door down to the dungeons. "This place is not for civilians."

Jack turned around, a slight quirking at his lips. There stood a guard, gun ready in hand. Making sure no one was close, he slowly reached under his cloak for a weapon; just in case. "Unfortunately," he said, "I didn't know. If I see one, I shall tell ye."

The man obviously wasn't one for jokes. When the man raised his gun, Jack quickly reacted and – not daring to use his pistol for the sound's sake – he quickly slit the man's throat with his knife. It wasn't a pleasant sight; some blood had sprayed onto his cloak, and the ground was smeared with it. The guard's body lay in a heap in a public place, and Jack knew his 'secretly-slip-into-the-dungeons-and-save-the-damn-pirates' sort of plan had been cracked. He had no time to stay. So he fled down the stair and the hall, hoping his memory of this place didn't fail him.

--

Rainfall started to grow heavier; the sky was slowly darkening. As was Will's mood. He knew what was about to happen when the guards came down to fetch them – it could literally be read in the guards' leering faces.

When they came outside, lined up and chained, each single one of them, rain splashed onto their faces and hair. After being stuck inside that cell for hours, days, it was nice to breath fresh air again. But at seeing all the people ahead – townsfolk, redcoats, more pirates, even more redcoats – made his heart sink. His stomach felt like turning. _So this is it._

There was a call from somewhere above, maybe from one of the redcoats standing on the bridge. Will couldn't pick up everything; but he heard something about sails and a longboat...Probably just some fisherman's boat...But why did the voice sound distressed about that? What if it was...

They were shoved forward. People were gathering around them. He wasn't expecting some talking, someone telling them what they'd been accused for. They were pirates; after this catch, the people expected a mass-execution. It was what they deserved, after all.

The first five of the pirates were taken and lined up on the podium ahead. Will shuddered. Soon they all would be dead, dangling from the end of a rope like rag dolls...Well, except him. He had no idea what to do, after this. When they found out...that he couldn't die. Would they try to behead him? He would heal...he knew that; whatever they did, they could torture him, he would heal, they couldn't kill him. Ugh, the mere though of being beheaded and then heal from it was disgusting...and it frightening him. He would survive but he didn't know of his children. What if they...what if..._I can't loose them. Not after ... not after I've lost Jack._

Seconds later after these thoughts had run through his head, there was the sound of wooden hatches opening and five pirates had ended up dangling from their ropes.

If Jack had been there, alive and well, and free, then he would've come up with some plan, crazy it might have been, to save them...Will was sure about that. Jack was a pirate, not so honorable but he was one of them. He wouldn't let them all die. No, no, he wouldn't...

Dead bodies were removed and laid in a pile. Next five were brought forward. _Soon it's me..._

Then, there was a shout: "Catch him!"

Every pirate's head piqued up in interest. Someone was loose – who? Will's eyes caught a blur among the masses, running in a strange way, leaning backwards almost; he saw a brown cloak fall off and beneath weapons for a whole armada. But he recognized...even that short second...that hair, the hat, the-

_Impossible!_

--

"Dammit!" was the first words that crossed his lips as he came down. There were no guards close – and no pirates either. The cells were empty! What if it was too late? "Hurry, hurry, up to tha gallows," he said to himself, "must put up the signal..."

After some running up the stairs, cutting through townsfolk masses, he reached the top of a tower facing the sea – precisely the one he used to fall from all the time. His cloak had fallen off in his hurry; guards were chasing him at seeing his hurry and all the weapons he carried. He cursed under his breath while fumbling for the little flask of gunpowder and the piece of fuse. It was raining and blowing; he had to hurry before it became useless. "Come on, come on!" he muttered at the flame he'd just lit with a lucifer. "Aha!"

Casting it at the waiting gunpowder, he ran again, just before it blow off. "Hope Ann' caught that!" he gasped, grabbing his gun. Now he had some work to do.

The explosion had caught everyone's attention and given him a bit more time. The just started, on-rolling execution seemed to have stopped. "Good," he whispered. "Show-time."

--

Anna-Maria was impatient. What took Sparrow so long? "Anythin' yet?" a crew member asked her. They were all eager to attack, not just hang on tight, waiting in the bay.

"Nothin'," she answered. Then – there was something that caught her eye – an explosion! "Come on, rascals, the boat shall go forward, and all guns loaded!"

"Aye, capt'n!"

She just have to wait for the right moment; they intended to hit some buildings, damage the fortress last of all, and the ships should be destroyed. That last was some of her crewmen's work; she'd send them rowing over with small boats with loads of gunpowder in their pockets.

"Fire!"

--

The explosion froze the redcoats and the people, of many who started to panic. Standing at the platform awaiting their doom were the next five pirates. Among them was Barbossa. Again, the figure was running – it must be a heavy run, with all those weapons he carried - and shooting down the redcoats in the way – he was heading for one of the cannons lined up facing the sea. Will's hopes returned – it must be a pirate! Then, the said pirate stopped at the first cannon and started to heave it slowly around. More redcoats had abandoned the chained pirates and were firing at the new threat instead; always the stranger had to stop to fire back, or shoot down incoming redcoats. It was their chance, Will realized. He searched with his eyes: was someone he knew close? Aye, just behind him was Marty. "We must act," he muttered to him, hoping the other pirate understood what he had in mind. "Do you see anything we could use?"

"We got no weapons," the dwarf-pirate answered. The look on his face clearly said he longed for those guns the stranger had.

"Our fists," Will answered. "Chains!" _We have to do something quickly!_ he thought angrily. Or else, someone would notice what they were planning...or trying to plan. Without waiting for an answer from Marty, he throw himself at the closest guard. The chain between his ankles and the others hindered his movement a little but he could move enough and quickly enough so that the chains attached between his wrists landed around the guard's neck. The man had no time to react before tha pressure had strangled him. Finally, Marty understood and he and other pirates on that part saw they had to act. The chains were both holding them prisoner and could be used as weapons. Just someone didn't get shot...

The townsfolk started to panic; some people herded them out of the fortress plaza, out on the streets. It wasn't better there; there was explosions heard, and before they knew it a ship with pirate flag was attacking them. It was chaos. The redcoats didn't know what to do first – to kill the stranger had seemed impossible, the ship attacking could only be shot down by cannons but the stranger would kill anyone who came near them, and now the pirates were trying escaping! Orders didn't help now.

--

But Jack smirked. Chaos was good. It was a heavy work to turn the cannon and now it pointed at one of the fortress walls. It would do. There was a reason he'd picked this cannon – it was loaded. So it was just to go. The damage the explosion made really made the redcoats lose their heads. Some of them – literally.

Then he ran again. It seemed to be much of the day's content: running. Rain splashed in his face. Rain and chaos fit really good together.

Below him, he saw, the captured pirates had started fighting as one chained man. To his surprise, he saw that five pirates – Barbossa, that huckle-backed one, together with some others whose names were no bother to him – were lined up at the podium. They were the only pirates under heavy guards, except for himself perhaps. The hangman hadn't been near for a while, having been laying away dead bodies, but now he was closing in with fast steps. "Oh dammit, Hector! Not even now ye'll need my help! I don't know why I even do this!"

To avoid being killed by a sweeping sword, Jack made a somersault and rolled past and cut down several of the redcoats' feet. Coming to his feet by the stair, he ran down, killed, jumped. By each second, the hangman came closer to that handspike which would kill. He was already dangerously close. Then, a hand closed around the spike.

Jack reacted not a moment too late. The sword slipped from his hand and was embedded in the hatch, so that Barbossa had one second to get his balance on the steel. "You owe me that one, Hector!" Jack shouted, grabbing a gun and throwing it for Barbossa to catch. He didn't have the time to help. "Owe me big!"

Stone fell down as a shoot from Anna-Maria's vessel hit a tower.

--

Will saw a blur, blur of red and gray and brown, it was people and rain and these damned chains. He vaguely saw the faces that he hit with his fists. Someone had to get rid of these chains!

Suddenly, someone or something hit his side. With a gasp he landed in the mud. Marty was almost pulled off his feet as well because of the chains, be regained his balance in time. "Curse this!" Will muttered under his breath as he tried to get to his feet. People was everywhere, he felt dizzy. _Come on, on your feet! Don't be so weak! _

A hand grabbed his dirty shirt, forcing him onto his feet. It was unfamiliar. He saw the flash of a blade, raising and ready to kill him. A redcoat! _Dammit all! _He called forth the strength he had and forcefully rammed the man into the ground, his elbow hitting between the man's legs. A wail was heard and the hand let go. Will felt his legs shaking a little. He almost fell again _What the hell is wrong with you? _he shouted at himself. _Get up!_

--

Jack tried to focus. He had to have some plan. Yes, he'd fired, he'd killed, he'd saved Barbossa's poor life and made some good chaos to shake the redcoats' ordered lives – but what now? He had to find and rescue Will! _Where are you? _Just it wasn't too late – he'd seen the pile of bodies...But Will hadn't been one of them...had he? He searched the crowd, the chaos, trying to find Will's face. He had to be somewhere here!_ Can you even die?_

_Yer going too off in yer thoughts, _he told himself. _Now find him and get the hell out of __here...Wonder where they have the gunpowder kept? _A thought formed in his mind. Gunpowder...they would have a lot on this place, would they not? "Well that would be a _brilliant _idea, Jack!" he shouted to himself; his words were drowned.

--

Will felt panic rise in his chest, mixing with his anger. If he fell, then he would be mashed under these people. His fist lashed out, fell someone, an enemy he hoped, but he was barely aware of that it was_ his _fist. It could've been anyone's.

He wanted, for once, order. The chains...wait – the chains! If they continued like this, they would soon trap themselves in a net of chains. If there just was a key... The stranger; couldn't he-

He looked up, trying to find the blur that was him. There, a funning figure; it throw a sword toward the podium. His face...

Will saw his face with a mix of shock and overwhelming. If couldn't be...Wasn't he...

"Jack!" he shouted. His senses grew alert again. Jack wasn't dead! Jack was here, breathing, moving, fighting, with his guns and his crazy escaping plans. He tried to move toward the podium, but he was trapped. _The chains. _Around him, the same thing happened to other pirates – they'd unknowingly tied a knot of themselves.

--

Barbossa cursed and cursed more than he had believed possible as he tried to keep his balance at the same time as he aimed the gun, which Jack had given him, at the rope. He had one shot – he couldn't miss. The redcoats and the hangman seemed to occupied to notice at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before they would stop him. On both sides of him, dead pirates hang – as Jack had only managed to save him with his sword and damn good luck.

How had he come here – alive? It couldn't be some damned hallucination, no – he'd saved his life. _I gonna owe him rum for the rest of my life. _He'd never before felt so strangely thankful for the crazy old pirate.

Finally, for a moment, the aim was good and he fired – he could just hope luck was with him. The rope cut in two and Barbossa slid and tumbled, but managed to find his feet in time. He fell down the hatch, which luckily was wide enough, and grabbed the sword. His hands were chained as were his feet, but he wasn't attached to the dead bodies above not to any other pirates. He could barely walk, but it had to do.

--

Then Jack saw him. Will was trapped, between pirates and redcoats, and chained, his clothes were ragged and wet and his hair was a mess and his face dirty with mud, but Will was there, he was _alive_. He had to get to him! His feet felt too slow. From where he was, he saw the chained mass the pirates were in. A key! They needed a key! Didn't someone have a key?

Admiral, General...Someone gotta have it!

Frantically he ran around, searching for the persons who could be able to have a key. It took too much time, they didn't have time, and in this chaos, anyone could have it. He felt like a helpless watcher. There must be something, something he could do!

--

Will was busy fighting with bare, bloodied fists when he saw Jack – finally! - run down for him. The pirate shouldered himself through the mass. Will wanted to throw himself in his arms and hide there forever; but his mind snatched back into reality when another guard hovered over him. This wasn't good – most of the other redcoats had been rather normal built but this one was a ... a _giant_. All of sudden a sword went through the body and when it fell, Jack stood there. An arm was laid around Will's waist gunshots flew everywhere.

"My hair," Jack wheezed to him, "there's a needle. Use it on the lock, now!"

There was a panic in Jack's voice which Will wasn't used to hear. He was quick to find the needle while Jack defended them both, but he had to bend it so that he could open the lock.

"Hurry!" Jack muttered. His voice was sharper than intended.

"I do hurry!" Will gasped back. Second later, the chains fell from his wrists. His skin was irritated and red. Along with them fell the chain that held him with the other pirates. When Jack herded him forward, Will protested; "But my feet are still-"

Jack's face was impatient, but his eyes shone of worry."Don't have the time! Must hurry!" With that, he laid his arm under Will's shoulders and half-carried him away. "We need to find where they got the ammunition!"

Will's eyes widened when he understood what Jack had in mind. "You intent to blow the fortress up?"

"It's the slightest I can do!" Jack replied with a grin. "Do ye know where they keep it?" Will shook his head no. Why would he have an idea of that? "Then we just have to find it then."

They made their way over to a door; it could be any door, but right now, they didn't really care. To their great luck it was unlocked. Well inside, it seemed to be a room for the guards. It held a round table and five simple chairs, and on the wall was a small cabinet which was half-open. There was some candles for later use and guns.

Jack let go of Will and started to remove all the weapons of his body. There were three swords – he'd lost his own while saving Barbossa's life, unfortunately – along with two pistols set in his belt, and two larger guns on his back and his own pistol in his hand. In each of his boot he'd hidden a knife and a small sack with gunpowder. "Did you decide to take the whole arsenal you could find?"

Will asked, his eyes wandering over the weapons. He was working on removing the foot chains.

"Half of it is still left on tha Sunshine-thingy," Jack said, laying out a sword and a gun for Will.

At his lover's confused look, he explained, "Anna-Maria's boat...I mean, ship. She's tha one firin' out there right now." Again he turned to set back his weapons in a more comfortable way. He had a feeling he would need them. Outside, they heard a large crash and from the tiny window in the door, Will spotted yet another explosion.

"Jack," he said when he'd removed the chains fully, "How...how did you-?" He needed to know. Maybe it was the wrong time now, while under attack. But Jack had been... he had been _dead_. Jack's very body was still at the Pearl...Speaking of which, where was the Pearl? It must be somewhere in the port.

Jack turned to him. His expression was the one of deep thought, or pretending to be in deep thought. "Well, it was Anna-Maria who picked me up," he said at last, "she and her crew had been mysteriously pulled down by a maelstrom and ended up at the ... the Locker. We sailed, flipped up-side-down and _voilà_, here we are! Or I am."

Breath puffed out of Jack's lungs when Will embraced him hard. It was like he never intended to let go. "I-I missed you." The words were whispers. Will savoured Jack's scent. It was familiar, it was safe, it was home. Jack placed a butterfly kiss on his lover's soft skin. With a ragged breath, Will pulled away. "We should go..."

"Aye..." Jack gave him the sword and the gun that he'd laid on the table. "Take these."

He was worried. Of course he were; Will looked pale, and tired, he was thin as well as if he had not eaten, but his belly was swollen...Jack tenderly laid a hand there. He wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence between them. He didn't know what to say. What should he say? He'd been_ dead_, for goddess sake, and judging by the shocking look Will had given him earlier, Will had probably seen the body. He'd left him alone...while pregnant..._ No wonder he looks so doubtfully at me._

"They...they've grown."

Will didn't look him in the eye. "Aye...they have." This felt strangely awkward. "We must go. Someone'll find us soon if we stay."

Suddenly, Jack's arm laid around him again, pressed him close. He was both in anger and relief, because he was safe in Jack's arms, Jack was warm, he was alive, he was breathing and unharmed – but...At the same time, Will had an enormous urge to hit him. Hard. Because Jack had left him, left him alone and made him believe that he was_ dead_...No one had scared him that much before; giving him so much pain. Because...

"Jack, we must go." It was the third time he'd said it.

Jack pulled away, a sudden new light in his eyes. There was also a gleam that Will recognized. He was up to something. "I know _exactly_ what we gotta do."

--

"Why can't we go ashore?" asked one of the crew. They were getting impatient. They didn't want to stay nicely at the ship and fire, they wanted to go ashore and plunder and claim. _This_ wasn't what they'd expected from the word 'attack'. "A little plunderin' wouldn't hurt."

"A no is a no. We'll wait. At the next port, yer free to do as ye wish but not now." Anna-Maria gave him a hard look. "Go an' prepare for departue. Soon we gotta leave with all haste we can muster."

"Aye, aye, capt'n."

--

"This is madness," Will whispered. He and Jack were crunching behind some barrels. They'd emptied the sacks of gunpowder, and all the guns of ammunition that Jack had carried with him; the dark substance laid on a piece of cloth they'd found in the guard-room. Their hovering bodies managed to keep the gunpowder enough dry, covering it from the rain, so that it could be lit. "This is nowhere enough!"

"I know, darlin', but if me guess is right, then these barrels we foun'," Jack knocked at the wood, "filled with some rum of sorts – I know the smell. Don't worry, it'll work. Or at least _partly._"

Will gave him a doubtful look but didn't say anything. They'd manage so far, without getting paid too much attention – chaos was still all around them – so this might work. Or might not. He must trust this on Jack ... Jack and his crazy ideas. Said pirate laid out the rest of the fuse he'd had with him and lit a lucifer he'd stolen from the guard-room as well.

"As soon as it's lit..."

"...we run, help the pirates, find a ship, leave. I know."

"Doesn't sound as easy now as it did before...I mean, that last part. Why not just skip the pirate part?"

"Because," another voice said behind them, "They are me crew, an' I'm not leavin' without at least half of them."

Will jumped to his feet. Barbossa! Last time he saw him, he was among those who would be hanged. How could he'd come loose? Barbossa wasn't chained anymore. "The Pearl must be near, so we take her. Me crew has gotten tha key for those damned locks so we better get on with whatever explosion ye have in mind, Jack, an' leave."

Jack muttered under his breath. "Right." The flame of the match was near the fuse now. "I just warn ye. This is goin' ta be a big bang."

Barbossa was already gone, and Will was fighting off some redcoats so they wouldn't reach Jack. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, he started to make it for the fortress' gateway. "Jack! Now!" he shouted over the chaos. His voice drowned in the rain.

And then was the explosion.

--


	38. Reunion

**Author's note: **Apologizes if there are any sailing terms that are phrased wrong. I'm not a sailor or anything, I'm not so familiar with them in English. Is there anyone out there who knows something about real sailing terms? I would appriciate if you'd let me know. I know not more about sailing than what I've seen in movies... (think I got to re-watch them!)

How shall our favourite characters find their way out of this mess...?

--

**Chapter 38: Reunion**

Doing this had been a bad idea. All right, the bang was good enough and so far all was pretty well – but somehow, they had to get most of the pirates to cooperate – not the easiest task. Will lost sight of Jack and Barbossa as they all came welling down into the town, making it for the port. The Pearl – the ship had to be somewhere.

He lifted his head. In the distance, he caught a flash of black sails. There! They had to hurry. Ahead, there were redcoats waiting – but nowhere near enough, it seemed. The pirates were good killers and fighters and they had the ability to kill without regret, without fear.

For Will, a battle like this wasn't anything new nbut his condition left him weaker, more vulnerable, and the feelings that he usual would put away so easily put away were clearer now. Every man he killed – it could've been him, he couldn't help but think. They died so easily.

It took them faster than expected to reach the port. Obviosly, the explosion combined with the rain and chaos and the ship's firing, left the navy of Port Royal as a weak, small troop of guards which had no chance. In normal cases, the pirates would've gladly enjoyed some plundering and burning, stealing something here and there, but now, they had no tiem for such things. Any man who came behind, was left behind. And they knew that.

The Black Pearl was close now. Will was one of teh first to reach it, cutting down the guarding men and climbing aboard – a bridge between the ship and the landing was already set. Not far behind were at least two dousin others. Will was impatient; he knew they couldn't wait for the few last who could fall behind. They had to leave – now! "Set sail and hoist the ancor!" he commanded, his years on the Dutchman coming back to him. "Prepare to leave."

"But...capt'n, what about-"

Will, angry and tired and hungry, not in the mood for talking, cut the pirate off short. "Anyone who falls behind is left behind."

At last Jack and Barbossa, and other familiar and unfamillair faces, came. They must've stayed to fight of the last redcoats to give them a little more time, he guessed. The pirates had just come aboard when redcoats lined up at the end of the nearest street and staretd firing. The ship's sails rolled out, wind filled them; it would take longer time than they wished to turn, but once out the bay, they knew the ship would be nigh uncatchable. There, at the end of the bay, was a smaller ship – it had pirate flag. It had stopped bombarding the town and prepared to leave as well.

Barbossa took over the lead, and send out crewmen to count them; he needed to know which of his men were dead. Will didn't complain. He was tired; and after ten years at the Dutchman, being a captain was something he only would take as a last resort. He walked over the ship's familiar deck, wood creaking under his boots, and went to stand by the rail. Jack was there.

To his surprise, Jack didn't speak when he came to his side. "Jack, you need to explain," Will said at last.

Jack looked up. "Not here. Below...'n a cabin."

Will nodded. Then he was hit a thought – cabin, there was something he needed_ now_ - one that immidiately craved his attention. He turned on his heels, ran across deck and ignroing the spurirsed pirates. Jack's eyebrows shot up but he followed. Was something wrong? Will wouldn't just _run away_ like that. It wasn't like Will at all.

--

Panic had rosen in Will's chest and his breath was in panicked gasps as he finally found what he was looking for. There, beneath some broken deals, hidden in dirty cloths, was the Chest. It didn't look like it had been touched. The beat...the beat was steady but fast, but clamed as his panic did. The heart was safe. Will closed his eyes and drew a long breath keep his breathing in control.

When Jack came down in the cabin they'd once shared, he found Will sitting on the simple bed with the Chest next to it, lying on the floor. _Why hadn't I thought of that? _Jack thought. Sitting down next to him, he laid his arms around Will's body and pressed him firmly close. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't supossed to ... go like this."

"I know, Jack, I know." Will didn't look up as he said it.

Jack took a blanket and laid it over his slumped shoulders. "Ye need some sleep. Rest a while, an' I'll fetch somethin' to eat, savvy?"

With a smile, Will nodded. It felt good, secure, to be with Jack again. It was a familliar place, this ship and this cabin. It felt a bit like home. Jack tucked him in before he left. Before he fell asleep, Will had a thought that the food would include rum...

--

Jack left Will sleeping, after making sure he was comfortable. Then, he would fetch something to eat...But first, he'd some things to get through with. First stop: Barbossa.

The pirate stood by the helm. Elizabeth was sitting on the rail nearby, looking back at Port Royal through a spyglass. Probably searching for enemies. "Hector!" Jack exclaimed. "We have some talk to do!"

"Do we now, Sparrow? I do not remember such ... agreements. Get away," finished Barbossa.

"I saved yer life, so it's a part of yer owe. And rum of cousre," Jack added. A visible sigh crossed Barbossa's face. "We got the time. Me old friend over there," he pointed across the ocean, at the ship far away which was Anna-Maria's, "helped to sabotage the navy's little boats, an' the Pearl is uncatchable, so let's sit down and..."

"...talk? I wouldn't think so." Barbossa gave him a tired look. "Ye know where the rum is, if that is what yer searching for."

Jack held up a finger in the air. "Actually, I need to ask a few things. First: where's the map?"

"Gone. They took it I belive when they searched the Pearl over, an' we had no way to get it back. Anyone could have it."

Anybody could've seen the cold anger flashing in Barbossa's eyes. Ignoring the look on Barbossa's face, Jack couldn't resist the urge to smack his forehead in the nearest wall. "And there went the rest of the plan," he muttered, rubbing his temples. He needed to think – maybe he could come up with some new way to find the Fountain. His life dream... Just as well he could fetch something to eat. Then he needed to talk to Ana-Maria...Maybe she could help them finding the Fountain? Or perhaps not... _All right, I've told her a lot, probably promised thing as well which I shouldn't have. Woudln't be fair to leave her behind, ignoring rules for a while._ "And get some rum", he added silently. Rum was good – it would make him think.

--

**A/N:** This chapter turned out to be short. My humble apologizes. Next chapter will turn out longer (let's hope). Hmph, gotta solve everything so we have an ending soon - or I'll be stuck with this one forever!

**Review answers:**

nemo123489: Thanks for the review! Glad you like

jhisk: They're not so safe yet...They gotta go far away from Port Royal first...and find the charts! And the fountain and all.... Thanks for the review!


End file.
